A Drop of Eternal Sacrifice
by Harmony-Forever
Summary: A heart that beats is a heart that loves, a heart that loves forgets its own existance, and puts the one it loves before itself.. always..
1. Default Chapter

**WARNING: THIS FIC IS RATED "R" FOR VIOLENCE AND MINOR SEXUAL ABUSE... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Here I am with my second Fan Fiction, as promised. It took me a while to come up with this title, but I think it will suit the story very nicely. I hope you'll give my story a chance to unravel before pushing it aside, I have a few things I need to set up, so be patient with me... I do my best to give quality work, as those of you who have read my previous fan fiction have probably discovered. As always, Harry Potter and its wonderful characters are not mine, I'm not JK (I wish). I Hope You Enjoy, Take Care.... Libby**

****

**CHAPTER 1**

Many boy's Harry's age lay in their beds and fantasize about new items they would like to own, or about "Susie" who sits three seats in front on them, with golden blond hair, a sweet smile that makes your knees wobble and piercing eyes that makes your heart want to hammer its way out of your chest. When Harry lay in bed he didn't fantasize about new racing brooms that have just hit the market, or fancy magical items and he didn't fantasize about a "Susie" with blond hair and blue eyes. He did however, fantasize about being just a regular 17 year old wizard attending Hogwarts, without having people stare at his lightning shaped scar and wonder if he would escape You-Know-Who's grasp yet another year. Although Harry didn't fantasize about a "Susie", he did fantasize about one of his best friends, a _girl_ friend. She had bushy brown hair, brown eyes, she slumped over when she walked due to the weight of books in her arms and she was known as 'Hogwarts walking encyclopedia'. Of course, Harry Potter didn't see Hermione Granger that way. To him, she had spicy, cinnamon, curly brown hair, big hazel brown eyes, a grin that could melt his frostiest mood, a lovely figure with curves in all the right places and a talent for magic. She didn't know how he felt about her all these years, but he was quite sure that she didn't feel the same way for him.

"Harry, are you gonna finish that mate?" Ron asked pointing at Harry's plate where a waffle sat covered in a variety of fruit and the whipping cream slowly melting off one of the sides.

Harry snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

"Are you going to eat your waffle or could I have it?" Ron asked again while Hermione peered over a large Charms book, rolled her eyes and lightly shook her head.

"Ron, just let Harry eat his breakfast." She stated.

"No, its okay Hermione, Ron can have it. I'm not hungry."

Ron grinned and rubbed his hands together with delight as Harry handed over his plate. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry, but he just gathered his books and began to walk away from the table.

He hadn't been himself lately, his mind was constantly on the prophecy. Harry knew that the day he would be facing Volemort was drawing nearer. The only wizarding school that hadn't been attacked was Hogwarts, and it was bound to happen sometime this year, unless... unless he, Harry defeated Voldemort himself.

Harry reached the boys dormitory and threw himself on his bed. Hedwig sat perched on the back of a chair and hooted with delight at the sight of Harry. She flew over to the bed. Harry removed the newspaper from her leg and stroked her wings. She gave him an affectionate nip and flew back to her spot on the chair.

Harry only scanned the front cover of the Daily Prophet to see if anyone he knew had died that day, there was usually at least one or two people a week which names he recognized and it still pained him as much as Voldemort's first attacks.

Four people had died from a Death Eater attack, no one he knew or heard of. He threw the newspaper at the windowsill. Hedwig screeched in anger and flew out the window. He was tired of waiting to see who would die next, sick to the stomach when he recalled that Voldemort wasn't interested in any of these innocent people, he just wanted to kill Harry. He ran a hand through his black strands of hair and his eyes began to water at the thought of his parent's death, when Sirius had died, how he had lost Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and various acquaintances.

"Harry, can I come in?" Hermione's voice echoed through the room.

Harry turned his back towards Hermione and wiped the tears that formed in his eyes.

"Yeah." He mumbled, attempting to force the lump in his throat to disappear.

He could hear the tapping of her shoes draw nearer and he felt the bed move as she lay down beside him. She stroked his back with her fingertips in a reassuring manner and allowed him silence until he felt ready to speak.

"Sorry for walking away like that Hermione." He began.

"Shh, its okay Harry... just relax."

Her touch was warm and comforting. He wanted to turn around and hold her in his arms, but she was his friend, his best friend; he sighed.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" She asked. Her breath raised the hairs on the back of Harry's neck and sent tingling chills down his spine.

"No." He lied. He had so much he wanted to tell her, how she made him feel, how he wanted them to be together romantically, about the prophecy and about his fears for her life and safety. He just couldn't put such burdens on her tired, innocent shoulders. She had faced pain last year also with Hagrid and Professor McGonagall's death. He couldn't imagine and didn't want to imagine, the fear in her eyes if he told her that he has to face Voldemort and either defeat him or die trying.

"I know your not being honest with me Harry." He couldn't read what she was feeling. The tone of her voice was without emotion, almost as if she had been expecting him to say no to her, but also slightly disappointed that he didn't tell her the truth.

"Sorry. I don't want you to worry."

"I already do." Harry thought he heard her choke back tears.

"Well don't." He said gently turning around to face her and cupping her cheeks in his hands. "Everything is going to be fine Hermione, you'll be safe... I promise." He said truthfully.

Insuring that Hermione was safe, alive and unharmed was a promise Harry was determined to keep forever. He had thought about it long and hard one summer night after their fifth year. He pictured Hermione laying on the cold floor at the Ministry, with pale skin and a deathly presence hanging over her still body and then, that day, he knew that he would give his life to save her.

Hermione didn't know that she was having Harry's watchful eye constantly over her; it was almost obsessive. He spent his summer before their sixth year, under his invisibility cloak, protecting Hermione's home whenever he was able to escape from the Dursley's. Moody (who's magical eye could see through invisibility cloaks) later informed Harry that Hermione was well protected during her summer by the Order. They asked Harry not to say anything to Hermione, and he agreed as long as they kept him informed of anything unusual.

"How could I not Harry? ... I," Her eyes looked away from Harry. "Your one of my best friends Harry, I worry about people who are important to me."

That happened often. Hermione was hiding something from him also. She would start a sentence, and then say something else instead. He wondered what was going through her head and why she felt like she couldn't trust him with something that seemed to bother her.

"What were you going to say Hermione?" He questioned lifting her chin to look in her eyes.

"Its not important."

"Anything you have to say is important."

She paused for a moment, biting her lower lip. She was definitely weighing whether she should tell him or not.

"I can't... not right now."

He wanted to know, but he knew it wasn't fair to try and make her tell him. He wasn't telling her his secrets, so there wasn't a reason she should have to tell him what she was going through either.

"Okay. But if you need help with anything Hermione, I'm here."

She smiled at him affectionately. "Likewise."

Harry grinned back.

Green eyes met with brown and they searched each other's faces, Hermione's lips gently parted as she let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding,

A stack of books hit the ground.

"Uhh, err, sorry guys I didn't, I just, s-sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt something important... I'll just go." Ron quickly picked up the textbooks he had dropped and hurried out of the boy's dormitory.

"No Ron, come back... we were just... we were talking!" Hermione called after him.

Harry shook his head and collided his hand with his forehead.

"I better go and talk to him." He said getting off the bed.

"Harry, I have to go to my room to get my books for Transfiguration, can I meet you near the staircase?" She asked blushing.

"Yeah sure."

Hermione watched Harry slump out of the boy's dormitory to find Ron. He didn't look well. Harry used to carry himself with pride and bravery, he had sparks of determination in his emerald green eyes and he never used to look at her like he does now. She couldn't explain the emotion she saw in Harry's eyes when he studied her, while she sat before the blazing fire in the Gryfindor Common Room in her favorite chair, he didn't know that Hermione just couldn't focus on her studying on nights like those. She would take a heavy book out of her bag with every intention of reading it, make herself comfortable in her favorite, warm chair before the dancing flames and then her eyes would peer over the book and look sideways through her bushy hair to stare at Harry. She was grateful that her hair kept her secret well hidden and she made sure to flip the page of her book frequently to give Harry the illusion that she was indeed reading. He would usually just sit there, with what seemed like a look of longing in his eyes. Maybe he wasn't really looking at her like she thought, maybe he was just thinking about the day's events, or about past experiences, or maybe even what the future might hold for him. Yes, that was it, why would Harry look at _her_ in a longing manner anyway? She was just being silly and hoped for something that wasn't even there.

Hermione reached her room and went to the bookshelf where she had organized some of her books.

At first, Hermione enjoyed having a room all to herself where she would finally have complete peace, but when she sat down to do her studying or her homework, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Ron wasn't there to pester her about answers to questions and Harry wasn't there to pretend like Ron was the one who needed help, when he also hoped for some advice about their major essays. After a couple days of attempting to do her work in the monotonous silence, she gave up and asked Harry and Ron to come to her room so they could do homework together.

Hermione packed her Transfiguration material in her bag and placed the Charms book she was reading that morning, back on the small bookshelf. She slung her bag over one shoulder and paused briefly in the mirror to try and get her bushy tangle, somewhat under control. When she failed she shook her head and left for the staircase to meet with Harry, who would hopefully, be accompanied by Ron.

Harry found Ron near the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Harry, listen,"

"Ron."

"I didn't know,"

"Ron."

"I'm sor,"

"RON!"

"What?" Ron asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Nothing happened."

"Oh."

"You mean you didn't k, ki... didn't kiss Hermione?"

"No."

"Oh." Ron paused for a moment to think and shifted the weight from his left foot to his right. "Was it because of me?"

Harry's cheeks felt hot and he was sure they flushed a light pink color.

"Me and... me and Hermione are just friend's Ron."

"Don't give me that Harry, I know exactly how you feel about Hermione."

"Even if I did, she wouldn't feel the same way about me." It felt awkward telling this to Ron.

" She does." Ron said looking at his feet.

"How do you know?"

"I just do, take my word for it."

Harry saw Luna approaching the two of them with her finger to her lips and her big eyes were wide as she crept up behind Ron. She wrapped her fingers in front of Ron's eyes and grinned madly with delight.

"Harry, who is that?"

Luna shook her head at Harry and he read her lips as she formed a "No." with her lips. Harry nodded and left the two of them alone, he didn't want to make Ron feel uncomfortable and he didn't want to keep Hermione waiting any longer.

Hermione waited impatiently for Harry and Ron to arrive. What a bazaar day. Did she and Harry almost kiss? Of course not, what was she thinking? She was like a sister to Harry; yes she was quite sure that he viewed her as a younger sister. Harry was very protective over her; he was always shooting glares at boys who would talk to her. She thought she saw jealousy in his eyes. No, no, she was wrong, Harry couldn't be jealous, why would Harry be jealous? He was her best friend.

_Boyfriend, No, no, boy friend... boy with a big space in the middle and friend, yes that's right, much better... what's wrong with me? _

Her thoughts were interrupted as she spotted Harry among the crowd of students. He wasn't with Ron, but he had a slight smile on his face, which had to mean that things between them were okay, but Ron had something else to do before classes started.

_That's odd, Ron had never declined an offer to meet before classes in previous years._

She waved at Harry and he shot her back a lopsided grin.

"I assume everything is okay again?" She asked as he took her books and they both slowly began to ascend the stairs.

" Uhh, Yes." He answered nervously.

"What's keeping Ron from walking to class with us?"

"Do I even have to say it?" He asked in a somber tone.

"Luna?"

"Yeah."

"Is there something wrong with that?" She stopped walking and took Harry by the arm so that he too would stop and look at her.

"No... maybe... I don't know." Harry frowned.

"I know what's wrong... you feel like your loosing your best friend because he's spending all his time with Luna Lovegood, who, he is obviously very fond of."

Harry didn't know how she did it. She almost always knew what was on his mind or what was bothering him; it was like he, Harry was a giant puzzle and Hermione was the last puzzle piece, which made him complete. She was like a warm, woolly glove for his bare hand, on a frosty winter day. He wished he could tell her what she meant to him, but he was sure that if he said exactly how he felt about her, it wouldn't sound very romantic to tell the girl you love, that she's like a winter glove.

"Yes Hermione, that's exactly how I feel."

"Well don't, Ron's still your best friend, he's just, well, he's,"

"In love?"

Her heart fluttered, she thought she saw a spark in Harry's eyes when he questioned her. No, she was imagining it. It was probably just a light that reflected in his eyes, yes, that's what it must have been.

"Well, yes Harry, I think Luna is very special to Ron. Personally, I'm very happy for them." She let go of Harry's arm and they began to walk towards class again.

"Really?" He looked at her with disbelief.

"Yes... I know that I haven't been on the best of terms with Luna, but they're happy together, that's all that matters."

"Maybe your right."

Hermione grinned.

"When am I not right?" She questioned playfully.

"Oh, I can think of a few instances." Harry grinned.

"No you can't, you liar." She laughed.

"Yes I can miss Granger."

"Prove it."

"How about the time you were so sure that I was a Prefect too and it turned out that Ron had gotten it, not me." He grinned with satisfaction.

"Nice try Harry, we both know that Dumbledore gave Ron the Prefect job because he felt that you already had too much on your hands."

"How did you know that?" He asked astonished.

He had never told Hermione that Dumbledore had only appointed Ron Prefect in their fifth year because he was afraid Harry would have too many responsibilities.

"I have my ways." She answered with a mischievous grin as they entered the Transfiguration room.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Hiya Everyone, here's Chapter 2... There's a nice Ron and Luna moment in here... Enjoy! R/R is greatly appreciated as always.)_

  
**Chapter 2**

The day had flown by fairly fast for Harry. He couldn't keep his mind on what Professor Latakin was saying in Transfiguration, he was trying to figure out Hermione's secret and he couldn't help but enjoy the mischievous grin she had given him. It was almost as if Hermione was... well... flirting with him.

Harry pulled the curtains around his bed and shook his head.

Hermione couldn't have been flirting with him, she was just being, playful, yes that was it, she was just comfortable about acting like that around Harry, because they were close friends.

Harry lay in bed and made sure to keep his eyes open. He listened carefully for the boys in the dormitory to begin snoring; as he waited, his mind began taking Harry on an adventure through the past.

Harry desperately fought to keep the terrible images out of his mind as his scar gave a painful throb. Normally, Harry would have been advised to speak to Professor Dumbledore about the painful burning sensation of his scar; but now that Voldemort was back, gaining half the wizarding world's support and killing innocent people daily, it was no surprise to anyone that Harry's scar was acting up.

Harry couldn't help but recall the pain he felt when he returned to Hogwarts for his sixth year of schooling, only to learn that over the summer, Hagrid, the half giant professor, and a good friend of Harry's, had died a tragic death while trying to persuade the Giants to join Dumbledore's side again. Hagrid was the first person to introduce Harry to the magical world; he was Harry's first friend and the first person to treat Harry with love and respect. It took months for Harry to accept that Hagrid wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts and that he, Hermione and Ron would no longer be able to sit down in his hut, with a cup of hot tea and have strange conversations. Just as things began to settle back down at Hogwarts, and Harry was beginning to accept the way things had changed, the school was informed that Professor McGonagall had lost her life to a Death Eater. It was as if Harry had been stabbed in the back and just as the wound was beginning to heal, the sharp blade returned to re-inflict the wound and make it bleed once more. Harry knew that Voledmort had deep satisfaction and was having immense pleasure in painfully plucking Harry's sanity. Voldemort enjoyed taking that knife into Harry's back and carefully turning the blade to widen the wound, sending trickles of blood down his spine; it was a sick game that Harry had no choice but to play.

Harry was later told that Professor McGonagall was a target because she was so close to Dumbledore and that this attack has nothing to do with him, but Harry wasn't stupid, he knew that Voldemort's focus was to destroy him first and then he would worry about Dumbledore. He was fairly sure that Voldemort didn't fear Dumbledore as much as he feared Harry, because the Prophecy stated that he, Harry would be Voldemort's downfall, not Dumbledore.

The sound of Ron's snoring filled the Boy's Dormitory. Harry quietly hopped out of bed making sure to keep the curtains around his bed closed, quickly put his socks and shoes on, and threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself. Before leaving the Boy's Dormitory, Harry took the Marauder's Map and glanced at it, to make sure his path was free from anyone that could catch him walking around the school at night. He grinned to himself as he saw that Professor Snape was nowhere in sight, Filtch and his cat Mrs. Norris were chasing Peeves down a corridor in the far end of the school, Professor Dumbledore was pacing in his office and everyone else seemed to be sound asleep.

He carefully made his way down the stairs, past the Common Room, and through the passageway covered by the Fat Lady's portrait. Harry went up the Grand Staircase to the next floor, and up another set of stairs leading to two large, cedar doors. Harry gave three gentle taps on the door to the right of him, and waited. The empty silence rung in his ears, the only noise Harry heard was the soft breaths that left his lips as he inhaled and exhaled in anticipation.

He heard the locks click and the door creaked open slightly.

"Its just me." Harry whispered.

She smiled and widened the door for Harry to step inside.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." She answered closing the door behind him.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" She answered settling herself on the large bed, as Harry removed the Invisibility Cloak and gently placed it on Hermione's trunk beneath her bed.

"Listen... if... if you don't want me to come here anymore, just tell me alright?"

"Harry, don't be silly. I was the one who suggested it in the first place. Besides, we've been doing this so long that I... well... I sort of look forward to it,"

"You do?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "No, Harry, no not like that... I didn't mean that, you know I didn't... I just look forward to, well, just being with you... alone. It's just, kind of nice that way."

Harry gave her a lopsided grin and sat down on the bed beside her.

" Hermione, you don't have to worry about explaining yourself constantly... I know what you meant."

She grinned back at him. "Okay, I'll try not to... now, lets try and get some sleep okay." She said fluffing her pillow and pulling the blanket up to her neck.

"I don't know if I'll let you sleep tonight."

Harry looked into her hazel brown eyes with tired guilty eyes.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be fine." She said with a reassuring smile.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, placed his glasses on the bedside table and turned the light out. It felt so good to be lying next to Hermione Granger. She looked so innocent and peaceful and her scent of ginger, cinnamon and vanilla intoxicated him; it would drive any man to suicide for her love.

As he listened to the sound of her steady breathing, his eyes became heavy, and he slowly fell asleep.

Harry was falling and falling down an endless pit of black. His scar was searing, but he was falling so fast, he couldn't put his fingers over it to ease the pain. He tried so hard, but he couldn't clear his mind enough to make a difference to the stinging sensation that stabbed at his forehead.

He heard Hermione's voice nagging him for not clearing his mind before going to sleep, she was furious with him for allowing Voldemort to see through his eyes and for allowing Voldemort to feel his emotions.

He hit the ground hard. For a moment, he thought he was dead, until he heard a hissing tone of voice that made his gut toss and heart pound with anger and fear.

"Potter... Potter... I've been waiting for you Potter." He hissed in a singsong manner.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Oh... I see, the boy who lived is scared of the Dark Lord now... you thought it as a fun game to play with me Potter, until you had seen my power, seen what I could do to those you care about."

"You can't scare me Voledmort!" Harry yelled pulling himself to his feet on the grassy surface.

"Oh, but I can scare you Potter,"

He cackled diabolically beckoning a bony finger to the ground before him, and mumbling a quick enchantment under his breath.

A large portion of the earth's surface before Voldemort turned to a liquid jelly. Slowly, Hermione emerged from the liquid. She was gagged; her hands and feet were tied together so tightly before her, that her delicate hands were pale and streams of blood covered the knots. Tears began to glide down her soft cheeks; she was shaking and whimpering softly.

"NO!" Harry called out trying to reach out to Hermione, but he was thrown back by a spell and his scar began to throb savagely. "HERMIONE!"

Harry felt something cold touch his face, he felt two hands on his shoulders shaking him; he heard a voice, it was distant and unclear at first.

"Harry, listen to me, wake up... wake up Harry, come on, wake up!"

Harry's emerald green eyes fluttered open, he heaved himself into a sitting position, struggling to catch his breath as his lungs searched for oxygen.

Hermione pulled him into an embrace and ran her soft, gentle fingers up and down Harry's neck. She cradled him rocking back and forth, hushing him as he began to cough repeatedly.

"It's okay Harry, I'm here, it's okay... I'm not letting go."

Harry chocked and struggled for a breath of air, she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and whispered reassuring words into his ear.

"It was just a nightmare, your safe, its okay."

His coughing began to decrease and he was able to catch his breath.

She rubbed his back while allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Thank You." He mumbled.

"Shh, don't talk... it's alright, just relax."

Harry tasted the warm blood that filled his mouth. Gently he disengaged himself from Hermione's embrace as blood began to drip from his nose.

She placed a tissue to his nose with one hand and pinched his nose with the other.

"The nosebleeds are getting worse Harry, maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey or tell Dumbledore... I'm really worried."

Harry allowed Hermione to reach for her wand while he held the tissue to his nose.

Hermione pointed the tip of her wand at his nose and gave it an energetic swish "Amendo Sangrante Neus."

Harry no longer felt the warm blood filling his mouth and his nose was no longer bleeding.

"Thank You."

"You need to learn that one, along with 'Occulas Reparo', its been seven years and you still don't use that spell." She teased.

Harry smiled back at her. He never fixed his own glasses because it was something that he and Hermione shared, like a secret.

She delicately traced his hot scar with a cool cloth and wiped his sweaty, tired face.

He had never had a nightmare with Voldemort hurting Hermione before; it had never crossed his mind what an easy tool Hermione would be for Voldemort if he ever found out how much he loved her.

He loved her more then anything in this world, and she meant more to him then what all the gold in the universe could buy, but now he knew, now he understood.

Hermione is someone that he would always want, but could never have, even if she did have feelings for him like Ron said, Harry would never live with himself if Hermione was hurt. He needed to protect her, he promised to protect her, and he would, by pushing his love for her aside.

Her chocolate eyes were sad, afraid and worried as they allowed him time to return to reality.

"Harry?" She whispered.

"I'm okay Hermione, everything's okay." He answered pulling her into another embrace; she sniveled slightly, and held him closer.

He didn't know how he was ever going to repay her for everything she had ever done for him and continued to do for him. His heart clenched and the lump in his throat tightened when he thought about how difficult it would be to face these nightmares alone, but he wasn't alone, he had Hermione, he had _his_ Hermione and she would remain "His Hermione" forever... in his heart.

He allowed Hermione to fall asleep in his arms before he carefully tucked her back into bed, he silently prayed for a dreamless sleep so that both he and Hermione could get some rest.

A cold breeze swept through the room and Harry felt Hermione shiver under the blankets, he sighed and began to lift himself out of bed to close the window, but he was stopped when Hermione's arm rested across his chest and her head rested against his shoulder. He stiffened like a board, breathing rapidly; he dared not move in case he would wake her. Harry carefully bundled the blankets around her and attempted to sleep.

"Goodnight Hermione." He whispered.

Luna Lovegood made her way up the Grand Staircase to the floor above the Fat Lady's portrait, and up another set of stairs leading to two large cedar doors, she tapped three fingers on the door to her right and waited. Nothing happened. She tapped the door again, this time a little harder. Nothing happened. Luna removed her wand from behind her left ear, pointed it at the large wooden door and muttered "Alohamora." Still, nothing happened. She raised an eyebrow, and thought for a moment before a clever smile filled her face.

She raised her wand to the cedar door again, this time she muttered "Aloh-ognuno-amora." The locks clicked and the door opened.

It wasn't normal for Hermione to sleep this long, she was always the first person to begin breakfast in the Great Hall, or she was easily found in the library.

Luna yawned as she strolled into the brightly lit room and meandered her way towards Hermione's bed. There she was on her large bed, with the covers pulled up to her neck and her bushy hair sprawled across her pillow. Luna thought it would be highly amusing to jump on the bed and scare Hermione out of her wits, but something caught her eye; there seemed to be someone else in bed with her. Luna's protuberant, almond shaped eyes widened and she let out a faint gasp.

"I really shouldn't be here." She mumbled softly, backing up as slowly and quietly as possible.

Her fingers curled around the handle to the door, she cringed as the door creaked open.

"WHAM!"

"Oof!"

She backed right into some_thing_, no some_one_; in fact, the 'someone' broke her fall and she happened to be sitting _on_ the 'someone'.

"Luna... can't... breath... off... please,"

"Alright, alright, hold your Thestrial's Ronald." She stood up, pulled Ron to his feet and brushed the dust from her robes.

"What were you doing?" Ron questioned placing Luna's wand behind her ear.

"Oh, just searching for a Crumple-Horned-Snorkak." She answered with a dazed look.

"Really?... did you find one?"

"Yes... her name is Hermione." Luna laughed.

Ron frowned at her until Luna wrapped her fingers in his fiery, red hair and gave him a lascivious kiss.

"Well, good morning to you too Lady _Love_good."

Luna gave him a playful grin, took his hand and started leading him away from the Head Boy and Girl's rooms.

"Aren't we going to wake Hermione up?"

Luna nearly jumped at Ron's question, she fidgeted with her necklace of butterbeer caps for a moment before she returned to her relaxed composure and simply stated "No."

"Why not? ... Come on Luna, she'll be furious if she doesn't get time to study before classes start, besides, it'll be fun to wake _her_ up for once."

Luna took Ron's hand and pulled him down the first flight of stairs. "Because Ronald, Hermione isn't sleeping, she's taking a shower and getting dressed... Besides," She looked at him mischievously and batted her large blue eyes at him. "We have better things to do."

Ron grinned and wrapped his arm around Luna's waist. "Yeah, I guess your right, who needs 'em."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long everyone! I'm not used to this style of writing yet, Its getting better though so at least that much is good YAY. I think you should find this chapter fairly amusing, its unraveling the story fairly well. I hope you'll enjoy it since I worked very hard on it. Take Care Everyone... R/R please and thank you **

**Chapter 3**

Hermione Granger felt the morning sun warm her cheeks as the rays snuck through the window and into her room. She felt safe, almost as if she was sleeping on a velutinous cloud and cradled by heavens fingers. Something just felt so right and comfortable. Something also smelt really good like Mints, fresh soap, Quidditch and,

_Cologne?_

She opened her eyes and tried to remember where she was, who had her wrapped in his arms and why. When her brain finally caught up with what her eyes were seeing, she nearly leapt off the bed when she realized that it was Harry who smelt like mints, soap, Quidditch and cologne, it was Harry who's arms were cradling her and it was Harry's chest that her head was currently resting on.

_Oh no... what am I doing? ... Please don't wake up Harry, this is going to be so awkward, no worse then awkward... It might scare him away, he'll go back to sleeping in the Boys Dormitory... I can't let that happen, I just can't._

Hermione regretfully and very carefully withdrew from Harry's warm and comforting embrace. Her feet touched the cold stone floor as she made her way towards a large, cherry wardrobe. Hermione bit her lower lip when the old hinges on the wardrobe, protested her request to open the doors. She quickly glanced at Harry and was relieved to see he was still fast asleep. She chose her dress robes and drifted towards the bathroom where she locked the door, pulled off her soft periwinkle pajamas and turned the water on for a hot shower.

Harry sat in the center of a large round room in a comfortable leather armchair. He removed his round glasses from his nose with his left hand, cleaned each glass against his school robes, before he returned them to their original place. He was waiting for something, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Moments later, a small door across from where Harry was sitting, creaked open. Harry squinted through the blinding white light, in an attempt to see the figure standing in the doorway.

The sound of shoes tapping against the marble floors, rhythmically danced to the same beat as Harry's heart.

"Who's there?" He asked still squinting.

There was no answer, except for the continuing clicking of shoes against the polished floors.

As the figure drew closer, Harry recognized the gentle curly brown hair and honest chocolate eyes. She was wearing her school uniform, and a determined look plastered her face. A loose chain slung freely around her neck, with a time turner dangling near her feminine chest.

"Hermione?... What's going on?" He asked as she dropped to her knees before him.

She grasped one side of the thin chain and wrapped it around the back of Harry's neck.

"We don't have much time Harry." She spoke with soft eyes.

"What are you talking about?... What's happening?"

"We don't have much time... tell me how you feel about me."

Harry's eyes widened and he began to feel hot around the collar of his neck

"What?"

Hermione's eyes gleamed, as a mischievous grin spread across her face and she licked her top lip.

Harry braced himself against the back of the armchair, he wanted to run but he didn't know how to escape. The heat rose in his face and he felt droplets of sweat form on his forehead.

Hermione leaned closer to Harry until he could feel her fiery breath against his lips.

The room shook, everything went black. He could hear Hermione screaming as he began to fall into an endless pit of darkness.

"Harry wake up!"

A firm shake brought him back to reality.

"Sorry." He mumbled panting.

"Don't apologize. That's what I'm here for, remember?" She answered dabbing his forehead with the cool cloth.

He reached for the cloth and touched her soft fingers. She pulled back instantly, as if burning flames had just licked her delicate skin. Pink color flushed her pale cheeks.

"S,sorry." She stuttered.

Was she afraid of him? They used to constantly hold hands and hug; it felt like that happened less and less over the past two years.

Harry let out an exhausted sigh. Maybe it was better this way, he wouldn't have to hurt her, by not returning feelings and emotions for her.

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?" she grinned removing the cloth from his forehead.

Only then did Harry realize that all Hermione was wearing was a towel, wrapped around her slender body. Harry's mouth watered and he swallowed hard. He had to use every ounce of control to keep his jaw from dropping, his eyes from plunging out of his sockets and from snogging her senseless. He was extremely grateful that the covers kept his excitement well hidden.

Hermione was always an attractive girl, but he only realized just how she made him feel sometime last year. He had never seen Hermione with shorts and a tank top on, never mind seeing Hermione in nothing but a towel, it was making his teenage hormones go into overdrive.

"Well I'm just going to dress up okay?" She said.

Harry managed to nod, he was afraid that if he spoke, all that would escape from his mouth would be a pathetic squeak.

Hermione closed the bathroom door behind her, and allowed herself to slowly collapse in a heap on the cold floor. She was half naked and he still hadn't noticed her. There was no way that Harry Potter would ever like her 'that way'.

The tap on the door echoed through the empty bathroom.

"Hermione? ... is everything okay?"

Hermione cleared her throat and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine Harry, just give me a few more minutes." She answered in what she hoped was a calm tone of voice.

"Okay, but you might want to hurry up... we're late for class."

"Shit!"

Harry bit the sides of his cheeks to keep himself from erupting in laughter. First of all, he had never heard Hermione curse before, and secondly, in all Hermione's years at Hogwarts, this was the first time she would be late for class.

"You better not be smiling Harry. If you are... you've probably forgotten that we're suppose to be in Potions right now."

The smile on Harry's face faded, he cursed under his breath and let out a groan of disappointment.

"I better change and get my books." He mumbled.

"Okay. Meet you on the main floor, and be quick Harry!"

"Yeah, wouldn't want to ruin your wonderful reputation with Snape." He teased, making his way to the door of her room.

"Just go."

"Alright, Alright."

Harry entered the empty boys dormitory and swung the curtains around his bed open. He'd normally have a shower in the morning, but if he took one now, Hermione would have a fit. He quickly got dressed, brushed his teeth, placed his books in his bag and made his way to meet Hermione on the main floor.

Harry had given up on trying to tame his wild hair, no matter what he did, it always managed to look the same; messy.

There she was, pacing back and forth near the staircase and uttering something under her breath. Harry couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was panicked. She stopped her pacing rapidly and gave Harry a rather stern look.

"Its about time, we have to find some sort of excuse, some sort of plan."

"Don't worry," Harry began.

"How can I _not_ worry? I'll get detention, I can't get detention Harry, I just can't. I'm Head Girl, I'm _suppose _to be setting a good example here!"

"Shh, keep your voice down or Filtch will catch us, and then my plan wont work."

"You've got a plan?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you."

She paused for a moment biting her lower lip.

"Okay what is it?" She asked, as curiosity got the better of her.

"You're not going to like it."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm used to that by now Harry."

"Okay, but first lets get closer to Snape's class before I tell you."

With a sigh of frustration, she locked her fingers with Harry's and they both made their way down to Potions class.

"Harry, if you don't tell me now I'm not going any further." She said tugging at his sleeve as they approached the door leading to Snape's class.

"Your not,"

"Going to like it, I know... but I still need to know now Harry, I need to be prepared for whatever you have in mind."

Harry ran a hand through his dark hair.

"You don't really have to do anything Hermione, except point your wand at me."

"What?" She frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"Your smart Hermione... you have excellent marks in this class, well, in every class actually. The point is, if you walk in there right now and make the wildest excuse, Snape's still going to use it against you." Hermione's jaw dropped, she opened and closed her mouth several times. "There's no way Snape's going to allow me to pass, so it wont make a difference if I get in trouble or not."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Yes."

"Oh no Harry, there's no way!"

"Shh keep it down. Listen... all you have to do is say that you knew I was going to skip my first class, and sneak into the Slytherin Common room to go through Malfoy's things or something,"

"Are you mad?"

"If he asks why you would turn in one of your best friends, just say that I made you a promise I wouldn't go to the Sytherin Common Room, I broke it, and now your so furious with me you don't want anything to do with me."

"You _are_ mad!"

"Okay, lets go."

"No."

"Don't be stubborn Hermione."

"I'm _not_ stubborn."

"Well then, lets go, what are you waiting for?"

"Harry, I'm not letting you take the blame for this."

"But it's my fault, I'm the one with the nightmares, you're the one who chose to help me... its my turn to give something back to you."

"You don't owe me anything."

"I owe you for my life, for your friendship, your knowledge and kindness."

She flung her arms around him in a strong embrace.

"You've done the same for me, and more" She whispered in his ear.

Her lips pulsed as the urge to kiss him escalated. Her heart chocked with pain when the sensation of thousands of needles stabbed at her insides, she needed love more then air.

Harry resisted the urge to rest his hands on her voluptuous hips. Her scent made his heart jolt and made him feel dizzy. He wanted to hold her, but knew he couldn't.

"We better go Hermione."

She blushed. "Yeah."

They paraded into Potions class together, side-by-side. As usual, the room was dark, musty and filled with a cold that chilled to the bone. At the front of the classroom, Professor Snape preached about vanishing potions. His greasy hair clung to the sides of his face and, a delighted sneer filled his face when he spotted two late students enter, his two least favorite students.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" He paused as giggles from the Slytherin tables echoed through the room. "Granger and Potter, late. No surprise your late Potter... but you miss Granger? Well, this is a rather pleasant surprise."

Hermione elegantly sat down in her chair without a word. Harry followed her example and took his seat next to her.

"Have your teeth grown so large you can't speak miss Granger?" Professor Snape questioned as more students broke out in laughter.

"Did you finally get laid Granger? ... All this time I thought you were going to die a virgin, too bad it was with Potty, better have some fun with him while he's still alive." Malfoy muttered bitterly in Hermione direction.

Harry took her hand under the table and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"That's fifty points each from Gryffindor and detention. I'll see you both today after dinner in my office. Granger, I'll be speaking to Dumbledore about your position as Head Girl, if such behavior continues."

Hermione lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Don't worry Hermione, Dumbledore wouldn't take your position away for being late, it won't happen again, okay?" He whispered while gently stroked her hand with his thumb in a reassuring manner.

She nodded, and vigorously began to scribble down the notes written on the board at the front of the room.

Harry heard very little of Snape's lecture on vanishing potions, he couldn't focus his mind on his professors monotonous tone, and in all honesty, he didn't have to.

Since last year, Harry found the pace at which he was learning too slow for the amount of knowledge he would need for his protection, and to stand any chance against Voldemort.

He expressed his concern to Dumbledore, who agreed that Harry would have to work harder and much faster then the regular pace of a student his own age, but it wouldn't be easy. Harry wouldn't be allowed to skip a year ahead of his peers without permission from the Ministry of Magic, and since the only two people who knew of Harry's prophesy were himself and Dumbledore, it would be difficult to come up with a reasonable excuse that would allow Harry to be in seventh year, while his peers stayed in sixth. There would also be the question as to why Harry would be worthy of skipping a year, while the cleverest witch Hogwarts has seen in a century, stayed behind in sixth year (This clever witch was of course Hermione).

Even if Dumbledore found a way to push him ahead a year, Harry would have missed vital information and skills to completing his final year. Dumbledore had proposed to instruct Harry on his free time in secrecy; Harry agreed.

The journey had been difficult for Harry, and it continued to grow more challenging mentally and physically each lesson. This was exactly what Harry needed, an instructor of equal power to the dark lord's strength.

Hermione and Ron both knew he was being taught advanced magic and skills by Dumbledore. They knew the lessons were for Harry's protection, but neither of them knew that Harry would eventually be using these skills and spells against Voldemort, in a fight to the death; He didn't want them to worry.

Hermione used her own knowledge and time to help Harry learn as much as he could about Charms, Potions and anything else she found useful.

On top of all his schoolwork and advanced learning, Harry was still in charge of the DA. The DA would meet up once a week in the room of requirements, to discuss the dark lord and his followers, learn new ways of defending themselves from an attack, and practice old and new magic.

"Harry?"

He poked at the dinner before him with a fork.

"Harry?"

He felt Hermione nudging him in the shoulder and looked up into her brown sugar colored eyes.

"We should go." She said.

Harry glanced over at Ron and Luna who were feeding each other cake and other sweets from the dinner table.

"Where?" He asked knowing the answer.

"Snape's office. We have detention remember?"

"He said after dinner."

"The longer we wait, the angrier he'll be and the punishment more severe."

"Are you sure you want to be a Healer instead of a psychologist?"

She gave him a weak grin.

"Very funny Harry, come on, I want to get this over with."

As they walked towards Snape's office, Hermione hooked an arm around Harry's, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Harry felt the temperature in his face rise, his hands felt shaky and it was hard for him to swallow, but at the same time it felt so nice having her there, having her touch him like that.

Harry knocked on the sturdy door before him.

"Come in." Came a cold voice from within.

Snape sat at his desk with papers scattered across the surface. He didn't look up at his students; he didn't acknowledge their presence, until Harry cleared his throat.

"Finding punishments for the terrible trio is becoming quite a task Potter."

Harry opened his mouth to talk back at Snape, when he felt Hermione firmly step on his toes.

"Good thing you always have Granger to save your neck." He placed his quill on the desk and put the paper he had been marking on top of a large pile. He looked over at Hermione. "Tell me Granger, did you sleep well last night?"

Hermione nodded.

"I see." He paused for a moment before he continued. "Your growing very fond of Potter, you do know the rules we have about visitors in your room during the night." He sneered as Hermione's face turned scarlet.

"Y,yes sir." She squeaked.

"Do we need to have a lecture on the birds and the bees?"

Harry and Hermione shook their heads furiously.

Harry felt mortified; never in his wildest dreams did he imagine Snape trying to lecture them on sex, and the rules Hogwarts have about these delicate issues.

"Of course you don't." He grinned in a menacing manner. "You both would know all about it by now... then perhaps we should review sexual protection and the school rules once again, even though Granger claims to know them well."

They both didn't know what to say, they stood there together, side by side, wide eyed, and still as statues.

"Good. That will be a part of your punishment for being late for my class, I expect this in essay format and it must be at least three pages long back to back, it will be on my desk by Monday morning. Also, you both will see Argus Filtch for cleaning items... The Hogwarts trophies are filthy." He eyed the students before his desk before he made a dismissive wave with his right hand. "Leave."


	4. Chapter 4

(Hello Everyone! Here's Chapter 4.. at first I was really unhappy with this Chapter, but its starting to grow on me, so I'm hoping it will be enjoyed. Its also a long one! Take Care Everyone, your reviews really mean a lot so THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!)

CHAPTER 4

Harry and Hermione scrubbed and polished trophies in silence, every so often they would steel a glance at one another, blush, and take sudden interest in their shoes or the gray, stone floor.

Hermione gently placed the Quidditch House Cup back in the display case and reached for the damp rag on the floor. Her hand accidentally rested on his, who also reached out to grab the rag from the floor. This time, she didn't pull away from their unexpected touch; this time, she looked into his sea green eyes, and was captivated and mesmerized. He returned her the same longing look that coated her eyes.

"Harry?" She whispered. "Tell me what your thinking."

Harry felt like his insides had leapt to his throat, his hands were starting to feel warm and clammy and he had to break his eye contact with her. What was he going to say? He couldn't possibly tell her what he was feeling inside, he couldn't tell her that he felt like he could be anywhere in the world as long as he could hold her in his arms, he couldn't tell her that he wanted to taste her rosy lips and brush his fingers against her delicate skin, he couldn't even come close to forming the worlds 'I love you' which he desperately wanted to recite before her.

"Huh?" He mumbled, getting to his feet and attempting to buy some time for his thoughts to organize.

"Just tell me Harry, what do you think of me?…please?"

Harry hated not being honest with Hermione, most of all he didn't want to hurt Hermione, but there were two options. One, Hermione was asking Harry this question because she had a crush on another guy, and needed an honest opinion if she would attract him; or, option number two, she had feelings for Harry and hoped that he too would return them. If Ron hadn't said that he knows Hermione likes him, he wouldn't even have considered the second option, however, Ron was his best male mate, and he had asked Harry to trust him, so he would have to take Ron's word for it.

Now that the option was chosen, Harry still found he had no idea what he was going to say to her. Telling Hermione that he loves her very much and wants to be with her, might make her happy until she finds out both their lives are in serious danger. There was no way he was going to place Hermione in such a vulnerable position, he needed to protect her with everything he had.

Telling Hermione that he loves her and can't be with her because his life is in danger would probably make Hermione furious with him, she would never want to be seen as vulnerable and incapable of taking care of herself.

Telling Hermione very gently that he's flattered that she likes him so much, but just doesn't feel that way towards her, would hurt her deeply, but Harry was fairly sure it would hurt a lot less then the other situations he had come up with. Besides, this couldn't be considered a lie; it was a fib because it was going to protect her.

"Hermione, you're the greatest friend anyone could ask for. You're loyal, you're kind, you're selfless, always putting everyone else before yourself. If everyone had a heart as big as yours, the world would be a beautiful place. Your intelligent, and yes Hermione you are very pretty… but," Harry took a deep breath, he felt his heart shatter at the next words he knew he had to speak.

"I'm just not for you." She finished for him.

Harry held back the tears that pleaded to escape from his eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I don't want to hurt you." He chocked.

She stared at the stone floor for a moment, collecting her cool composure.

"I shouldn't have asked."

"No, I'm glad you did Hermione… I don't want anything coming between our friendship, you can always tell me anything, okay?"

She gave him a weak smile, picked the rag up, and continued to clean the trophies in silence.

The quiet became unbearable, he couldn't imagine what Hermione was feeling, he wanted her to tell him, but was sure she already felt too embarrassed to say anything more, perhaps even too embarrassed to ever look at him again.

"How long?" He finally asked.

She looked in his direction and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"How long have you liked me?"

She put her hands on her waist. "I never said I did Harry."

"Oh." His heart hammered in his ribcage. He had been foolish to think that she was asking him his feelings, just because she had feelings for him in return.

Moments passed, they both hadn't moved, they just stared at one another awkwardly.

She sighed heavily, brushed a strand of curly hair from her face and allowed her shoulders to slump.

"Since fourth year."

"But I thought you…what about Krum?"

Hermione laughed uncomfortably.

"He liked me Harry… he was a good friend and still is, but I just… I didn't feel," She turned away from him. "Never mind."

"No, I want to hear this Hermione."

"Your going to think I'm mental or something… why do you want to know if you don't feel the same way about me?" She spoke in a melancholy tone.

"Because… because, your one of my best friends."

"That's not a good reason."

"You listen to my problems, you helped me with Cho."

"Apparently not well enough, you didn't even finish your first date."

"I'm glad I'm not with Cho anymore, I should have seen what she was like long before our date."

"Fair enough." She paused for a moment, biting her lower lip, gathering her thoughts and organizing her words carefully. " Krum didn't make me feel the way you do. I found myself comparing him and every other guy to… well… you. I wasn't pleased that you and Ron weren't on speaking terms that year, but I did enjoy spending time with you like that Harry. I knew I was starting to feel something, but I wasn't quite sure what… and then, well," she blushed furiously. "I kissed you on the cheek that year, I wanted to see what would happen, I just sort of thought sparks would fly, literally… I know it sounds stupid,"

"It doesn't sound stupid to me Hermione."

She gave him a slight grin. "And then being away from you all summer like that, and not being able to tell you what's been happening, and knowing you were with those terrible relatives of yours without contact from our world. It hurt me knowing what you were going through. I had also gotten used to spending so much time with you one on one, and then there I was… alone for the summer, and not to offend Ron, he's a wonderful friend, but if your feeling something for someone else, you just want to be with them, and so when you came I got a little over excited."

Harry held back a laugh. Hermione hadn't been a _little_ excited; she was over enthusiastic to see him. Harry recalled how she flung herself on him, nearly knocking him to the floor.

"I just realized that you played such a large role in my life, I like being with you and I don't ever want to lose that… and… well,"

"Well what?"

Her face turned scarlet and a shy grin came across her soft face. "You're absolutely adorable with your messy black hair and lopsided grin… you're a great guy Harry, and some girl is going to be very lucky to have you."

It was Harry's turn to flush a hot red color. She was such a beautiful person inside and out and he couldn't stand there like she did, and announce to the world what she meant to him, he had to hide behind the black curtain and pretend like there was nothing there. He went over to Hermione, wrapped his strong arms around her and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hermione, listen to me… I wouldn't even be worthy to have someone so beautiful as you love me… there's someone out there for you Hermione, and that someone will treat you like the angel you are… you don't want someone like me Hermione, you don't… I would hurt you like I am hurting you now, and it just wouldn't be fair." He whispered.

"Thank you Harry." She whispered back giving him a tight squeeze.

"You go, I'll finish the last two trophies, okay 'Mion?"

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left him standing in the dark, cold corridor. As her footsteps became faint, Harry felt like she was walking out of his obscured life and stepping into the world's bright light.

Harry couldn't believe so much had happened in just one day. First his nightmare that included Hermione in Voldemort's slimy grasp for the first time. Then came Snape's mortifying attempt at a sex talk with Hermione and himself, just because they had walked into class late together.

Harry was almost certain that Snape had no idea about Harry's late night crusades around Hogwarts to get to Hermione's room, it must have been just an attempt to make both of them feel extremely uncomfortable. Snape might have been right about Harry and Hermione sharing a room together, but he was completely wrong about trying to give them both a sex talk, they had never even kissed, never mind had a night of full on passion (of course cheeks don't count, do they?). Harry had never been more embarrassed in his life. If Hermione hadn't been standing right next to him, he would have given Snape an argument to remember for the rest of his days. Harry knew that if he spoke just one word in their defense, Snape would have had the pleasure of revealing some of Harry's most private thoughts and dreams right to Hermione's face. Snape knew Harry's thoughts and dreams because Dumbledore had asked Harry to continue his Occlumency and Leglimency studies in his sixth year. Of course, the only teacher available for this task was Professor Snape himself As much as Harry loathed the idea, he knew it was a mandatory lesson if he was to battle with Voldemort, as a result, Snape knew Harry nearly as well as the back of his hand.

Then there was this heart breaking moment, where Hermione gathered her courage and revealed to Harry how she felt about him, a moment he had dreamt of for so long, and when it finally happened, he was only allowed to stand back and wish he could tell her how much his heart aches to love her.

Harry placed the last trophy on the shelf and locked the cabinet shut with the key given to him by Filtch.

"Harry!… Harry Potter where are you?… Harry quickly!"

Harry tensed and swiftly removed his wand from his robes. "I'm here, by the trophies."

"Oh thank heavens!" Harry saw Nearly Headless Nick float up from the floor beneath his feet.

"What's wrong Nick?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news Sir, but Professor Dumbledore is wishing to see you in his office… its Reamus Lupin."

"What's wrong with him?"

"That I do not know."

Harry sped off towards Dumbledore's office, his heart in his throat and drops of sweat forming on his angry face.

_No, not Lupin, please don't take Lupin from me, he's all I got… he's all I have left, please…_

Harry ran down the staircase, nearly tripping over his own feet, to the second floor. He skidded around corners until he saw the large, stone gargoyle just up ahead. He paused right in front of the ugly statue, heaving for a breath of air and realized he had no idea what the password to was this year.

"Bertie Bots Beans." He tried, nothing happened. "Fizzing Wizbee." He tried again, but still, nothing happened. "Pumpkin Pasties, Lemon Drop, Peppermint Toad, Canary Creams." Harry tried, but none of his attempts seemed to be the password. "Fudge Flies." Harry mumbled in frustration.

To his great amazement, the large stone gargoyle leapt aside to reveal the moving staircase to Dumbledore's Office. Harry bounded up the stairs two by two until his emerald green eyes met with a pair of tired, icy blue ones.

"Where is he, what's wrong with him, what happened?" Harry blurted.

Dumbledore held up his hands calmly and appointed Harry to a seat in front of his large desk.

"I know this is not easy for you Harry. You have lost many friends over the years, so have your friends, and those who you do not call friends have lost dear ones to them also. I do hate to admit, but we will be seeing many leave this earth in days to come. Reamus has not left us yet Harry. He is not in stable condition, but he may be fortunate enough to survive his terrible attack."

Harry buried his face in his hands and fought back the hot tears welling in his eyes. This was too much, he had to tell Hermione lies about not having feelings for her, and now Lupin was attacked and dieing.

"What happened?" Harry chocked.

"He was training a group of young Auror's when the Death Eaters attacked. All died but Reamus, who managed to escape with his injuries. Voldemort allows his followers to grow, and takes special care to insure our forces do not."

"How many died?"

"With a heavy heart, I am ashamed to admit that we have lost ten. I warned the Ministry to be cautious with trainees, but they refused to believe Voldemort would be this wise."

"Can I see him?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, you will have the opportunity to visit Reamus once the hospital allows visitors, until then, we can only wait and hope for the best."

"Wait and hope for the best? You expect me to sit around calmly and just wait for something to happen?"

Dumbledore peered at Harry over his half moon spectacles and raised an eyebrow, much like Hermione would.

"I just want to see Lupin, I don't care what the hospital staff say Professor, this might be my last chance to see him."

"I do realize that Harry, but I do not have any control of the rules and regulations placed at St. Mungo's. I am anxious to see Reamus myself, you are forgetting that there are others who care for him, just as much, as you do."

Harry sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Professor."

Dumbledore gave Harry a warm smile. "Perhaps, it would be best to have a moment with your friends, they too would have received word of Reamus by now, and they may need your presence."

Harry hung his head. He had been extremely selfish; he completely forgot how close Lupin was to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and even Luna.

"I'll go see them right now Professor."

Dumbledore gave Harry a small nod. "I will send word if his condition should change, and you will be notified when we are given permission to visit."

"Thank You."

"Your welcome Harry."

Harry stood before the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password."

"Stop-the-Outrageous-Abuse-of-Our-Fellow-Magical-Creatures-and-Campaign-for-a-Change-in-Their-Legal-Status." Harry said in one breath.

The portrait swung open and just as Harry stepped past the Fat Lady, she spoke again. "Would there be a possibility in convincing your friend Hermione to change the current password? … Students are finding it difficult to remember, to be honest, so am I."

Harry didn't answer. He agreed with the Fat Lady, but right now wasn't a time to discuss complicated passwords, it was a time to be there for his friends and possibly allow himself to lean on their support as well. He slumped into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry felt two arms embrace him in a tight hug, a bundle of bushy brown hair obscured his vision, and the smell of cinnamon felt strangely comforting.

"Harry I just heard, I can't believe they're not allowing you to see him, oh Harry please don't be sad, he's going to be alright, he's going to be just fine."

He felt numb. Here she was comforting him, when she too was facing the fear of losing someone dear to her.

"I'm okay Hermione, I came here to see if you, Ron, Ginny or Luna needed me."

It took her a moment to steady her voice. "Ron's with Luna, Ginny's with Neville, they'll be okay."

"What about you?"

Hermione wasn't used to feeling this way. She was suppose to be the strong one out of Harry's friends, she was suppose to be there for him, to hold him when he was afraid or hurting inside, but it was a difficult task when she too was hurting and it seemed like she was left alone, helpless, with the heavy pain of all these deaths on her delicate shoulders and there was no one to lift those heavy blocks off her back most of the time, and now, at a time where she didn't think she could be his support, his solid rock, he was allowing her to lean on him. She felt secure and complete in his presence and she would never allow herself to loose that, never.

"I'm, I'm… Oh Harry I'm just so scared." She choked.

He held her closer and allowed her to put her weight on his body. He wanted to tell her that everything would be all right, that she would be safe and that no more people were going to get hurt, no more people were going to die, but he knew he couldn't give her such promises. He didn't have the power to trample all the evil out of the world, but he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

Harry rubbed her back in circles and allowed her to hold him until she felt ready to let go. When she did, he wiped the few salty tears from her cheeks that escaped from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hermione, will you wait here a moment?"

She nodded.

Harry leapt up the stairs into the Boys Dormitory. It was still fairly early, so no one was present except for Harry, but he knew that everyone would be coming into the common room at any minute. He quickly drew the curtains around his bed and bounded down the stairs to Hermione.

"Common, lets go before we get caught." He said taking her by the hand and leading her out of the Common Room.

"I thought Ron knew." She spoke as they approached the Head Girl's door.

"Knew what?"

"That you come here at night."

"No, I never said anything to anyone."

"Why not?"

"I just… I don't know… do you think Ron would approve?"

"He's not your parents Harry, he can't exactly tell you what to do… and you know Ron, he'd never turn you in."

"I know."

"Then why didn't you tell him?"

"Don't you think we'd both get harassed about being in the same room and bed together?"

Hermione opened the door and Harry held the door open for her to step inside.

"Yeah, maybe your right… but I still think Ron should know about all this."

Harry sighed and thought about what Hermione had said for a moment.

"Okay, I'll tell Ron about this soon."

Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to the bathroom to change, see you in a bit."


	5. Chapter 5

(Hiya Everyone! I've finally got around to completing chapter 5, it's a fairly long one I think, I like this one so I hope you will enjoy it too, If I've made any major mistakes please let me know… I'm not really happy with Dumbledore's Dialogue, but I've never been bale to write Dumbledore, so please forgive me for that… anyways, Take Care Everyone!)

CHAPTER 5

She lay on his outstretched arm, in her soft periwinkle blue nightgown, looking into his enchanting green eyes and wishing she could press her soft lips against his for a brief moment, just once. The aroma of his spicy cologne made her feel light headed, but its fragrance was delicate and made her tingle all over, it was a good feeling. Hermione didn't understand him, he was so compassionate towards her; it almost felt like they were together and in love, but he said they weren't. She felt somewhat confused, if this wasn't love, then what was?

He caressed her face with his fingers, and her eyes began to grow heavy with sleep. She tried to hold back a yawn, but couldn't.

"Your tired." He stated.

"A little." She answered hoping to keep him next to her for longer.

"I better go."

Her chest tightened, she wasn't expecting him to leave for the night.

"Go where?" She asked hoping he meant to the bathroom, but she knew better.

"Hermione… I can't be here today."

"I'm sorry." She whispered holding back the overwhelming sadness that filled her heart.

"No, no, its not you, its not anything you've said, believe me."

She looked at him with hope in her eyes and yet, she knew he was just saying that to not hurt her feelings.

"Its just that… well… Dumbledore said he would give me word if Lupin's condition should change, or if we had permission to visit him, it wouldn't be wise for me to stay the night, they might come looking for me." Harry was being truthful, he really wanted to stay the night with Hermione; he had hoped she wouldn't object to it. But at the same time, he needed to be in a place where Dumbledore could easily find him.

"Your right Harry, I should've thought of that myself."

Harry gave her a warm smile and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Hermione, sleep well." He said taking out his invisibility cloak from his schoolbag and draping it over him.

"You carry that with you everywhere now don't you?… Goodnight Harry, if you need anything, just come to me, and please let me know if something should change with Lupin."

"Okay, I will."

"Oh, and Harry… If you ever want to come back to my room, just come back, you don't need to ask, okay?"

Harry grinned from under the cloak; she wanted him to be there.

"Okay 'Mione."

Harry quietly snuck into the Boys Dormitory and plopped into his cold bed. He didn't even bother to change, he was exhausted and it would create too much noise. It felt strange being back in this room, Hermione's bed was much larger than his and somehow, it felt so right sleeping next to her. He shifted to his side, as Ron's snoring grew more intense. Tomorrow would be another long day, he had extra classes with Snape and Dumbledore, plus he also promised to spend some time with Ron during lunch at the Quidditch Pitch.

Harry missed playing Quidditch, it had been such an important part of him; it had been a way to escape his problems. When Harry played Quidditch, he wasn't the Boy Who Lived or the boy who would have to face Voldemort in a battle to the death. He was Harry Potter, Gryffindore Seeker, proud of his team and putting all his efforts into winning the House Cup.

Harry wasn't asked to give Quidditch up, it had been his own choice; a sacrifice of his pleasure for knowledge. It wouldn't be possible for Harry to continue Quidditch, have private lessons with Snape and Dumbledore, stay ahead of all his classmates, lead the DA, and be the Head Boy.

Along with Quidditch, Harry also declined his Prefect badge in sixth year, and then again declined his Head Boy badge this year. Sometimes he regretted his decision greatly, it would have been easier for him to see Hermione during the night, and he wouldn't have to watch Draco Malfoy using his authority against him and every other student that crossed his line. Harry couldn't believe that Draco received the Head Boy badge when Harry had declined it, he was furious with Dumbledore, until he discovered that Dumbledore had nothing to do with choosing the Head Boy and Girl; it was a choice made by the Ministry of Magic.

She had him wrapped around her little finger with her seductive, syrupy brown eyes. Her lips were a gentle pink color and lightly glossed, they made Harry's mouth water with desire. She was wearing a beautiful light blue, sparkly gown that hugged her perfectly. Her curly hair cascaded down her back and at the sides of her shoulders. He gathered her closer, gracefully twirled her and playfully tipped her, a delicate smile fixed on her face, and her laughter pleasantly filled the room over the sound of instruments playing a beautiful tune.

Harry waltz her across the dance floor with elegance and pure class, their steps and twirls matched the rhythmic beat of the music faultlessly; it was like a scene taken straight out of an old black and white movie.

Harry saw stars in her eyes and knew he was completely in love, this wasn't something that would illuminate his passion and then fade; this was forever.

There was no other woman in the world that could make him feel the way she did, no other woman's laughter made his heart double beat, no other woman's touch would send those arousing chills down his spine, no other woman gave him the desire to unleash his innocence, and give himself to her.

She leaned her head closer to his shoulder, and began to plant tender kisses one after the other on the side of his neck.

Erotic thoughts filled his mind and her hand wandered from his chest downwards. "I love you." She whispered.

"WAKE UP!"

"I love you too." Harry mumbled.

"EEWW SICK MATE, COME ON, GET YOUR ARSE UP!"

"Huh what?" Harry shook his head as he slowly began to retreat into unpleasant reality. He found Ron, Seamus and Dean hovering near the edge of his bed, staring at him.

"The hell was that dream all about?" Dean questioned.

"Was she sexy Harry? Seamus asked laughing.

Harry threw a pillow at Seamus and groaned.

"I told you we should have left him to sleep." Ron voiced.

"Yeah, he would have slept, and we would have had to sit up all night listening to that!" Dean barked making his way back to his bed.

Harry's face went hot. "What exactly did you hear?"

"Enough to make us sick." Dean said again.

"Not enough." Seamus added.

"They wanted to know who you were dreaming about Harry." Ron stated.

"I didn't, Seamus did." Dean pointed out.

"I had me a dream 'bout Hermione once," Seamus began.

Ron's face flushed crimson and he shot Seamus a glare. "Uhh you mean the one where she was with Viktor at the Yule Ball and then Harry kept cutting in to dance with her?"

Seamus wore a muddled expression on his face. "No mate, the one about havin' her in me bed and,"

"Oh shut it Seamus, I'm sick of hearing your Hermione fantasies!" Dean yelled.

Ron rolled his eyes and stole an uneasy glance at Harry's frozen form.

"What's eatin' you Potter?" Seamus asked.

Harry clenched and unclenched his fists, took a few deep breaths. "Nothing." He hissed.

"Can we all just go back to sleep?" Ron asked dragging Seamus away from Harry's bed.

"I agree." Dean voiced settling back under his covers.

"Harry?" Ron asked as they lay in their beds again.

"What Ron?"

"Why were you wearing your school robes to bed?"

"I… uhh… went for a late night stroll, to… think."

Ron didn't answer, something wasn't right. When he walked into the Boy's Dormitory, the curtains around Harry's bed were already pulled closed, what was he up to? Perhaps he couldn't tell him because the others might have overheard. Ron tossed in his bed, something didn't feel right.

The Boy's Dormitory quickly fell silent, except for the muffled sounds of snoring. Harry was once again lying in his own, cold bed unable to sleep. He craved for the aroma of cinnamon to fill the room, to feel the bed move whenever Hermione would shift in her sleep, to feel her warmth next to him, to touch her delicate hands as she slept soundly, and to hear her steady breaths match the rhythm of his pounding heart.

Harry switched from laying sideways, to lying on his back.

He wasn't sure how long he would be able to control himself around Hermione. Perhaps it would be a good idea to just take his exams and leave Hogwarts earlier, it was a thought that Harry hated; this same thought would have to keep his emotions in control.

He checked his wristwatch to see what time it was. He dragged himself out of bed, there was no way he was going to fall asleep again, even though it was only four in the morning. Harry quietly took out a pair of fresh school robes and headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

The hot water felt pleasant on his chilled skin. He lathered his hair with Krum's VK Quidditch Shampoo and cleansed his body with some VK soap that Ron gave him for his birthday last year.

"Girls go mad for this stuff." Ron had written in the letter that came with the package.

Hermione hadn't mailed Harry's present that year. She only sent a message saying that she would give him his present later. She had baked him a home made triple fudge chocolate cake, with Boston Cream filling, and real whipped cream around the edges. With icing, she carefully decorated Harry on his Firebolt zooming towards the golden snitch. Along with the homemade cake, she also gave Harry an album complete with wonderful pictures of himself and his friends, everything was neatly labeled, and some of the pictures were even dated. She flung her arms around him, and for a long moment they just embraced each other. He felt her heartbeat against his chest, and she smelt really nice, different, but really nice.

Harry regretfully turned the hot water to cold; he was getting a little too excited. After a few minutes of standing beneath the cold water, he turned the water off, dried himself and got dressed. Harry brushed his hand through his jet black, wet hair and made his way down to the Common Room. The fire was still dancing, casting shadows on the walls. He heard a soft purr beneath his feet as Crookshanks nuzzled against his calf. He briskly knelt down and picked the orange ball of fur into his arms. Harry's eyes wandered over to Hermione's favorite spot, he squinted, and his heart did a rapid jump.

"Hermione?" He questioned strolling over to the chair.

Her gentle face peered over at him from the top of the chair and she gave him a glowing grin.

"Can't sleep?" She questioned as Harry placed Crookshanks back in her lap.

"No, not really."

"Me either." She answered.

Harry could have sworn that a faint blush covered her cheeks. He sat down beneath her chair and faced the vibrant flames.

"Am I in trouble miss Head Girl, for not being in my bed like a good boy?" Harry teased.

She laughed. "Oh yes Mr. Potter, you'll have to bribe me now."

"Is that so?" He questioned playfully. He removed his wand from his robes and conjured two mugs that had a wisp of steam escaping from the mouth of each mug. "Can I tempt you with some hot chocolate?"

"Bribe accepted." She laughed taking the mug in her hands and sampling the hot liquid. "Mmm good… your getting better then me at all these spells."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Harry asked bringing the mug to his lips.

" Possibly."

Harry nearly chocked on his hot chocolate. "Are you kidding?"

"No."

"I'm not smarter then you Hermione, if it hadn't been for you, I would have never gotten this far in my studies. I've also been spending countless hours with Professor Dumbledore and Snape."

She pondered on his words for a moment. "I just want you to still like me."

Harry's throat tightened, and he looked into her worried eyes. "I do Hermione, and I always will, you're my best friend."

"But you wont need me once you learn everything you need to know."

"You think I'm your friend because your smart?… Is that what you think?"

She shifted in her chair.

"Hermione listen to me, one of your greatest qualities is your knowledge, and your willingness to help others learn what you know, but that doesn't make you my best friend… you're my best friend because your kind, you understand me like no one else does, your confident, you stand up for what you believe in, your always there for me, and you sure know how to throw a good punch."

Harry saw a large grin spread across her face. "You really mean that?"

"Oh yeah, that punch you threw Malfoy was brilliant."

Hermione playfully slapped his shoulder. "I meant everything you said."

"I know you did," he laughed. "And yes, I do mean it."

She sighed and dug her fingers in his messy hair. Harry moaned with pleasure as she played with his hair and messaged his temples.

"I love it when you do that."

"I guess I better start charging for my services soon." She chuckled.

"Good idea, don't forget that friends get discounts, and best friends get services free of charge."

"You got me there." She laughed.

For a moment they just sat in silence, listening to the crackling of the fire and the sound of Crookshanks purring.

"Did you have a nightmare Harry?" She asked.

"No… but I think if I went back to sleep I probably would have."

"I was afraid you would… I didn't want you to be alone."

"I'm never alone Hermione, I carry all my family and friends with me, right here." He said resting his hand on his heart.

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's. "Me too." She whispered.

They shared a grin.

Harry enjoyed Hermione's company until it was time for breakfast. They made their way to the Great Hall where they ate their porridge, and munched on some buttered toast.

"I need to go to the Library Harry, your welcome to accompany me if you want." She said before finishing off her glass of orange juice.

"I would come Hermione, but I need to see Dumbledore."

"Right, sorry I forgot." She stood up from her chair and pushed it in. "Can we schedule a meeting later tonight, say after dinner, or will you be with Snape then?"

He gave her a puzzled look.

"D-A" She whispered.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm suppose to see Snape before dinner, so after dinner should work fine." He replied quietly.

"You wont be too tired Harry?"

"I'll be fine, now you go off and do what you need to do, I'll see you later."

"Okay."

She gave him an affectionate embrace.

"Well, well, look what we've got here… Potty and _Whore_-mione sharing a special moment." Malfoy announced while Crabbe and Goyle sniggered at his side.

Harry was ready to knock Malfoy's teeth out, but Hermione held on to his arm, and gave him a pleading look.

"Guess who wears the pants in that relationship?" Draco laughed.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

Draco's attention traveled to Hermione. "Mudbloods like yourself, can still be useful items," He took a hold of her face. "You're a pretty little thing Whore-mione, I'd pay good money for you… what do you say Mudblood?"

She spat in his face and gave him a good kick between the legs.

Malfoy hit the ground hard, wailing in agony.

Hermione grabbed Harry by the robes and dragged him away, before he had the chance to lunge at Malfoy and tear him to pieces.

"You should have let me at him Hermione, you should have let me give him what he deserved!" He threw his books on the ground in frustration. The sound amplified and echoed through the halls, Hermione jumped. He immediately wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry 'Mion, I'm sorry… I just don't want that son of a,"

"Harry."

"I just don't want him treating you like that."

"He's trying to make you angry, he wants you to put your foot out of line and get thrown out Harry, you know it and I know it, we can't let him get what he wants." Hermione left his arms, picked his books up off the floor, and briskly started walking towards Dumbledore's office.

"Your right, but I wont be able to take it if he keeps calling you that." He said strolling next to her.

"It's me he's calling names not you, don't get involved."

They stopped right before the stone Gargoyle.

"If it had been me Malfoy was taking a stab at, wouldn't you give him what he deserves?" He asked.

"It would be incredibly tempting, there's no denying that, but if you asked me not to, I wouldn't."

"So your asking me not to?" He asked again.

"Yes Harry, I am." She said handing him his books.

He sighed. "I'll try Hermione, but only because you want me to."

"Good, now have a good lesson with Dumbledore, I'll let the others know about our meeting." She gave him a slight grin and faced the stone Gargoyle before them. "What's the password this time?"

"Fudge Flies." Harry mumbled as the Gargoyle leapt aside revealing the moving staircase to Dumbledore's office.

"It's always a sweet isn't it?" She grinned, ruffled his hair, and meandered her way back down the hallway they had just walked together.

"I'll see you Hermione." He called after her.

"Say hello to Dumbledore for me." She called back.

Dumbledore's office had once been such a wonder, such an interesting place with so much to explore and marvel over, but now that Harry spent a great portion of his two final years at Hogwarts, it was just another classroom. The wizards and witches in the portraits lining the Head Master's office acknowledged his presence and some tipped their heads in a friendly greeting.

"Alas, I was beginning to wonder if you were coming at all today Harry."

"I'm sorry Professor, I had an encounter with Malfoy."

"That's quite alright Harry… shall we begin?"

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry."

"How is Lupin?"

"I'm afraid he is in the same condition as the last time I had spoken to you, the full moon will be arriving shortly and it will be difficult to give Remus his potion."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Will you continue with your lesson Harry?"

"Yes Professor."

Dumbledore indicated the pensieve, which sat on his large desk. "You first Harry."

Harry gave the contents of the pensieve a quick prod with the tip of his wand. As always, the silvery liquid began to swirl around faster and faster until it became transparent. He was looking down into the room he and Dumbledore almost always used for lessons. Harry took a deep breath and dipped his head into the pensieve.

The floor of Dumbledore's office lurched and he began to fall and spin furiously.

Harry picked himself up off the ground and dusted his robes as Dumbledore landed gracefully next to him.

The room was like a long hallway with beautifully polished marble floors and remarkable paintings of famous wizards over the last century. The walls looked luxurious with the cherry colored lumber and the carefully chiseled details.

"Lacarnum Inflamare Sata Cento Kendela." Harry spoke as hundred's of hovering candles illuminated the large room.

"Very good Harry, you are mastering how to tie words and spells together… a gentle correction if I may?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course Professor."

"Lacarnum is not needed in your spell and you do not need to use both Sata and Cento for your incantation."

"So it would be… Inflamare Cento Kendela?"

"Yes Harry, very good, or you may use Inflamare Sata Kendela." Dumbledore added and then pointed to the far end of the hallway. "Take your place."

Harry's footsteps echoed as he made his way to the opposite end of the long rectangular room. He took his place in a perfectly rounded, golden circle printed on the polished marble floor, and bowed.

"On three," Dumbledore stated clearly. "One… Two,"

Harry stood in his attack position, with his wand stretched before him and a determined facial expression.

"Three!… Tarantallegra!" Dumbledore chanted.

Harry avoided Dumbledore's spell by quickly ducking his head. " Incarcerous!" He shouted; binding cords shot out of his wand straight for Dumbledore.

"Impervius Miro." Dumbledore said calmly, the cords struck an invisible wall, and fell to the ground.

"Pelota Incendio Impetus!" Harry yelled. A large ball of fire blasted towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore carefully pointed his wand at the ball of flames "Conglecado Reducto." It turned to a sphere of ice and shattered. "Legilimens."

Harry was at the Yule ball watching Hermione pronounce her name to Krum, and he shared a secret grin with her

He was at the Ministry of Magic, Hermione was lying motionless on the cold floor.

He was under his invisibility cloak in his pajamas making his way to,

"No!" Harry focused his strength and began to search Dumbledore's mind.

Dumbledore was standing at the foot of the Dursley's doorstep peering at a baby boy, with jet-black hair and a lightening shaped scar, he had tears in his blue eyes.

"Finite Incantatem." Dumbledore said calmly, then with a look of regret he clearly spoke "Imperio."

Harry felt an incredibly calm sensation as he slowly dropped to his knees, just as Dumbledore's words commanded.

"Bow down Harry."

It would feel so nice to do just as Dumbledore said, it was so easy to just listen, but why should he bow down? Harry stood up.

"Bow down Harry." Dumbledor's voice became firmer.

Harry's knees shook but he steadied himself and remained on his feet.

"I said bow down!" Dumbledor's voice echoed through the hall, and he gave a quick swish with his wand.

Harry's knees painfully hit the marble floor. All he had to do was allow himself to tip forward into a bow and he wouldn't have to endure any more pain, but why should he bow down if it is something he does not wish to do? Dumbledore is a great man, but nobody should have the right to control him like this.

With a lot of effort Harry pulled himself to his feet again, he stretched out his hand with his wand in it.

"Drop the wand… NOW!" Dumbledore's angry voice boomed through the rectangular room.

Harry's hand shook violently and his fingers began to slowly spread open. He clenched his teeth, held on to his wand for dear life and muttered "Crucio."

Dumbledore fell to the ground and quivered in pain.

"Finite Incantatem." Harry spoke quickly and ran over to Dumbledore's side. "I'm sorry Professor, are you alright?"

"No need to be sorry Harry, this is what these lessons are for, I am just fine."

Harry helped the old Headmaster to his feet.

"That was very good Harry, very good indeed… we shall call it a day, you should be very proud, it is the first time I have lost such a battle in a very, very long time."

"I, I didn't mean to cause you pain Professor."

"You did what I asked you to do, if you are to battle Voldemort, you will need to use the Unforgivable Curses Harry… he will show no mercy for you and you musn't show any mercy to him." Dumbledore paused for a moment before he spoke again. "I am curious Harry… what triggered your hatred?"

"I just thought of everything that Voldemort has done, all the people he and his followers had killed… I guess I pretended that you were him."

Dumbledore gave him a wide grin and his gentle blue eyes twinkled beneath his half moon spectacles. "Until our next lesson Harry… you may go now."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said as he felt himself spinning uncontrollably.


	6. Chapter 6

(HELLO Thank You to my one reviewer LOL.. I hope this story stays interesting enough to keep you entertained. I really am working veryhard on this fan fiction and any type of review is just so nice o) .. I wrote this chapter very quickly, I'm amazed how easily it came to me.. I also thought of some new ideas for this fan fic, so it just keeps growing in length.. Take Care everyone!)

CHAPTER 6

Harry made his way down the stone steps and slumped past the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. He heard someone shout towards his direction.

"Keep that statue open, don't let it close!"

"Fudge Flies." Harry spat before the gargoyle could jump back into place.

The panting wizard came to a halt next to Harry and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Thank you dear boy… well my word," His eye's widened "Your Harry Potter!"

"Yes sir." Harry answered shifting his feet uncomfortably. "What's happened?"

"A terrible thing my boy, a terrible thing," He paused for a moment looking Harry over as if he was deciding whether Harry was old enough to know. "They've attacked a muggle community, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was among his followers this day."

"WHAT?" Harry clenched his fists in anger.

"Yes my dear boy, this is true, many young'uns from this school have lost family and friends, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still attacking at this very moment, I must be going to tell Albus my dear boy, I must be off." The plump old man scurried past Harry and made his way to the staircase where he disappeared.

Harry's head spun lightly and he felt dizzy. Innocent people who had no means of defending themselves from the dark lord and his followers were dieing at this instant, and he, Harry Potter, a young seventh year student was somehow suppose to stop this Lucifer all by himself. Maybe he should gather his things and just face Voldemort right now, get it over with, maybe Voldemort would leave the muggles alone as long as he got what he wanted, Harry.

Harry slapped his forehead with his palm; he was being foolish. Voldemort would do anything to rid this whole world of muggles, those who had muggle parents, and those who were halfblood. Dumbledore clearly instructed Harry not to do anything until he was ready; he suspected that Dumbledore would tell him when that time came.

Harry felt his pocket grow warm; it was the galleon that Hermione had bewitched to inform all the DA members when they would hold their next meeting. Harry wasn't quite sure why he continued to instruct the small group of peers, he didn't want them getting involved in any danger, but perhaps it would offer them a slim chance of protection in case they happened to be attacked.

Harry made his way down to the Dungeons, and knocked on the door to Professor Snape's classroom.

"Come in." Came the cold voice. "It'd good to see that you are on time for once Potter, lets get this over with."

Harry took out his wand and stood in position, he felt fairly weak after his duel with Dumbledore, but he knew this was a part of his training.

"Legilimens." Snape chanted.

Harry sat in the center of a large round room in a comfortable leather armchair. He was waiting for something, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Moments later, a small door across from where Harry was sitting, creaked open. Harry squinted through the blinding white light, in an attempt to see the figure standing in the doorway.

The sound of shoes tapping against the marble floors, rhythmically danced to the same beat as Harry's heart.

"Who's there?" He asked still squinting.

She was wearing her school uniform, and a determined look plastered her face. A loose chain slung freely around her neck, with a time turner dangling near her feminine chest.

"Hermione?… What's going on?" He asked as she dropped to her knees before him.

She grasped one side of the thin chain and wrapped it around the back of Harry's neck. "We don't have much time Harry." She spoke with soft eyes.

'No' Harry thought as he cleared his mind and pushed his way into Snape's.

A boy with greasy black hair was standing near Hogwarts large front doors. He was carefully watching a beautiful girl, who sat beneath the shade of a large tree, do her homework. Her soft, long, red hair danced in the gentle breeze, and her piercing green eyes went back and forth over a large textbook

A young man with messy jet-black hair strolled over to the girl, picked her up in his arms and twirled her around and she squirmed and gently kicked her feet.

"James, put me down James, I'm doing my homework." She nagged.

"Spoil sport." James laughed as he gently placed her down on the grass, and gave her a warm kiss.

Professor Snape yelled in frustration. Harry could see that he was desperately trying to clear his mind but couldn't, he regretfully withdrew from his mind and with a flick of his wand discontinued the spell.

"You rotten filthy brat!" He screamed at Harry.

"Excuse me Professor Snape, you are needed by the Headmaster this instant." The plump wizard that Harry met just a short time earlier stood in the doorway.

"Rufus, tell the Headmaster I will see him once I finish with a certain student." Snape hissed.

"It is extremely urgent sir, I insist you see him this instant." The plump wizard instructed.

"Alright." He barked and turned to Harry. "I'll deal with you later."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and left Snape's office for the Library.

Harry hated to admit it, but he now completely understood Professor Snape's hatred towards him. Once upon a time, his father tormented that young, greasy, black haired boy; that same boy was Professor Severus Snape himself. If that wasn't bad enough, young Serverus once had feelings for his mother, maybe even deep feelings. Harry recognized the wishful, longing look that glazed his young Professor's face. Harry had recognized it, because he knew that the same longing filled his eyes whenever he thought of Hermione.

He took a deep breath and exhaled very slowly.

"May I have a quick word Harry?"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Yes Professor." Harry answered as he stared curiously into Dumbledore's tired blue eyes.

"Right this way Harry."

Professor Dumbledore led Harry into an abandoned classroom and closed the door behind him.

Hermione quickened her pace down the hallway, she was eager to get to Snape's office before Harry's lesson was finished. She knew Harry would come up to the Library as soon as his lesson was over, but she thought she would surprise him, and maybe, just maybe, she would be lucky enough to hear what was happening inside.

Just as she was passing her Arithmancy classroom, she heard voices that sounded very much like,

'_Harry and Dumbledore?' _She thought biting her lower lip and placing her ear near the door.

"Professor you can't leave the school, its only safe because you're here." Harry pleaded.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I am needed amongst the Muggle communities, this is a very serious matter that must be stopped before chaos arises among the Muggle people, it is important to protect them as much as we protect ourselves."

"What about Voldemort?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Voldemort is amongst the Muggle's at this moment, he is attacking those Muggles that have children attending my school Harry, he and his followers, must be kept at bay from the Muggle communities."

"Is he still afraid of you?"

"I believe I'm capable of keeping him away."

"Professor... When do I battle Voldemort?"

Hermione gasped.

"When you feel it in your heart… You are a very brave, strong wizard Harry, I have full faith that you can rid this world of Lord Voldemort."

Hermione felt hot tears fill her chocolate eyes; she suddenly understood what he had been hiding these past few years. Why did it have to be this way?

"Do your friends know Harry?" Dumbledore questioned softly.

"No Professor."

"They need to know, they have the right to know."

"They will… I'll leave them each a letter." Hermione barely heard his words; he had spoken them so softly.

"She loves you."

"Who?"

"I must be leaving Harry, take care of yourself… my faith lies in you."

Hermione quietly ran a few paces forward and pretended to be walking down the hallway towards Snape's office.

"Hermione."

She halted and spun around to face him.

"Harry." She forced a smile.

"Sorry I'm late, I was have a discussion with Professor Dumbledore."

"What's wrong?" She asked knowing the answer he would give her.

"Muggle communities are being attacked by Voldemort and his followers,"

"Oh no." She was still extremely saddened by the news, but acted surprised.

"Dumbledore's going to help, we'll have a new Headmaster appointed by the Ministry… he'll be arriving in a few hours."

"Do you know who he is?"

"No, neither did Dumbledore by the looks of it."

She nodded with understanding. Her eyes trailed over him and she realized just how exhausted he looked, he reminded her of Lupin who looked considerably worse each year she would see him.

"Do you still want to have the DA meeting?" She whispered.

"Yes, I think so."

"How's Lupin?"

"The same… they're worried he wont be able to take his potion and turn into a Werewolf, the full moon's coming."

She slumped her shoulders and sighed.

"It'll be okay Hermione." He placed an arm around her and took her books under his arm. "Lets go to the Great Hall and wait for dinner."

"Okay."

Students slowly piled into the Great Hall for dinner. Harry and Hermione sat near the middle of the Gryffindor table quietly looking over a book of charms and hexes. A Ravenclaw girl passed them, and dropped a piece of parchment before Harry. She gave him a grin, and a wink.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, looked at the parchment and then back at Harry.

He shrugged his shoulders and unrolled the parchment.

"It says… there'll be a pre graduation ball next week for all seventh year students and their dates."

Hermione's cheeks flushed a bright pink color. "Oh."

"Yeah." Harry said uncomfortably.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Harry… Hey Harry, did you hear about the ball mate?"

Harry looked over to see Ron and Luna strolling towards them hand in hand.

"Yeah, just read about it." He said breaking his eye contact with Hermione and causing her to look down at her feet.

"Isn't it great?… I finally have nice Dress Robes thanks to Fred and George."

Harry forced a laugh and shifted his feet.

"Me and Luna are going together of course." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Uhh, that's… great." Harry answered.

"Do you have anyone in mind?… Me and Luna can set you up, right Luna?"

Luna nodded enthusiastically. Harry could have sworn her eyes were moving from Hermione to Harry and back again.

"Uhh… no… no one in mind." He mumbled. He felt his face growing hot as Hermione looked up into his face.

"How 'bout you Hermione?" Ron questioned.

"I, uhh… well… no thanks Ron, I can manage on my own." She answered.

"Okay suit yourself… do you two mind if I join the Ravenclaw table for dinner today?" Ron asked steeling a small glance towards Luna's large, almond shaped eyes.

"No, not at all." Hermione said giving them a light grin.

"Yeah, you two have fun." Harry added.

"Oh, Harry, I need to talk to you once we eat." Ron stated.

"Aren't we going to play some Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Yeah that too… see yah mate."

They both watched Ron and Luna carefully stroll over to the Ravenclaw table.

"They're so cute together." She said as food appeared on the table.

"Yeah, they make an… interesting couple."

They both laughed.

Just as everyone's plates were nearly empty, a Professor unknown to Harry, stood where Dumbledore had always made his famous speeches.

"Excuse me, Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention?"

The Great Hall quickly fell silent.

"Your Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is currently unable to continue his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic has appointed a substitute Headmaster until Professor Dumbledore is able to return to his position. I would like you all to warmly welcome… Sir Lucius Malfoy as your new Headmaster."

Harry's mouth fell open. He felt the air escape his lungs, and was unable to take another breath.

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers, and a few first years joined in welcoming Mr. Malfoy as the new Headmaster.

"Thank you, thank you… I am pleased to have been placed in this position. I am ready to take on the role of Headmaster for as long as I am needed, and I will be adjusting some rules… do you all see that table on the far right in the very back of this very room?" Lucius questioned with a silent sneer.

Some students nodded and others turned to look at the empty table.

"That very table will be the new seating for all Muggle born students attending this school… if you are Muggle born, make your way to that table as soon as possible." Mr. Malfoy instructed.

"That means you Whore-Mione!" Draco called. A large group of Slytherin's burst into laughter, and some threw crumbled parchment in Hermione's direction.

Harry threw a handful of mashed potatoes at the Sytherins and cursed loudly.

"50 points from Gryffindor… sit yourself down Mr. Potter." Lucius spat.

Harry sat down next to Hermione, put his arm around her waist and whispered, "Don't worry Hermione, you're going to be okay."

"I know." She whispered back.

"Go on, move to your table Mudblood or we'll be forced to carry you there." Draco laughed.

Hermione stood from her place at the Gryffindor table.

Harry took a hold of her wrist. "You don't have to do this Hermione!" He whispered with frustration in his voice.

"Shh, its okay." She answered releasing his grip and making her way to the Muggle born table.

Harry pounded his fists on the table. "If she's going, then I'm going too!"

"Now, now Mr. Potter, you're not Muggle born if I recall." Lucius scoffed.

"I don't care!" He screamed. "I'm half blood, so I'm dirty too."

"Not quite boy, but if you insist so desperately, your welcome to join them." He hissed. "Now… May the seventh years prepare for the pre graduation ball, good day."

Harry stared at Hermione, Hermione stared at Harry; then they both turned their heads towards Ron and Luna, who were making their way towards them. Harry shook his head furiously at Ron and pointed back at the Ravenclaw table. Ron frowned and wore a muddled expression on his face until Luna took him by the arm, and led him back to the Ravenclaw table.

They sat for a moment clearing their plates, and then strolled out of the Great Hall followed closely by Ron and Luna.

"What was that all 'bout mate?" Ron questioned.

"You have to eat with just Luna from now on." Harry answered.

Ron and Hermione looked extremely puzzled. Harry had no idea what Luna was thinking, she looked like her mind was on another planet.

"Why?" Ron finally asked.

"Because Ronald, your father works for the Ministry of Magic and so does Lucius, you don't want your father having any more trouble then he already does from that Muggle hating git." Luna answered as she attempted to fix Ron's hair.

"Precisely." Harry's face lit up, Luna was brighter then he gave her credit for.

"I never thought of that." Hermione admitted.

"Me neither." Ron added.

"Its alright Ronny, you can eat dinner at my table." Luna grinned mischievously and nuzzledher way into Ron's arms.

"Yeah Ronny, I'm sure you'll do just fine." Harry laughed.

Ron smacked Harry on the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Harry questioned rubbing the spot Ron hit.

"Only Luna can call me Ronny."

"Okay, Okay Ronald." Harry teased.

Hermione erupted in a fit of giggles.

"That's it, we're taking this out to the Quidditch Pitch Potty." Ron challenged.

"Your on mate." Harry grinned.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna all marched outside towards the Quidditch Pitch. It was a blistering cold day with a clear blue sky. The snow beneath their feet crunched pleasantly, and their cheeks became rosy by the time they had reached their destination.

"Okay boys, you know the rules… the first boy," Both Ron and Harry glared at Hermione. "Uhh, man… the first man to catch the Golden Snitch is the winner of this,"

"Intense." Luna helped.

"Good one… intense Quidditch showdown." Hermione announced as if she was speaking to a large crowd of spectators.

Both girls laughed.

"On the count of Three… One… Two," Hermione counted.

"You better win this for me Ronald." Luna teased.

"Three!" Hermione released the Golden Snitch from its compartment and watched the two boys kick off into the sky.

"Boys." Luna chuckled.

"Who do you think will win?" Hermione asked.

"Harry, Ron's no Seeker." Luna admitted.

"True… but he's come a long way with his Quidditch skills."

"As a Keeper." Luna reminded.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"So, err, Hermione?"

"Uh huh." Hermione answered squinting to see what Ron and Harry were doing.

"Are you and Harry,"

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes widened and her face turned scarlet. "No."

"But the way you two,"

"No Luna, I said no."

"You can tell me Hermione, I promise I wont tell Ron."

Hermione sighed. "I wish I could say yes."

Luna bit her upper lip and narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"A little while ago," Luna began. "Ron and I were sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast and your usually the first person there and I thought I would go and wa,"

"WOO HOO GOT IT!" Harry yelled circling the field in triumph.

The four of them quickly scurried back inside the school before all their limbs would fall off from the winter chill.

Hermione's soft cinnamon curls flowed out from under her red winter touque. A light sprinkle of snowflakes covered those same cinnamon curls, like powdered sugar on golden waffles; he was completely entranced by her beauty.

"Harry, can I talk to you then?" Ron asked.

"Huh?… Uhh, yeah…sure." Harry answered.

"We'll meet you and Ron in the Library Harry." Hermione announced before her and Luna walked off.

"Okay." Harry called.

"Harry… you know that ball that's coming up?"

"Yeah." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you ask Hermione to go with you?"

Harry's mouth slightly dropped open. "What?"

"I said why don't you ask Hermione,"

"I heard you Ron."

"Oh… so?"

"So what?" Harry questioned.

"Are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know." Harry said truthfully.

"Well, you really should… I, I… I sort of asked Hermione to date me once,"

"You did what?" Harry stared at his best friend in disbelief.

"I know I never told you I fancied her… but the point is, she said no to me."

"I'm sorry Ron."

"No, don't be, if it wasn't for Hermione, I wouldn't have given Luna a proper chance." Ron grinned. "I made Hermione tell me why she wouldn't date me, she said it was because she can't stop thinking about you… you mean a lot to her."

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Thanks Ron."

"What are best friends for?" Ron grinned. "Listen mate, I know you like Hermione a lot, I just don't know why your holding back…take what you have before it's too late."

"Are you boys finished yet?" Hermione asked from the top of the first flight of stairs.

"I thought you two were waiting in the Library?" Ron questioned slightly furrowing his eyebrows.

"We were, but you boys were taking forever." Luna answered flicking her golden blond hair from her eyes.

Harry laughed. "tisk, tisk, tisk… impatience is not a good quality dear ladies."

"Very funny Harry, we would have given you two more time if the DA meeting wasn't about to begin." Hermione answered looking very pleased with her answer.

"Okay, okay, you both win… lets go Ron." Harry admitted making his way towards Luna and Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

(HELLO everyone! I've been really busy with exams and still am, but I managed to finish this chapter. It was completely different when I started it, but I was just so unhappy where it had taken me that I changed it around. I'm much happier with this outcome and I think in the next chapter we will be seeing the ball… YAY!)

CHAPTER 7

"What's going on in here?" Harry questioned when he, Luna, Ron and Hermione had entered the Room of Requirements for the DA meeting.

"Well… we've all been working very hard, and doing so well, that we decided we were going to have a little DA Christmas party." Colin Creevy announced.

"A DA Christmas party?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks to Fred and George, we've been supplied with a beautiful amount of candy and Butterbeer from their wonderful shop." Pavarti smiled.

"We've got more then just candy and Butterbeer my friends, pour us a glass Dean." Seamus laughed as he placed a large punchbowl on a table the DA members had prepared.

"What's that Seamus?" Hermione questioned.

"Punch of course, can I pour you a glass?" Seamus asked.

"Urrm, no thanx." She answered reaching for a glass of eggnog.

"Suit yourself." He said passing out glasses to the rest of the DA members.

The party was quickly a success. Everyone was singing, dancing, or laughing at one thing or another.

Ron and Luna went around from one mistletoe to the next, there were many games of Wizards chess, poker and charades being played, holiday gifts were being exchanged and sweets were being eaten.

Harry played a few rounds of Wizards chess, poker and charades, but for most of the Christmas party, Harry sat curled up on a sofa with Hermione; just talking.

"How did that slimy snake become our Headmaster?" Harry wondered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione answered taking a quick sip of her eggnog. "What does Draco do when he wants something?… he frightens whomever is in his way, and gives them a nice sum of money to keep them quiet."

"You think Lucius bought his way out of prison, and into Hogwarts?"

"I know it doesn't sound very logical, but place Voldemort into the picture and it starts to make sense. The ministry is terrified of Voldemort and his followers, as is everyone, so all Mr. Malfoy has to do is insure the Ministry's protection and offer a nice amount of Galleons for his position at Hogwarts." Hermione explained.

"Maybe your right."

She gave him a loving grin.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"That pre graduation ball is coming up fairly soon."

"I know." She answered taking another sip of her eggnog.

"Well… I was sort of wondering,"

"What were you wondering?"

Harry's face flushed and he felt himself grow hot around the collar of his shirt. "Well, urrm… I was just," Harry felt his heart rate quicken. "I mean… It'll be fun won't it?"

Hermione's shoulders slumped. "Uhh, yeah… fun."

Harry suddenly found himself and Hermione being pointed and whistled at.

"What are they on about?" He asked Hermione.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Look up Potter." Ernie laughed.

Harry and Hermione's eyes traveled to the ceiling where mistletoe hovered just above them.

Harry's face turned red like a Quaffle, and he gulped uncomfortably.

Hermione suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

"That's an enchanted mistletoe that is." Zacharias chuckled. "If you don't kiss the girl, she gets turned upside down for an hour, letting us see her pretty knickers."

"Don't worry about me Harry." Hermione said still staring at her shoes.

He gently lifted her chin so that her syrupy brown eyes looked into his enchanting green ones.

"I want to." He said softly.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until he could feel her warm breath against his face. As he leaned in to kiss her lips, she turned her head, and Harry ended up kissing her cheek.

Harry flushed an even darker shade of red, and held his breath as the DA members erupted in fits of laughter.

"Goodnight Harry." She said sliding off the sofa and avoiding his eyes.

"Night 'Mion." He mumbled looking for a means of escape.

"Oy, Hermione I'm off to bed as well, wait up." Seamus remarked joining her by the door.

When she had left, Harry quietly slipped away from the party. He found himself in the Astronomy Tower overlooking the glistening stars scattering the night sky.

Harry had meant to ask Hermione to be his date for the upcoming ball, and failed miserably. He saw disappointment in her eyes, as if she had longed for him to ask her, or possibly expected it.

A shooting star swept across the darkness, it gave Harry a feeling of faith. With his new found hope, he pledged to succeed in asking her to the ball.

"Ron come on, please, just let Harry sleep, he had a rough night." Luna pleaded tugging on Ron's robes.

"How would you know he had a rough night?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Uhh, well… he left the party early?"

"Yeah well, we all had a rough night… besides, if I don't wake him up he'll have another detention, I'm sure he'll thank me for it in the end." Ron said as he strolled over to Harry's bed and took the curtain, surrounding Harry's bed, in his hands.

"RON!"

"What?"

"Uurrm, how about we go to the Quidditch Pitch and you could, uuhh, teach me some flying skills." Luna grinned as innocently as she could.

"Sure, we'll do that after dinner okay?" Ron smiled and pulled the curtain open.

"AHH!" Ron screamed seeing Hermione in Harry's bed.

Next came Hermione's shrill shriek when she awoke not knowing what was happening.

Luna bit her thumb and winced at the situation. She did breath a sigh of relief that Harry wasn't with her this time.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Hermione?" Ron demanded.

"I _was_ sleeping Ron!" Hermione barked back.

"If you hadn't noticed, this is the Boys Dormitory!" Ron declared.

"So?" Hermione challenged.

"Why weren't you in _your_ room?" He interrogated.

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ron yelled louder making Luna wince.

"I said I don't know okay!" Hermione replied roughly chucking a pillow at Ron's face. "Now get off my case!"

Hermione pulled the covers off herself and got up from Harry's bed. She was wearing her soft gentle blue nightgown that looked as smooth as silk. She stretched and yawned, as Ron stared with a sheepish grin on his face.

Luna frowned and elbowed Ron in the ribs. "Humph."

"Ow, what was that for?" He protested.

Luna's large blue eyes turned cold and small.

"I think you know well enough." She answered stomping out of the room.

"Luna… wait, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." Ron called after her.

Hermione clucked her tongue. "You better go after her Ronny."

"I'm not finished questioning you." He frowned pointing a finger at her.

"I told you, I don't know how I got here!"

"Fine, whatever… when you care to let me in on the secret, please do!" Ron stated before making his way after Luna.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, she really didn't have a clue why she was in Harry's bed or how she got there in the first place. After a moment, she decided she would go back to her room to dress and find Harry so she could tell him her bizarre incident.

She had foolishly hoped he would ask her to the pre graduation ball last night, but now it was painfully obvious to her, that such an incident would never happen. It had crushed her deeply at first, until she realized that she was lucky enough to have his friendship. If that was all she would receive from him, she was going to be grateful with whatever he had to offer.

She opened the door to her room and briskly strolled to her bed, where she froze. Her jaw dropped and she held her breath as she took in her surroundings.

Her bed was covered in magnificent enchanted flowers that could have only been gathered from the Forbidden Forest. Delicate rose pedals covered the floor around her bed, enchanted candles hovered around her room emitting gentle smells of vanilla, cinnamon and brown sugar, and a large violet box, with a neat ribbon centered in the middle and a white envelope tucked neatly beside the ribbon, lay near the pillow where she slept.

Her heart fluttered as she raced over to the bed and carefully placed the white envelope aside. Her hands shook as she undid the ribbon and opened the gift.

A gasp escaped her mouth. Her fingers plunged into the large, violet box and gathered the gift in her delicate hands.

She placed the dress before her and examined herself in a mirror.

It was a scarlet colored dress, with exact detailed embroidery, it shimmered lightly in the candlelight and it looked like it had been made especially to fit her.

"Oh, its so beautiful." She whispered to herself.

Hermione rushed to her bed where the white envelope lay patiently awaiting her.

She was surprised to see there was nothing inside the envelope.

Two hands wrapped around her eyes and she inhaled rapidly in surprise.

"Will you be my date for the ball Hermione?" He whispered calmly into her ear still cupping her fingers over her eyes.

"Harry?"

"Shh, just answer."

"Harry…"

Harry's fingers fell from her eyes and he turned her around so he could look into her honest brown eyes.

She looked caught off guard and panicked.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Harry, I… I… I want to go with you to the ball, but,"

"But what?" He asked concerned.

"I didn't think you'd ask me,"

"Don't worry about that." He answered grinning at her.

"No, it's not that…" She said.

Harry's smile faded. "I don't understand."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yesterday after the party, Seamus asked me to be his date for the ball, and I agreed."

"Oh." Harry stared at the floor feeling dazed.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just can't take it back now, It wouldn't be fair," She wanted to slap herself for being honorable. "I really wanted to go with you… I never thought I'd have the chance to."

Harry sighed and brushed a hand through his hair.

"It shouldn't be a problem for you to find a pretty date Harry." She said regretfully putting the dress carefully in its box and giving it to Harry.

"No you wear that dress Hermione."

"I couldn't."

"Yes you could, I picked it out just for you." He said placing the violet box back on her bed.

Her cheeks flushed pink and she looked away from his gaze.

"Consider it an early Christmas present, okay?" He said with a grin.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Harry, but you really shouldn't have done all this for me."

"I did it because you're special Hermione."

"Don't feel sorry for me, I'm happy being just your friend, okay." She said giving him a brisk kiss on the cheek.

Harry's stomach gave a rapid toss, he felt terrible.

"I better have a shower and get dressed, I'll meet you in the Great Hall." She said again letting go of him.

Harry nodded and headed for the door to her room.

"Uhh, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

Harry stared into her chocolate eyes and felt like he could melt beneath her delicate smile.

"Would you mind if… will you… save me a dance?" He asked helplessly.

Her grin widened and her cheeks flushed pink again. "As many as you want."

"You promise?"

She raised an eyebrow in question. "Of course."

"Okay… I'll see you at breakfast then."

Hermione was surprised to see Harry sitting at the Muggle born table patiently waiting for her; he was holding a large bundle of red roses.

"Hey Harry." She said taking the seat next to him.

"Hi." He said grinning. "These are for you."

"Thank You." She said looking puzzled.

"They're from Seamus… he asked me to give them to you."

"Oh." She answered looking over at the Gryffindor table where Seamus was sitting. "Why didn't he give them to me himself?"

Harry shrugged and poked at his scrambled eggs.

"Listen Hermione… just be careful with Seamus, okay?"

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He's not like Ron and me, so just be careful."

"I'm a big girl Harry, I can take care of myself."

Harry nodded. "I know… we better get to class, we've got Snape first thing."

"You're starting to sound like me." She laughed.

"Well you've had a big influence on me." He laughed back.

Harry and Hermione entered their potions class together and took their seat at the front. The room was lit brighter then it usually was, in fact, normally Harry had to focus to see the words written on his parchment through the darkness.

"Good morning class, please take out your textbooks and turn to chapter five."

Hermione gave Harry a large grin.

"Harry, its my Arithmancy teacher, its Professor Vector!" She exclaimed in glee.

Harry shook his head at her excitement and grinned, nearly anyone was better then Professor Snape.

"Before we begin, I'm sorry, I was instructed to make adjustments by our current Headmaster." Professor Vector looked sadly at Hermione. "All Muggle Born students, please move to the back of this classroom."

Hermione's grin fell, she looked hurt.

Harry rubbed her back and took both her books and his own under his arm.

"Mr. Potter, I must ask you to stay where you are… I'm sorry." Professor Vector ordered.

Harry nodded and handed Hermione her books.

"I'll be okay Harry, don't worry."

"Professor, what'll happen if I choose not to follow this rule?" Harry questioned.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave, these are Mr. Malfoy's orders." He answered.

"Don't Harry, just stay where you are." Hermione pleaded.

"Okay Hermione… I'll stay."

"In that case, I'll be sitting with you Harry."

Harry spun around to find Pansy Parkinson taking Hermione's seat. He frowned unpleasantly at her.

"What are you doing here?" he barked raising his voice.

"It's a classroom, I'm learning." She answered sarcastically taking out her books.

"Only Hermione sits here!"

Pansy looked left, right and under the table. "Unless I'm sitting on her, I don't see her anywhere."

Several Slytherins laughed. Draco looked furious.

"Now, now… settle down you two, lets get to work." Professor Vector positioned himself at the front of the classroom. "As we all know, there was only one Wizard who was able to create a Potion for bringing one back to life, can anyone tell me what his name was?"

"Ricardo Gallenza." Came a cool voice to Harry's right.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin."

Harry's head spun around to Draco who looked smug, and then to Hermione who looked astonished.

"Ricardo Gallenza," Draco continued "Was only able to re-crate one life potion throughout his entire life, and he was not able to remember its exact formula, some say he made a mistake and wasn't able to retrace what his mistake was."

"Excellent Draco, yes very good indeed, another ten points to Slytherin." Professor Vector announced.

"That's not entirely true Professor, there are many that believe Ricardo Gallenza wasn't the first to create the Potion of life, there are many that believe he had killed his own brother to steel his brother's research, in order to become rich and famous, his brother's name was William Gallenza." Hermione spoke without being acknowledged.

"That, miss Granger, is only a theory, one that has never been proven, and one that had absolutely no evidence, but yes, good point Hermione." Professor Vector said.

"According to research, William Gallenza was incapable of discovering a life Potion, he hadn't any education and books fail to mention that he was just a squib." Draco added with acid in his tone.

"That's not a valid point Draco, a squib can still make potions!" Hermione yelled banging her fist on her desk.

"That'll be enough, I shall continue on this subject, please take notes and I do not accept talking out of turn." Professor Vector instructed.

Hermione blushed. "Sorry Professor."

"Now…only one life potion was ever created…."

Harry's classes flew by fairly quickly. By the second class of the day, the Muggle Born students, including Hermione, didn't have to be asked to sit at the back, they knew that Mr. Malfoy implanted this rule throughout the entire school. Harry was completely appalled and furious. How could Lucius Malfoy be allowed to get away with this? How could teachers obey so easily to such discriminations? Harry didn't need to ask, he knew they were terrified to loose their jobs as teachers, and even more terrified of becoming victims to Voldemort's attack.

"Harry, I need to go to the library, I'll see you later okay?" Hermione spoke as they both made their way out of Defence Against the Dark Arts, which happened to be their last class of the day.

"She's been going to the library a lot lately." Ron announced catching up to Harry.

"Yeah… I wonder what she's up to." Harry wondered.

"It's probably another Spew thing, maybe she's still knitting clothes." Ron laughed.

"I don't think so Ron, she's up to something that I wouldn't approve of, I'm sure of it." Harry replied.

"Like what, flirting?" Ron teased.

"No Ron, I'm serious… I'm going to see what she's up to."

"Okay, it's your funeral." Ron laughed.

"Huh?"

"You think she's going to like being spied on?"

"I'm not spying… I'm just… curious."

Ron shook his head, gave Harry a pat on the shoulder, and left in the other direction.

Harry made his way to the library. There weren't many students yet, but Harry knew that in the next five minutes, it would be fairly full at this time of the day.

He quietly made his way between the large shelves of books and snuck up to the table Hermione always occupied. Harry often joked that he would buy her a nameplate for that table since no one else ever had a chance to use it.

It was a secluded table in a quite corner of the library, near a small window that had a beautiful view of the grounds and the lake that surrounded the school.

Harry carefully looked through a bookshelf to see what she was doing.

All he saw was an enormous, brown, hardcover tome that was opened on the table, and Hermione's fingers curled around the sides. The tome was battered, dirty and looked extreamly old; even the title had rubbed off except for a small roman numeral four, carved in gold on the spine.

Harry emerged from his hiding place. "Hermione?"

Hermione's bushy brown hair emerged over top of the tome, followed by a pair of brown eyes. She peered at Harry for a moment, slammed the book shut and gave Harry and innocent grin.

He strolled over to her and took the seat next to her. "What you reading?"

"A book." She answered.

"That much I could have guessed on my own."

"I know." She added.

"What's it about?" He questioned.

"About?" She looked pale.

"Yes Hermione, what were you reading about?"

"Oh, yeah, uhh… nothing really, its very boring. I was about to put it away and find another, because you know, its just so uninteresting."

"Right… well…. I'll put it away for you?" He tried.

"N, no, I'll, I'm just fine, thanks, really, just fine." She answered heaving the tome into her small arms and staggering over to a large bookshelf that held many tome's of the same size, but different colors.

Harry took note where she had placed the tome, he wanted to see what she was reading that made her so nervous.

Together, they walked down to the Great hall for dinner.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"How did I end up in your bed?" She questioned before they reached their table.

"I, uuhh, needed you out of your room so I could sort of set things up." He answered flushing red.

"Wingardium Leviosa?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry nodded and took his seat at the table.


	8. Chapter 8

(Hello Everyone!! Chapter 8 is now complete YAY! I apologize for how long it took me to write it.. but I'm sure you'll understand once you see the length of this chapter, it is a treat, like two chapters in one.. Take Care, I hope you enjoy and I thank you for your reviews!)

CHAPTER 8

Harry scanned the Great Hall and staff table carefully. He had gotten used to the absence of Professor McGonagall and Hagrid, but it felt so strange seeing Lucius Malfoy sitting comfortably in Dumbledore's magnificent chair. Two wizards sat calmly on each side of Lucius. One of the men was the plump wizard, who Snape addressed as Rufus. He was sitting on Malfoy's right had side, rubbing his round belly and chuckling to himself about something, Harry thought Rufus could have passed as a modern day Santa Clause. The other wizard next to Lucius, was a tall, exceedingly thin, grumpy-looking old man.

"Hermione?"

"Mmm?" She answered while swallowing a spoonful of chicken soup.

"That old wizard next to Lucius, is that the barman from the Hog's Head?" Harry asked.

Hermione glanced at the staff table and furrowed her eyebrows. "What's he doing here?... I wonder who the other wizard is?" She answered craning her neck to get a better look at the plump wizard.

"That's Rufus." Harry stated.

"You know him?" She questioned with a look of surprise on her face.

"Yeah... well no, not really. I ran into him when I was leaving Dumbledore's office, he was the first to tell me about the Muggle attacks."

Hermione pushed her dinner plate aside and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"That barman looks strangely familiar." She said at last.

Harry silently agreed and his eyes traveled to the old wizard again. His robes looked battered and filthy, he had piercing blue eyes with a hint of madness and a great deal of determination, thick, grey, unkempt hair, and a long beard that reached just slightly past his chest; he was busy carrying a conversation with Lucius.

Harry assumed he was agreeing to whatever Lucius was saying because he was completely engrossed with the new Headmaster's words, and every so often, he would give Lucius a slow nod.

Suddenly, the old wizard's attention fell on Harry's emerald green eyes; he scowled unpleasantly towards his direction, gave Harry an unexpected wink, and continued his conversation with Lucius.

"He's mad." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Possibly... or... no, he couldn't be." She muttered.

"Couldn't be what?"

Hermione didn't answer; instead, she took out a large book from her bag and started to furiously flip through the pages.

Harry recognized the book almost immediately, it was _Hogwarts A History._

"I've read all this several times, I don't know why I hadn't noticed it before." She said resting on a page somewhere in the middle of the book.

He saw a picture of Dumbledore peering over his half moon spectacles; he was grinning at them both.

Harry looked over at Hermione with a confused expression.

"What does Professor Dumbledore have to do with that old wizard next to Lucius?" He questioned.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed to a picture near the bottom half of the page.

Harry's eyes fell on a picture of Dumbledore next to a man that resembled a younger version of the grumpy wizard sitting next to Lucius.

"That's Aberforth Harry... He's Professor Dumbledore's brother!" She exclaimed in excitement.

They did indeed look like siblings, and Harry now understood why the barman had looked so familiar to him on many occasions.

"It says here that Aberforth is ten years younger then Professor Dumbledore, and that he was thought of as a Squib until his sixteenth birthday... that's when he showed the first signs of having magical abilities and since he was from a family where both his parents were capable of magic, Aberforth didn't want to live in the Muggle world... I bet he didn't get a chance to go to wizarding school, I wonder if he even has a wand." Hermione said with a sad look on her face.

"It looks to me like he's not on our side." Harry stated.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hermione questioned half laughing.

"He seems to be on good terms with the Malfoy's." Harry answered in a bitter tone.

Hermione watched the staff table for a moment.

"That is rather strange... Lucius would refuse to carry a pleasant conversation with Professor Dumbledore... They're even laughing together." She observed.

"I don't trust him." Harry decided.

"Mind if I join you Hermione?" Seamus asked attempting to take a seat between Harry and Hermione.

"Actually Seamus, I was just going to ask Harry if he wanted to head up to the Common Room... if anyone cares to join me, they're more then welcome to." She answered.

"I'm coming." Seamus grinned, tucking Hermione's books under his arm.

Harry studied her spicy brown eyes; they reflected his outline and glistened brighter then the stars Dumbledore had scattered on the enchanted ceiling above them. Her bouncy curls rested on her strong shoulders, and her pink lips were gently pressed together in a light grin.

"Harry?" She said.

Harry watched as her upper teeth curled over her bottom lip; she was thinking.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

Harry looked over to the plate Hermione had pushed aside earlier. Maybe it would be a good idea for Hermione to spend some time with some other guys her age, he thought. Since their fourth year Hermione hadn't been given an opportunity to get to know any other boys besides Ron and himself, and since Ron began to date Luna, Harry had been her constant companion. Perhaps it wasn't fair for Harry to keep Hermione all to himself.

"No, you two go ahead... I've got some things I need to sort out, I'll see you later."

He didn't dare look into Hermione's eyes, he was afraid she would see right through him.

She didn't move from her spot for quite some time. Eventually, Seamus took her by the hand and escorted her towards the doors of the Great Hall.

Harry ambled to the library and collapsed in Hermione's seat. He closed his eyes and allowed the setting sun's rays, from a nearby window, to tickle his face. He felt empty inside without Hermione's presence, it felt like someone had torn off a piece of his heart and taken his soul. What Harry wouldn't give to be just a normal Hogwarts student, what Harry wouldn't give just to hold Hermione's hand like Seamus had, what Harry wouldn't give to embrace her in his arms and tell her how beautiful she looked, what he wouldn't give to shower her soft skin and delicate lips with warming kisses, and what he wouldn't give to just tell her those three words which linger in his throat each time she gives him a smile.

Harry opened his eyes and sighed. He looked at the many book cases and spines of hundreds of books in all shapes, sizes and colors. He suddenly sat up when he remembered the enormous, brown, hardcover tome Hermione had eagerly put away when Harry had joined her in the library. What had she been reading? Why wouldn't she let Harry see what it was about? What was she up to exactly?

Harry pushed the chair he was sitting on back and casually strolled over to the shelf, which he knew held the dirty, brown tome. It was squeezed in-between two large red books bearing bright gold Roman numeral three's on the spine. He swiftly slid the enormous tome into his hands, his knees nearly buckled from the weight of the book. Harry shuffled back to Hermione's seat and started to flip through the tomes dirty, old pages. He didn't understand why Hermione would want to keep this book a secret from him; it didn't seem to contain anything unusual. If he only knew what Hermione what looking at, if he only knew what page or even what chapter it was.

_'Venus is the goddess of love and beauty. Many witches and wizards over thousands of years have attempted to Summon Venus, in hopes of being granted true love, or in hopes of gaining love from a desired individual. Tales are told of Venus giving Summoners several lovers. Tales are told of Venus granting unconditional, eternal love to faithful couples who Summon her presence, but there are no records to prove that Venus was successfully Summoned. As we know it, the art of a Summon is along the same parallel as the art of Divination, it is rare to come across a witch or wizard with such abilities. Venus the planet is considered to be the brightest and most beautiful object in the black sky next to the sun and the moon.......' _

Harry was quite positive Hermione wasn't reading the chapter about Venus. Harry flipped to the next chapter which was devoted to Aphrodite, and was sure Hermione wasn't trying to read about her either. Harry was about to turn to the next chapter when something caught his eye. There was a page near the end of the tome that had the top corner folded, he remembered seeing Hermione often bookmark important pages this way. Harry grinned to himself and flipped to the bookmarked page.

_'...It is needed for just one soul to devote its full strength, power and love for this rare elixir of life. Few would trade one's life to spare another; few possess the ability to love so unconditionally, to love so deeply, so desperately, with such innocence and loyalty. Because it is the purest form of magic, it is all but extinct. This form of magic is known as Love's Eternal Sacrifice,' _

Harry's scar prickled unpleasantly, he felt hot tears fill his emerald green eyes, and he found himself breathing fairly rapidly. His scar began to burn before it erupted into an unbearable flame of pain and dizziness. He fell back not knowing what his body hit before collapsing on the library floor.

"HHHAAARRRRYYYY!" His mother's voice rung in his ears, he couldn't stand the pain any longer, and passed out.

"Will he be alright?"

"He should be just fine dear, he just needs some rest... the poor boy took a fairly nasty fall."

"Can I stay with him?"

"Absolutely not. Have I not made it clear that he needs his rest?"

"Please Madam Pomfrey?"

There was a long pause.

"Oh alright Miss Granger, but only you, and you mustn't disturb his rest... if he wakes, be sure to give him this so he'll sleep again, are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good... if you should need me, just call."

Harry heard Madam Pomfrey's footsteps move away from his bed. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Hermione was sitting at the edge of his bed, gently stroking his right hand with her thumb, and studying his face with a worried look in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Harry?"

"Alright there Hermione?" He answered with a grin on his face.

Hermione nodded. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm okay." He answered holding her hand.

"What happened?... all I know is you passed out in the library."

Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Nothing, it was just my scar… Where's Seamus?" He questioned with a hint of jealousy.

"He probably went back to the Common Room. He walked me here and then left… apparently he felt he was intruding." She took the potion which sat on the bedside table. "Here… you have to drink this."

"I don't want to, I just got up." Harry protested remembering the fowl taste of the sleeping potion.

"You have to, Madam Pomfrey made me promise… besides, you'll get your strength back faster this way."

Harry sighed and swigged back the potion.

Hermione held back a giggle as Harry made faces from the awful taste of the potion.

"Alright there Harry?" She teased.

"Very funny." Harry mumbled.

Harry's eyes quickly felt heavy and he fell into a deep sleep.

Harry stood in the entrance hall of a large ancient looking manor. The wooden floors creaked with each uneasy step he took, the air was dry and smelled like fresh sawdust, and the sound of an old grandfather clock's ticking echoed throughout the house.

"Hello?" Harry called.

There was no reply. The manor seemed completely deserted, but something made Harry feel uneasy, something screamed inside of him that there was someone here that shouldn't be. Harry removed his wand from his robes and cautiously glided up the magnificent staircase.

On the upper floor of the manor was a long hallway with several doors. They were all closed. Harry assumed they all lead to rooms, but something made Harry's heart drift to his throat. Perhaps it was the emptiness the house portrayed, or perhaps it was that all the doors to each room were closed and he felt helplessly trapped.

Harry put his left hand on one of the cold handles of the many doors. With his right hand he gripped his wand firmly, ready to shout a spell in case of an attack. Taking a deep breath he pushed the first door open.

Empty.

Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead on one of his sleeves, and opened the door to the left of the one he had just examined.

Empty.

He was starting to gain more confidence now, he was starting to believe he was just being paranoid for no reason. Harry opened the door to the next room.

Empty. Except something caught his attention in the small room, what was it doing here? Next to the neatly made bed stood a magnificent mirror, it wasn't just any mirror; it was the mirror of Erised. Harry strolled over to the grand mirror and recognized the inscription engraved around the rim.

'_Erised stra ehro oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' _

He stood before the mirror. He saw himself and his entire family around him, but something was missing, something didn't feel like this picture was complete. Harry's heart gave a jolt when he saw someone new come into the picture, he knew who it was, he recognized that grin immediately. Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry's reflection and gave his cheek a brisk kiss. His reflection grinned.

Harry heard a noise coming from within the manor.

"Who's there?" He demanded as he rushed out into the long hallway.

There was only one door Harry hadn't yet opened; there was one door that remained closed. Harry put his hand on the cold metal knob and turned it.

Locked.

A dark, cold voice escaped from the room with the closed door. The low hiss made Harry's insides toss and his lightening shaped scar burned painfully.

"Foolish girl, you don't need to die."

Harry heard a woman sobbing and knew the Dark Lord was in the room with her, threatening her in some way. He kicked at the door in hopes of breaking the locks, but it stayed firmly in place.

"Harry no!" He heard the woman yell.

He knew who she was, it was his mother, and he needed to save her.

"Bombardium!" Harry shouted causing the door to explode into shreds of wood.

Voldemort stood with his back to Harry, he didn't turn when he heard the explosion; instead, he erupted into a sick kind of laughter.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Blinding green light surrounded the room as Voldemort placed the killing curse on the innocent woman, her shrill shriek echoed and rung in his ears as his scar burned with unbearable agony.

"HHHHAAAAAAARRRRRRYYYY!" Harry saw past the blinding green light and saw not his mother, but Hermione.

Harry tried to reach out to her. His scar burned harder, he thought his scull was going to split into two halves.

"HHHHAAARRRYYYYYYYY!" The cry continued as the killing curse slowly sucked the life out of Hermione.

"Harry!.... Harry, wake up… come on… wake up!"

"HERMIONE!"

"Harry, I'm here, wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes to find two brown eyes inches from his own emerald green ones. His body was drenched in cold sweat, his scar was still burning furiously, but the cool damp cloth Hermione held to his forehead eased the pain.

She sat down deeper on the bed and allowed Harry to fall into her arms. He was breathing rapidly, gasping for oxygen to fill his lungs; then the coughing started and he began to choke.

"Shh, its okay." Hermione said as she rocked him back and forth. She rubbed his back in small circles and whispered reassuring words into his ear.

Harry was still trying to catch his breath when he felt the warm trickle of blood fill his mouth, he felt like he was dying from the inside out. When he managed to steady his breathing, he pinched his nose knowing the nosebleed was going to follow; he was right.

Hermione removed her wand from her robes, pointed it at Harry's nose and muttered, "Amendo Sangrante Neus.", as she gave her wand an energetic swish.

"Thank you." He mumbled trying to form the words.

Hermione's bottom lip trembled; she was desperately fighting back tears.

Harry quickly lunged off the bed and ran to the toilette. He fell down to his knees and vomited a large amount of blood; he had never felt so sick in his life before. Harry fought as the sensation to pass out filled his head and managed to pull himself to his feet again. Hermione ran to his side and helped him back into bed.

"What's all this ruckus?" Madam Pomfrey came rushing over to where Harry lay.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said calmly.

"No such thing will be happening, this boy isn't well enough," Madam Pomfrey stated with a frown.

"WE NEED TO SEE PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE RIGHT NOW!" Hermione yelled nearly lunging herself at Madam Pomfrey, and pointed her wand at her in a threatening manner.

Seamus who had stood in the doorway and watched the entire event, quickly strolled over to Hermione, lowered her wand, took her by the shoulders and moved her away from Madam Pomfrey.

"You will control yourself Miss Granger... Now, we have no contact with Professor Dumbledore, he is no longer the Headmaster, if you wish, I'd be pleased to call Sir Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey stated in a sing song manner.

"That will not be necessary Poppy."

Madam Pomfrey looked at the old wizard and quietly made her way to the opposite side of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione glared at the grumpy wizard and tightened the grip on her wand.

"No need to feel alarmed Miss Granger." He spoke calmly gliding over to the bed Harry occupied.

"What do you want?" She said bitterly stepping before Harry in a protective manner.

Aberforth smiled. "If you would step aside, I'll have a look at Mr. Potter."

"I don't trust you." She answered still standing between Aberforth and Harry.

Harry took a hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll be alright Hermione."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and reluctantly stepped aside, but pointed her wand at Aberforth.

"If you do anything to hurt Harry in any way… I'll… I'll,"

"You'll what, Miss Granger?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'll curse you to non-existence." She threatened.

Aberforth shrugged and hovered over Harry.

"Has your scar ever given you this much pain before?" He asked gently.

"No sir… it's been gradually getting worse." Harry answered truthfully.

"Why had you not informed my brother of your pain?" Aberforth questioned.

Harry hadn't answered; there was really no reason, except his pride.

"I see," Aberforth spoke with a slight grin. "My brother could have helped your pain, if you would have told him."

Harry sighed.

"If you, and Miss Granger here," He glanced at Hermione. "will allow me to help, I can perform a spell to either make the pain completely go away, or make it partially go away."

Harry looked into the old man's icy blue eyes; then looked over into Hermione's chocolate brown ones. She looked pale and scared, she shook her head lightly to indicate she doesn't approve.

Harry thought for a moment. He wouldn't feel very comfortable if his scar would completely stop prickling, it had always been a good indicator of evil, but it would be extremely helpful if his scar didn't blind him with pain. What if he needed to face Voldemort and his scar erupted into unbearable pain again? He wouldn't stand a chance to even defend himself.

"Okay… but I don't want the pain to completely go away." Harry said.

Hermione stared and she went even paler. "Harry don't." She squeaked.

"It's okay Hermione… I have a feeling he's not here to hurt me."

"Hurt you?" Aberforth looked taken aback. "I'm Professor Dumbledore's brother, why in Merlin would I be out to hurt you?"

"There's no mistake you're on good terms with the Malfoy's." Harry stated.

Aberforth chuckled. "I thought you would have figured out that I'm here to protect you… its true that I wasn't too pleased with the idea, I owe my brother a favor you see," He shook his head. "Who doesn't owe my brother a favor?... Do you think Albus would have allowed Hogwarts to be run by Lucius Malfoy?"

"But he's the Headmaster, and he's still made muggle born students lives miserable." Hermione stated in a bitter tone.

"Awh, yes… well, I cannot stop everything Lucius does, but I'm sure he knows well that I'm in close contact with Albus, and although he loathes Albus, he is simply terrified of what he may do if say, Death Eaters would stroll into his school… not to mention, he has no idea what abilities I may possess." Aberforth explained.

"I'm sure he knows you were sixteen when you gained magical powers." Hermione stated calmly.

"You are a clever witch," Hermione blushed. "Yes Miss Granger, I'm sure he does, but you don't need school to learn magic… now, if I may be allowed to, I'll perform the spell and be on my way before Lucius discovers where I am."

Harry nodded and Hermione lowered her wand.

Aberforth put his fingers on Harry's scar and closed his eyes.

Harry felt a cooling sensation travel up his scar, it felt like someone had taken an ice cube and carefully traced the lightening bolt shape.

Aberforth picked himself off the bed; he grinned at Harry, then Hermione and made his way towards the Hospital Wing's entrance.

"Thank you sir." Harry said gently.

"Your welcome Harry… Poppy," Madam Pomfrey glanced towards Aberforth's direction. "the boy is free to leave the Hospital Wing if he feels he is ready to do so… Harry, please take no notice if I act rudely towards you, I must act my part."

Harry nodded with understanding as Hermione helped Harry to his feet.

Harry and Hermione left the hospital wing hand in hand with Seamus trailing close behind.


	9. Chapter 9

(HELLO EVERYONE!! Well here's Chapter 9… my longest Chapter yet! I quite like this chapter and it took me a long while before I started to actually like it. It took me on an interesting adventure and helped me release some important bits to this fan fic. I hope you'll enjoy it because I've worked really hard on it and I can't believe how long it is!)

CHAPTER 9

It was a beautiful winter afternoon. The snow was crisp and twinkling like scattered diamonds as the bright sun illuminated the magical world.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid's hut was completely covered in snow, no smoke seeped through the small chimney, and it was no longer a happy feeling to see the homely shack for neither of the threesome.

Hermione was leading the group and was heavily concentrated on a large piece of parchment.

"You've read that three times already." Ron commented.

"Just let her read." Harry said giving Ron a bit of a shove forward.

"Is it another letter from Viky?" Ron teased, but quickly stopped when Harry gave him an unpleasant scowl.

"No Ron, for your information, it's a letter from my parents… well my mum really, my dad's never been into writing letters." Hermione answered not taking her eyes off the parchment.

"How are they?" Harry asked automatically, trying hard not to look guilty.

"You already know… you were reading over my shoulder remember?" Hermione answered, still keeping her eyes on the letter and nearly tripping due to the uneven footpath, Harry caught her just in time. "Thank you Harry."

"Sorry about reading your letter Hermione." Harry said blushing slightly.

"I don't mind… after all, we were always nosy about what Sirius wrote you." She gave him a grin, folding the letter up carefully, and tucking it into one of her books.

"That's not what you would have said if it was me who read your letter." Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry?" Hermione questioned.

"Nothing… lets just hurry up before we're late." Ron answered shaking his head with disgust.

"Ron… eager to get to class?" Harry gasped sarcastically.

They all broke into a cheerful laughter.

"Welcome dears. My, my, Auras are just pulsing this afternoon,"

Hermione rolled her eyes; she wasn't fond of Professor Pigott. Harry didn't mind her too much, she was a bit insane, but any Professor was better then Snape and Umbridge.

"If we all gather around, I have made a list of today's pairs. Please see who you're paired with and stand next to one another."

Harry, Ron and Hermione peered at the list together. As usual, Professor Pigott paired together one boy and one girl, but this time, the list was nearly alphabetical.

"Oh no, I'm paired with Prunella Wallington." Ron sighed, peering over at the Slytherin girl.

"Isn't she one of the girl's who's always steeling Luna's things?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded and shuffled over to Prunella's side.

"Who are you with?" Hermione asked looking for Harry's name.

Harry groaned.

"Pansy Parkinson." He muttered with disappointment. "Lucky you… you're with Seamus."

Hermione gave him a half grin, before Harry slumped off to stand next to Pansy.

"Hey Harry, its good to have you as a partner," Pansy stated wrapping an arm around Harry. "I wonder what Professor Pigott has lined up for us, I'm not very good with magical creatures…you might have to help me."

He wriggled out of Pansy's grasp, and glanced over at Hermione. Seamus was busy talking to her; she was looking towards Harry's direction, but averted her eyes to Seamus when Harry looked at her.

"We shall be working with a magnificent mystical creature today my young observing learners." Professor Pigott said as she weaved between pairs to make sure everyone had a partner. "Today we shall be looking at the Owlbear… can anyone tell me anything about the Owlbear?"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air, but so did Draco's. Harry felt a hint of jealousy and wished he knew some piece of information on the chosen creature.

"You first Mr. Malfoy." Professor Pigott smiled.

"The Owlbear is a creature that has the head of an owl and body of a bear, there chosen living conditions would be large forests with many trees and a good number of caves. They are extremely dangerous creatures unless they have been brought up well in captivity… they could then make ideal guardians."

"Very good Draco, ten points to Slytherin… do you have anything to add Miss Granger?" Professor Pigott questioned.

"Many of the Owlbear's parts have magical components for powerful potions, particularly their course, thick hairs." Hermione stated with a grin.

"Yes very good Miss Granger, ten points for Gryffindor." Professor Pigott said happily.

"You've forgotten, that an Owlbear's feathers are desired in wands…of course, they're very expensive and rarely does such a wand ever choose a witch or wizard." Draco added.

"That's complete rubbish." Hermione said shaking her head. "Owlbear wands haven't been made for centuries, I'm sure it's because they contain no magical abilities."

"You're wrong… Owlbear wands are still made, they're just difficult to come across, my wand is eight and three quarter inches long, and contains an Owlbear feather and three hairs, each a different color." Draco grinned holding his wand out for Hermione to see.

Hermione strolled over and peered carefully at Draco's wand, there on the side was a carved N.K-OLBR.

"Nigel Kormburn, the famous wand creator." Hermione muttered under her breath.

Draco nodded.

"Sorry." Hermione apologized in a faint voice as she hung her head and returned to her place next to Seamus.

Harry wasn't aware of how angry he was until he realized he had been gripping his wand so tightly, that his hand had turned a bright red and felt clammy.

"Well," Professor Pigott spoke as if nothing eventful had just happened. "we have a few Owlbear's that have been raised in captivity. You'll all get a chance to have a good look at this wonderful creature. Please be sure to complete a labeled sketch of the Owlbear, including the anatomy, what this creature eats, and how to go about protecting yourself in case of an encounter."

Harry found a comfortable place to sit and began to sketch a picture of the Owlbear. Pansy sat down right next to Harry, and took out her sketch book and quill.

"Magnificent creatures aren't they?" She stated taking a look at what Harry had already drawn.

"Yeah." Harry answered quickly without even looking at her.

Pansy Parkinson had grown up a lot in the time frame that Harry had known her. To Harry, Pansy was never a very pretty looking girl, but she wasn't unattractive either. Her pale face had matured, so she no longer looked like an angry pug, her dark shoulder length hair was now long, sleek and perfectly straight. She was tall, slender and appealing in a dark kind of way, but Pansy's purple eyes still contained a dangerous flicker.

_'She'll never be as beautiful as Hermione.' _Harry thought observing the makeup that covered Pansy's face.

Harry hadn't noticed how close one of the Owlbears had wandered to the place where he and Pansy were sitting. He felt Pansy grasp his arm firmly, whimpering with fear.

"Pansy, let go please." He said firmly.

Pansy held on tighter and whimpered louder.

"Harry, look out!" He heard Hermione scream.

Harry cautiously looked behind him. The Owlbear's enormous yellow eyes stared at him. Pansy nearly jumped into Harry's lap when the Owlbear let out an angry hiss.

"We have to get out of here, just get up really slowly, and we'll calmly walk away from it okay?" Harry said gently to Pansy.

Pansy didn't have time to answer, she fainted.

"Great, just great." Harry muttered heaving Pansy onto his shoulder. He looked around to see if Professor Pigott was anywhere in sight. She was near Hagrid's hut helping some students and wasn't aware of what was happening behind her, he would have shouted for some help, but he was sure that it wouldn't be a very good idea.

Harry glanced at Hermione who was slowly edging closer with her wand pointed. Harry figured she wasn't casting spells for fear of hitting Pansy and him.

Harry slowly began to back away from the large beast who gave another hiss; he was extremely grateful he had to carry Pansy Parkinson and not Millicent Bulstrode.

Suddenly, the Owlbear turned its yellow eyes towards Hermione, and without warning, started to charge towards her. The sudden change of attack startled Hermione, she took a step back, still pointing her wand, but she tripped on something, and fell to the ground. As she hit the snow with a crunch, she lost her grasp on her wand, and watched it soar out of her reach.

Without even thinking, Harry dropped Pansy and started to run as fast as his legs would carry him towards Hermione.

The Owlbear now stood over Hermione, hissing and slashing an enormous paw with claws like giant butcher knives.

"Hermione move!" Harry yelled still running towards her.

Hermione saw the Owlbear's gigantic pointy beak heading straight for her body, she screamed and rolled to the right just before the beak would have pierced her. The Owlbear struck again, gasping, Hermione rolled to the left.

She felt Harry's strong arms lift her from the snow, and carry her to safety.

"Metallium!" He heard Professor Pigott shout; he knew the creature was now chained to the ground.

"Reviveeo." Professor Pigott chanted to wake Pansy up from her faint.

Harry lay Hermione down on the snow in order to get a better look at her; he wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He asked removing his winter gloves, and cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"Yeah." She answered giving him a grin.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Harry asked again.

"No." She answered slightly shaking her head.

"I'll take you to the castle so Madam Pomfrey could have a look at you." He stated.

"Don't be silly Harry, I'm fine, honestly." She said pulling herself into a sitting position.

Their faces were inches away from each other. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, and small flakes of snow scattered the curls that weren't hidden beneath her red winter hat. Harry felt his heart pounding within his ribcage; their matching breaths could be seen hovering through the frosty air.

"Harry, Harry, thank you for saving my life!" Harry felt Pansy Parkinson launch herself at him, and firmly embraced him.

"Hermione wait!" Harry called struggling to untangle himself from Pansy's grasp, as he watched Hermione amble towards Seamus.

"Class dismissed." Professor Pigott announced.

He saw Hermione change direction towards the castle.

"Hermione wait!" He called again jogging to her side.

"She likes you Harry." Hermione said slowing her pace down so Harry could keep up.

"If she hasn't noticed, I'm not interested." He spat with venom in his tone.

"You're not?" She halted and looked him straight in the eyes.

"No Hermione, I'm not." He answered frowning.

"You don't think she's pretty?" She questioned.

"She is." Harry said truthfully.

Hermione started walking again, and Harry followed.

"But that doesn't mean I like her." He added.

Hermione chuckled.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Cho." Hermione answered.

"Huh?"

"Cho Chang." She said rolling her eyes.

"What about her?" He asked.

"She was pretty."

"So?" He still didn't understand why she was acting like this.

"And you liked her for it."

"I didn't like her for being pretty." Harry said feeling a bit hurt.

"And because she played Quidditch." Hermione stated.

"She was in Ravenclaw so I knew she had to be smart… besides, that was two years ago, I was kind of stupid then."

"No you weren't… I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me." She said taking him by the arm.

"It's okay Hermione." He said giving her a grin and allowing her to lean into him. "What have we got next?"

"Potions." Hermione answered glumly.

"I thought you like Professor Vector." Harry said a bit surprised.

"I do, its just… never mind."

Harry knew he wasn't going to get any more information out of Hermione, so they silently meandered into the school, and into their next class.

It was extremely unpleasant to walk from the frosty outdoors, to the warm interior of the school, and then have to go down into the cold dungeons for Potions class. Hermione sat at the back of the classroom and was quickly joined by Seamus. Harry sat at the front of the classroom and let out an exhausted sigh when Pansy chose to sit next to him.

"I thought you had to go to the hospital wing." Harry muttered through gritted teeth.

"No… I feel fine thanks." Pansy answered.

"Good afternoon class, we'll start with a few notes." Professor Vector stated pointing at the chalkboard. "We'll be brewing the mild Controlling Potion, can anyone tell me anything about it?... yes Miss Granger?"

"The Controlling Potion, works like the Imperius Curse, except that the person you are to control must drink the potion. A mild Controlling Potion control's an individual for five to ten minutes and can only be controlled by the individual who made the potion."

"Very good Hermione, take five points for Gryffindor."

Harry was expecting to see Draco add something, but Hermione seemed to cover the topic quite well. He stole a quick glance towards Draco's direction and noticed he was concentrating his attention on Pansy. He didn't know why, but he felt bad for Draco, he seemed to really like her, and she was completely ignoring him.

Harry was frantically scribbling the notes from the chalkboard, when he felt a hand glide across his thigh, his eyes widened and he stared at Pansy.

"Sorry, I dropped my quill, I'm just trying to reach it." She said looking innocently into his emerald green eyes.

"The third ingredient is what Miss Granger?" Professor Vector asked.

"I, I… I'll get it for you." Harry said quickly reaching over and picking her quill up off the floor.

Harry heard a book crash to the floor, he looked back and saw Hermione picking up papers that scattered the stone surface.

"S, Sorry Professor, I… didn't hear what you asked." Hermione answered.

"The third ingredient in the Controlling Potion is what?" Professor Vector asked again.

"Oh… urrm… I… I don't know Professor." She answered blushing.

The entire class stared at Hermione. Never had Hermione failed to answer a teacher's question.

Harry felt a lump form in his throat, Hermione didn't look very well, if she wanted, he would escort her to the hospital wing.

Professor Vector looked like he was hit with a stunning spell. "It's right on the chalkboard Miss Granger."

"Oh, right, sorry." She mumbled.

"Are you sure you're alright Miss Granger?" Professor Vector asked with a great deal of concern.

"Yes… I'm fine."

Harry found that hard to believe, he decided he would keep a close eye on her.

Harry and Pansy worked efficiently to complete their potion. Pansy was much better at getting perfect amounts of ingredients measured out, and Harry was very good at making sure everything was placed in the potion in the correct order, and at exactly the right time. He was surprised to see they made a pretty good team.

Every so often, Harry took a quick glance to see how Hermione was. He noticed her hands were trembling, but she seemed fairly concentrated on getting her potion done with Seamus.

"We're done Professor Vector." Pansy stated raising her hand.

"Very good, now we'll just wait for the rest of these students to finish." Professor Vector answered with a smile.

Eventually, everyone had finished brewing their Controlling Potion.

"Good, now you will each pour some into a beaker and you and your partner will trade beakers. Then, one partner at a time, will take the potion, while the other will control their partner for five to ten minutes… There will be absolutely no distasteful commands given, this includes making your partner kiss someone, making your partner fall in love with someone, and any type of sexual action is forbidden. If I see any such actions, the controller will find themselves in a lot of trouble and may even face expulsion!" Professor Vector warned.

Harry felt suddenly nervous being partnered up with Pansy, what would she make him do?

"You can control me first Harry." Pansy said taking Harry's beaker and drinking down the potion.

Harry glanced over at Hermione and noticed she had chosen to drink the potion first.

"Urrm, okay…pretend you're a chicken." Harry commanded. It was the first thing that came to mind.

Pansy flapped her hands, clucked and tried to dig a hole in the floor. Harry grinned, Ron would have loved to see this.

Harry looked to see what Seamus made Hermione do.

She was sweeping her hair back with one hand, strutting around the classroom ruffling every boy's hair and giving them a warm seductive smile.

Harry felt the anger rising in him. "Stop it Seamus!" He yelled.

"I'm not doing anything Harry, it's allowed you know." Seamus said with a frown. He then called Hermione over to his side.

Hermione had hiked up her skirt, loosened her tie and had the first three buttons from her white collar shirt undone. She sat down in Seamus's lap, gave him a pout and said. "What do you want me to do?"

Harry's anger was slowly rising, the candles lighting the cold dungeon flickered.

Seamus gave Harry a long searching look, then commanded Hermione to put her skirt back down, button her shirt and tighten her tie.

"Okay Hermione, now act like Trelawny." Seamus commanded.

Harry gave Seamus a small grin; it was funny seeing Hermione meander around the room giving students predictions about painful, dreadful deaths in the same mystical tone that Professor Trelawny had always used.

Harry turned his attention back to Pansy, and was about to give her a new command, but noticed that she had already returned to her normal self.

"Your turn Potter." She said handing him the glass.

Harry nervously drank the potion. It had an awful taste, but not nearly as bad as the sleeping potion he often had to take in the hospital wing.

"Okay Harry, lets start with something simple… bark like a dog." He heard Pansy instruct.

Harry did as he was told.

"Good okay… pretend that you're playing Quidditch." He heard Pansy command.

Harry got on his invisible broom and ran around the room turning abruptly and squinting in an attempt to find a golden snitch that wasn't even there.

He heard some people laugh.

"Need directions to St. Mungo's Potter?" Draco spat in an amused tone.

Harry wanted to shoot a remark back at Draco but couldn't.

"Okay Harry, come back here." Pansy instructed.

Harry did as he was told.

"Now… Granger's not under the spell anymore, so… go up to Granger, uuhh, Hermione I mean, and tell her how ugly she is. Find the meanest words you can say, and say them clearly to her face." Pansy's lips curled into an evil, malicious grin.

Harry's heart gave a leap and he found himself screaming inside, but he wasn't able to control his legs which carried him across the room to where Hermione stood.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said giving him one of her famous welcoming grins.

Harry felt hate pulse through his body, and he began to fight the sensation with all his strength. Fighting the Controlling Potion wasn't like fighting the Imperius Curse, it was a completely different sensation. Harry no longer felt the desire to resist the command given; he no longer questioned why he should follow the instruction. The only thing that stopped Harry from doing as he was told, was hurting Hermione.

Harry concentrated on all the good things Hermione had done for him. He desperately tried to re-create the warm, yet feverish feeling, which swept up and down his spine and through his entire body when Hermione would hold him close.

"Harry?... Professor I think something's wrong with Harry!" Hermione called to the current Potions teacher.

The look on Harry's face was that of intense pain.

"I think he might pass out." Hermione said taking a hold of his arms in case her theory came true.

"Mr. Potter, can you hear me?" Professor Vector questioned, giving Harry a slight tap on the cheek with his fingers.

Pansy watched from a distance, furious that Harry hadn't done as she had commanded. She looked at the clock and knew that any moment, Harry would be returning to his normal self. One thing that made her feel grateful was that Harry wouldn't remember what he had done, or what she had commanded. No one ever did.

Harry's stiffened body suddenly began to relax, he felt the hatred melt from his thoughts. He was finally returning to normal.

"Harry?" Hermione whimpered.

"Its okay Hermione, I'm okay now." Harry said giving her a reassuring embrace.

"What happened?" She asked just before Professor Vector had a chance to ask.

"I was just fighting the Controlling Potion." Harry answered.

"Fighting the Controlling Potion?" Professor Vector's eyes widened. "That's not possible Mr. Potter."

"I was controlled to say the meanest words I could to Hermione's face… I just couldn't let that happen." Harry shrugged.

"Fascinating… you remembered what you were asked to do?" Professor Vector asked with an excitement that resembled Lockheart's whenever someone asked him for an autograph.

"Uhh, yeah… why wouldn't I?" Harry asked extremely confused.

"It's unheard of for anyone to remember anything they've done or have been asked to do when under this potion Harry." Hermione explained.

"I guess there's a first for everything then." Harry grinned strolling over to his desk, and taking his books off the table.

"Class dismissed." Professor Vector announced.

Harry shot Pansy Parkinson a venomous look of disgust, and accompanied Hermione out of the Potion's classroom.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat comfortably in the Gryffindor Common Room reviewing for exams. Hermione managed to convince Ron that if he studied for exams sooner, he wouldn't have to cram so much information into his head at once.

"What's the fifth ingredient for the Reverse Memory Potion?" Harry questioned flipping the pages as if expecting the answer to just jump out at him.

"Three komodo lizard tongues." Ron answered.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another, and then stared at Ron.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you're not in Potions class." Hermione stated.

"I know… Luna was reading that chapter and kept repeating the ingredients to herself, and I just happened to remember what they were."

"Luna should read to you more often." Harry laughed clapping Ron on the shoulder.

"I think it's so great that you two are going to the ball together." Ron grinned at his two best friends.

Harry felt hot around the collar and he was sure his face was burning red.

Hermione suddenly found the current book she was reading extremely interesting, and hadn't noticed she was holding it upside down.

"Oh come on you two, you both know you'll have a great time together. Everyone knows you've been crazy about one another for," Ron tried to say before he got a firm jab in the ribs by Harry's elbow.

"We're not going together Ron." Hermione mumbled keeping her concentration on the book before her.

"What? … What do you mean you're _not_ going together?" Ron's tone of voice was starting to rise with frustration.

"Who are you going with then Hermione?" Ron asked with a calmer tone of voice.

Hermione looked pleadingly into Harry's bright green eyes, he knew exactly what she wanted; she didn't want Ron to know that she was going with Seamus.

"That's my business." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I suppose I'm not going to get it out of you am I?" Ron sighed. "So who are you going with Harry?"

"Me?... oh… uuhh… a girl." He answered avoiding Ron's eyes.

Hermione peered sideways from the upside down Charms book at Harry.

"Well I sure hope it's a girl… do we know her?" Ron asked again.

"No… you don't know her." Harry mumbled. "Look, I'm tired, I'm going to bed… I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Okay, but lets make sure we all get a table together for the ball." Ron grinned.

"Yeah… sure." Harry said feeling sick. He was fairly confident he'd be able to find a girl that Hermione and Ron didn't know who would be glad to go to the ball with him, but the truth was he didn't want to go with anyone… anyone but Hermione.

Harry slumped up the stairs to the Boys Dormitory.

"Hey Harry, are you excited about the ball tomorrow?"

"Yeah… excited." Harry answered.

"I know you'll have a great time Harry." Seamus said giving Harry a grin.

Harry felt the anger and jealousy surge through his veins. He marched up to Seamus's face as Seamus slowly backed into the wall behind him.

"Listen… if you dare hurt Hermione in any way tomorrow, I'll curse you to fucking hell and back!"

"Easy Harry, I'm not going to hurt Hermione, I promise you." Seamus said raising his hands in surrender.

Hermione lay in her large, cold, lonely bed wondering who Harry would be bringing to the Pre Graduation Ball tomorrow. The ball was an important event for all seventh year students, because it would be the last official gathering that included every seventh year student. After all, not everyone will have the privilege of attending the Graduation Ball Party, because not every student will be lucky enough to graduate from Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed and curled herself into the fetal position to keep warm. What would tomorrow be like? Would Harry save her a dance like he had promised? Or would he be too busy with this new girl?

Hermione tried hard not to feel jealous, Harry deserved to be happy; out of all the people Hermione could think of, Harry definitely deserved it the most.

Her eyes felt heavy, and she gave a silent yawn before she drifted off to sleep.

She was standing in the Great Hall. All the desks were removed, and the entire room was completely empty except for a Wizard who stood waiting for her at the other side of the room.

"Don't be afraid, Hermione." He said.

That voice sounded familiar to her. She took a deep breath and walked towards him as the white light from the many windows blinded her sight. Her shoes tapped gently on the stone floor with each step she took, and echoed through the room.

"Sirius?" She gasped.

He smiled gently at her.

"I missed you," She said falling into his outstretched arms. "We all missed you, especially Harry."

"I know." He said as Hermione pulled away from the embrace.

"Come on," She said taking Sirius by the hand. "lets go see Harry now, he'll be so happy to see you, I can't wait to see the look on his face!" She grinned.

Sirius stayed glued to the spot where he had been standing. When Hermione searched his face, he gave her a soft smile and shook his head.

"Harry can't see me Hermione."

"Of course he can, he's probably in the Boy's Dormitory, I can get him for you if you like." She said with excitement in her tone.

"I'm here to see _you_ Hermione." Sirius answered.

"Me?... why me?" Hermione questioned looking surprised.

"You're here to take a test, so let's get started."

"Test?" Hermione suddenly felt ill. "I haven't studied, I'm not ready!"

"I have faith in you Hermione, you can do it… you are after all, the brightest witch in your year. I know I've said that you're like Molly, but the truth is, you're so much like Lily."

"Harry's mum?" Hermione asked, more to herself then to Sirius. It wasn't a question; it was more that she was surprised.

Sirius nodded. "Now…shall we begin?"

"Okay." Hermione agreed.

"Good." Sirius said taking out his wand.

With a quick swish and a few chosen words, a large wooden table appeared in the middle of the room. He waved his wand once again and two large bottles filled with two different potions appeared on the table.

Hermione strolled over to the table. On her left hand side was a blue potion, and on her right hand side was a yellow potion.

"What do I have to do Sirius?"

"The action is very simple Hermione, the choice is what is difficult." Sirius answered with a sad look in his eyes.

Hermione still didn't understand what was required of her.

"The blue potion symbolizes your happiness Hermione. It's your family, your achievements, your dreams, and true love… The yellow potion is Harry's happiness, his dreams and his true love."

Hermione nodded to show she was listening.

"You have a very important, and difficult choice to make… it is by no means a fair choice Hermione. If you choose the blue potion you will achieve your dreams, you will be granted true unfaltering love, and you will have family. If you choose the yellow potion, you sacrifice your happiness for Harry's happiness."

"I understand Sirius, and I have made my choice." She answered.

"I ask you to think about this carefully Hermione." Sirius pleaded.

"I don't need to Sirius… I already made this choice a long time ago." Hermione stated reaching a hand towards the large wooden surface.

Hermione's chest felt stiffened, her heart thundered in her chest, and her fingers trembled with fear, but she didn't even hesitate reaching for the chosen potion.

"Are you sure that's what you want Hermione?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione nodded and brought the bottle to her soft, pink lips, and tilted it back. The yellow liquid drifted from the bottom of the bottle, towards Hermione's mouth, as it traveled towards her it started to swirl gently and turned a bright emerald green before reaching her throat. The yellow potion tasted strange, it made her feel cold inside, and a strong smell of Quidditch, fresh soap and cologne made her feel dizzy.

Hermione felt herself beginning to spin. It became difficult to see Sirius as the white, blinding light returned.

_"You have my blessing," _She heard Sirius's voice echo through her head. _"You have my blessing,"_

"Hermione?" She felt someone shaking her awake.

_"You have my blessing."_

"Hermione, come on get up lazy bones!"

Hermione groaned. What a bizarre dream. She forced her eyes open and saw two large blue eyes staring into her brown ones.

Hermione pulled the covers up over her head, hoping Luna would just give up and leave. She felt the covers being pulled off the bed… she should have known better.

"We have to get your ready for the ball princess." Luna smiled.

"It's not until this evening Luna." Hermione moaned.

"It's already the afternoon, you've been sleeping for a long time… We have to make you look Fantasto-Fabo-Fabulous for… Seamus."

Hermione rolled her eyes and knew there was no way she would be able to worm her way out of this situation.

Harry sat in Potions class next to Pansy Parkinson. Hermione sat at the back of the classroom next to Seamus.

"We'll be brewing Controlling Potions today." He heard Professor Vector announce.

"But Professor, we just made Controlling Potions yesterday." Harry said without raising his hand.

"Don't complain Potter, just do as you're told."

Harry shrugged and noticed that his potion was already complete. In fact, looking around the classroom, everyone had finished making their potions.

He glanced back at Hermione who was drinking the potion down. It was a yellow potion that began to swirl around, and turned green before reaching her mouth.

Harry didn't know why, but he felt sad for Hermione.

Harry stared at the beaker before him that was filled with a blue liquid.

Pansy drank her potion. Harry commanded her to act like an Owlbear. She did as she was told.

Harry turned around to watch what Seamus would command Hermione to do.

"Go dance with Harry Hermione." Seamus instructed.

Harry was confused, what was Seamus doing?

Hermione made her way towards Harry and placed an arm around his neck and her hand on one of Harry's.

"Ouch." Hermione jumped as Harry accidentally stepped on her toes.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to." He said looking embarrassed.

"Ouch." Hermione jumped again when Harry stepped on her toes for a second time.

"I, I'm so s,sorry Hermione."

The harder Harry tried the more he stepped all over Hermione's toes.

"If you don't stop stepping all over my feet, I'll go dance with Seamus." She snapped angrily.

"Hoot!"

"Hermione?"

"Hoot!"

Harry forced his eyes open. What a strange dream, more like a nightmare, but Harry was fairly thankful it didn't involve Voldemort. It seemed like Aberforth's spell really did do wonders on controlling the pain across his scar.

_'It's too bad he can't mend broken hearts.' _ Harry thought bitterly.

When his eyes had adjusted to the bright room, he spotted Hedwig perched near his bed.

"Morning Hedwig." Harry said removing the rolled up parchment from her tawny leg.

Harry stroked her feathers gently for a few moments, she gave him an affectionate nip before she spread out her snowy white wings and flew out one of the many windows.

_'This must be from Dumbledore!' _Harry thought quickly unraveling the parchment.


	10. Chapter 10

(HIYA EVERYONE!! WOW another long chapter… I really love this one!! I hope you'll all enjoy it… thank you all for your wonderful inspiring reviews… Thanks to my friend "InkCessation" (Justin) for all his support and for inspiring me to work all that much harder on my fan fics (Your fan fics ROCK! Please be sure to finish them.. or ELSE! ha ha)… Thanx to Michelle for always reading my work and helping me when I need it! And thanx to Michelle's friend Nad for helping me organize how I want Hermione's dress to look…. Okay I'll stop babbleing and let you all read!)

CHAPTER 10

"Can't you just wave your wand to straighten your hair, and put it up into a work of art?" Ginny asked with frustration in her tone after using the last bottle of straightening potion, with no success.

"I never learnt that." Hermione answered.

"Wait, let me get this straight… you know all sorts of advanced magic that adult witches have trouble doing, but you never looked into any spells that would make your life so much easier?... I'd kill to know some beauty charms!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm not in beauty school Ginny…I'm trying to become a Healer." Hermione stated.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I say we don't straighten her hair, she has such lovely curls, let's use that to our advantage." Luna voiced as she tossed the latest issue of _The Quibbler_ on Hermione's bed.

"Hmm, maybe you're right Luna." Ginny said, running a hand through Hermione's spicy brown hair.

Luna took her wand from behind her ear, conjured a stool, and made Hermione sit down.

"Can't I sit in front of the mirror?" Hermione said pointing to a large human sized mirror on the other side of the room.

"Nope… you don't get to see until we're done." Ginny grinned.

Hermione sat on the stool for hours as Ginny and Luna tried several different styles. They would both stand back to examine their work, shake their heads, and like a pack of hungry animals tearing at a carcass, they would destroy their hard work and try a new idea.

Just when Hermione thought she wouldn't be able to take it anymore, both the girls stood back and exploded into shrieks of excitement.

"Oh Hermione you look gorgeous!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm as a blush spread over them.

"Yeah you sure do look fantasto-fabulous... Seamus is going to have a heart attack!" Luna laughed.

"Can I see?" Hermione asked. She couldn't stand the suspense any longer.

"Oh no you don't, you have to put on your dress first." Luna nagged.

"Please, just a little peek?" Hermione pleaded as Ginny ushered her into her dressing room.

"If you need some help, just let us know." Ginny stated closing the door.

Hermione's hands trembled as she slowly lifted the lid off the large violet box and gently pulled the beautiful scarlet dress Harry had given her, from inside the box. She examined the gown from a distance before carefully slipping it on. It felt remarkably fluid and soft against her delicate skin.

"I'm going to need some help lacing the dress up." Hermione said opening the door.

Ginny and Luna wasted no time lacing the back of the scarlet dress for Hermione.

"Here put these on." Ginny said handing Hermione a pair of scarlet gloves.

"And these." Luna grinned pointing to a pair of heels to match the gown and gloves.

"Where'd you two get these?" Hermione asked with a surprised tone of voice.

"They came from Harry of course, you didn't think he would get you a dress and forget accessories did you?" Luna giggled.

_"Harry."_ Hermione whispered feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh no, no crying!" Ginny exclaimed fanning Hermione's face.

"Apparently red _is_ your color, but believe me, you don't want red eyes." Luna added.

Hermione nodded and pushed the tears back.

"Can I see myself now?" Hermione questioned with excitement.

"Okay, but close your eyes. Me and Luna will lead you to the mirror." Ginny answered and Luna stood next to her nodding.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but obeyed the rules.

"Okay Hermione, open your eyes!"

Slowly, Hermione opened her chocolate brown eyes. She let out a gasp, and her eyes widened with shock.

_'That's not me, that can't be me.' _She thought.

"She's so beautiful." Ginny stated with an admirable sigh.

"Absolutely stunning." Luna added.

Hermione twirled herself in front of the mirror, tears were just begging to fall from her eyes, but she pushed them back once more.

"Thank you Luna, thank you Ginny… thank you _both_ so much!" Hermione said sincerely giving each of them a grateful hug.

"I think it's our turn to get ready." Luna decided with a grin.

"Can I help you in any way?" Hermione asked.

"No, we're fine Hermione." Ginny answered.

"Yeah, you go ahead and find your… prince." Luna giggled.

Hermione carefully descended the Grand Staircase where Seamus promised to meet her. As the time began to pass at a painfully slow pace, the butterflies in her stomach steadily grew worse; each minute, the strange feeling doubled.

Hermione found that she wasn't nervous about Seamus's reaction; she was worried what Harry would think.

Hermione anxiously twirled her wand between her fingers. She had contemplated on leaving it in her room, but as soon as it left her fingers she felt bare, strange and oddly insecure. She tried placing her wand behind her ear like Luna had always done, (she had to admit, it was a fairly good place to carry a wand) but it felt uncomfortable. So in the end, Hermione decided she would give her wand to Seamus who would, without a doubt, put it in one of his pockets, and keep it safe for her. At least her wand would be somewhat near her in case of an emergency.

A cold chill ran through the large entrance hall. The sharp silence made her feel uneasy, something wasn't right; she gripped her wand and cautiously started looking around.

She heard a pair of feet scatter away in the direction of the dungeons, the individual was moving quickly, and the cloak made whipping sounds with each abrupt turn.

Perhaps she was being silly, maybe she should just call out and ask who's there. Her pulse began to throb in her veins, something inside her screamed to keep quiet, something wasn't right, and she would be the one to find out what it was.

As quietly as she possibly could, Hermione slowly made her way towards the dungeons. Her mind raced to keep up with her thoughts; she began to feel slightly light headed.

There was little light guiding her through the corridors and down the narrow stone stairs. She resisted the urge to use _lumos_, in case the individual would see they were being followed.

Hermione shivered when she reached the bottom of the stone steps and made her way through the dungeon. Goosebumps covered her bare arms and back, and she had to make sure to keep her mouth closed because the frosty air exposed her rapid breathing.

_Harry,_

_I wanted to talk to you in person, but I felt like it would be easier for me to do this in a letter. I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately, and I hope that can change after… well you'll see I guess._

_I feel really bad about what I did to Hermione in potions class, she hasn't mentioned it to me, so I've come to the conclusion that you hadn't told her what I did… thank you for that. I don't know why you didn't, I honestly deserve not to talk to her again. _

_Anyways, that's not why I'm writing this letter… I want YOU to take Hermione to the Pre Graduation Ball. Now wait… knowing you, you'll object and say that I have to, but I'll refuse to go with her, and she'll just have to go alone. _

_All she talks about is you Harry. She wont have a good time with me… she'll be trying to see what your doing, asking me if I know… it'll drive me mad mate! _

_Listen… you deserve to go with her and have a good time… you both need a good time. _

_Don't worry about me…I've been granted the opportunity to go home early for the Christmas break, so I'm happy... Tell Hermione that I'm sick with flue or something and couldn't take her so you're taking her instead. _

_Have a good time, take care of her Potter. _

_Your Friend – Seamus- _

Harry felt his heart thunder in his chest; he couldn't believe he was going to be taking Hermione to the ball. He couldn't help but jump up and give a triumphant cheer of joy. He would now be able to dance with Hermione all night long. Somehow, one day, he would thank Seamus for what he did for him.

Harry's stomach gave an uncomfortable jolt, and his heart sank.

'_Oh no… I can't dance.' _He thought nervously recalling his dream.

"You can't win… give it up fool!"

Hermione knew that voice, the tone was cold like the frigid Arctic waters. She clenched her wand firmly and moved closer.

"Why… why do you do this?... you had a chance at freedom!" A man's voice trembled.

"I _am_ choosing freedom. My Lord provides his faithful servants with wonderful rewards… Perhaps you would like a taste of power Rufus? I can offer it to you now… life, freedom and power."

Hermione heard Rufus spit.

"Never!... never will I follow in the path of darkness Lucius!"

"Come now Rufus… all I ask of you is to bring me the boy."

"Harry Potter?" Rufus questioned.

"Yes… Harry Potter… his life, for yours."

Hermione brought her hand to her mouth, and held back a gasp.

"Then you shall take mine!... mark my words, the Malfoy name will fall to their knees before Harry Potter one marvelous day!"

Lucius laughed deeply.

"Any last words Rufus?" Lucius said holding his wand up.

"Yes… Hermione Granger."

"_Expelliamus!" _Hermione yelled.

Lucius Malfoy's wand soared into the air.

"You filthy little Mudblood!"

Lucius Malfoy began to advance towards Hermione.

"DON'T MOVE!" She commanded.

To Hermione's surprise, Lucius lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. His angry red face hovered over her and his large pale hand squeezed her wrist where she held her wand. She struggled to keep a firm grip on the wand, but the pain became unbearable and the wand slipped from her delicate fingers.

"Filth!... how DARE you!... foolish girl thinking she could take down Lucius Malfoy with her useless stick!" Lucius screamed in her face.

Rufus struggled to free himself from the full body bind that had been placed on him.

Hermione tried to kick Lucius off her, but it proved to be very difficult to fight dressed in a gown and heels.

"Yes Granger… struggle… it makes you look all that more appealing." Lucius sneered. "The Dark Lord would surely enjoy having you as his slave."

Hermione felt anger surge through her entire body.

"I'm nobody's slave!" She yelled kneeing Lucius Malfoy between the legs.

Lucius fell over sideways in pain.

Hermione pulled herself up off the cold stone floor and made a dash for her wand.

_SMACK_

Hermione hit the hard stone floor. It knocked the wind from her lungs, she gasped for air. She felt the large hand that had curled around her ankle hold her firmly in place.

"Feeling helpless without your wand now Granger?" Lucius cackled.

"Feeling helpless without _your_ wand Lucius?" asked a voice just ahead of where Hermione lay.

Hermione saw that her wand was no longer inches from her fingers, instead, she saw a pair of black dress shoes.

"Potter!"

"That's right Malfoy."

Lucius released his grip on Hermione's ankle, and scuttled in the direction of his wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _ Harry yelled, giving Hermione's wand a quick swish and flick.

Lucius Malfoy's wand hit the ceiling with a clunk.

"_Accio wand._" Harry mumbled.

The wand shot painfully into his palm.

"Impossible!" Rufus muttered. "It listens to you as if it were your own!"

Cautiously Harry helped Hermione to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered.

She nodded.

"You do as you're told Lucius… or you'll pay the price." Harry warned.

Harry handed Hermione Lucius Malfoy's wand and instructed her to set Rufus free.

"_Diffendo." _Hermione chanted clearly to cut the ropes binding Rufus.

Nothing happened.

"_Diffendo._" She tried again, making sure to pronounce the word correctly.

Nothing happened.

Hermione shrugged.

A spark flashed across Lucius Malfoy's eyes and a delicate evil grin spread across his face.

"I don't get it, your wand works for me." Harry said.

"You two go on and turn Lucius in. Bring him to Aberforth, he'll know what to do with him… and don't forget to send someone down to release me once you do." Rufus instructed.

"Are you sure sir?" Hermione asked.

"Yes… go on."

"Alright Malfoy... nice and slowly, and don't try anything funny!"

"Well, well, well… what've we got here?"

Harry spun around to find Draco grinning wickedly and pointing his wand.

"Potty and Whore-mione, having some fun in the dungeons. Care if I join?"

Harry pointed Hermione's wand at Draco ready to strike.

Draco shook his head slowly and stole a sideways glance at Hermione. Harry knew exactly what he was implying, dropped the wand and raised his hands in the air.

Draco smirked.

"You're such a fool Potter… you'd do anything for that Mudblood, wouldn't you?" He questioned with amusement. "Give my father back his wand _Whore_-Mione!"

Lucius strolled over and plucked the wand from her hand.

"The Dark Lord will be immensely pleased Draco." Lucius stated proudly.

"You mean to say you're sure he _would_ be immensely pleased… now he'll be more then disappointed!"

Harry grinned, and a feeling of hope returned to his heart when he saw the tall, slender, grumpy-looking wizard, standing in the entrance to the large cold room, with a long wand carefully aimed towards Lucius Malfoy.

"Now's not a good time to be learning magic tricks Aberforth!" Lucius Malfoy laughed.

The old man raised an eyebrow, just like Hermione would. Harry recognized the same twinkle in Aberforth's eyes that he had seen illuminate in Professor Dumbledore's on many accounts.

"Perhaps it's time for you to observe the kind of magic tricks I'm capable of." Aberforth answered.

Lucius Malfoy suddenly looked apprehensive.

"You can't fool me old man… you had no proper instruction!"

"That's where your wrong… books are knowledge Mister Malfoy." Aberforth grinned.

"Enough of this" Lucius spat. "_ Crucio!"_

Hermione gasped.

Harry quickly reached for Hermione's wand that he had dropped earlier, ready to strike into a battle with Lucius.

To both Harry and Hermione's amazement, Aberforth had vanished from the spot he had just been standing and appeared just behind Lucius Malfoy.

"_Incarcerous_!"

Thick ropes shot out of thin air and wrapped around Lucius Malfoy.

No one seemed to notice that Draco Malfoy quickly and quietly hid from view, waiting for a chance to escape unnoticed.

"Their wands are compatible!... Remember my words!" Lucius yelled.

"He's lost his mind." Harry muttered under his breath.

"You'll pay for this one day you filthy Mudblood, you'll pay dearly!" Lucius spat towards Hermione.

With a wave of Aberforth's wand, Lucius was silent; he was incapable of opening his mouth. Next Aberforth pointed his wand at Rufus.

"_Diffendo." _He chanted.

"Oh thank you Aberforth," Aberforth nodded. "Thank you Harry and Hermione, without the both of you, I may not have had the chance to see the light of another day." Rufus said gratefully.

"If you'll all excuse me… I'll be escorting Mr. Malfoy to the Ministry. Rufus, please be sure the school is run efficiently until I return." Aberforth instructed.

Rufus nodded.

Aberforth turned his attention to the young witch and wizard.

"Harry, Hermione… will you both be alright?" He questioned.

"We're fine sir." Hermione answered giving Harry a grin.

"I want you both to enjoy the ball… don't allow this incident to take away your magical night." Aberforth's icy blue eyes twinkled again.

"Oh," He added. "Before I go… you can't be attending the ball looking like _that_ Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at her dress. The scarlet color was now replaced by a dark dirty black; it looked like Hermione had rolled around in soot. It no longer gleamed beautifully, and Hermione was sure her hairstyle was now completely destroyed.

She sighed heavily.

"Yes sir… I'll go change it."

"Nonsense dear… allow me?" Aberforth stated.

Hermione looked curiously at the old man.

"_Bellemagnifico!" _

Little lights like fireflies surrounded Hermione. There were so many, all that was visible was flickers of golden light. As quickly as they came they disappeared to reveal a grinning Hermione, who's dress looked brand new, and her hair was styled perfectly.

Harry's eye's widened to the size of enormous walnuts, and his jaw dropped open. He felt his heart racing in his rib cage.

The scarlet gown, made of the finest thin silk, wrapped gracefully around her alluring curves. The sleeveless dress exposed Hermione's soft skin on her shoulders, a part of her back where the gown was laced together and her arms to her elbows, where matching silk gloves covered the rest, including her delicate hands. A slit ran down the side of her dress exposing a part of her attractive legs. Hermione's hair was carefully pulled up, leaving only a few strands to cascade near her gentle face.

How was he going to control himself tonight? All he wanted to do was get lost in her eyes, her lips, her hands. He shook his head.

'_Think Snape in a bikini, Snape in a bikini.' _

It wasn't working, instead of Snape, he was picturing what Hermione would look like in a lovely red two piece.

"Harry?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Wow." He murmured breathlessly.

Hermione blushed, her face matching her scarlet dress, and she forced her eyes to the floor.

"You look… you look… so… amazing." Harry tried. "I mean, what I meant… you were already so beautiful, and now you're… more beautiful." Harry felt so stupid; he wasn't able to put his feelings into words at all.

A warm grin had spread across Hermione's face, and her eyes gleamed with joy. Harry didn't come across as a Romeo, but he had stolen her heart.

Harry held out his arm so Hermione could wrap her hand around him and they slowly walked out of the bitterly cold dungeon, up the stone steps and towards the Great Hall entrance.

"I… I want to ask you something Hermione." Harry said pausing before the large doors.

Hermione stared at his enchanting green eyes.

"Seamus… he… he wants us to go to the ball together, he decided to go home earlier for Christmas and he hoped you would understand… if… if, you know… you don't want to,"

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and felt warm tears gloss over her chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course I want to." She answered before he could finish what he was trying to say.

"You do?" Harry asked grinning.

Hermione nodded.

Harry gently guided Hermione through the large doors into the Great Hall, the decorations were magnificent. Hundreds of small tables for two lined the edge of the enormous rectangular room, each covered with a luxurious tablecloth, either red or pink rose petals surrounded the porcelain plates and silver cutlery, a small gentle candle created the romantic effect at each table, and a vase containing three Alpinia's (that matched the color of the rose petals scattered on each table) added a wonderful touch. House elves dressed in white collared shirts, black bowties, and tuxedo coats carried glasses of Champaign on large platters. A large cherry red grand piano stood near the dance floor where a gentleman was playing some soft music. Everything was so perfect.

Harry stole a quick glance at the look on Hermione's face. She was so awed and entranced by the splendor before her cinnamon brown eyes. Harry painted a mental picture of her expression in his mind, so it would remain there forever.

"Harry, Hermione… over here!"

They both noticed Ron at a table with Luna. He had saved them tables right next to theirs.

"I thought you two weren't going together." Ron frowned looking confused. "Didn't you say you had separate dates?"

Hermione had completely forgotten that Harry was suppose to bring a date of his own.

"Seamus went home early for the Christmas holidays, he asked me to bring Hermione." Harry grinned pulling out a chair for Hermione at a table with pink rose petals and Alpinia's.

"Harry," Hermione said with a worried look in her eyes. "What about… you know… your date?"

Harry laughed nervously.

"Oh, uh… her… see, there was… there was no girl." He answered feeling hot around the collar of his dress robes.

"Harry James Potter… what do you _mean_ there was no girl?" She said frowning.

Harry swallowed hard. He may have had her wand safely tucked away in his breast pocket, but that didn't stop Harry from feeling intimidated, he knew well what Hermione was capable of doing.

"I, I… I sort of meant to come alone." Harry answered, feeling beyond nervous.

Hermione's eyes traveled around his face, she was trying to understand, and then she bit her lip and seemed to have come to a conclusion.

She removed the white cloth napkin from her lap and slid the chair back.

"I'm sorry Harry… I didn't realize… I don't want to be intruding,"

Harry's stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch, that's not what he had meant; that's not what he had meant at all.

"Hermione, wait!" He said raising his voice a little louder then he intended.

"No Harry I understand, you don't have to explain,"

"Hermione, will you just sit back down and listen for a second?" He pleaded.

She hesitated for a moment before Harry motioned for her to take her seat and pushed her chair towards the table again.

"I don't have a very good way with words," Harry began. "I didn't want to go with anyone to the ball," The spark from Hermione's eyes faded, and she looked hurt. "anyone but you." Harry finished.

Her eyes widened slightly.

"Why?" She questioned.

The sound of Harry's heart pounded in his ears, he wanted to say it, but a sudden flash of his dreams reminded him not to.

"Can we… would you mind… will you dance with me?"

Hermione couldn't help but grin at the helpless look on his face, she couldn't help but adore that hint of innocence he still possessed, even after life had been crewel to him on many accounts.

"Of course." She answered.

He straightened his velvet emerald green dress robes, and offered a hand to guide her to the dance floor. She gladly accepted. His hands were strong; they made her feel safe and warm inside. She felt slightly foolish imagining what it would feel like to be caressed by those hands in loving ways.

"I… don't know how to dance." He mumbled nervously.

"Yes you can… everyone can dance." She carefully placed her hand on his shoulder and another in the palm of his hand.

"I'll step on your feet." Harry said uncomfortably.

"I've been warned then haven't I?" She grinned at him.

Harry grinned back. He swayed back and forth without lifting his feet off the floor, he didn't dare step on her toes.

"Dance with me." She whispered.

Harry felt the lump in his throat grow larger, and he tried to swallow it down.

"Please." She whispered again encircling her arms around his neck.

Harry cautiously wrapped his arms around her back and began to carefully dance with Hermione.

"Ouch." He felt Hermione jump.

Harry slightly pulled away to apologize, she brushed a strand of jet black hair from his eyes and grinned softly.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"You warned me remember?" Her grin widened and Harry felt his heart give a double leap.

He smiled back and pulled her closer again.

The gentle melody was nearing to an end when he felt Hermione close the gap between them. He felt her warm, steady breath against the side of his neck where she rested her head.

"Care to step out for a bit of fresh air?" He asked.

"No, that'd be nice." She answered.

Hand in hand they emerged from the Great Hall and made their way to the front entrance of the school.

"It's cold out there." Harry said wrapping his velvety cloak around her bare shoulders.

"I'll be fine." She grinned.

But as soon as they stepped out into the frosty night, he saw her shiver. Her enticing lips trembled as she tried to hide her chattering teeth.

Harry wrapped his arms around her in an effort to keep her warmer.

"Maybe we should go back," Harry tried to say.

"No… it's beautiful out here." She answered breathlessly.

The full moon and scattered twinkling stars inspired the blanket of snow, cloaking the frozen land, to glitter like millions of diamonds scattering the earth's surface. Puffy, weightless snowflakes glided down from the shaded, clear sky; each unique in its own way. As several flakes of snow rested on Harry and Hermione, they lingered before they would melt and vanish forever.

Hermione leaned backwards to rest against Harry's chest, she felt him wrap his arms around her tighter. Together they admired the magnificent surroundings, silenced by their own thoughts; words were not needed to express the magic unfolding between them. Hermione sighed at the tranquility that cascaded through her entire body when he held her this way, she would be more then willing to be lulled to sleep and never have to awaken from such a marvelous dream.

She glanced into Harry's bright green eyes; she wanted to see if they danced with joy as much as hers did. She was surprised to find his eyes express longing.

Harry grinned at her gentle face. Her chocolate brown eyes reflected content, joy, and a wisp of desire. Harry's stomach filled with butterflies, and with each passing second they multiplied. He cradled her chin with one of his chilled hands, and felt her pulse race. He felt the lump in his throat return, his chest tightened, and he searched her eyes for answers she knew not. The desire in her eyes grew with every passing moment, melting Harry's fears, and escalating the hunger he had felt for so long; he wanted nothing more then to taste her soft lips, if only for a brief moment. He inched his face forward, he silently prayed she wouldn't hold back, but somehow deep down inside, he knew she wouldn't.

Her heart gave a double beat as pleasant arousing chills tickled her spine. Cautiously, she gradually closed the space between their faces, until Harry's warm breath drifted across her rosy cheeks.

Gently, Harry pressed against her lips, he felt Hermione's arms snake around his neck. Her lips were gentle, sweet and tenderly soft, she kissed him with such a passion; he couldn't help but crave more. He glazed her bottom lip with his tongue, pleading for entry.

Slowly she allowed him into her warm mouth, and as their tongues collided, a gentle moan escaped her lips, causing Harry to hold her closer and deepen the kiss with every emotion that pulsed through his body.

Her knees bucked slightly, but his hands wouldn't let her fall. He completely intoxicated her, making her feel pleasantly light headed; she moaned again at the pleasure that pulsed through her body, the numbing shivers that continued to envelope her.

Hermione's delight excited Harry more and more, he didn't know how to let go of her, he didn't know if he ever could. This moment was bliss; it would be embedded in his heart and mind for eternity.

He kissed her one more time when he felt her shiver.

"Let's go back inside." He said gently with a grin.

"Yeah." She whispered breathlessly.

The night for both Harry and Hermione was completely enchanting. They danced with one another until they weren't able to dance any longer; dinner had been enjoyable as they ordered their favorite meal and deserts, and shared looks of longing from across the table.

Sometime around two in the morning, Harry escorted Hermione to her room, where he gave her a gentle kiss before saying goodnight.

With his heart swollen to three times the size it was the night before, Harry was ready to dream of wonderful thoughts; wonderful thoughts of Hermione Granger.


	11. Chapter 11

(Hey Everyone! I have TWO chapters for you guys!...I apologize for this being such a very short chapter… but I think it's a powerful chapter and I've looked carefully and there's nothing more that I can really add to it without killing the emotion… Take Care and I REALLY REALLY appreciated the reviews, they were just really wonderful so Thank you)

CHAPTER 11

Harry awoke the next morning with a wide grin across his face. Even the dark bitter weather outdoors couldn't spoil his mood.

He took a quick shower, changed, and hurried out of the Common Room towards the Great Hall. He couldn't wait to see Hermione's sweet grin and greet her with a kiss before sharing breakfast back at the Gryffindor table. But when Harry reached the Great Hall, Hermione was no where to be seen. In fact, there was barley any students at the usually packed tables.

'_She must have been really tired… I'll go wake her a little later.'_

Harry decided strolling over to Ron and Luna, who were waving mistletoe above each others heads and sharing passionate kisses.

"Alright you two, break it up." Harry grinned taking a seat next to Ron.

"Oh look who's talking… you couldn't keep your hands off Hermione." Ron smirked.

"Yeah, you had a whole fan club of girls furious that you two wouldn't stop dancing… they were desperate for just one dance with you." Luna giggled.

Harry grinned at the thought of holding Hermione so close.

"They've cancelled our classes because of the ball, they figured too many people were going to be too exhausted." Ron said casually. "Since the Christmas Holidays start tomorrow, anyone who wants to go home early is allowed to leave."

"Are you staying here for the holidays?" Harry asked taking a bite out of his buttered toast.

"Well I wasn't going to," Ron answered taking a gulp of his orange juice. "but Luna's staying, and I want to spend Christmas with her." He answered grinning at Luna.

"We're going on an expedition through the Forbidden Forest." Luna stated matter-of-factly.

Ron dropped his spoon.

Harry just imagined both of them trudging through the forest, Ron holding a death grip on Luna's clothes, whimpering about seeing spiders. He couldn't help but give a muffled laugh.

"Ronald promised to help me find some undiscovered creatures." Luna continued.

Harry bit the sides of his cheeks at the expression on Ron's face. He was obviously not thrilled with the expedition, and he would, without a doubt, attempt to convince Luna not to go through with her adventurous idea.

Harry leaned in closer to tell Luna and Ron about what had happened the other day in the dungeons with Lucius Malfoy.

"How did you find her?" Ron asked with a slight panic.

"When I reached the Grand Staircase I came across Ginny, so I asked her if she's seen Hermione… she told me she had finished getting Hermione ready ages ago, she was suppose to wait for Seamus at the bottom of the Grand Staircase. When I went there she obviously wasn't there, so I sort of waited a bit before I decided to look around."

"What made you look in the dungeons?" Luna questioned with anticipation in her dreamy tone of voice.

"I don't know… I just… I knew something wasn't right, so I looked around a bit before I got this funny feeling in my stomach, and somehow I just knew." Harry replied.

Harry heard a hoot and looked up to see Hedwig soaring in his direction, tied to her leg was the Daily Prophet. Harry's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch as he untied Hedwig's burden, he didn't want to open the paper to see how many people had been killed this time.

After giving Hedwig a piece of toast and stroking her soft feathers for a few moments, she spread her wings and flew away, leaving Harry with the newspaper before him.

'_I'll just take a quick look,' _He thought. _'Maybe there's something about last night with Lucius Malfoy.' _

Reluctantly he unrolled the newspaper and took a quick glance. There was indeed an article about last nights incident.

_Lucius Malfoy has been sentenced to death after an incident that took place last night. Mr. Lucius Malfoy had been appointed as substitute Head Master of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry when original Head Master Albus Dumbledore, set off to battle the Dark Forces of Lord Voldemort and his supporters. Mr. Lucius Malfoy has been found guilty of attempted murder of Mr. Rufus Bangle (The Minister of Magic's right hand man, First Committee Member of School Defenses, and National Ministry Director and Speaker), attempted kidnapping of Harry James Potter (The Boy Who Lived), supporting and helping Lord Voldemort, and for the murder of a Muggle woman. Lucius Malfoy was captured yesterday evening by Aberforth Dumbledore,_

Harry suspected Aberforth had known Harry and Hermione wouldn't have wanted recognition for their efforts.

_and was transported to the Ministry where he preformed a complicated escape. A team of Unspeakables and Aurors was dispatched to capture Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Lucius Malfoy had preformed the Avada Kedavra curse on the Muggle woman and was ready to murder the Muggle man when he was captured and sentenced to death. The Muggle woman who was murdered was identified as Amelia Granger…_

Harry's heart leapt to his throat and he suddenly couldn't breath, he felt sick and dizzy.

'_Granger.'_

It rung through his head like a million bombs igniting one after the other.

'_Granger.' _

"Hermione!" Harry yelled throwing the newspaper and setting off at a run towards the Grand Staircase.

"Harry, where're you going?" Ron called after him frowning.

Harry didn't answer; he was running full speed to Hermione's room.

'_Granger.' _

Did she already know? What would he say? His heart crumbled to pieces for Hermione. This wasn't suppose to happen, this couldn't happen.

'_Granger.' _

He bounded up the last few stairs and paused before her room, should he knock?

'_Granger.'_

He swallowed hard, and turned the cold doorknob. Silently, he made his way through the small hallway that opened up into her room.

He heard a sob… she knew.

As Hermione's room came into focus, Harry's heart plummeted at the sight.

Clothes lay scattered across the floor, along with books whose pages were torn, pictures, family portraits, her bed covers, her pillow, her bed sheet, shredded newspaper, and letters written on parchment and regular Muggle paper.

The large human sized mirror was shattered into tiny fragments; a wooden chair lay beside the mirror on its side.

Hermione sat in a heap on the cold stone floor, tears streaming down her face one after the other, rocking back and forth clutching torn remains of a parchment. Her soft brown eyes were puffy and swollen.

"No…no…no, no." She whimpered.

She hadn't acknowledged his presence.

Harry carefully walked to Hermione and dropped to his knees before her.

"Hermione?" He murmured.

"Gone… she's gone."

"I know." He answered inching closer and embracing her.

Pain shot through his heart as he felt her trembling uncontrollably. Her back was drenched in cold sweat, but her soft skin was hot to the touch, as if she was developing a high fever.

He held her tighter and closed his eyes as tears pleaded to escape, it hurt more then anything in the world to know she was feeling so much agony.

She chocked and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Let it out Hermione, don't try and be strong." He whispered gently rubbing her back in comforting circles.

She couldn't take it anymore, she lost the battle with her emotions as she took a firm hold on Harry's white collared shirt, and cried harder then she had ever cried in her life.

Harry cradled her in his comforting arms, stroking her tangle of spicy brown hair. Gently, and ever so tenderly he rocked her back and forth just like she had done for him so many times before.

She cried until Harry's shirt was drenched with her salty tears, she cried until she felt numb from the pain that throbbed through her body, she cried until she no longer had tears to cry, she cried until she could not cry any longer.

Tired, helpless, weak, and insecure she clung to Harry like a safety blanket; burrowing her sorrows away.


	12. Chapter 12

(WOAH Another chapter I really like… I hope you'll enjoy it too.. I sat for ages writing it and now I have a pounding headache, so I'm posting and getting off this addicting box (the computer) Take Care everyone... thanx so much for all your wonderful reviews!)

CHAPTER 12

Harry had no idea how much time had passed, all he knew is that he wasn't about to leave her alone, and that he would give her all the comfort, support and time she needed to heal.

Carefully, he gathered Hermione's limp, drained body in his arms and carried her to her bed where he gently set her down. She wasn't responsive, and was staring into oblivion; her eyes glossy and trance like. She was still trembling, she was still drenched in cold sweat and she was still running a high fever.

Harry lay down right beside her, curling a loose arm around her stomach and burrowing his face into her cinnamon curls. He felt the knot in his throat tighten as fear swept over him and a tear left his now pale green eyes, would she be okay? What should he do about her fever? He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to bring up Madam Pomfrey to Hermione in such a state; he needed to help her on his own, but how? He didn't have the heart to leave her side.

He felt Hermione relax, and a peaceful sigh escaped her lips; she had fallen asleep.

Harry lay next to her for a moment longer before he cautiously slid off the bed, gave her a soft gentle kiss on the cheek and looked around for a blank piece of parchment or paper.

It wasn't long before he gathered what he needed to write Hermione a quick note.

_I'll be back soon, I promise… I needed to get some things –Harry-_

Harry quietly shuffled towards the door to Hermione's room, careful not to step on anything littering the stone floor. Slowly he turned the door knob and gritted his teeth as the door squeaked open. He paused for a moment to hear if Hermione had stirred, but he heard nothing.

Closing the door behind him he heard steps coming up the stairs.

"Harry?"

He turned around to find Ron staring back at him, eyes wide and a grim expression written on his face.

"Is she… how is she?" He mumbled awkwardly.

Harry ran a hand through his messy dark hair and sighed.

"Not so good." Harry answered under his breath.

"I read the newspaper," Ron started slowly.

"I know."

"Can I see her?" Ron asked shifting his feet.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think it would be a good idea… not right now." He said feeling guilty for his answer.

"I understand… is there anything I can do?"

"I need to get her some food, she hasn't eaten anything, she's going to need it… she's weak."

Ron looked really upset. Harry knew Ron was feeing the exact same way he was; it hurt them both knowing Hermione had to experience such a tragic incident.

"I'll come with you to the kitchens, we can get Dobby to fix her something to eat." Ron stated.

Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Thanks mate." Harry sighed.

"Anything for my best friends… I wish I could do more."

"She'll need all our support soon, she's just… not herself." Harry said softly.

Ron nodded and they both set off towards the kitchens.

"I'll also need a basin with cold water and a towel."

"What for?" Ron questioned.

"She's running a fever I think."

"Maybe we should get Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked as they reached the enormous painting of a bowl of fruit.

"I thought about it, and I know I probably should… but I don't think it would be a good idea." Harry answered tickling the large pear.

It giggled and turned into a door handle.

"Harry Potter… Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby, Dobby has missed Harry Potter sir." Dobby said dancing before Harry and Ron, his large tennis ball sized eyes bulged with excitement.

Harry's stomach gave an unpleasantly lurch and he felt really guilty.

"Dobby, I'm sorry for not coming to see you yet this year, it's just been a really crazy year so far." Harry explained truthfully.

"Dobby is not angry with Harry Potter sir, not angry at all… he is knowing that Harry Potter is being very busy at Hogwarts sir."

Harry gave him a very slight grin, he felt a little better knowing Dobby understood.

"Harry Potter is looking very sad, what can Dobby do for Harry Potter?"

"We need a good supply of food for Hermione, she hasn't had any breakfast, and I don't think she'll be coming down for dinner either." Ron said glumly.

Harry nodded.

"Miss Hermione? … she is needing to eat her meals, she should not be skipping dinner time Harry Potter sir."

Harry sighed. He wasn't quite ready to tell anyone what Hermione was going through, he suspected Hermione wouldn't want others to know either, but the look of complete trust, and friendship in Dobby's eye's made Harry's heart sink a few inches.

"Hermione… her mum," Harry felt the knot return to his throat, he just couldn't say it.

"Died." Ron finished.

Dobby's large eyes widened and they glossed over, his lip quivered before Dobby burst into tears, blowing his nose on his clothes.

"Oh poor Miss Hermione… she is not deserving such sadness, Dobby is making Miss Hermione a special meal, he is making her something to make Miss Hermione feel nice."

Harry and Ron waited as Dobby sprinted around the kitchens cooking up a fierce storm.

Eventually he bounced towards both the boys with an enormous basket full of food.

"Thank you Dobby."

"It is Dobby's pleasure Harry Potter sir… If you is getting any chance, bring Miss Hermione to the kitchens, I have a gift for Harry Potter's special girl."

Harry felt himself blush.

"I'll come visit you on Christmas Dobby, I'm staying at the school with Luna and Harry." Ron said casually.

"Oh Dobby would be delighted to see Harry Potter's Wheezy again, he is be very happy to see Harry Potter and his friends any time."

"I need one more thing Dobby." Harry stated.

"Anything for Harry Potter sir." Dobby answered with a large grin.

"I need a basin with cold water and a towel."

Dobby looked slightly confused but went to look for what Harry asked. He came back quickly with a large basin, a jug of cold water and a small face cloth.

"Thanks for everything Dobby, I don't know how to thank you." Harry said as he and Ron made their way to the large painting.

"You already has sir." Dobby grinned.

Harry thanked Ron for his help near the door to Hermione's room, and apologized again that he couldn't let Ron see her just yet.

"Don't worry about it mate." Ron had said. "Just make sure you let me know how she's doing and when she's ready to see some people, I want to see her."

Harry agreed and entered Hermione's room. As he reached her bed, he was relieved to see Hermione was still asleep. He took the wooden chair that lay on its side beside the shattered human sized mirror, and moved it quietly next to Hermione's bed. There, he placed the basin on her bedside table and poured the cold water from the jug into the large glass basin. He then allowed the cloth to soak in the cold water for a moment, before wringing the face cloth of excess water, and then he carefully dabbed at her hot skin.

If only he had taken Healer classes like Hermione had chosen, he would just wave his wand, mutter a spell and her fever would probably be gone.

Harry allowed the cool towel to rest on her forehead. Reluctantly, he lifted himself from the wooden chair, and took out his wand. With many flicks, swishes, and chosen words, Harry efficiently cleaned up Hermione's room. He replaced the glass in the shattered human sized mirror, and repaired the parchment Hermione had torn into tiny shreds. Carefully, he folded Hermione's letters across their original creases and stored them in his robes; he had a feeling he might need them later.

Harry returned to his chair beside Hermione's bed, re rinsed the face cloth in the basin, wrung it out and placed it gently back on her forehead.

Harry couldn't help but admire how captivating she looked curled up, sleeping soundly, without a single care in the world. He was more then grateful she was most likely having a dreamless sleep; she desperately needed a good rest, and an escape from her pain.

The late evening rays illuminated her natural beauty. He stared at her long dark eyelashes that always seemed to bring out the cinnamon in her chocolate brown eyes, he slowly glanced at her creamy, smooth skin that was soft as silk to the touch, and her luscious full lips that always contained that sweet, never fading smile.

Her eyes fluttered open. She wasn't surprised to find Harry peering into her sad eyes, in fact, no expression covered her face. She just blinked, and continued to stare into his bright emerald green eyes.

Harry gave her a slight lopsided grin, and caressed her cheek with his thumb. After a few moments, she watched him leave the wooden chair before her, and lift a large basket into his strong arms. He settled himself on the bed next to her and placed the basket beside him.

She heaved herself from her pillow and fell back gently against Harry's chest. His steady heartbeat gave her a feeling of warmth and tranquility. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

"You have to eat something, okay?" He whispered softly.

She shook her head.

"Please." He said reaching a hand into the basket and pulling out a container with sliced apple pieces.

She shook her head again.

"Hermione, you have to eat something… I'm worried about you."

She paused for a moment before reaching a tired hand into the container for a slice of apple.

"Good… you need your strength."

She ate a fair portion of the enormous meal Dobby had prepared; Harry too had some things from the basket.

"How do you do it?" Hermione murmured after a long silence.

Her sudden words slightly startled him. She had spoken so softly, he had barely heard her.

"Do what?" Harry asked gently stroking her hair.

"Escape the pain." She choked.

Harry wiped the tear that drifted down her cheek.

He took a deep breath and thought about her question for a moment.

"It's not easy to… to just escape…but the closest I've been to that carefree freedom, is when I fly." He answered truthfully.

Harry suspected she was thinking back to their third year when he and Hermione had flown together on Buckbeak.

"You should try flying on a broom one day… I didn't much like flying on a Hippogriff." Harry said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Can we?"

Harry didn't quite know what she was asking.

"Can we go now?" She tried again when Harry took too much time answering her previous question.

"You want to go flying with me?" Harry questioned with shock in his tone.

He felt her nod.

"Hermione… you have a fever."

"I'll clear it up, I know the spell."

"I still don't think it's a good idea,"

"Please." Her eyes begged for his approval. "I need this."

Harry sighed.

"Okay Hermione, but you have to dress warmly… and just for a little while."

"You're starting to sound like me." She teased poking his side with her finger.

Harry's heart gave a double leap when he saw the familiar grin spread across her face. Maybe, this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

After Hermione made her fever disappear, when Harry made sure Hermione had bundled herself up from head to toe, and when Hermione made sure Harry too was dressed warmly, they both made their way through the castle doors to the frosty outdoors.

"_Accio broom._" Harry muttered concentrating on his Firebolt back in the Boys Dormitory.

Harry saw it zoom across the evening sky and came to rest at a hover just before himself and Hermione.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked mounting the broom and giving Hermione room to sit down right before him.

She took a deep breath.

"I think so." She answered.

Harry expected Hermione to sit down on the broom with her back to him, but instead, she chose to sit facing Harry. She put her legs over Harry's thighs, she wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay?" Harry asked.

"Okay." She answered.

As Harry kicked off from the ground, Hermione wriggled closer and held on a little tighter. Harry felt the blood rush to the lower portion of his body.

'_Thank Merlin its so bloody cold today.' _Harry thought ushering his broom in a slow forward motion.

"You okay Mione?"

"Yeah." Harry felt her nod.

"Look at this sunset, isn't it amazing?"

The sky was draped in gentle pinks, baby blues, a wisp of distinct violet, a rich orange, and a brilliant yellow.

Harry let the icy air fill his lungs with a deep breath, and allowed the nearly non existent breeze run through his messy hair.

He felt Hermione loosen the grip as the colors mesmerized her, and the sense of freedom began to flow through her delicate body.

"Oh Harry this feels so good."

Harry felt her warm breath tickle the side of his neck as she spoke; it sent pulsing, exhilarating chills through him. If only she knew just what she did to him, how quickly he melted from her soft touch.

Harry floated gently back down towards the ground.

"That's it?" Hermione asked with a hint of disappointment in her tone.

Harry smiled to himself, she was enjoying it.

"No… but I want you to try."

"Try what?" She asked lifting her head from his shoulder and holding his attention with her eyes.

"Flying." He answered.

"I just did." She said looking slightly confused.

"No… it's your turn to steer the Firebolt while I hold on for the ride."

"Harry,"

"It'll make you feel good… I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He said giving her a soft grin.

"Okay." She said slowly turning around to face the front of the broom.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her time to feel ready.

She pushed off from the ground allowing the Firebolt to slowly drift upwards.

"Don't be afraid Hermione… just ride whatever you feel inside." He whispered.

Her grip on the handle tightened and her face fell into one of concentration.

Before Harry could mutter more words of encouragement Hermione had thrown herself forward against the Firebolt into a steep dive towards the ground.

Harry's jaw dropped, the whistling in his ears became louder and louder as they pelted towards the hard group gaining speed with each moment. Harry fought the urge to put his hands on the handle and bring the broom to a halt, but his trust in Hermione stopped him.

The icy, snow covered surface was just feet before them.

'_Pull up Hermione, pull up.' _

They were now just inches away from colliding with the ground.

'_Come on, Come on!' _Harry screamed in his mind.

Then just as Harry closed his eyes, preparing for a fatal impact, Hermione pulled up from a nose dive only Harry would have risked performing.

Harry felt Hermione breathing rapidly as they shot towards the painted sky, she then leveled the broom and slowed the Firebolt.

For a moment they were both silent.

"Why didn't you stop me?" She asked breathless.

"I trust you." He said softly burrowing his face into her spicy hair.

Harry felt her shaking.

"I was just so angry." She choked.

"I know." He said softly. "Do you want me to take us back down?"

"I could do it." She murmured holding back tears.

"Okay."

Hermione glided towards the entrance to the castle. She allowed herself to get lost in her own thoughts, and Harry didn't interrupt.

Hermione made a fairly rough landing, but it was still pretty good for someone who had little experience with flying brooms.

"Thank you Harry." She whispered falling into his embrace.

"Its nothing compared to what you've done for me." Harry said truthfully rubbing her back gently.

"Don't say that… you've done for me, as much as I've done for you."

Harry chose not to argue, but didn't agree. Hermione had always been there for him, he hadn't always been fair, and had taken her for granted on many occasions.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said softly.

"Sorry for what?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"For everything... for dragging you into so much danger, and… and… for your mum." Harry felt his stomach twist into knots.

She pushed away from him, her face full of anger.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this." She hissed.

"How can I not?... if you hadn't known me,"

"I don't want to hear it, you understand?... I _chose_ to be your friend, I _chose_ to go along with you knowing well that I was heading in the direction of danger!"

Harry hadn't seen Hermione this upset in a long while, he didn't quite know what to say, but her words hadn't lifted the guilt that continued to twist unpleasantly.

"Harry listen to me… you did nothing wrong… If I hadn't been your friend I still would have heard a noise and gone down into the dungeons, except, if you hadn't gone after me, Lucius might have killed me… Harry look at me." She waited until Harry's eyes met hers. "You need to stop blaming yourself for everything."

Harry nodded and weaved his fingers into Hermione's.

The castle was quiet and deserted, everyone had probably gone to their Common Rooms and perhaps even to bed.

"Are you staying with me?" Hermione asked as they reached the Head Girl's room.

"If you want me to." He said softly, hoping she would.

"Yes I do, but only if you really want to stay."

Harry grinned and turned the door handle to her room.

"After you."

Hermione gave him a slight smile and her eyes danced with relief.

While Hermione had gone to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth, Harry lit a blazing fire in her large personal fireplace and inched the loveseat closer so the dancing flames. He then conjured two mugs of butterbeer and placed the food basket near the loveseat.

Hermione came out of the bathroom wearing a soft pink, silk nightdress; she looked refreshed and ready to curl up by the warmth of the fire. She couldn't help but feel slightly flustered when she saw Harry holding up two mugs of butterbeer, wearing nothing but plaid pajama pants.

He had strong arms and shoulders, a well defined chest and upper abdomen, his messy black hair fell uncontrollably in all directions, a few strands falling over his bright green eyes, and his adorable lopsided grin made her heart flutter a million miles a minute.

"Oh Merlin." Hermione muttered not meaning to say it out loud.

"Come on over by the fire, it'll warm you up." He said.

Hermione slowly walked towards Harry, and wrapped her chilled hands around the warm mug of amber liquid.

Harry settled himself on the loveseat and patted the spot next to him for her to lie down next to him.

For a moment she just stood there admiring Harry, the boy-who-lived, who was now very much a man. She blushed when she realized how much time she had taken to study him.

He patted the seat again and stretched his arm out for her head to rest on. She gave him a grin and settled herself next to him, taking a quick sip of butterbeer.

"You were right." She said quietly.

"Hmm?" He questioned stroking her soft hand with his thumb.

"Flying does give you a sort of escape."

"You liked it?"

He felt her nod.

"Good, maybe we can do that again sometime… but this time _I'll _do the steering." Harry joked with a laugh.

"Oh don't tell me you were scared?" She asked in amusement.

"Perhaps, a little… you would have made a great seeker you know."

"I was never into sports though, remember?" She said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah… I don't know why you always watched."

"You hadn't figured that one out yet?" She questioned with a laugh, but a blush also covered her cheeks.

Harry shook his head.

"Because _you _were playing silly." She gave him a playful shove with her fingertips.

Harry thought about it for a moment, and realized Hermione had stopped going to Quidditch games as soon as Harry stopped playing them, even though Ron continued to play keeper on the Gryffindor team.

He gave Hermione a loving grin and kissed her forehead.

"Harry can I ask you something… personal?"

"Anything."

She looked uncomfortable and hesitated to ask her question.

"Its okay Mione, go on, ask me."

"Well… it's about your mum, your nightmares."

Harry nodded to show he was okay with discussing the topic.

"What... what do you see?"

"Just my mum standing in a room facing Voldemort asking him to kill her instead of me... Voldemort didn't want her murdered, he asked her to stand aside so he could perform the curse, but she wouldn't, so he killed her too… she screamed my name before she died." He recalled painfully. "But… I think it was harder loosing Sirius, I knew him, and I saw it happen right before me."

Hermione nodded slowly and squeezed his hand to show she understood and felt his pain.

"I've always been really close with my mum," Hermione choked, withholding tears that were pleading to fall again. "She was so excited that I had this chance to be a student in the magical world… she told me, when she was little, she would read a lot of books about magic and fantasize about it being real." She took a deep breath. "I didn't have friends before Hogwarts, so she became my best friend… my dad too, but I was never as close to him as I was to my mum."

Harry nodded showing he understood.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"Come home with me for Christmas holidays tomorrow?"

Harry moved his position on the loveseat to look into Hermione's eyes.

"What?" He asked as if he hadn't quite heard what she had said.

"I said I want you to come home with me for,"

"I know, but Hermione,"

"I don't want to go alone… I can't."

He saw her eyes gloss as she struggled to hold back the tears once again.

Harry caressed her face and searched her deep brown eyes.

"But… don't you think… you and your dad," Harry tried.

"He'll understand Harry." She paused for a moment before whispering, "I need you."

Harry felt something pull at his heart. The knot in his throat wouldn't allow him to answer, so he nodded.

She snaked her arms around his neck as he hovered just above her face.

He felt her holding her breath in anticipation. Her eyes filled with passion, and a great deal of desire, they enticed him with a burning appetite.

He kissed her gently and she quickly opened her mouth up to welcome him inside, he deepened the kiss and she moaned with pleasure.

Her eagerness quickly excited him. He kissed her even deeper and ran a hand along her slender curve.

"Mmm." She moaned again before Harry gently pulled away from her lips.

He grinned, giving her another quick kiss on her now swollen lips.

Harry settled himself next to her again, wrapped his arms around her. Their rapid breathing soon slowed and they both fell asleep, completely in love.


	13. Chapter 13

(HEY GUYZ!... I've finally written Chapter 13... it took me forever.. mainly because every attempt at it I was so unhappy with it, it was constantly being changed and re-written.. but this versions much better then what I had started out with… so I hope you guys will think its worked out okay.. Take Care everyone and thanx so much for all your reviews!)

CHAPTER 13

She was standing in the Great Hall. All the desks were removed, and the entire room was completely empty except for a Wizard who stood waiting for her at the other side of the room.

"It's good to see you again."

That voice sounded familiar to her. She took a deep breath and walked towards him as the white light from the many windows blinded her sight. Her shoes tapped gently on the stone floor with each step she took, and echoed through the room.

"Sirius?" She gasped.

He smiled gently at her.

"I'm sorry about your mother." He said softly.

Hermione shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault." She choked.

"But I made you choose, didn't I?"

"Made me choose what?" She asked with a frown.

"Your happiness over Harry's happiness."

His eyes were sad and guilt flashed across his face.

She averted her eyes and her shoulders slumped. She looked frail and drained from the numbing agony that continued to haunt her, even in her sleep.

There was a long silence between the two radiant silhouettes.

"Do you regret your decision?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione thought of her mother, how much she had meant to her and how much love there was between them, a love only a mother and daughter could share, a love inseparable even through death.

She thought about Harry. She felt the pulsing feeling of unfaltering love that surged through her heart, the tingling chills that danced up and down her spine when he embraced her in his strong arms, or deepened an already passionate and emotional kiss, or the way he said her name.

She shook her head. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she had made the right decision, she knew there was still a long road to Harry's happiness, but she wasn't quite sure when he would have it, how long did she have to wait for Harry to have his true love?

"Good question." Sirius said with a slightly amused tone.

She wasn't quite sure what he meant by that comment, perhaps he had read her mind?

"When will Harry have his true love?" He repeated as if Hermione had just thought out loud.

She couldn't answer his question, it was something she was trying to find out herself.

"If you want Harry to have his true love, why are you still with him?

It was as if Sirius had taken a knife and thrust it into her pounding heart. It hurt having to think she was standing between Harry and his happiness.

Sirius grinned, the amusement further filled his face.

"Wrong… think again."

Wrong, no she was never wrong, what was he trying to do to her? But wait, yes, she had been wrong… once, just once when her mind was clouded by thoughts of Harry, thoughts of Harry with Pansy Parkinson. Regret flooded through her as she realized just how jealous she was to see Harry with another girl. What if, what if Harry really wanted to be with Pansy?

Sirius laughed.

"Do you really think so?" He questioned watching her carefully.

"She's really pretty." Hermione said softly with a blush. She didn't think she was anywhere near Pansy Parkinson's beauty, he heard the way boys talked about her in the hallways.

"And you're not?"

She stared down at the marble floors and shook her head.

"You need to look in the mirror more often." He chuckled. "Why are you with Harry?" Sirius questioned again.

She felt her face grow hot with embarrassment, how could she tell Sirius how she felt, how could she tell him her deepest secret, how could she tell him words she meant to hide forever?

Sirius waited patiently with a knowing grin across his youthful face.

She continued to hesitate.

"So?" He finally added, as a way of pushing her to say what was going through her head.

"I… I…I love him." She mumbled.

Sirius nodded and put a large hand on her petite shoulder.

"Good… now he needs to hear it."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something more, but Sirius had vanished. The stone floor beneath her feet swallowed her into a pit of darkness. She screamed as she continued to fall into what seemed like a never ending tunnel, but as quickly as it had happened, it stopped.

She now stood in the entrance hall of her home. Wonderful smells of baked goods and dinner caused her stomach to give a hungry growl; she heard her mother and father's voice trail from the kitchen. It felt so good to be home.

She followed the voices and watched in awe as her father playfully twirled her mother and then dipped her, she gave him a slight slap on the shoulder and started making excuses that the pie would burn. He grinned at her before giving her a gentle kiss and releasing her from his arms.

A blush filled her mother's cheeks when she saw Hermione watching them.

"Sorry dear." She apologized softly.

Hermione blushed herself, for being discovered. She liked seeing her parents so in love and hoped one day, she too would have what they have.

"Dinner's nearly ready." Her dad stated with a grin.

"It smells wonderful." Hermione grinned back.

"You should invite your boyfriend over for dinner sometime." Her mother said softly.

"Hermione has a boyfriend?" Her father's eyes widened.

Her mother playfully patted her father's cheek.

"Of course she has."

"He's not my boyfriend." Hermione stated under her breath flushing scarlet.

"Is it that red headed boy?" Her father questioned.

Her mother chuckled.

"No, the black haired one."

"Oh, the one she doesn't stop talking about?" Her father asked again.

"Yes that's the one, he'll be a handsome young man." Her mother stated with a sigh and gave Hermione a gentle smile.

"Mum." Hermione flushed an even deeper shade of red. "He's not my boyfriend… Harry and me… me and Harry… we're, well… just friends."

"There you have it Amelia, Hermione says they're just friends." Her father said happily, as if a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"For now." Her mother chuckled.

She told her mum about Harry often. Hermione would lay in bed while her mother sat at the edge listening to the wild adventures her daughter had taken part in. Sometimes, Hermione saw worry I her deep brown eyes, but it would soon fade when Hermione would reassure her with the clever magic she had often used to get the trio or just her and Harry, from sticky situations. Her mother liked to hear about Harry, and Hermione was more then happy to tell her mother everything she knew about him, it always whirled the butterflies around in her stomach and gave her a sense of belonging.

"Hermione could you please pass the bread knife?" Her father asked while removing the French bread from its long brown package.

Suddenly, the bright house went dark, and extremely silent.

"What's going on?" She heard her mom question.

"I don't know." Hermione answered reaching into her jean pocket for her wand, only to find it missing.

Panic pulsed through her veins as all three of them stood waiting, waiting for something terrible to happen, waiting for someone to jump out with a knife like in a horror movie… ready to die.

A sick smell of burned flesh filled the vast, dark kitchen, and footsteps were heard inching closer to where they stood; the intruder hadn't used the front entrance.

She heard a sadistic cackle that hissed in her ears and made her sick to the stomach. She saw two slits for eyes and a green light shot past her shoulder.

Her mother's piercing shriek filled the thick, cold air.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Her eyes shot open as she felt two hands traveling up and down her spine.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed jumping from his embrace and backing herself into a corner.

"Hermione?"

Her eyes were blurry, the room spun as she tried to focus on the figure that had been touching her, the intense dizziness nauseated her and she had to brace herself against the corner to stay standing. She felt violated, confused, and terrified; where was she?

"Get away from me!" She yelled in hopes he would leave.

Her mind raced with flashes of her nightmare, the overwhelming fear overpowered her as the figure cautiously drew closer, and closer.

She wouldn't allow him to take advantage of her, but the idea that he probably already had rushed to the surface, like a coward she slid against the wall to the floor and allowed herself to collapse in a heap. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks, cold sweat swept over her back and she shook with the fearful anticipation of his hands.

"Hermione?... its okay, its just me… Harry."

Relief.

Blissful, wonderful relief pulsed through her and her throbbing heart gave a double leap with the recognition of his tone of voice.

She threw her arms around him when he cautiously kneeled next to her.

"Its okay Hermione, it was just a nightmare." He said soothingly while rubbing circles on her back to comfort her.

"I saw her die."

Harry knew all too well what her nightmare must have been like. He kissed her forehead and wiped the salty tears from her chocolate eyes with his thumbs.

"I don't want to go home." She whimpered softly.

"It'll be okay." He brushed a stray tear from her left cheek. "You need to do this Hermione."

"I know," She nodded. "My dad needs me to stay strong."

"No Hermione… not for your dad, you need to do this for you."

She thought about what he had said for a moment before she wiped the tears from her eyes, took a deep breath, and a stubborn determination filled her face. She was ready to go home.

The train ride to platform nine and three quarters was a relaxing and enjoyable trip for both Harry and Hermione. Harry admired the winter wonderland through the window with Hermione curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder and his arm snaked around her waist. They had the compartment all to themselves and not many students were going home for Christmas that same day, so it wasn't the usual noisy environment.

"Are you okay Hermione?" He asked when he saw Hermione biting her lower lip in concentration.

"Yeah… I think so… Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Does Ron know?"

Harry nodded.

"Did you tell him?" She asked.

"No… he read the Daily Prophet."

"Oh…"

"He wanted to see you… but I thought maybe," Harry tried to explain.

"You were right… I need some time."

Harry ran a hand through her wild cinnamon hair and kissed her head.

"Would you mind if I did some reading?" She asked glancing up into his bright green eyes.

"Not at all." He answered picking up her bag off the floor and handing it to her so she could choose something to read.

She removed a large dirty hardcover tome from her bag. It was the same old, brown tome Hermione had once tried to hide from him. Harry was sure Hermione had expected him not to remember the small, golden, Roman numeral four that was fading from the spine of the book.

She leaned herself up against Harry's side, propped the book up on her stomach and allowed it to rest on her knees.

Watching Hermione closely from the corner of his eye, he noticed Hermione rested on the same page he had assumed she had read a few months ago.

_'...It is needed for just one soul to devote its full strength, power and love for this rare elixir of life. Few would trade one's life to spare another; few possess the ability to love so unconditionally, to love so deeply, so desperately, with such innocence and loyalty. Because it is the purest form of magic, it is all but extinct. This form of magic is known as Love's Eternal Sacrifice,' _

Harry's scar prickled lightly.

' _It is thought that this form of magic is further strengthened when the love between the two individuals is equal in strength, devotion and above all emotion. Never has an outsider within the particular love circle and the one to curse death, had an opportunity to view how Love's Eternal Sacrifice works, and what it looks like.' _

"Do you think it exists?" Her voice pierced through the still silence, and startled him.

"Huh?" He questioned pretending to peer out the window.

"Love's Eternal Sacrifice, do you think there's magic like that?" She grinned at the look on his face. "You think I don't notice you watching me?" She laughed lightly.

Harry grinned back at her.

"I don't know," He shrugged. "I'd like to believe it exists… what about you?"

"Its not practical is it?... I mean there's no solid evidence of anyone actually being able to perform it, they have no idea what it looks like, but… at the same time, I want it to exist."

"Hermione its okay to believe in something that isn't logical."

Hermione sighed.

"Like you and me?" She mumbled.

"What?" Harry frowned, he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"Why are you with me Harry?"

Her sad syrupy brown eyes were filled with an insecurity Harry had failed to notice before. She looked so fragile and delicate as she clung to the silence between them, how could she not see herself worthy of love? The javelin stabbed at Harry's insides as the desperation in her grew with each moment, she was hungry for reassurance, she was begging to feel complete.

He cradled her face in his hands and reached forward to kiss her soft lips, he would make her feel what he was feeling inside.

She put a finger on his lips.

"Why are you with me?" She whispered.

Harry felt himself going numb, his mouth quickly became unnaturally dry. There she was, inches from his face, searching his bright green eyes, patiently awaiting his words with a deep fear in her eyes.

"You know how I feel." He said softly.

"I'm confused Harry."

"Confused about what?" He asked gently tucking strands of wild hair behind her ear so it wouldn't cover her face.

"You said you weren't attracted to me."

"No, I said,"

"That I wasn't for you… that's the same thing." She averted her eyes to the window of the compartment.

Harry caressed her chin so she would look into his eyes once again.

"You're beautiful… I've been attracted to you for a long time Hermione… I only said what I did because," Harry felt the knot in his throat tighten and an invisible vice squeezed at his heart. "because I don't want you to get hurt."

The door of the compartment slid open and a plump face peered over at Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione's face's both went scarlet.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked giving them a warm smile.

Hermione shook her head.

Harry jumped off the seat and handed the plump witch a few galleons for a fairly large amount of sweet for himself and Hermione.

"You're not off the hook yet." Hermione answered as the plump witch continued her journey across the train.

Harry felt himself go slightly pale, he was sure Hermione understood that he was just trying to protect her.

"We'll talk about it later though." She said giving him a loving smile.

"Okay, it's a promise." Harry answered with a lopsided grin. "Chocolate frog?"

"Would you mind if I have some Every Flavor Beans instead?" Hermione asked holding up a box to Harry.

"Take anything you want Hermione." Harry smiled.

"Anything?"

Harry couldn't help but notice the flirtatious look in her eyes.

"Anything." Harry agreed.

"Well in that case… I'll take, your wand, your Firebolt,"

"Anything but those." Harry laughed.

Hermione studied Harry for a moment before a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Are you for sale?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Only if you're buying." He stated pulling her into his arms.

She cuddled up into his chest, his soft shirt smelled of fresh soap and Quidditch.

"How much do I have to pay?" She asked with a yawn.

"For you… I'm free." He answered, burring his face into her wild spicy brown hair.


	14. Chapter 14

(PHEW! Wow it took me quite a while to finish this chapter… I've been so busy with school that I was just too exhausted… I had enough energy to eat my dinner and collapse in bed once I came home from my labs. But I finished it up today… Not too much happens in this chapter, but I think it really is a nice insight into the Granger family, Hermione's connection with her father, and of course, Harry and Hermione growing closer hee hee.. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think and I thank you all so much for your reviews… they honestly do keep me focused on quality and completion.)

CHAPTER 14

Mr. Granger sat comfortably in his lazy boy chair awaiting his daughter's arrival home. He studied the pages of one of the many photo albums within their home.

There was a picture of Hermione at the age of two sitting securely in his lap and resting her back against his chest, with a book held in her delicate petite hands.

She had always been a very bright girl, and never had Mr. Granger hoped for a

better child then his dear daughter. He didn't care much when his friends told him tales of their son's making the school football team, or hitting their first home run, he would just smile and recall how many spelling contests Hermione had won, the school plays she acted in, and when her article on preserving the rainforest made its way into a local newspaper. Mr. Granger swelled with pride at every achievement Hermione made through her young life.

Mr. Granger rested on a picture of himself, his beautiful wife and his darling daughter at their favorite local ice-cream parlor. It was a picture sometime just before Hermione went off to Hogwarts.

The Granger's had made it a routine to take a stroll down Bond Street, both the new and old division. They'd enter the many boutiques and designer shops, admiring the various products the shops would carry. Mr. Granger showered both his girls with gifts they often refused to accept, he was never afraid of spending outrageous amounts of money on the two people he treasured most. He loved seeing their eyes dance with excitement and their identical beautiful smiles that reflected the love they felt in their heart.

Next they would make their way to a theater, either to see a live show or a new movie that had just been released. They each took a turn choosing something they would enjoy watching and there were never any complaints or arguments about someone's choice, they all got along wonderfully as a family.

After the movie they would all take a trip to their favorite local ice-cream parlor which always gave large scoops of the cold treat and had rich, mouth watering flavors. That day, Mr. and Mrs. Granger would forget they were dentists and that sugar was bad for the teeth, they would choose their desired flavors and then share their choices amongst one another.

A few tears glided down his cheeks and hit the photo album page with a soft sounding pitter-patter.

He turned the page and stared at one of the many letters his daughter had written home in her neat handwriting.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you? I hope things are well. It's nearly summer vacation so I'll be seeing you in just a few short days, and although I love coming here to school, I do miss you both very, very much. I have so much to tell you about this amazing place, about my new friends Harry and Ron, and how we managed to save the Philosophers Stone (I'll explain it later, this is a story you'll never forget dad!) I think I managed to do quite well in my first year, I guess we'll see when I get my marks for all my classes, I'm already really nervous about it! I love you both very much, and I can't wait to go for a walk down Bond Street, see a movie or live theatre (Or both), and go down to the ice-cream parlor! _

_Love Hermione. _

He sighed heavily wondering how Hermione had taken the news of her mother, or if she even knew what had happened. He didn't have the heart to write her a letter about the incident, he figured it might be easier if she didn't know while she was at school; a few days wouldn't have made much of a difference.

She had sent him a letter by a snowy white owl just yesterday.

_I'm coming home for Christmas tomorrow, you don't have to pick me up, I can manage my way home just fine… I'll see you when I get home, I miss you. _

_Love Hermione _

He heard the locks on the front door click, then the sound of the door creaking open.

His heart thudded in his chest.

He wasn't sure how he would tell her about her mother if she didn't already know. How would she take it?

Either way, he was still glad to have his little girl back; she would fill a part of the emptiness that flooded his heart, his soul and mind.

"Just put your shoes and coat in here… sorry it's kind of messy… I guess, well,"

Who was Hermione talking to?

"Don't worry about it Hermione."

Was that… a boy?

"Daddy?... I'm home."

"I'm in the living room sweetie." Mr. Granger called out.

He heard two sets of footsteps make their way towards his sitting place.

"You have a really nice house Hermione." The male voice stated.

"Thank you… my parents had it built." He heard his daughter answer.

She spotted her father in his recliner, with a photo album covering his lap. He looked tired, and much older then he should look for his age. She felt Harry's hands rest on her shoulders; it was his way of making sure she knew he was there for her.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

His icy blue eyes studied her for a moment as they quickly glossed over with tears. She ran towards him and fell into his comforting embrace. Her father's hands trembled as he wrapped them around her back and allowed the tears to stream down his face.

Harry stood in the entrance to the room. He felt awkward, like he was intruding on an important moment between Hermione and her father. He noticed Mr. Granger struggling not to cry in front of his daughter's friend, and at that point, he quietly sneaked back into the entrance hallway of the house. He knew Mr. Granger would be grateful for allowing them a private moment.

"Harry?"

He turned around to find her peering around the corner of the living room to the entrance hall. Her eyes were swollen, red and slightly glossy, but a weight seemed to have lifted off her shoulders.

Harry made his way to her. They stood just looking into each others eyes for a moment, before Harry brushed a loose strand of her cinnamon hair behind her left ear and then took her hand in his.

She smiled softly at him and led him into the living room.

"Dad, this is Harry… Harry this is my dad."

Mr. Granger rose from his recliner and shook Harry's hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face Harry." Mr. Granger said.

Harry nodded.

"Likewise sir."

"Just make yourself at home, treat it as your own."

"Thank you sir." Harry answered flushing slightly pink.

"I'll go show Harry to his room, and then we'll make some dinner okay dad?"

Mr. Granger nodded as the two young teenagers fled from the living room. He couldn't explain why he suddenly felt jealous of the young boy, and without a doubt he would have to keep a close eye on him around his daughter. He had always been very protective over her and never before had Hermione brought a boy into their home.

Still holding hands, Hermione lead Harry up the spiraling staircase to the upper floor and lead Harry to the last door at the end of the hallway. She curled her fingers around the door handle and opened the door for him.

"Just put your things anywhere you want, and I'll show you my room."

The room Harry peered into was about three times larger then the one he had while he was living with the Dursley's, of course, anything beat having to live in the cupboard under the stairs.

"Wow, this is great Hermione." Harry said placing his bag down by the neat empty bed and glancing out the large window, which had a wonderful view of the magnificent neighborhood.

She smiled softly at him and waited for him to return to her side.

Harry slung Hermione's bag over one shoulder and followed her into the room right next to his.

"This is my room." She said with a slight touch of nervousness as she allowed the door to swing open.

As Harry had expected, Hermione's room had shelves upon shelves of books, some small, some massive, and each was carefully placed according to size proportion in the appropriate place. She had a large light red mahogany desk that sat right up against a window just like Harry had in his guest bedroom, she had a medium sized bed with various scattered stuffed animals, and a really fancy sound system which, for some reason, surprised Harry. He then realized how little he knew about her life as a muggle, just as she didn't know much about his life with the Dursley's.

"It's really nice." Harry finally said placing her bag against the side of her wall beside her bed.

"I hope you feel at home." Hermione answered.

"Well I feel more at home here then I do at the Dursley's that's for sure." Harry laughed.

But Hermione didn't laugh with him, a look of pity seemed to come over her face and filled her eyes.

"Hey none of that." Harry said softly. "We both know I needed to be there for my protection, and maybe… I mean… I appreciate little things so much more because of it." he smiled snaking an arm around her waist. "Shall we make some dinner then?"

"Yeah I think my dad would like that." Hermione grinned.

"What's your specialty?" He asked leading her down the stairs.

"Me? … Cook?... Ha, you're joking right?" She laughed. "I can bake, but my mum's always done the cooking."

She suddenly looked extremely sad, and Harry felt her shiver slightly. He gave her a gentle squeeze for comfort.

"Don't worry 'Mion… I've had to do quite a bit of cooking with the Dursley's, I can show you."

She nodded, and they made their way to the kitchen together.

Hermione felt Harry turn fairly stiff and she could tell he felt uneasy holding her with her dad's presence in the house, but he didn't take away the arm that encircled her back and the hand that rested on her slender curve.

Soon enough wonderful smells filled the Granger's kitchen as Harry paced around the kitchen sometimes checking the oven, then back to cutting vegetables into small pieces, and rushing from one cupboard to the next and back to the fridge. Hermione's job was to stir the soup every so often and make the large apple cinnamon pie.

"It smells wonderful in here." Mr. Granger stated watching the two young teenagers who stood close to one another, scatter into opposite ends of the kitchen.

"Dinner's nearly ready." Hermione stated removing the cutlery and napkins from a nearby drawer.

"I'll set the table then." Mr. Granger offered.

"If you want to sir, if not I'd be happy to do it." Harry said before checking the oven.

"No I don't mind." Mr. Granger answered taking the cutlery and napkins from Hermione and strolling over to the kitchen table.

Harry had the strange feeling that Mr. Granger was watching him and Hermione very closely.

The three figures sat around the kitchen table and picked at their meal in complete silence, only the sound of a ticking clock in the distance echoed through the lonely home.

"The funeral is tomorrow morning." Mr. Granger spoke in nearly a whisper through the deathly silence.

Hermione nodded and continued to peck at her potatoes with her fork.

"May I be excused?" She choked.

"Yes Hermione, you may." Her father answered softly.

She pushed back her chair and quickly made her way out of the kitchen.

Harry put down his cutlery and was ready to follow her when Mr. Granger placed a hand on Harry's arm.

"Leave her be, she needs a moment." Mr. Granger said.

Harry did as he was told, but he didn't agree with Hermione's father, he felt she needed him there. Why couldn't Mr. Granger understand that? His stomach gave an uncomfortable toss when he pictured Hermione crying alone in her room, and he felt like his heart was a dartboard for hundreds of pins and needles.

There was a long awkward silence between the two remaining figures.

"She means a lot to you doesn't she?" Mr. Granger asked.

Harry felt his face grow warm, and he was sure his cheeks were flushed a deep red.

"Yes sir." He answered averting his eyes from her father's scrutinizing stare.

Harry watched Mr. Granger as his face filled with thought, it was familiar to the way Hermione looked when she was doing some serious thinking. After a moment, he sighed heavily.

"I think you can go to her now."

"Thank you sir." Harry said refraining from leaping off the chair and darting towards her room.

"Just one more thing Harry."

Harry turned around to face Mr. Granger.

"Call me Trevor." He said with a small trace of a smile.

Harry grinned back, and then he briskly proceeded towards Hermione's room until he arrived at her closed door.

With three fingers, he gently tapped on the door.

She didn't answer.

Harry closed his eyes, rested his forehead against the front of the door, and contemplated whether he should just enter without being invited. With some reluctance be put his hand on the cold knob, turned and pushed slightly, just so there was a small crack in the door.

"May I come in?" He asked softly.

"Yes." He heard her reply, before he entered and closed the door behind him.

She was sitting in her bed which rested against the side of the wall next to the guestroom where Harry was staying. She had her back leaned up against the wall, and although her eyes were lightly glossed, Harry knew she hadn't been crying this time. She patted the spot next to her on the bed as an invitation.

Harry gave her a lopsided grin before he settled himself next to her and with one hand he brought her head down upon his chest.

She closed her eyes and a soft sigh escaped her lips as the comfort of his arms brought her at ease, and the steady beating sound of his heart gave her the tranquility she longed for.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Mm Hmm." Harry felt her nod against his chest.

"I don't know if you want them Hermione," He said gently while reaching into the back pocket of his jeans. "But I took these for you."

Harry placed a bundle of carefully folded letters in her lap, he had made sure he wouldn't loose them by transferring them from his school robes to his jeans, and he also thought he would have the chance to bring them up on the train ride to platform nine and three quarters, but he just didn't feel it was the right time. Harry was glad he had waited until now, because he knew that she was now ready for it.

"Thank you Harry." She said after a quick moment of silence. "You've been so good to me."

Harry shook his head. "It's the least I could do for everything you've ever done for me."

"Don't you dare start that with me again, we're even and that's final." She said with a warning tone of voice.

"I thought you would have liked the idea of me being your slave for the rest of my life."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, but when she looked up and saw Harry smiling at her, she couldn't help but break into a loving grin. With the tips of her fingers she softly traced the lightening shape scar on his forehead, and remembered his face through touch.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" He asked running his fingers down her spine and sending tingling pulses through her body.

"I know you're not telling me something." She said searching his emerald green eyes.

"I can't tell you."

"Please Harry… tell me."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you Hermione." He averted his eyes from her.

She caressed his cheek with one of her delicate hands and brought his eyes back to hers. "Don't you see that you _are_ hurting me by not telling me?" She whispered.

"Don't make me Hermione, please don't." He pleaded softly.

He saw the hurt in her eyes, it was unbearable.

"Okay, I'll tell you… but I don't want any pity, I'm only telling you this because… because,"

Hermione's heart stopped.

"Because you mean a lot to me." He finished.

Hermione felt slightly disappointed, but was more then grateful he was ready to open up to her, even though she already knew what Harry's fate was; she wanted to hear it from him.

"You know the day you told me how you felt about me, the time we had detention and were cleaning trophies?" He asked.

"Yes Harry, I remember."

"And I said that I didn't have any feelings for you?" He added.

She nodded.

"I… I, lied." He said under his breath feeling extremely ashamed of himself.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and she could hear the sound in her ears.

"Please don't be angry with me, there's a reason I lied to you."

Suddenly, Hermione understood, she didn't know why she hadn't put one and one together before.

"The battle with Voldemort, you were trying to protect me." Hermione said without thinking.

Harry's eyes widened.

"You know about the prophecy?" He asked frowning.

"Not entirely, I overheard you and Professor Dumbledore talking." She admitted.

"That's not how I wanted you to find out." Harry said with a slight tone of fury in his voice.

"I know… you wouldn't have told me at all."

Harry ran a hand through his jet black hair, it was true what Hermione had said, he probably wouldn't have told Ron and Hermione about the prophecy.

"Dumbledore knew the prophecy because he was there when it happened." Harry said calmly.

"It was Professor Trelawney, wasn't it?" She questioned.

Harry was expecting Hermione to start saying how bogus she was and how stupid it was to believe a word she said, but instead, she waited quietly for Harry to answer and continue.

"Yes, it was." He nodded.

"Do you remember it?" She asked.

Harry noticed her voice faltered slightly.

"I just know that one of us has to die and that I was marked as Voldemort's equal. He didn't know I had some power which was what protected me the day my parents died." Harry recalled slowly.

There was a long silence as Harry's words slowly seeped through her and embedded in her head, the thought of loosing Harry clenched at her heart. She buried her face into his chest and held him tightly against her. It took her so long to finally gain the missing piece to her heart, and she couldn't allow anyone to pluck that away from her.

Harry buried his face into her wild bushy hair, and allowed her sweet scent to intoxicate him.

He felt her slender body shake against his as she broke into a silent cry.

"Don't cry Hermione… please." He said softly, and held her tighter.

"I'm scared Harry."

"Don't be, you'll be safe."

"I, I… I'm n,not, worried about m,me." She sniffled. "I… d,don't …want to l,lose you."

"You'll never lose me Hermione… I'll always be with you, no matter what happens."

"B,but if V,Voldemort w,wins,"

"I won't let him win Hermione, I won't… and if it should happen, I'll watch over you… I won't leave you, I promise." He said caressing her delicate body with his strong arms. "I'm so sorry for all this Hermione, I didn't expect my feelings to take over your protection."

"W,what do you m,mean?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you… I shouldn't have let you know how I feel." Harry struggled to keep his voice steady.

"Don't ever say that." Her voice was firm, but there was a lot of pain in her words. "That was the best moment of my life… not having you was eating me up inside… your… your,"

"My other half." Harry whispered holding her face in his hands.

Harry heard her gasp softly as his words took her breath away.

Overwhelming hunger suddenly grasped Hermione, and his loving brilliant green eyes mesmerized her. She was starved to touch her lips against his, to playfully search his mouth with her adventurous tongue, to feel his hands against her, and to allow herself to become completely reckless with desire.

She nibbled his bottom lip to lure him into a kiss and to persuade him to a closer contact. The closer he was, she just couldn't feel him being quite close enough, her heart raced into a speeding frenzy and her breaths became husky with passion. Quite forcefully, she collided her lips against Harry's, she was aware she was beginning to lose control over her actions, it felt too good to let go. Her hands fisted in Harry's shirt as he deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, Harry nearly jumped out of his own skin when he heard footsteps at the base of the staircase. But Hermione didn't seem to care, and softly kissed his neck.

"Hermione… your dad!" Harry mumbled through gritted teeth as the blood continued to rush from his head downwards.

Hermione immediately stopped kissing Harry's neck as her eyes widened, and she leapt off Harry as if he was a burning stove.

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe I didn't hear him!" She cursed breathlessly while frantically trying to fix her tangled hair.

Harry realized just how awkward it would look if Mr. Granger just walked in and they both happened to be sitting quietly at the edge of Hermione's bed, not doing a thing in the world. He slid himself back, rested his back against the wall, grabbed a book Hermione had left on her bedside table, and flipped to a random page. He smiled to himself when he realized it was _New Theory of Numerology, _the book he had bought Hermione a few Christmas's ago.

"Hermione, this numerology stuff looks really hard." Harry said slightly louder then normally.

"I already told you countless times that it's very interesting and that Arithmancy is my favourite subject." She answered frowning slightly, wondering why in the world Harry was speaking so loudly when she was just an arms length away. "Honestly, you really should know, we're nearly done school Harry."

Harry noticed the frustration in her voice, and tried hard not to burst out laughing because she hadn't caught on.

There was a tap on the door.

"Come in." Hermione said.

Harry noticed her cheeks went detectably rosy.

Mr. Granger peered into the room. His sharp blue eyes went from Harry holding the numerology book, to Hermione sitting innocently at the edge of her bed, a whole arms length from where Harry was. He gave them both a gentle smile.

"I'm going to retire for the night, if either of you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me, Hermione… you know I'm here for you sweetheart." Trevor stated softly.

Hermione smiled and gave him a nod before gliding to her father's arms.

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Trevor answered softly giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you feeling okay sweet pea?" Mr. Granger asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." She answered leaving his arms and giving him a reassuring grin.

"Your face is a bit warm." Trevor stated putting the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Uhh… well, it is rather warm in the house dad."

Harry held back a cringe when he saw the hot heavy sweater Mr. Granger was wearing.

Mr. Granger's eyes darted towards Harry. Harry tried to give Hermione's father an innocent lopsided grin.

"Err, yeah, it is a bit warm… I guess we've gotten used to the school being so cold." Harry added.

Mr. Granger seemed satisfied with Harry's answer.

"I'll turn it down a bit before I go to bed then." Trevor stated. "Goodnight to you both, and don't stay up too late."

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Mr. Gra-…. Trevor."

Hermione's father nodded and closed the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

(Hey Everyone! Well I have FINALLY worked through my writers block, I'm not completely happy with this chapter and I think that's mainly because I'm really itching to be back at Hogwarts again.. I think I have just one more chapter left at the Grangers and then we get to go back to school and then things will hopefully pick up and get more interesting and I'll be spiraling down to an end for this fan fic soon! Which oddly I'm excited about mainly because I'm interested to see what you all will think and of course get started on sequel two.. for those of you who hadn't read my reviews, I already have an outline for sequel three if everything goes well! Hee hee.. I hope you enjoy it and I really really do thank you for all your reviews, they mean a lot and have helped so much with overcoming the writers block! THANK YOU- P.S. Sequel number two shall be called "An Echo Of Love's Devotion." and I appologize for not updating as often but I am a busy college student and I tend to come across writers blocks sigh lol.. take care!)

CHAPTER 15

The bed in the guest room was very spacious and extremely comfortable, but Harry still found himself tossing and turning. It just didn't feel right not having Hermione next to him, he let out an exasperated sigh and lay on his back, wide awake.

"Harry?" He heard a soft whisper coming through the wall next to him.

"Hermione?"

"I can't sleep, can you?"

Harry smiled to himself wondering if Hermione couldn't sleep for the same reason.

"No." He answered turning his face towards the wall so she could hear him better through it.

There was a long silence before Harry heard her speak again.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm… I'm afraid. She's gone Harry, she's really gone forever."

Harry closed his eyes, he knew she was crying and it was hard not to hold her close as a way to comfort her.

"She's gone Hermione, but I don't think she's gone forever. Dumbledore once told me that death was the beginning of a new adventure, and I think… I hope he's right."

There was another long silence before Hermione spoke again.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"Are… Are you afraid of death?" She questioned with a hesitant tone.

Harry sighed heavily. He hadn't ever thought about dying during his battles. He wasn't brave, actually he was really foolish in most cases, he just did what he felt was right.

"I don't think I'm afraid of dying myself Hermione, I'm not trying to be brave, it's just something I never think about, I just know what I have to do… but I do worry about losing the people around me… I worry about… never mind."

"Tell me Harry."

Harry sighed again.

"I just worry about you getting hurt, it nearly killed me to see you just laying there motionless in the Department Of Mysteries," Harry tried to fight the picture of Hermione he had captured that day out of his mind. "You were so still Hermione, I thought you were… I thought you had… died."

There was a slight pause as his words sunk in.

"I worry about you the same way Harry… year after year you've had to face so much,"

"_We've_ had to face so much." Harry corrected.

"It's you who's had to face the most… each time you were in the hospital wing I'd keep wondering, how much more can you take, how much more can you survive? I've never had any doubt in your abilities Harry, but Voldemort is still the most feared wizard on the planet and I'd be a fool not to be worried about you… you mean so much to me Harry, I just can't picture my life without you." Her already soft voice became quieter with each confession.

"Then don't… we need to live today and stop worrying about tomorrow, it'll drive us mad if we don't stop. I'm not 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The Boy Who Needs To Fulfill A Prophecy', I'm Harry… just Harry, the boy who's fallen in love with you, and I need you to see me that way."

Harry lay in the silence waiting for her to say something, wondering what was going through her head and whether or not he made her blush.

He heard her sigh.

"You're right Harry, Voldemort's succeeding because we're living in fear. From now on, your Harry, just Harry… _my_ Harry." Her tone of voice became more cheerful and he grinned as his heart gave a double leap at her last two words.

He heard Hermione give an exhausted yawn, and he knew she was holding back sleep in order to keep him company.

"I think we both need some sleep Hermione." He said gently.

"I'm not tired." She said quickly.

"I know you are. You'll need your strength tomorrow… I think I'll be able to sleep now." He added so she wouldn't find a way to wriggle out of getting a proper rest.

"Okay." She whispered. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight _my _Hermione." He said softly before he curled himself up next to the wall so it would feel like Hermione was closer to him. Somehow sleep overcame him very quickly and he fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

Hermione lay on her back running the conversation she and Harry just had through her mind. He had just called her his Hermione, what a feeling. It sent millions of tingling pulses through her entire body, and sent her heart into a pounding frenzy, it was such a high, such a bliss to be so special to someone who meant so much to her.

Hermione flipped over on her left side.

He wasn't afraid of his own death, but he was afraid of her getting hurt, she felt the same, what she wouldn't give to ensure her Harry would be safe… But no, she said she wouldn't do this to herself, more importantly she told Harry she wouldn't, it was time to live today and forget tomorrow.

Hermione flipped to her right side and snuggled up to the wall beside her, it almost felt like Harry was right next to her, she could have sworn that the wall even felt warm against her chilled skin.

Harry sat next to Hermione in the front row of a silent, but nearly full church. She had laced her fingers with Harry's, her delicate hands were trembling slightly, but a cool and dignified look had washed over her face.

Miss Granger had been cremated. Her ashes stood next to her photograph on a large wooden table just before them, in a small red maple box.

Harry gazed at the picture of Hermione's mother. She was beautiful, just like her daughter, and Harry imagined she must have looked much like Hermione does at a younger age. With that thought in his mind, Harry almost felt like he was at Hermione's funeral. His cheat tightened as if a vice was trying to rip his heart in half, and he started to take short quick breaths when he felt the pain in his throat begin to choke him.

"Harry?" Hermione squeezed his hand. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

Harry took a quiet but deep breath, she was right next to him, he couldn't do this to her, she needed him now and he wouldn't allow himself to break down.

"Yeah…Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded and returned her attention to the front of the church.

Harry took a quick glance at Hermione's father, and saw the hurt that accumulated in his now tense face, he couldn't imagine what he was feeling, what he was going through, and he wished somehow he could let Mr. Granger understand that he wasn't alone.

Hermione had been watching Harry from the corner of her eyes and noticed his bright green eyes rested on her father.

She noticed the nearly none apparent space between herself and Harry and then noticed the slight gap between herself and her father, he looked so alone, so tired and afraid. She reached her free hand and allowed her delicate slender fingers to rest in the curve of her father's rough hand.

Mr. Granger closed his eyes to hold back tears that just pleaded to escape, then he looked softy at his beautiful daughter and gave her an almost none apparent smile. He looked over at the boy who held Hermione's other hand. In his bright green emerald eyes, for the briefest moment, Trevor saw the boy who had been forced to become a man.

The funeral was quite a blur to Harry. It had gone by quickly with many people crying while paying their last respects to a woman who seemed to be a large involvement to the community where she lived, a woman who was strong and passionate for those who had trouble speaking for themselves, a woman who had her life tragically taken away from her when she was not yet ready to leave her husband and daughter behind.

Hermione hadn't cried once during the funeral. She held her head high and the dignity Harry had seen at the beginning had not faltered once, not even when Hermione presented her speech to the many family, friends and community members who had attended to say goodbye to Amelia. Harry was suddenly forced to notice how strong Hermione was, while at the same time she was incredibly delicate and insecure. There were many times when Hermione presented Ron and himself with the dignified look and tone, which made Harry wonder just how much she must have been hurting deep inside. This thought pierced at Harry's heart and clouded his mind through the entire car ride to Hermione's home.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She whispered to him while eyeing the rear view mirror to see if her father was listening.

Harry shook his head.

"Not right now." He whispered back. "How are you feeling?"

"Numb." She answered with a sigh, forgetting that she was trying to avoid attention being drawn to herself and Harry.

Harry put his hand overtop of hers.

"I know you don't want to hear this… but it's going to be alright Hermione."

She nodded. "We've got each other." She whispered without noticing that her father was watching and listening to them both. "And I still have my…" She stopped herself.

"You still have your dad." Harry said softly for her. "It's alright Hermione, you can say it."

"But Harry … you… you haven't got… anyone." She whispered knowing it must be causing him so much pain to hear such harsh words.

"That's where you're wrong Hermione." Harry said softly giving her a lopsided grin and her hand a gentle squeeze. "I still have you, Ron, the Weasley's, and hopefully Lupin will be okay, and of course Dumbledore."

"Your right Harry, we're your family… we'll always be here for you no matter what."

Harry grinned knowing she now understood him and hopefully didn't pity him for not having his mother and father in his life, they were of course, and always would be his parents, but he had grown to consider those around him as a part of his family and he had grown to like the idea of having such a large family by choice.

Since the car ride home, Hermione had become immensely quiet. Harry began to fear that Hermione's battle to overcome her pain had just taken a turn for the worse.

When they had arrived home, Hermione excused herself and went to her room, Harry thought he would give her some time to herself and thought she would come out in a few hours ready to talk about it, but she hadn't done as Harry had thought. Instead, Hermione remained in her room for hours on end. When she hadn't come down to dinner, Harry decided it was time for him to take dinner to Hermione and see what he could do for her.

It was already dark when Harry loaded a large plate with Hermione's favorite foods. Mr. Granger sat in the living room with a half empty bottle of whiskey, he didn't look well and Harry hoped that Hermione's father wouldn't continue to find comfort in alcohol. When he reached Hermione's room, he gently knocked on the door and waited for Hermione to give him permission to enter, but she didn't.

"Hermione it's me, can I come in?" He asked gently.

Silence, no answer.

Harry turned the knob and cautiously edged the door open, only to find the room completely empty.

Panic began to surface, and he had almost dropped the plate full of food which balanced in the palm of Harry's left hand. Quietly and quickly he placed the plate on a shelf, swiftly removed his wand from his back pocket and began to cautiously search the room.

"Hermione!" He called dropping to his hands and knees to see if she had hidden beneath her bed.

"Harry?"

"Hermione where are you?" He yelled wondering if Hermione had preformed some kind of spell that possibly went wrong.

"I'm out here… on the roof."

He edged cautiously to the window with his wand ready, maybe it was a trap?

He saw Hermione sitting near the window watching him and giggling.

"The look on your face was priceless." She laughed.

Harry sighed in relief and shook his head at her amusement.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked climbing out the window to join her.

"I used to do this all the time when I was younger, I guess you could say this was _my _way of escaping." She said flashing him with her famous toothy grin.

Harry grinned back and she cuddled herself up into him.

"Mmm, you always smell so good." She stated.

"Well I guess my 'don't shower and smell incredible' plan is working then."

Hermione jerked her face away from his shirt and looked up into his face, Harry burst out laughing.

She gave him a playful scowl and punched his arm.

"You're such a prat." She huffed.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way." Harry added.

"No your right, I probably wouldn't." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

He buried his face into her dark bushy hair and inhaled her spicy scent.

"I brought you some dinner." Harry stated caressing her stomach with the tips of his fingers.

"To be honest I am rather hungry."

"You should be, you hadn't eaten all day." He answered.

Harry began to get up.

"Just a few more minutes?" She begged.

"Okay." He answered with a grin, putting his fingers back on her stomach and caressing her gently.

They sat together on the rooftop of Hermione's house under the brilliant shimmering stars, and perfect crescent moon for another half an hour before Harry gathered Hermione in his arms and placed her safely on the bed in her room. She ate her dinner leaned up against Harry's chest, and his fingers running through her dark chestnut hair.

This was bliss, Harry was right, they needed to live today, but Hermione couldn't help but become excited about tomorrow, Christmas day.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Harry stood in an enormous rectangular room, lined with various statues and shiny knights' armor. Right across from where Harry stood was Hermione. She looked different, not only was she older but an angry yet determined look was written on her face, and she stood with her wand pointed directly at Harry.

"Hermione?" He asked moving towards her.

"Detonamobulus!"

Hermione's spell hit him in the stomach like a kick in the gut, it felt like someone had just shot a canon at him and his body flew backwards and smashed against the back wall. A handful of cement particles crumbled from the wall as Harry slid down to his knees, the warm trickle of blood invading his mouth.

"Hermione, please." Harry pleaded.

"Shut up!" She yelled causing a blast of dark green sparks to blast from her wand.

"Why are you doing this?" He questioned heaving himself to his feet, he struggled to stay standing.

"Death is but the next great adventure Potter." She stated playfully, grinning diabolically.

"Harry!... Wake up!... Come on, Come on, get up!"

Harry forced his eyes open only to find two glistening chocolate eyes staring into his own bright green ones. A soft excited grin filled her innocent face, at that moment she looked so young, carefree and really gorgeous.

"Wow." He whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked looking at the door to his room expecting to see something out of the ordinary.

Harry's eyes fell on her sleeveless pajama top that revealed her slender arms and a small portion of her feminine chest.

"Harry!" She huffed giving him a firm punch on the shoulder.

"What?" He questioned innocently.

She raised an eyebrow at him and a sheepish grin spread across Harry's face.

"You know well what that was for." She answered glaring at him.

"I've caught _you _looking." Harry grinned knowing he had her cornered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered crossing her arms. Harry noticed a soft blush filled her cheeks.

"You know well what I'm talking about." He said smoothly, his grin spreading slightly wider.

"You're such a prat." She stated throwing a pillow at Harry's face and walking to the entrance to Harry's room.

"Happy Christmas Hermione!" He called after her.

"Happy Christmas Harry… now hurry up and get downstairs, I want to open presents!" She nagged.

Still grinning, he shook his head and slowly dragged himself from bed. Harry's grin faded when he thought about the nightmare he just had.

"What's taking you so," She stopped herself from finishing her sentence when she saw the worried expression on Harry's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really, it was just another nightmare."

"But this one was different?" Hermione questioned.

Harry nodded, he wondered whether he should tell Hermione about it or not.

"What happened?" She asked again.

Harry sighed running a hand through his dark messy fringe.

"You attacked me." He stated under his breath.

Hermione sat down next to him.

"You can't think I would do something like that, can you?" She asked with concern in her tone.

Stillness filled the room that made them both feel very uncomfortable.

"Harry, you know I wouldn't, don't you?" She pleaded.

He finally looked into her beautiful cinnamon eyes. They enticed him and gave Hermione everything she could ever want as they wrapped him around her slender finger. Could those sparkling chocolate eyes he loved so much betray him?

"I know you wouldn't." He said softly wrapping him arms around her.

He heard her release a sigh of relief.

_I shouldn't have told her, it was just a stupid nightmare._

"Come on Hermione, let's go open those presents." He grinned taking her hand in his.

She grinned back before they both raced down the staircase and into the large family room where the enormous Christmas tree stood. A great number of presents stood just beneath it in various sizes, shapes and colors. Harry stole a glance at Hermione and her eyes twinkled with the excitement that was bubbling up within her.

"Should we wait for your dad?" Harry questioned.

Hermione bit her lower lip and went into some serious thought.

"Well… maybe… but it wouldn't hurt to open just one, would it?" She questioned.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, she looked so adorable and Harry hoped he would always see Hermione this excited about Christmas.

"I suppose opening one present couldn't hurt." He grinned as he sat down next to Hermione before the tree. "So how about you open my present?"

"Oh no you don't, you have to open _my_ present first." She stated in a bossy tone.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." She answered playfully handing Harry a heavy, rectangular gift.

It was wrapped so perfectly, it looked like Hermione had spent hours getting it just right. By the shape and weight of the gift, Harry was quite certain that it was a book.

"No Harry, it's not a book… well not _really_." She answered looking slightly worried that he wouldn't like it.

Harry gave her a reassuring grin and carefully un-wrapped her present.

It _was_ a book… a really thick, leather, hardcover book. It was a maple red in color and had Harry's initials inscribed in golden handwriting centered on the front.

"Open it." Hermione said softly, her hands trembling slightly.

Harry nodded and flipped to the first page of the book.

_Harry, December 23rd 1996_

_I've left this page blank for so many years because I've been waiting for the right moment to give this to you as a reminder of your… well our… wild adventures, our friendship, our new found love for one another, the people around you, and those dear to your heart which we have lost. This book tells the story of the REAL Harry Potter, and I can only hope you can find laughter and comfort within these pages. Some of the things I've included may bring you sorrow, and at times I wondered if I should leave them out, but I just didn't have the heart to tear out a part of you Harry… I hope you understand and I promise I won't be upset if you decide to take them out yourself. I've left quite a few pages blank at the end as we both know this adventure isn't over yet, and once it is, I know you, me, Ron and even Luna will be ready to take on a brand new journey, I can only hope we can take that step into a beautiful new beginning together. _

_Love Always_

_YOUR Hermione xox _

"Oh wow, Hermione this is brilliant!" He exclaimed skimming through a few pages noticing several Dailey Prophet clippings, which were clearly labeled by Hermione's neat writing, many pictures of the trio, signatures and letters.

She grinned before he threw his weight onto her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much Hermione, I can't even explain how much your gift means to me…the fact that you made it yourself makes it that much more special."

Hermione's cheeks burned red from blushing.

He loved her… he loved her more then anything else in this world and he wanted to give her anything and everything this world had to offer. Once again, he made an internal promise to protect Hermione with everything he had, with his heart, with his soul… with his life.

"I think it's your turn to open my present now." He stated after giving her a sweet kiss on her soft lips.

Hermione's eyes trailed over all the wrapped gifts.

"Which one is it?" She questioned.

"It's not in there." He grinned mischievously.

She furrowed her eyebrows slightly trying to figure out what Harry had meant.

He reached into his deep bathrobe pocket and presented Hermione with a small carefully wrapped rectangular gift.

"Happy Christmas Hermione." He said softly placing the gift into her delicate hands with a smile.

She looked into Harry's magical green eyes, and then studied the carefully wrapped present for a moment before she slowly unwrapped the gift. Hermione stared at the rectangular velvet box in her hands, Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he waited in anticipation.

"What is it Harry?" She asked softly.

"Go on, open it." He urged.

She wrapped her fingers around the scarlet box, opened it carefully and gasped.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful!"

"You like it?" He questioned grinning widely.

"Do I ever." She whispered breathlessly.

It was a beautiful gold necklace that had a very interesting and original design. The front portion almost looked like golden leaves with small emerald crystals within the center, and each leaf was connected by tiny silver orbs. The front portion was connected to the rest of the necklace by three diamonds, arranged like a three leaf clover, on each side.

Harry made his way around the back of Hermione. He placed his fingers on her back and gently glided his fingers up towards her shoulders, and down her bare arms.

Hermione tingled all over as waves of chills washed over her repeatedly, her lips felt slightly swollen as thoughts of kissing him filled her head, she couldn't help but give a soft whimper when she felt his hot breath against the side of her neck.

Harry smiled to himself, it felt amazing to be able to do this to her, to make her melt with passion. He carefully took the necklace from its case and brought it up to her neck and fastened the buckle. Then, slowly, he kissed her bare shoulders with soft repeated kisses.

"Oh Merlin." She whispered in a husky voice.

She felt Harry grin against the side of her neck where he had slowly made his way.

"Actually… it's Harry." He teased.

He noticed her cheeks had risen, which meant she was grinning.

He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and brushed his fingers under her pajama top where her stomach was. She had slightly stiffened with his hands on her bare stomach, but as soon as he kissed her neck again he felt her relax and give into his arousing touch.

"Mmm." She moaned when he had reached her jaw line, she just couldn't hold the pleasure she was feeling any longer.

It was what Harry had been waiting for, he tilted her so that he could see her beautiful face and glistening eyes, and kissed her swollen lush lips. It was a chaste kiss compared to the ones they had already shared, but it was a kiss full of love and one that held promises of devotion.

For years and maybe forever, Hermione felt like there was a part of her missing. Sometimes the hole would grow larger, it caused her pain to feel the emptiness eating away at her, to feel like her soul was only half there caused her hundreds of sleepless nights where she would lay on her back and stare into the darkness surrounding her. It almost felt like she, herself, was in an ominous abyss waiting for a guiding hand, waiting for someone to comfort her, someone to love her the way she desperately craved to love someone in return.

She lay in Harry's strong arms, and when she closed her eyes it felt like an angel was caressing her within the safety of his heavenly wings. With a pounding heart she gently left his embrace and stared into his eyes. She tried to swallow the thick lump in her throat as she prepared to confess three hidden words she desperately needed to say, she was undeniably certain that she couldn't, and didn't want to say those three breathtaking words to anyone else.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap_

Harry looked in the direction of the spiral staircase as a pair of shoes tapped against the hardwood floor.

"Morning Mr. Granger, Happy Christmas!" Harry called.

Hermione let out a sigh of exasperation. Harry looked in her direction wondering if she was upset at their broken moment, or if there was something more to it.

"Good morning kids, Happy Christmas to you both!" Trevor called once he spotted his daughter, and the boy with the scar sitting before the Christmas tree.

"Happy Christmas daddy." Hermione replied giving her father a half smile.

"I hope you didn't start without me." Mr. Granger said softly with a smile.

Harry gave Hermione a quick glance, she knew exactly what he had meant.

"No sir, we were waiting for you." Harry answered not quite looking Hermione's father in the eyes.

"Are you saying that my Hermione didn't even open one present?" Mr. Granger teased, as a soft blush crawled across Hermione's cheeks.

Harry shook his head, he didn't want Hermione lying to her father, and he didn't want her father to ask questions about the present he had given her, even though Harry was sure that Mr. Granger would eventually find out.

Trevor sat himself down beside his daughter.

"Okay then, let's open… ready… set… go!"

Harry laughed as Hermione and her father raced to find a present that had their name on it and were competing to see who can un-wrap it the fastest.

"Ha!" Hermione called out triumphantly when she had managed to unwrap her present from Ron, before Mr. Granger could unwrap his present from a friendly co-worker. She wore a smug expression on her face and Harry guessed that she was used to winning at this game.

The phone rang and Mr. Granger left the two of them to answer the call.

Harry reached for his present from Ron as Hermione started un-wrapping a particularly large gift that was addressed,

_To: Hermione From: Viktor _

Harry felt a slight jolt of jealousy and watched Hermione to see what her admirer had given her.

Hermione grinned at the cover of a new book, her eyes twinkled with joy and she looked as thought she wanted to leap in the air with excitement. Krum had obviously given her a book that she had wanted. It was fairly large, a deep navy blue, with silver writing in the front, and was probably full of many new and complicated spells for Hermione to master. Looking closer, Harry read the book's title,

_A Healer's Guide _

Harry felt like cursing. That was the same gift he had planned on getting Hermione at the end of the school year when she would be beginning her career as a Healer. He knew well that Krum had spent a fortune on that very book as it was an expensive medical book that had to be specially ordered through the Wizarding Medical Association.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked.

"Oh… ah… nothing Hermione… it's nothing." He answered focusing his attention on an un-wrapping box of assorted sweets from Fred and George.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry," He looked at her all knowing cinnamon eyes. "Viktor's just my friend, and always has been just a friend… you don't need to be jealous, okay?"

How did she just know?

"I know, I just… I was going to get you that book as an 'end of the year' present."

She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled sweetly at him, suddenly forgetting the world around her.

"Harry… you've given me the greatest gift anyone can." She said softly.

Harry looked to where the necklace encircled her neck and was about to grin when Hermione pushed his chin up to look back into her eyes.

"No Harry, not that." she shook her head. "You gave me your heart." She said breathlessly.

Harry felt the vice press against the sides of his heart and hot tears settled in his bright green eyes.

Mr. Granger stood hidden in the distance, bracing himself against the corner of a wall, tears clouding his dark eyes and cascading down his tired cheeks. He no longer saw his beautiful daughter as a little girl, she would of course always be _his_ little girl, but she was a women, a grown woman who was ready to give every piece of her heart to the young man before her, to give herself unconditionally to him without question. He knew she was undoubtedly in love with Harry, he could see it in her sparkling eyes; it was the same radiant glow that came over his face when he had fallen in love with Amelia.

She had grown up so fast.

Where had the time gone? It felt like just yesterday when he held her in his loving embrace before she left for the magical school for the first time, it felt like just last week he and Amelia had taught her how to walk together, it felt just like last month when his eyes filled with joyful tears at the first sight of his beautiful baby girl with her glittering big brown eyes, rosy cheeks and her perfect little lips, hands and tiny feet.

He watched the boy gently cup his hand around his Hermione's beautiful face, he watched his lips break into a soft smile and as his green eyes dance with passion and deep emotion, he watched his daughter's eyes flutter closed as the boy slowly glided towards her perfect lips, he fought an inside struggle as half of him watched the not so little boy, kiss his not so little girl. His heart danced with joy for her finding such truly beautiful love, while at the same time felt the pain of having the only thing he had left in his life being taken away from him by the boy with the scar. Mr. Granger rested his forehead against the unwelcoming cold wall and watched Harry Potter carefully capture his Hermione's delicate hand and whisk her away towards her room; he watched his beautiful darling daughter step into Harry's life and walk away from his.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello Everyone! Thank you VERY much for all your wonderful reviews (and even that one person who read chapter one and thought my fic sucked.. I'm just a little disapointed as I do not know why he/she found my fic boring, maybe he/she is not an H/H shipper and just finds it funt to flame?), I can't even explain how much they brighten my day after I post a new chapter (It definitely lets me know my hard work was enjoyed, and boy what a feeling that is!) I love this chapter, I put a lot of my heart into it, especially the moment where Harry gave Hermione her gift and the moment when Mr. Granger realized that Hermione was all grown up… we shall be retuning to Hogwarts in the next chapter just as I had predicted… I've been thinking a lot about sequel two and three, and now I'm realizing that sequel three may actually have to be divided into two separate sequels, which would make the "Sacrifice trilogy" 4 sequels long.. now I'm not sure if I WILL be splitting it into two halves, but the more I think about it, the more it seems logical… I guess I'll come to that barrier when I reach it right? I just hope I don't lose my incentive to write these!


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR NOTE: Hiya Everyone! This chapter was suppose to be longer, but I thought it would be kind of interesting to leave a cliffie for once, and it would also allow chapter 18 to be filled with more things happening… I thank you all for all your supportive and really wonderful reviews. I enjoy reading and replying to them all, and occasionally leaving a little hint here and there lol. Enjoy and Take Care!

CHAPTER 17

Her first thought was Apparation; wouldn't it be the most efficient way of getting back to Hogwarts? They would Apparate to Hogsmeade and walk the short trip from the modest town to their school, but Harry had another idea.

"This could be one of our last trips on the Hogwarts Express together." He said softly sitting down next to Hermione on her bed the night before their journey back to Hogwarts.

"Maybe your right Harry... I've always loved riding that train." She grinned.

Harry broke into a joyful smile and nuzzled her neck playfully making her giggle, she never realized just how sensitive she was in that particular spot.

"I can't believe that we didn't even have enough time to go to my favorite ice cream parlor." Hermione stated with a sigh.

"Let's go." Harry grinned.

"Go where?" Hermione asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"To the ice cream parlor." He answered.

"Harry, it's nearly ten o'clock."

"And?"

"And I don't think it's open." She said with a slight laugh.

"Now you said you don't _think _it's open, so you don't know for sure?" He asked.

"Well no, but I can bet it's closed."

"Let's go and find out." He stated taking her hand in his.

"Harry,"

"Come on, what've we got to lose?"

"Nothing I suppose." She answered back with a grin, following him out of her room.

They crept down the stars to the main floor and sneaked towards the entrance hall.

"We've got to tell my dad." She stated keeping her voice to a whisper as they approached the door.

"Will he let us go?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I can't just leave like that."

Harry nodded and followed Hermione to find her father.

They found Mr. Granger fast asleep on the couch before the enormous wide-screen television.

"Should we wake him?" Harry questioned in a whisper.

"No, I don't think so." She said with a sigh after noticing a glass half full of ice on the coffee table.

Harry noticed her eyes were full of concern and worry; he put an arm around her hoping it brought her some comfort.

"I still want to go Harry." She said putting some of her weight into him.

He nodded.

Before leaving the house, Hermione had written Mr. Granger a note to let him know that they went out for a walk towards the ice cream parlor, and that they would be back soon.

The night air was brisk, the velvety black sky shimmered with millions of glistening stars, and the chill revealed their steady breaths escaping in unison.

Harry took his coat off and wrapped it around her slender shoulders as soon as he had noticed her teeth chattering.

"Harry you're going to freeze!" She protested trying to return the coat to him.

"I'm not cold." He stated softly.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Harry," She frowned.

"Just wear it Hermione… I'm fine,"

She raised an eyebrow looking at his thin long-sleeved shirt, but to Harry's surprise, she didn't argue any further.

Harry wrapped an arm around her as they meandered down the empty dark streets, and passed shops that were either already closed, or were just closing up for the night. She clung to his arm, rested her head on his shoulder, and gave a heavy content sigh as they approached the little ice cream parlor.

"See… they're closed." She stated with an I-told-you-so tone.

The lights within were dim, and a middle aged plump lady was mopping up the checker colored floor.

Harry wasn't about to give up yet, he gave a gentle tap with his fingers on the large glass window.

"What're you doing?" Hermione questioned with widened eyes.

"Getting some ice cream, what's it look like?"

The plump woman jumped slightly before she turned towards Harry and Hermione's direction with a frown, which soon turned into a light grin. She waddled over to the entrance door and threw herself at Hermione.

"Oh dearie! You've grown so much! Look at you, just look at you now… and who's this handsome fellow?" She questioned beaming at Harry.

"Hello Gina, this is Harry… Harry this is Gina, she owns this ice cream parlor, I used to come here with my parents all the time."

"She sure did… you were such a darling little thing." Gina stated holding Hermione an arms length away as if she was looking her over from top to bottom. "How's your mother and father?"

Hermione's grinning face fell.

"What's wrong dearie? What's happened?" She questioned in a comforting tone.

"My… my… my mother… she… she died." Hermione answered as best she could.

Harry met her chocolate brown eyes and reached his hand to her frozen fingers giving them a soft squeeze.

"Oh lovey, I'm very sorry to hear that… why don't you two come on inside, maybe I can tempt you both with an ice cream?... my treat." She said softly ushering them both inside.

They sat together at one of the many tables laughing amongst one another and entertaining Gina as she finished washing the floors, Harry had tried to help, but Gina refused to allow either of them to lift a finger.

"I remember the time when your father needed someone to watch you for an hour, so he brought you over here and asked me if I would mind keeping an eye on you for a little while. I always had such a wonderful time when you were here, you'd tell me all sorts of stories and read me all kinds of books… yes, always reading, you never hesitated to choose reading a book over watching some television program. You where such a smart, itty bitty little thing then, with these huge darling brown eyes and a pretty blue dress,"

"Dress?" Harry questioned before taking another lick of his ice cream.

Hermione glared at him.

"What? … I just didn't think you wore those much." Harry teased.

Gina laughed.

"Oh this darling almost always wore a pretty dress with a big beautiful smile," Gina continued as Hermione blushed. "There's no need to feel all embarrassed lovey, you're a beauty, isn't she Harry?"

Harry felt his face flush as he nodded, he wasn't very good at expressing his feelings for Hermione in public, and he hoped Hermione understood that somehow.

She looked slightly hurt.

Harry felt his insides clench, he felt guilty, he really wanted to show the world how much Hermione meant to him, but it wasn't easy, he wasn't used to neither expressing affection nor receiving it for that matter. He reached his hand under the table and rested his fingers on her knee. Hermione jumped with a gasp, and her cheeks flushed scarlet.

"You _are _beautiful." He whispered hoping Gina didn't overhear him.

She gave him a shy grin.

"We best be getting back Harry, my dad might have a heart attack if we stay out any later." She laughed.

"Oh yes I can imagine he would." Gina laughed leading them both towards the door. "I would be very pleased if both of you came by more often."

"Thank you Gina, we'll try and come by some time."

"Thank you for the ice cream Gina." Harry grinned.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it…you both take care of one another you hear?"

They both nodded and walked off into the dark and empty street.

They began walking the path to Hermione's house in silence, lost in their own thoughts. The only sounds heard were their breaths, their shoes scraping against the cracked sidewalk, and Harry's change rattling around in his pocket.

"Hermione?"

"Mmhmm?"

He stopped waiting for her to turn in his direction, which she automatically did.

"Listen… back at Gina's,"

"Harry,"

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

She caressed the side of his cheek with her delicate fingers, then made her way to his scar where she gently traced the lightening shape with the tip of her pointer finger, it was such a soft touch that it sent shivers down Harry's spine. Hermione grinned before she brushed a few jet black strands of hair from his bright green eyes.

"You have no idea what those eyes do to me." She whispered.

Her hot breath warmed his chilled cheeks from the frosty air; he was ready to melt with each gentle touch she made. Harry felt his blood rush through his veins, as his pulse became rapid in his throat, and his breathing became slow and heavy.

"You have no idea what _you _do to me." He said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Would you care to enlighten me?" She said playfully raising her eyebrow and pressing her hands against Harry's chest.

Harry grinned and moved in to give her a soft kiss, but Hermione moved her head and gently pushed him back with her hands against his chest.

Harry's eyes widened and he stared into her chocolate eyes.

Hermione stared back for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"You can't always get what you want." She teased.

"Is that a challenge?" He questioned with a lopsided grin.

Hermione gently pushed him back, pinning him against the brick wall of a shop.

"No… it's a statement." She whispered in a provocative tone before she pressed her lips against Harry's.

_CRASH_

Harry felt the ground beneath his feet rumble as a flash of silver light hit the brick wall just inches about his head. Instinctively, he curled his tall frame over Hermione and forcefully pushed her away from the building that collapsed as soon as they both had moved.

"What the hell just happened?" She yelled while frantically searching for her wand.

"No idea." Harry answered pulling his own wand out from his jean pocket.

"Shit!"

"What?" He asked keeping his guard up.

"I've left my wand in my room, great… that's just bloody great, we're being attacked and I'm useless!"

"Hermione just calm down, everything's going to be okay." He stated taking her gently by the arm and moving her into a dark, narrow alley.

"Harry, I don't think this is such a good idea." She whispered. "We could be easily captured."

"I know… but what choice do we have?"

Another flash of silver light pelted towards them followed by a bright red one that just nearly hit Harry. They ran down the alley hand in hand, their lungs burning from the cold air, and stumbling on the large cracks in the road every few paces.

"Harry… we have to… do something… I can't… keep running like this!" She panted.

Harry knew she was right, they were still far from the Granger's home and the bitter frost air was puncturing their lungs like needles stabbing into soft flesh, but the flashes of light were still on their heels, nearly missing them by feet and sometimes by inches.

_Shit… think Harry think… protect Hermione, whatever you do, protect Hermione. _

"Just hang in there Hermione… stay with me."

Then it happened, he felt her hand slip away from his, and watched as her body scraped against the gravel littering the paved road.

Harry's heart stopped.

"Hermione!"

"I'm okay… I tripped." She mumbled pushing herself up on her knees with her hands.

Harry lifted her to her feet and wanted nothing more then to embrace her, to feel her breathing against his chest.

She tried to walk but found she couldn't put any pressure on her right leg, as soon as she did, she felt a throbbing pain in her ankle.

"I think I sprained it." She winced when Harry pressed his fingers around her joint.

Harry saw more flashes of light raining down in the near distance.

"Dammit… they haven't left, they know we're here somewhere!"

"Go." She said softly.

"What?"

"Leave me here and go… Apparate back to my house and get some help." She said forcefully.

"No… I won't leave you." He stated gathering her up in his arms.

"What do you plan to do, carry me all the way home?" She huffed.

"If that's what it takes… yes." He muttered as he dodged a flash of red light that skimmed his arm causing him to hiss as it burned through his shirt which clung to his skin.

"Harry this is insane, just leave me here or we're both going to die!"

He ignored her protests as he approached a fork in the alley and ran to the left where he came to a dead end.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath.

Trapped, they were trapped and Hermione was unarmed and hurt, this situation was looking worse with each moment, if he could only get his head to stop spinning just so he could think for one moment. Harry took a deep breath and pushed aside all thoughts as if he was clearing his mind for Occlumency, and then the idea hit him, he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before, it was so simple. He grabbed the lid of a nearby rubbish bin and touched his wand to it.

"Portus!" He yelled thinking of the Grangers home.

Hermione clung to his shirt as the flashes of light were becoming more frequent and close together.

They both touched their fingers against the rubbish bin.

Nothing happened.

"Shit… I know I did it right, why isn't it working!"

"Think of another place!" Hermione yelled as a flash of silver light burst through the brick building just opposite from where Harry stood holding her in his arms.

"Portus!" He yelled again. "On three…"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

Once again they both touched their fingers against the rubbish bin lid, hearts racing and hoping against hope that somehow it would work this time.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: Hiya everyone! First of all, thank you SSOO much with being so patient waiting for this next chapter! It must have been a terrible wait! I apologize for it taking me ages to get this one done, but on top of writing this fan fic I had 6 assignments to finish and now I have 2 exams to study and write… oddly enough it's the exam portion that is giving me more time to write, its been a good escape for me. That being said I also had a few writers' blocks along the way and this chapter is a fairly long one.. I hope you'll enjoy it and I do apologize once again for the long wait for an update!

CHAPTER 18

Harry felt the sharp jerk somewhere just behind his navel, he saw the swirls of colors, he felt Hermione cling tightly to his shirt with one hand, and heard the familiar whistling in his ears as the lid pulled them onwards to their destination. He let go of the rubbish bin lid as soon as the souls of his shoes had hit the ground, but the sight that met their eyes was in no way welcoming.

Hermione gasped.

He surveyed the buildings covered in ash, most still smoking and some were still being infested by towering flames, which licked the life away from the rubble and the crumbling structures.

"Harry… where are we?" She whispered cautiously.

He swallowed the lump of shock that bundled up midway down his throat.

"Hogsmeade."

"What in Merlin's name happened here?" She questioned knowing well she wasn't going to get an answer.

"No idea." He answered carrying her a safer distance away from the flames.

"You don't by any chance know any mending charms?" She asked hoping that maybe she would be able to walk on her own two feet again.

"Nope, you're the one becoming a Healer."

She shook her head lightly.

"You really should learn some, they come in handy in times like these."

"I suppose I should… tell you what, if we come out of this alive and well, maybe you could teach me a few?"

Hermione nodded causing Harry to grin slightly.

"If you had a wand, could you heal your ankle?" He questioned.

"Of course!" She stated giving his shoulder a light shove. "It's just a sprained ankle, I can heal a lot more then just that!"

"Then here… take my wand." He indicated with his eyes as she was still cradled in his arms.

"Oh… no Harry… I'd still need to use my own wand, I can't just use any wand, you know that… it might not work, or worse, something might go horribly wrong."

"Are you willing to give it a try?" He asked shuffling her slightly in his arms so that she wouldn't slip from his grip.

"I suppose I could, it's not like I've got much to lose." She stated gently taking Harry's wand from his fingers.

It was the strangest sensation that filled her heart, it was a feeling of belonging, like she had found something that she had thought was lost forever, and she felt like a part of Harry was flowing through her, filling empty holes of loneliness and insecurity, she felt bold and powerful.

"Wow" She murmured breathlessly.

"What?"

"Oh… uuhh, its n-nothing." She blushed and pointed the wand at her ankle, took a deep breath and made sure to speak extra clearly. "_Conveirteer." _

Harry gently put Hermione down and held on to her as she tested the spell.

"It worked." She said softly with a wide grin.

"Of course, you're the brightest witch in Hogwarts." Harry grinned taking his wand back from Hermione and surveying the destruction around them. "What do you think did this?"

Hermione couldn't help but feel a little bit sad that the wand had left her hands, and she longed to have the security of her own wand between her fingertips. She also couldn't help but wonder how such an advanced spell had worked with the use of a foreign wand. That just didn't normally happen.

"I think… I may have the answer to your question Potter." A feminine voice came from just behind them.

Instinctively, Harry spun around and threw himself before Hermione like a shield. The slim, cloaked figure was hovering above the ground, her identity well hidden by a mask.

"He's over here!" She yelled as she pointed a thick, long wand towards Harry's chest.

Ten figures suddenly appeared from both sides of the slim female, all cloaked in dark colors and wearing matching masks.

"You're quite the escape artists, aren't you boy?" She questioned in a bitter sweet tone as she advanced cautiously towards Harry.

"Stay back!" Harry yelled making sure Hermione stayed hidden behind him.

She clucked her tongue and shook her head lightly.

"Don't worry… we're not after the girl… we just want _you_."

"No!" Hermione screamed attempting to wriggle from Harry's firm grasp, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Oh, isn't that sweet, she wants to _save_ him." The woman laughed as several of those around her joined in. "Well now, if you'll just drop your wand and allow us to take you quietly, we'll ensure the girl lives."

"Harry don't, please Harry don't!" Hermione cried, the helplessness overwhelming her.

"You promise her safety?" Harry questioned boldly.

The woman nodded very slowly.

"Yes… just drop your wand and she won't be harmed."

Harry felt his hands drench in sweat, and with defeat drumming in his heart, he allowed the wand to slip from his fingers and clatter to the ground. With a swift movement of his foot he pushed the wand away in case Hermione got any ideas.

"HARRY NO!" She screamed throwing herself at his legs, clutching to them with every ounce of strength, she wouldn't let them take Harry, she wouldn't let them take her Harry away.

Harry couldn't swallow the tick lump in his throat, and with each breath he felt the pain in his chest grow into agony, his heart was breaking to see Hermione this way. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her sorrows away, he wanted to whisper in her ear that everything was going to be okay and that he would come back to her, but he found he couldn't move, and he knew his words would be empty, there was little chance he would ever return, there was little chance he would ever look into her beautiful brown eyes and kiss her soft rosy lips.

"Take your arms off his legs or I'll kill him!" The female spat gliding closer to Harry.

Trembling, Hermione let go of Harry with a great deal of hesitation.

"That's a good girl." She chanted as Hermione continued to tremble, and brushed her arm across her face to wipe away the tears staining her cheeks and eyes. "_Imobulus._"

Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Hermione became perfectly still.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her!" He barked.

"Don't worry Potter, we'll keep our end of the bargain… Number seven, Portkey the girl to the Weasley's home."

"Yes ma'am."

He picked up a rock from the ground.

"But ma'am, the Weasley's have a protective barrier ma'am." He said.

"So… send her to their property, she'll be found soon enough." She stated impatiently, keeping her eye and wand on Harry.

"Oh… right'chu are ma'am."

Harry remembered trying to Portkey himself and Hermione to her home, and realized that she too must have had a protective barrier around her home. How stupid could he have been?

"_Portus." _He mumbled to the rock. Then, with quite a large amount of force, he chucked the rock at Hermione's still body, which disappeared from view before their eyes.

"Good… now that, that's done," The woman began as Harry eyed his wand, why had he kicked it so far away? If only he, "Uh uh, don't even think about it… number three get his wand,"

"I'm afraid number three is no longer available to provide you with his service." A gruff voice sounded from behind the tall cloaked woman.

Harry's eyes widened, his heart began to pump wildly as he saw a flicker of light at the end of the dark tunnel. Moving quickly he swiftly dodged around the cloaked female and lunged for his wand scraping his hands and stomach against the uneven ground.

"_Expelliamus!_" The gruff voice of Mad-Eye Moody came again, disarming the cloaked woman. "_Incarcerous… Seelencio" _ Cords shot out of his wand and wrapped around the thin woman. The second spell appeared to have glued her lips together.

He figured Mad-Eye wasn't in the mood to hear threats and complaints. Harry was just beyond grateful that he came just in time.

"You okay Harry?" He questioned in his gruff tone.

"I am now." Harry stated pulling himself to his feet and brushing the small stones that dug into the palms of his hands away. "Where'd the other cloaked figures go?"

"Don't worry about them, we already captured them all… Tonks and Felix are watching them real close."

"Felix?" Harry asked curiously.

"Right, you hadn't met him yet, new member of the Order… young but skilled."

"Oh."

"Think you can get to the Weasley's on your own Harry?" Moody questioned.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

Moody nodded.

"Good… just be sure to Apparate on their property,"

"Yeah, I know… Thanks Moody."

Mad-Eye nodded again before Harry waved his wand and found himself on the Weasley's front lawn. He almost ran to the front door, heart pounding, chest heaving, he needed to see Hermione, he needed to be sure she was safe, and most of all, he just wanted to feel her in his arms.

He heard a loud shriek, saw a shower of wild dark toffee colored hair, and felt her fall onto his chest and burry her face near the base of his neck.

"You're okay… you're okay… thank god you're okay!" She murmured and Harry felt her hot tears stain his shirt.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and just held her as close as he could, her sweet scent caused chills to pulse through him, and he couldn't imagine his life without her intoxicating smell, he couldn't imagine life without his Hermione.

"Is it my turn yet?" Ron teased waiting for his best friends to part so he could take a good look at the boy who lived and escaped yet again.

Harry laughed as he slowly released Hermione from his tight embrace and kissed her passionately, not caring that nearly the entire Weasley family and a few other's were watching.

Hermione was caught by surprise when his lips captured her, she welcomed his show of affection by returning the hunger they had for one another, she wrapped her hands around the back of Harry's neck, allowing the dancing tingles to tickle her spine, and the butterflies to wriggle in her stomach.

"Alright, Alright, break it up or get a room!" Ron called again as Mrs. Weasley wiped her eyes on her apron, and gave Fred and George a scowl of disapproval as they sniggered.

Harry felt the hot blush creep across his face when he had parted from Hermione, but he didn't have time to feel embarrassed as everyone came towards him either clapping him on the back, or giving him warm hugs. This was his family, he loved them, and they loved him.

"Your things are upstairs dear, in Ron's room, you can change if you like before we have a bite to eat." Mrs. Weasley said sweetly.

"I'll umm… show him." Hermione said softly, her cheeks turning a dark pink.

"Of course dear." Molly smiled knowingly.

"We're you two going?" Ron asked when he spotted Harry and Hermione heading off together.

"I'm uuh… showing Harry to his room."

"Oh, yeah, right… like he hasn't been here a hundred times before." Ron stated shaking his head causing them both to turn a scarlet color.

"Ron, leave those two alone and come and have a round of chess with me." Ginny said forcefully, grabbing Ron by his sleeve and dragging him off.

As they both marched towards Ron's room, Harry made a mental note to thank Ginny somehow.

As they reached Ron's room, Harry held the door open and allowed Hermione to walk through first, closing the door behind them. She threw herself at him, just holding him like she had back at the front door of the Weasley's home. He did the same, before showering her forehead and bushy dark curls with kisses.

"I thought I was going to lose you." They whispered simultaneously before searching each others eyes, grinning softly and then they kissed. It was a chaste kiss, a simple touch of the lips, but they both knew how many words and feeling they were expressing to one another.

"Don't you have to change?" She asked playfully tugging at his shirt.

His heart gave a throbbing double beat before he grinned widely and pulled off his shirt.

She put her soft delicate hands on his lower chest and slowly brushed her fingers towards his shoulders enjoying the feeling of his hot skin against her fingertips. He was so sexy with his messy morning hair and his fringe falling slightly over his enchanting emerald eyes that glistened with so much hope, passion and above all else, love. He had found his true love, and she felt like she could die happy right at this moment knowing that it was she he had always wanted, it was she he had always loved. Her fingers gently brushed down his strong shoulders and down his arm where he winced slightly when her finger had gently brushed against his wound.

She stared into his eyes for a moment, moistened her lips, and slowly and gently brought them down on his salty skin, leaving soft feathery kisses on his well defined chest.

Harry closed his eyes as his heart hammered within his chest and waves of pleasure slowly consumed him. He brought his hands into her spicy curls and allowed her hair to flow in-between his fingers like water. Like a knife cutting through soft butter, he undid the first four buttons of her blouse, and tenderly draped her collar bone with sensual kisses that sent wave after wave of stimulating chills through her body, and caused her to moan gently with pleasure. His breathing heavy and husky, he studied her delicate face with his eyes for a moment, before he tenderly memorized her through touch while lovingly staring into her beautiful dark eyes. They spoke their love for one another through silence and sealed their confessions with a deep arousing kiss.

Harry felt his head spinning uncontrollably as her tongue reached deeper into his mouth and explored every crevasse, he kissed her back with the same hunger she had for him and carefully pinned her back against a bare wall. He felt her pressing into him, he was fully aware that Hermione felt his arousal against her thigh, and it made him feel embarrassed.

His embarrassment passed quickly as Hermione brushed her lips against the side of his neck and continued to press into him. Her breathing seemed fluttered and she moaned when his hands trailed down her curves, her cheeks were flushed and her look of complete arousal caused his lower half to ache for her soft touch, he held back a loud groan that was begging for release.

"I know you're having dessert in there, but my mum wants to see you both in the kitchen."

They both nearly had a heart attack at the sound of Ginny's amused tone of voice, as it echoed through Ron's room. They gasped for air trying to regain their voices. Hermione leaned her head against the wall, not trusting herself to stand alone on her wobbly knees.

"We'll be down in a minute." Harry called once his voice was steady enough to speak.

"Yeah right." They heard Ginny laugh before her footsteps were heard making their way towards the kitchen.

They shared a shy moment of silence with one another, before they both broke into loving grins.

"I guess we best get down to the kitchen before Mrs. Weasley decides to come up here." Harry said softly running his fingers gently through her bushy hair.

"Yeah, I think your right." She smiled giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and intertwining her fingers with his.

Together, hand in hand, they made their way to the kitchen. Harry felt Hermione pull away from his hand and saw her run towards the kitchen table.

"Daddy!" he heard her cry.

"Oh baby, I was so worried about you, I was so scared!" Mr. Granger cried as he held his daughter in his thin, fragile embrace.

Harry suddenly didn't feel hungry as his stomach flip flopped unpleasantly. He felt sick and guilty. Quietly, he slipped away from the kitchen and locked himself in the bathroom by Ron's room. He wanted to be alone, in a small space, in the dark, away from anyone he could hurt. If he hadn't foolishly persuaded Hermione to get ice-cream at such a late hour, she wouldn't have been in such a dangerous situation.

Hermione sat at the table for a while, staring at Harry's empty seat, which stood across from where she had been sitting. She hoped Harry would come back on his own, she hoped Harry needed a moment to himself, but the longer she waited, the more sure she was that Harry was alone, blaming himself for what had happened. She had seen it in his eyes as he tried to slip away unnoticed.

"Hermione, can you pass the sugar and biscuits?"

"Hello… earth to Hermione!"

She jumped when she felt a hand gently fall on her shoulder.

"I believe your friend is trying to ask you for some biscuits and sugar." Mr. Granger said softly.

"Oh… right… sorry Ron." Hermione apologized while passing Ron the plate of biscuits, and then returning her gaze to Harry's empty seat.

Trevor studied his daughter for a moment. She looked entranced with her eyes fixed on the empty seat before her, with both elbows propped on the table to support her head. He heard her sigh heavily.

"Go and see him." He said quietly into his daughter's ear.

Her eyes lit up when she looked at her father in surprise. Hastily pushing her chair out of the way, which clattered loudly to the ground, she managed to mutter a quick, "Thanks daddy." before giving him a peck on the cheek, and running off to find the boy.

Mr. Granger shook his head lightly. The conversation around the table stopped as all eyes fell on Hermione before she disappeared from view. With a sigh, he picked up the chair that had fallen and pushed it back into the table.

"Poor dear." Mrs. Weasley said softly.

"She'll be alright, it's the boy I'm worried about." Trevor stated.

"He'll come around, now that Hermione's with him." Ron sniggered trying to swallow a mouthful of food.

Ginny rolled her eyes and excused herself from the table.

Ron watched his sister slump away, wondering what had made her so upset.

Hermione took a deep breath before turning the knob to the bathroom door. She knew he was in here. She had checked Ron's room first, and was sure the only other place he'd try and escape to, would be the dark and empty bathroom.

The door was locked.

"Harry… will you let me in?" She asked softly.

She sighed, resting her forehead on the door when he did not answer.

"Please?" She pleaded.

The door opened just enough that one of his green eyes were visible to Hermione. She had smiled inwardly; glad that he was going to let her in.

"You okay?" She asked timidly.

Harry shook his head to indicate a no.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder as her father's voice sounded just behind her. "but may I have a word with you Harry?"

Harry's eyes darted towards the floor and fell on Hermione's speckled white socks before he gave a defeated nod.

He noticed Hermione's frown as Mr. Granger stepped into the crowded bathroom and gently closed the door behind him. Harry took note of how determined, yet uncomfortable Hermione's father looked; he cleared his throat before speaking.

"So… Harry… how are you feeling?"

Harry studied the gap beneath the door where a small portion of Hermione's speckled socks caught his eye. He gave Mr. Granger a weak shrug.

"I think your blaming yourself for what's happened, for everything that's happened, and it isn't right." Trevor spoke quietly resting his skeletal form against a portion of the bare wall.

"Don't you hate me?" Harry questioned under his breath, hoping Hermione hadn't heard what he had said.

"Hate you?... now why would I hate you son?"

Harry's heart leapt to his throat. Son? Had Mr. Granger just called him son?

"That's twice I nearly killed your daughter." He muttered under his breath, repulsed to an even greater extent as the words continuously ran through his head.

"If I recall correctly, you weren't the one pointing the wand at her." Trevor stated patiently.

"I made her come with me."

"Didn't she decide to come on her own?"

Harry frowned.

"Why are you defending me?"

"Because,"

"You feel you have to." Harry said firmly with an anger rising within him.

"No, because I truly don't blame you… you've done nothing wrong son."

Harry's heart leapt to this throat. There it was again… son.

He wanted Mr. Granger to be angry with him, he wanted to hear fowl words about how his daughter shouldn't be seen with boys like him, he would have even accepted a slap in the face instead of his kind words of comfort; he would have felt better knowing he received some form of punishment for what he'd done to Hermione. How could such a loving father not blame him? How could such a loving father not see the curse hanging over Harry's head like a death omen haunting its prey.

"I have something else I wanted to talk to you about." Trevor said quietly after a moment of silence.

Harry made eye contact to indicate he was listening.

"The people from your world took my wife's life… she's gone… forever,"

Harry's eyes fell to the floor once more, where he could still see Hermione's speckled socks through the crack in the bathroom door.

"I may be selfish, but I don't want Hermione going back to Hogwarts."

Harry looked into the man's tired eyes, his pale, thin skin stretched firmly over his skeletal face. Silently, he agreed with Mr. Granger, Hermione would be safer at home, away from the magical world; but he also knew what Hogwarts meant to Hermione, the magical world was her life, and she felt just as strongly about Hogwarts being her home as Harry did.

"No disrespect sir… but you can't stop her." Harry answered gently.

"I don't suppose I can." Trevor admitted sadly. "But that doesn't stop me from trying."

"Hogwarts means everything to Hermione." Harry said softly.

"Hermione means everything to me, she's all I have left." Her father stated with a faltering voice.

Harry's chest tightened, he knew exactly what Mr. Granger meant. He, himself felt the same way about Hermione; he didn't need Hogwarts or magic as long as he had her.

"They took my wife, I won't let them take my daughter too." Trevor said sternly.

Harry noticed Mr. Granger clenching his teeth firmly together; he looked very hurt and angry. He didn't know what to say as he felt his heart ache for the man before him.

"I'm sorry for putting you in this position Harry… I just wanted you to be aware of what may happen, and I don't want you blaming yourself anymore. You're a good young man, and whatever may happen, I would still be happy to have you as a part of Hermione's life… please try and understand where I'm coming from."

"I do." Harry answered truthfully feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. Mr. Granger didn't mind him being a part of Hermione's life, he had never expected that.

Harry was slightly taken back when Mr. Granger's tall bony form held him in a relieved embrace.

"Thank you for understanding son."

Harry felt comforted and safe, he wondered if this was what it would have felt like for his own father to embrace him.

"Now then… what do you say we go back down to the kitchen?" Mr. Granger asked ruffling Harry's dark hair.

"Thank you sir, but I think I'm going to call it a day, I'm kind of tired." Harry answered truthfully.

"Okay… think we can keep this conversation between us?" Mr. Granger questioned with a slight grin.

Harry stole a quick glance to the crack beneath the door; Hermione's speckled socks were no longer visible.

"Eerr, yeah… I guess so." He answered with a shrug.

Mr. Granger opened the bathroom door and allowed Harry to make his way towards Ron's room before he headed down towards the kitchen.

Harry had a feeling he'd find Hermione waiting for him in Ron's room, and he was right. She sat at the edge of the bed, gazing out the window; Harry knew she was just thinking while her upper teeth ran over her bottom lip.

"You heard?" He asked knowing the answer.

She nodded.

Normally, he probably wouldn't have been too happy with her for listening to his private conversation, but Harry felt a sharp sadness eat away at him, while she was torn between giving her father what he wanted or choosing the magical world as a path in her life.

He didn't need to ask what her decision would be, he knew well that not attending Hogwarts was completely out of the question, she just didn't quite know how to tell her father without breaking his heart.

With a sigh he sat down next to her and brought her head down on his shoulder.

"How are you going to tell him?" He asked.

"I don't know," She murmured. "No matter how I say it… it's still going to hurt him."

"He's just trying to protect you." He said softly, running his fingers through her spicy dark hair.

She nodded.

"I know." She answered with a yawn.

Author Note: Yes I have another author note lol, I just wanted to say that I will indeed explain why Harry didn't have any protection at the time of the attack, that'll be in the next chapter o)


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHOR NOTE: Hey guys! I know most of you are probably not too pleased with how long it takes me to upload a chapter… and I know how it feels waiting for one, believe me, I do read these fan fics myself, so I know how frustrating it is… but I'm really trying to deliver a chapter worth reading, with real emotion, and that's not always an easy task when I had final exams while writing this chapter.. but I haven't given up on this fan fic.. I love writing it, and I can guarantee you that it shall be finished… I'm thinking that it'll definitely be finished before HBP… or I REALLY hope it will be because I'm eager to start on the sequel… anyways, enough of my babbling, enjoy the chapter… thank you all for your reviews and for being so patient with me o) it means a lot!

CHAPTER 19

Harry awoke to darkness. He felt a soft warm breath ticking the tiny hairs on his neck with each exhale. An arm trailed across his chest and rested midway. He grinned to himself as he gently turned his head to watch Hermione's peaceful sleeping face. The bright moonlight cast shadows across the covers that lay bunched beneath their tangle of feet, and caused her alluring features to come across as slightly pale; she looked more then beautiful.

_Bang_

"Arthur!"

"Quiet, quiet, we'll wake the children, I don't want them to see this!"

"Alastor, come quickly, Arthur needs your help!"

"Shh!"

As gently as he could, Harry slipped away from her soft grasp; she gave a sleepy moan and turned her body to face the wall.

Harry tip toed through the door of Ron's room and pressed himself against the wall next to the stairs, leading towards the front door. Taking a deep breath, he carefully peered around the side to see a large number of the Order gathered around Mr. Weasley, who was holding the lifeless body of Severus Snape. His greasy long hair covered his eyes and a portion of his crooked noise; his skin was tinting a shade of blue. Lupin stood with an arm draped over Mr. Weasley's shoulders, looking even more frail and battered then ever before; covered in cuts and bruises and resting his full weight against Arthur.

Harry couldn't help but stumble down the stairs and throw him arms around Lupin's waist.

"What happened?" He mumbled.

Mrs. Weasley gently pried him away from Lupin's weak body and with the support of Mad Eye and Felix, Lupin was lead to the recliner in the living room where they found Ron sleeping on the couch.

"What's going on?" Ron yawned rubbing his eyes.

"Ron, what're you doing sleeping down here?" Mrs. Weasley questioned with a disapproving frown.

Ron made a brief eye contact with Harry causing him to flush scarlet.

"I, uhh,"

"Sorry, it's my fault Mrs. Weasley," Harry paused hoping that everyone wouldn't continue to stare and want more of an explanation; unfortunately they wanted to know more.

Mrs. Weasley placed her hands on her hips.

"Hermione and I were talking… and I…I guess we sort of… got tired… and we fell asleep."

Harry turned Quaffle red and thanked the heavens that Mr. Granger wasn't amongst them; his explanation sounded worse then he had expected.

"Oh… right dear… that's, quite alright." Mrs. Weasley answered with a worried expression.

"Remus, do you think you'll be needing to make a trip to St. Mungo's?" Felix asked while healing some cuts and bruises.

"I… I don't think so," He answered weakly. "Besides… I'm not going back there again."

"You most certainly will Remus… we will not have you as a part of the Order in this condition." Molly stated sternly.

"When did you get out?" Ron questioned before Harry could ask.

"Just… before… Christmas."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry asked clenching his fists; he was tired of everyone constantly leaving him in the dark.

"Nobody knew dear," Mrs. Weasley said softly.

"Only Dumbledore, Kingsley, Severus, and the hospital knew." Arthur stated patiently.

"Why?" Ron questioned making eye contact with Harry.

"I think we should get back to this another time." Moody suggested in a gruff voice.

"Tell… him, what he… wants to know." Lupin ordered weakly.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Harry yelled pounding a fist on the nearby coffee table. "Snape did it, he attacked you didn't he?"

Lupin shook his head slowly.

"No he didn't Harry," Arthur began indicating for Harry to take a seat.

"What's going on down here?" Hermione asked in a sleepy voice, rubbing her eyes; her bushy wild hair a messy tangle.

"Come and have a seat Hermione, I was just about to explain what happened." Arthur said softly.

Hermione put her wand away, and slumped over to the couch.

"Professor Lupin, are you alright?" She asked when she saw the state he was in.

"I… should… be." He managed to say.

"I think he has a couple of broken ribs, he should be in the hospital." Hermione stated knowingly.

Remus grumbled.

"If you'll let me, I can try and fix them up." Hermione said with a blush.

"Oh, if you could dear, that would be wonderful." Mrs. Weasley answered.

Hermione took out her wand from her jean pocket. When she had fallen asleep with Harry, they hadn't yet changed into their pajamas. With a few flicks of her wand and a careful series of loops, she muttered a spell under her breath and rested the tip of her Vinewood wand against Lupin's chest.

A trail of small, white, glistening sparkles hovered over Lupin's chest before they gently seeped through his torn cloak.

Remus roared in pain, and clung to the arms of the recliner. Moments later the pain had eased and he sat gasping for air.

"I'm sorry Professor. Mending broken ribs is rather painful, and yours must have been crushed quite severely." Hermione stated softly. "You'll need those bandaged, and you'll need proper rest with minimal movement for at least a week."

Remus nodded.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked settling herself next to Harry.

"I was just about to tell Harry that Professor Snape lost his life protecting you both." Mr. Weasley said softly. "I know you all were never fond of Severus, and you did have your reasons, but he never betrayed the Order, nor Dumbledore's trust."

"What do you mean he was protecting us?" Hermione asked lacing her fingers with Harry's.

"We knew your home would need to be put under protection Hermione. Not only for Harry's sake, but for your protection as well. We believe You-Know-Who, would go to great lengths to lure Harry into a battle… you two have grown rather fond of one another, he knows this, and so do his followers."

"Harry wouldn't,"

"Awh, but he already has Hermione, if Alastor hadn't found Harry in time, they would have captured him and taken him away."

Hermione lowered her gaze to the floor.

Molly sniffled.

"You can't protect me forever… I'm going to have to face him." Harry said quietly.

Hermione didn't look up, she lowered her head further and tilted it away from Harry. A single tear escaped her cinnamon brown eyes and streamed down her porcelain cheek.

Harry saw the hurt in her captivating eyes, he saw her pain through the single tear that slowly drifted down her pretty face; it grabbed and twisted his heart seeing her frightened, seeing her worried.

He cupped her soft face with his free hand and brought her eyes to confront his. With his thumb, he wiped the gliding tear from her pale cheek.

"Don't cry Hermione… please."

Molly drifted next to Hermione, handing her a tissue and rubbing her back in a soothing way.

"Everything will be alright somehow dear." She said gently.

"Please continue Mr. Weasley." Harry insisted giving Hermione's hand a comforting squeeze.

Ron shifted in his seat. "What happened to Snape?" he asked, watching Hermione carefully.

"Kingsley and Professor Snape were assigned to watch over Hermione and Harry over the Christmas holiday."

"He didn't do a very good job did he?" Harry spat through gritted teeth.

Mr. Weasley ignored Harry's comment and continued.

"However, Remus was just being released from the hospital and insisted on being a part of your protection." He said facing Harry and Hermione. "Kingsley was assigned to a different position, and Severus stayed to assist Remus."

"Why him?" Ron asked with a frown.

"Because… Severus insisted on guarding you both."

"Clever plan," Harry muttered. "Pretend to protect me, attack Lupin, and then take me to his filthy leader!"

"He did… no such thing Harry." Lupin stated slowly. "We were both…fighting off the Death Eaters… that were attacking you and Hermione."

"When Remus was hit, Severus took him to safety and attempted to fight off the Death Eaters alone, trying to give you both time to escape." Arthur continued. "It seems he was eventually hit with the Avada Kedavra curse… Moody had gone to inspect the damage at Hogsmead, and luckily got to you just in time Harry, and I had gone to see how Lupin and Severus were holding up, and found your father," Arthur said directly to Hermione. "looking for you both… so, I brought Mr. Granger here and was informed you both were safe, then I went looking for Remus and Severus."

"Bloody hell… who would have thought, Snape was really trying to help us all these years." Ron said glumly.

Harry nodded while Hermione sat stiffly next to him.

"What happened at Hogsmead?" She questioned.

"That I don't know." Mr. Weasley said, looking around to see if anyone else knew the answer.

"It's simple enough," Felix stated. "Death Eaters… they're trying to get to Hogwarts. Albus drove them off eventually, while most of us tried to get people to safety."

"How many casualties Felix?" Molly asked sadly.

"We don't know yet Molly, it should be in the Prophet tomorrow."

"Where is Professor Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Still fighting I'd imagine." Moody answered.

"Actually Alastor, I've come to have a word with the Order." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he stepped through the blaze of green flames in the fireplace.

"Albus, Severus is,"

Dumbledore held up a hand.

"I know Molly." He said with a sad tone to his voice. "Remus, how are you feeling?"

"Not… too bad…Hermione fixed me up… quite well." Lupin answered giving Hermione a grin.

"Awh yes, Miss Granger… never does she fail to impress me." Dumbledore stated with tired twinkling blue eyes.

Hermione blushed.

"I don't know if I'll be coming back, sir." Hermione said softly, avoiding Harry's eyes. "My dad doesn't want me to go back to Hogwarts."

"That does not take me by surprise," Dumbledore stated gently. "You are also a grown woman now Miss Granger, and are most capable of making your own decisions."

Hermione nodded. "I know."

"Perhaps, a few changes to Hogwarts would put your father at greater ease, I'll have a word with him in the morning… for now, I wish you three," Dumbledore said calmly pointing to Ron, Hermione and Harry. "to get some rest."

"I don't know if we'll sleep sir." Harry answered.

Dumbledore reached into his magnificent robes and pulled out a small flask.

"Molly, would you be so kind as to give these three this sleeping potion?"

"Of course Albus." Mrs. Weasley grinned ushering the trio towards their bedrooms.

"I don't want to sleep alone." Hermione whispered so that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear.

"Me either." Harry whispered back. "But there's nothing we can do."

Everyone said their goodnights, crawled into their beds and drank their sleeping potions. They each lay in bed for a few moments, running the entire event through their head; before their eyes grew heavy and fell asleep.

Just before Harry's eyes closed, he moistened his lips, wishing he could taste Hermione's soft lips on his.

"Ginny slide over one seat dear so Harry and Hermione could sit together." Mrs. Weasley instructed while sending a plate of pancakes towards the table with her wand.

"Do they always have to be glued next to each other?" Ginny frowned.

"Ginny." Molly raised an eyebrow.

"Fine…whatever, I don't care."

Hermione and Harry stared at each other for a moment, as if having a private conversation.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley, Ginny doesn't have to move. We don't have to sit together." Harry stated indicating for Ginny to stay seated at the table.

"Nonsense Harry… Ginny dear, I shouldn't have to ask twice."

Ginny muttered something under her breath, and moved to sit next to Fred.

Hermione watched Ginny for a moment before she turned back to Harry, who shrugged and took Ginny's previous seat at the table.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Trevor, how did you sleep?" Molly asked with a delicate smile.

Hermione frowned.

Harry's eyes widened in an attempt to remind Hermione that she's not suppose to know what was discussed between him and her father.

"Very well… thank you Molly for having us both here." Mr. Granger stated, taking a seat next to a sleepy Ron.

"It's no trouble at all Trevor… we'd like to see you both more often." Mrs. Weasley said happily.

Mr. Granger grinned slightly and placed a few pancakes on his plate before covering them in golden syrup.

"I'm going dad."

Fred and George shoveled the last half of their pancake into their mouth, and scuttled out of the kitchen as quickly as possible.

Ron looked up from his plate with a puzzled look on his face.

"Going where?" Mr. Granger questioned, probably knowing the answer Hermione was about to give him.

"Hogwarts." She answered sternly with a raised eyebrow.

Mr. Granger made eye contact with Harry.

"Harry didn't tell me… I overheard the conversation."

"You saw what your world did to your mother." Trevor stated firmly.

"The magical world is no different then the muggle world, there's murders in each one." Hermione shot back.

Mr. Granger clamped his teeth together. Harry knew there was no argument against what Hermione had said; it was true.

"You're in more danger at Hogwarts… they're out to get you." He said softly, his voice faltering slightly.

"No dad… the non magical world is in more danger then the magical one… Voldemort doesn't care about muggles, he hates them. He doesn't even accept half bloods into his circle… the whole world's in danger."

"You're coming home and that's final." Mr. Granger stated firmly.

Hermione glared at her father.

"I already told you my decision."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He wanted nothing more then to escape being caught in the middle of a father, daughter argument. He looked around to where Ron was sitting, and noticed Ron had quietly fled the battle field.

"I'm your father, you'll do as you're told." Mr. Granger ordered raising his voice slightly.

"I'm eighteen years old, I'm an adult… you can't tell me what to do." Hermione stated coldly.

"If you leave now,"

"What, are you kicking me out?"

Mr. Granger stood frozen, his two dark hazel eyes stared into his daughters identical pair.

"It won't make me stay." She said harshly, turning her back on her father and marching out of the kitchen.

Harry took a deep breath before quietly walking past Mr. Granger's slumped form.

"Harry."

He stopped and turned towards Hermione's father, hoping that Mr. Granger wasn't about to ask him to try and persuade Hermione to stay.

"Take care of her… take care of yourself… and tell Hermione I love her."

Harry nodded.

"Harry dear, we're ready to go." Molly called from the front entrance.

"I'm coming Mrs. Weasley." Harry answered. "I'll do everything to protect Hermione… I always have."

"I know." Mr. Granger said gently with a quick smile. "You're a fine young man Harry… now go before you all miss the train."

Harry grinned before making his way to the front entrance of the Weasley's home. Hermione was waiting for him with her arms crossed; she still looked furious.

"Is everyone ready?" Molly questioned.

"Wait… I've forgotten something!" Ginny called just as everyone was ready to pile out the door.

Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny made themselves comfortable within a compartment of the brick red train, as it lurched its way past platform nine and three quarters.

"I can't believe we won't be riding this thing next year." Ron said with a look of longing casting its way across his face.

"I wish I was finished." Ginny confessed.

"You'll take that back next year Ginny." Harry stated pulling Hermione into his arms.

"I'll miss Hogwarts," Hermione began. "but at the same time, I'm glad we're moving on…I mean, there's still so much to learn."

Ron smirked.

"What?" She questioned when Harry grinned at Ron's response.

"Always learning." Ron answered shaking his head.

"I suppose _you _two will be off getting married?" Ginny directed her question towards Harry and Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

Harry's eyes widened and his heart hammered within his chest. He loved Hermione without a doubt, but marriage? That wasn't an idea he had given any thought to before.

"What?" Harry had managed to say.

"You know… a ring, flowers, a bride and a groom?" Ginny mocked briskly.

Harry glanced towards Hermione; her porcelain cheeks were flushed crimson.

"Oh… well… I suppose, someday." He stuttered avoiding Hermione's eyes.

Ron bit his cheeks to keep himself from bursting out in laughter.

"Oh… well, that's interesting." Ginny stated in a business-like tone.

"What is?" Harry wondered dumbly; looking towards Hermione for support, and found her studying her shoes.

"I just thought you two loved each other." Ginny shrugged.

Harry felt his heart leap into his throat.

"I just assumed you'd both be in a hurry to get hitched… you look so… crazy about one another."

"We are." Hermione stated firmly.

"Okay… if you say so." She shrugged again

"What are you playing at?" Hermione questioned with an unpleasant frown.

"Nothing."

"I have to admit, I thought you two would be married as soon as school was out." Ron said popping a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"What about you and Luna?" Harry asked.

"Me and Luna?" Ron's ears went pink.

"Yeah."

"Oh… well, I don't know Luna as long as you know Hermione."

Harry had to admit Ron had a good point.

"Honestly, love isn't about getting married." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Oh…and you'd know?" Ginny laughed. "what, did you read that from a book?"

Hermione frowned; she had the same look in her eyes when she had hit Draco Malfoy across the face.

Just as the tension was rising within the compartment, the train jerked abruptly. Harry found himself on the floor; his head throbbing wildly from colliding his forehead into the rectangular window; his legs felt numb. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he found Ron's lanky, but tall form sprawled across his shins. Harry's emerald eyes darted around the room for Hermione; instead he found Ginny. She was standing near the sliding glass door with her wand out.

"Where's Hermione?" He questioned with a note of panic. "What's going on?"

"You and Ron got knocked out. I was told to watch you, while Hermione went to investigate."

"You let her?" Harry asked angrily, heaving Ron off his legs.

"She's older, and she's Head Girl… I sort of had no choice. Besides, she wanted me to protect you two."

"You stay here with Ron, I'm going after her." Harry ordered.

"No way, I'm not staying back again." Ginny demanded.

"Ginny,"

"Lets just go… we're wasting time you know."

Harry cursed under his breath and cautiously made his way out of the compartment.

"What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know." Harry whispered, slowly edging his way down the train aisle and shifting his eyes left, right and center.

"Do you think it could be Death Eaters?"

"Ginny,"

"Sorry."

As they made their way towards the front of the train, there were no traces of anyone's presence. It was silent. Too silent.

They'd pass a compartment door.

Empty.

Pass another.

Empty.

With each step forward, the panic would rise just a little more and constrict the vice around Harry's heart.

"It's so… deserted." She mumbled quietly. "Where is everyone?"

Harry didn't answer; the pace in which he was walking became more urgent.

"There she is!"

Harry's head spun around to where Ginny was pointing her wand, and found Hermione in a compartment full of students. He slid the door open in a hurry.

"Harry, you're awake!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around him.

A few younger students giggled.

"What happened?" He questioned wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her bushy hair.

"No idea… no ones badly hurt though, and it doesn't seem like there's anyone on the train." Hermione answered.

"How're we going to get back to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked peering out the window.

"We'll apparate of course."

"Ron, they can't apparate." Hermione said indicating the dozen students crowing the compartment.

"Yeah… nice to see you too." Ron mumbled.

_CRACK… _

_CRACK…_

"What was that?" Ginny squeaked.

The younger girls clung to one another while the boys removed their wands and prepared to use the little amount of magic they were taught.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny stood in front of the crowd with their wands ready and incantations swarming through their heads.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Their hearts drummed impatiently; adrenaline pulsed through each of the students within the cramped compartment of the Hogwarts Express.

They waited for something to happen, anything to happen.

Silence.

Just as one of the first year girls was about to speak, their hearts jumped to their constricted throats as a pair of footsteps began to draw closer and closer. Harry felt his arm being grabbed from the left side of him, but he knew well that Hermione was to the right of him; his eyes darted towards his left arm, and found Ginny's long slender fingers bunched into his robes.

A horrific creaking noise screeched through the train as it began to lift off from its tracks on one side; pushing all the students forward and crushing everyone against one another into the glass sliding door of the compartment.

"Harry!"

"Harry where are you?"

Harry placed his palms on the door and strained against it in an attempt to force the students from pressing him further into the thick glass, but as the train continued to be slanted upwards, Harry's arms gave way and his chest crunched against the sliding door.

"He's here!" One of the young boys called out foolishly. "We're in the last compartment, help us!"

"Oh bloody hell we're doomed now." Ron groaned darkly.

"Thafs not fery positif Ron!" Hermione barked angrily while attempting to free her cheeks from being pushed against the glass.

"Positive… I'm sorry did you say positive?... what in bloody hell can be positive about being crushed to death in a compartment full of a dozen smelly kids… sorry… and then having a couple of Death Eaters find us and slowly torture us to death?"

"Shut… up… Ron." Harry managed to mumble.

"Can somfudy pweas stof pushing my head into the glass!" Hermione demanded bitterly.

"Oh sorry." Ginny stated briskly.

Hermione frowned and rubbed her cheek.

"Is everyone okay?" Called another voice, this time feminine. Harry recognized it immediately.

"Tonks?" Ron questioned.

"Watcher Ron," She answered happily. "and Felix's here with me."

"We're all fine." Hermione called back in response.

"Speak for yourself… _I'm _being crushed into a bloody glass door by a dozen first years!" Ron complained.

"Hey, I'm not a first year!"

"Neither am I!"

"Well you should be grateful your," Hermione began, ignoring the younger students.

"Guys… not right now."

"You're right Harry." Hermione stated in a dignified tone.

"Looks like Potters's finally regained the pants in the relationship." A Slytherin boy smirked.

"Oh aren't you incredibly witty?" Hermione asked bitterly.

"Guys!" Harry yelled.

"Oi… what's going on Tonks?" Ron called.

Before Tonks could answer, an enormous eye peered in through the opposite window.

"Hermy!"

"It's a G-G-Giant!"

"Grawp?" Hermione questioned with a shrill voice.

"Grawp put us down!" Harry called.

"NO!" Hermione yelled. "No, no Grawp don't put us down…just, don't move."

"What is wrong with you Hermione, why shouldn't he put us down?" Ron yelled attempting to free his arms from his sides.

"Ron, if he 'puts us down' the train is going to drop down hard and let me tell you…it's going to hurt!"

"Hermione's right Ron...unless Grawp knows what the word gentle means…"

"Uhh, we'd best not risk that." Ron answered making a worried face.

"What's going on?"

"She knows that giant?"

"Would everyone please just settle down?" Hermione said gently.

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"You think its going to eat us?"

"I don't wanna die!"

"QUIET!"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin at Hermione's abrupt outburst.

"We need you all to stay silent and do as you're told!" Hermione stated firmly.

"So what's the big plan Granger?" The Slytherin boy demanded.

Harry saw Hermione's face twitch, she was really doing her best to keep her cool; Harry guessed that Draco had influenced the young Slytherin's to disrespect Hermione, just as he always had.

She looked to Harry for support.

"Tonks?" Harry called, hoping for some answers.

"We found him in the Forbidden Forest Harry, says he's Hagrids brother, and apparently his name is Grawp," Tonks paused for a moment. "Wait, how did you know his name's Grawp?"

"Uhh, long story." Harry answered.

"Right… well, he's meant to be guarding Hogwarts, we told him not to be letting anyone past him, and forgot to mention the train." Tonks stated with a slight giggle to herself.

"Guarding Hogwarts?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah, I bet after what's happened to Hogsmead, they're afraid an attack on Hogwarts might be next."

"Exactly Harry." Felix answered inching his way to the compartment door.

"Can't you two just Apparate out there and put the train back on its tracks?" A young girl asked with a trembling voice.

"Not exactly, we used a designated Apparation location on the train, only Felix and I have access to it at this time." Tonks stated knowingly.

"Right… Anti-Apparation Wards?" Ginny asked.

"Exactly." Felix replied.

"So what're we going to do?" The girl with the trembling voice questioned nervously.

Before anyone had a chance to make any suggestions, Grawp's enormous, fat index finger pierced through the compartment window

"AAHHHHH!"

Chunks of glass spread across the cramped compartment.

"Grawp No!" Harry yelled.

"Grawp want to see Hermy!" Boomed the giant's voice. .

"What're you doing?" Ron questioned when Harry pushed past him.

Harry curled his arms around Grawp's enormous finger.

"Harry no way!" Hermione yelled angrily, desperately trying to push those around her aside to get to Harry.

"I have to, it's the only plan we got." He stated. "Grawp… take me to your shoulder."

Harry closed his eyes and clung on with all his strength expecting the giant to make a sudden abrupt movement, instead, nothing happened.

"Grawp, can you hear me?" Harry asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Very slowly, Grawp pulled his finger out of the compartment window. He looked at it for a moment, before he fumbled around and grabbed Harry by his robes.

"Hey!" Harry protested as he hung helplessly, looking like a scarecrow on a stick.

The giant carefully moved his arm and placed Harry on his shoulder, while still holding the train off its tracks with his opposite hand.

"Harry are you alright?" He heard Hermione call out.

"Yes… but now I need a spell that'll make this train float down gently back on its tracks!" Harry called back.

"Duh, Wingadrium Leviousa!" He heard the Slytherin boy answer.

"No Harry, don't!" Hermione yelled.

"I know, I know… it won't make the train float down gently." Harry said.

"That, and its not strong enough to hold the train afloat." She added.

Harry shook his head; she sure did know every detail of each spell she could perform.

"Try the flutter charm!" Hermione suggested.

Harry steadied himself on Grawps shoulder and made sure not to point his wand away from the compartment full of his friends and school mates.

"Fluttelio!"

He had expected to feel the heavy weight of the train strain against his wand. Instead, he didn't even feel the slightest pull and wondered if he had done something wrong. After all, Harry had never preformed the flutter charm before; he just remembered reading it from one of the many books from the library. Harry's expression became fixed with shock when a pair of large feathered wings began to sprout from each side of the train and began to flap quite furiously to keep the train afloat.

"What's happening?" He heard Ron question.

"Harry, did you do something wrong?" Hermione called out.

"Does the flutter charm include a pair of wings?" Harry asked nervously.

"I don't know; I never used it before… why?" She answered.

He heard a crash come from within the train as it started to hover up and down, up and down; like a boat being swayed in the massive ocean.

"Not the Flutter Charm Harry!" Tonks complained. "Try something else!"

"Like what?" Harry shrugged, knowing well that he should try and find a different way of bringing the train down to the ground. This particular charm was only keeping it afloat.

Harry's expression of amusement quickly faded when the train slowly began to soar higher and higher. Nervously, Harry hit his head with his hand in an attempt to stimulate the thinking process; instead, empty thoughts floated through his brain along with a jolt of pain.

"Shit!"

"HARRY!"

"GET US DOWN!"

"HELP… SOMEONE HELP!" The voices from above cried in desperation, which really didn't seem to help Harry in the least bit.

"Hang on!" He called back, hoping it would give everyone a hint of reassurance.

Harry didn't think things could possibly get any worse then the current situation he was faced with. The thought of the Hogwarts Express plummeting to the ground caused the hairs on the back of his neck to prick and his palms felt increasingly clammy.

What was he going to do? All he needed was a spell, but his head was whirling around so rapidly he couldn't think at all.

He felt a familiar sensation that made his stomach knot and his heart race with a plea to keep the strings of happiness from withering… Dementors.

The hooded beasts skimmed the icy surface like a serpent slithering through still water.

There were so many of them; Harry had never seen so many in one place all at once. Instantly, he felt the panic rising; how was he to hold them all off?

Harry's hand trembled and a sudden cold sweat coated his entire body. Was he capable of producing a strong enough patronus to keep himself and the hovering train from harm? Harry doubted this very much. It's true he had managed to fend off a group of dementors before; but this time there had to be at least a hundred of them, if not more.

Harry forced himself to summon his happy thoughts. Perhaps, if he combined every good memory, every good feeling into one, his patronus may be strong enough to at least create a shield around himself and the flying train.

Harry's first thoughts fell on Hermione. Her soft springy curls, her deep passionate chocolate eyes and her warm smile.

"Expecto Patronum!"

He pictured her gentle lips pressing into his own and vividly pictured their first kiss; recreating the arousing feeling that moment brought him.

The stag sprang from the tip of Harry's wand and began to fight off the heartless soul sucking creatures. Harry's proud creation glowed brighter each time Harry clung to another happy memory.

Harry steadied himself as Grawp threw his arms into the air and roared angrily. He plucked Harry from his shoulder by his robes, and placed him on the ground quite gently.

As he took a step towards a group of dementors that were closest to Harry, Harry was surprised to find the dementors afraid of the giant.

"Expecto Patronum!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

An otter, a red tailed hawk, a bobcat and a raccoon emerged from the train window and joined Harry's stag in an effort to keep them safe.

The otter circled playfully around Harry and charged fiercely at any dementor that felt the need to attempt to get closer to Harry, the stag guarded the hovering Hogwarts Express and kept close watch on the window that held Harry's friends and classmates, while Ron's patronus, the red tailed hawk, focused on keeping the dementors at bay with help from the raccoon and bobcat.

Harry felt his energy draining rapidly; his knees wobbled unpleasantly and a heavy sheen covered his pale face. He wondered how his friends were holding up in the train above, and how much longer they could hold on to their happy memories before the darkness overpowered them.

He heard his mother's plea for the dark lord to take her life instead of Harry's. He saw Ron's patronus fade like a wisp of smoke, and heard Voldemort utter the words that took his mothers life. Her piercing cry felt like it ran through every bone in his body. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to hold on to consciousness much longer.

The bobcat and the raccoon faded along with a great deal of Harry's hope.

His mothers scream echoed through his head. It was as if someone had recorded the sound of her death and was constantly replaying that moment, over and over.

The dementors closed in on Harry; closer and closer they gathered. The one thing that kept their skeletal fingers from ripping at him was Hermione's patronus. The otter swam through the air around him like a bolt of lightening; whipping its tail at the dementors in an attempt to push them further back. It made Harry feel calm and wanted, while giving him strength and the need to hold on.

Harry allowed his deep green eyes to glance up at the train. The stag Harry created was working just as hard at keeping the dementors at bay as the otter was. They were both becoming transparent and faint, and could falter at any moment.

Harry felt his mind become clouded, and with each passing moment, memories became extremely difficult to hold onto. Maybe it was better this way, he would have to die anyway when facing Voldemort, why was he holding on? Wouldn't it be so much easier to just give in?

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

AUTHOR NOTE: HEY GUYZ AND GALS! I know its been a LONG wait… oy... I've had some writers block and not to mention my practical exams that took up a great deal of time.. I'm finding this fan fic getting longer and longer… I'm sure you lot arn't going to complain about that thought right:oP … I know I left you with another cliffie.. this chapter was longer, but I figured this was a legitimate place to end it and I'd be able to give you guys another chappie before I continue working my way towards the end of this wonderful adventure… I'm curious to see what you all think of this chapter… as it is different and I had a REALLY difficult time with it! I cant even begin to thank you all for your wonderful reviews… they really helped in difficult times and sometimes just going back and reading a few reviews made me kick my brain into gear and wrote at least a paragraph during my writers block LOL.. so again.. thank you, thank you! And I hope you enjoyed it o)


	21. Chapter 21

AUTHORS NOTE: Well here's the next chapter… I had more planned for this one, but I reached a point where it just felt like the end of the chapter had come… therefore I have a lot written for the next chapter already since it didn't get transferred into this chapter YAY… as you all can see, I am indeed continuing this fan fic and plan to continue with my trilogy idea.. if everything works out a-okay that is… Also, I do think I will be taking part in that Portkey contest with another fan fic idea I have up my sleeve (which I've already started by the way) I do hope I can balance both fics out appropriately and there's no way I will abandon this one.. if I feel the need to abandon one, it'll be my Book 6 fan fic (which is currently unnamed, but will have a name soon without a doubt)… I do hope this chapter is fairly enjoyable and as the ending creeps up on me faster and faster I am getting more excited! Take Care and thank you all for all your support! Enjoy… P.S. drowns with her ship H+H FOREVER!

CHAPTER 21

It was an angry yet collected tone of voice. Even though Harry's mind was weak from the effort of keeping his patronus from fading, he knew who it was.

The magnificent blinding light that exploded from Dumbledore's wand immediately caused the dementors to flee like thousands of mice scattering to their dens from the sharp teeth of a hungry lion.

The white light circled around Harry's head, and only then did he realize it was the patronus of a dazzling phoenix.

Harry fell to his knees, unable to steady his wobbling legs any longer.

In a few effortless strides, Dumbledore reached Harry and rested his hand on Harry's shoulder, before giving him an enormous piece of chocolate.

"You did very well Harry… I apologize for not being here sooner, are you alright?"

Harry nodded and took a large bite out of the dark chocolate.

Dumbledore waved his wand around in large sweeps and slowly lowered the Hogwarts Express back on its tracks.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed jumping out of the broken window and stumbling over to him.

"I'm alright, are you okay?" He asked cradling her in his arms.

"Yeah… I'm okay."

"Is everyone else,"

"They're just fine… a little shaken up, but they'll be okay… Ron's passed out though, but I'm sure he just needs some rest."

Harry nodded taking another large bite of the chocolate before persuading Hermione to eat the rest.

The stag Harry created floated down before them and reared up on its hind legs. Hermione's otter circled around the stag playfully before they both meshed into one wisp of smoke and faded.

"Harry are you alright?"

Harry turned his head to find Ginny pulling her fiery sleek hair into a messy bun.

"Yeah, just fine Gin." He answered softly, tangling his fingers into Hermione's bushy hair.

Ginny stiffened. Her eyes darted from Harry to Hermione, before they fell on the dirt she kicked at beneath her feet.

"You okay?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah… I'm going to check on Ron." She answered turning her shoulder and slumping off towards the train where Dumbledore stood.

Harry pulled himself up from the ground and helped Hermione to her feet.

"Are you our headmaster again sir?" A nervous girl asked.

"My responsibilities are too great to allow myself to be the headmaster of Hogwarts Anna,"

The young girl looked stunned at being addressed by her name.

"But sir, we need you here." She said quickly.

"My brother Aberforth will make a good headmaster. I on the other hand, must use my strength, knowledge and skills to protect Hogwarts, its students and staff from harm."

"Professor what happened?"

"It's alright Harry, everything's under control." Tonks stated with a wink.

"I must ask that we continue this conversation later." Dumbledore said softly, staring deeply into Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded while the rest of the students looked disappointed.

"Let us board the train to Hogwarts." Dumbledore instructed, opening a door and ushering the students forward.

"You'll be coming with us sir?" The Slytherin boy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Dumbledore smiled and gave him a slow nod.

Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves in a compartment all to themselves as the train sped through valleys and across bridges. They passed around handfuls of chocolate frogs and shared a large bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans; it was as though nothing had happened.

Maybe it was because they had grown used to strange things happening, Harry thought.

"That was really wicked Harry, I wish I could have seen the train grow wings." Ron laughed taking a large bite out of his chocolate frog; he was still weak, but with every bite of chocolate he seemed to be regaining more strength. "It was good of Dumbledore to give us all these sweets you know."

Hermione shook her head.

"Is food all you think about Ron?"

"No, not always… I have to squeeze Luna in there sometimes." Ron laughed. Harry joined him before Hermione gave him a disapproving scowl. "Lighten up Hermione, we're only joking."

"You better be." She warned casting Harry a stern look.

Harry couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

"You look so cute when you're flustered."

Ron rolled his eyes and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Cute?" Hermione questioned playfully.

She didn't have time to persist her teasing, Harry's lips locked over her mouth, giving her a chaste kiss while Ron gagged in the background.

"You know, its so wrong seeing your two best friends kiss like that!" He protested looking beyond disgusted.

Harry and Hermione chuckled, eyeing each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, reaching over for his bag. "can we have a look at my Christmas present now?"

"Yeah, let's have a look." She answered with a grin. Snuggling next to Harry she put her attention on the maple colored front cover of the scrapbook she made.

Ron settled himself on the other side of Harry before they opened the book and flipped past the first page where Hermione had written her letter to Harry.

"This was in our first year," Ron laughed pointing to the first photograph on the second page. "just after the sorting in the Great Hall. You were sure a bossy witch then,"

"Still am aren't I?" Hermione stated, clearly quite proud of having such authority over both boys.

"Yeah, suppose so, just not as much… and there's Harry, complete disbelief etched on his face," Ron continued.

"And there's you Ron, you look upset about something though." Harry commented.

"I was hungry."

"I should have guessed." Harry laughed clapping Ron on the back.

"Hermione… you said you read all about me before coming to Hogwarts… were you… did you… want to meet me?" Harry questioned looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes I did, but I wasn't set on seeking you out or anything, and when I did meet you… you were Harry… a scrawny boy with broken glasses and oversized clothes." She said with a sort of sheepish grin.

Harry's cheeks flushed red.

"Those were Dudley's." He explained.

"I know… you were always _cute _though." She stated with a giggle.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe." She answered mischievously.

"Oh good lord! Can we just look at the bloody scrapbook?" Ron demanded.

"Alright, alright, take it easy Ron." Harry said before turning his attention back to the book in his lap.

The picture beneath their first Hogwarts meal was the three of them standing together just in front of the Hogwarts Express, they were laughing, grinning and waving.

"That was at the end of our first year." Hermione said pointing to the picture.

"Yeah, just after we, eerr Harry,"

"No Ron, it was all three of us who saved the Philosophers stone from Voldemort's grasp." Harry stated firmly.

"Yeah but you,"

"Wouldn't have gotten very far if you hadn't played that chess game, and if Hermione hadn't saved us from the devils snare and me from drinking the wrong potion."

Hermione flipped the page. Instead of more pictures there were two pages of signatures.

"Who're all these from?" Harry asked curiously, squinting his eyes while trying to make out the scribbles before him.

"There's a few more pages of signatures. There's me and Ron obviously, all the Gryffindors over the years that we've known, except the seventh years from our first year since I hadn't the idea of doing this until our second year… some Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's including Cedric," She paused wanting to see Harry's reaction. She was relieved to see he didn't look too upset at the mention of his name. "Cho Chang, I know that didn't work out, but she's still part of your memory and therefore a part of this book. There's also Fleur, Viktor, Hagrid," Again she looked to Harry's reaction before continuing any further. "Hogwarts staff excluding Professor Quirrel, Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy."

"Why not Lockhart as well?" Ron asked with a frown.

"I had approached Lockhart before we knew he was a phony." Hermione answered in a dignified tone.

"Right, you mean before _you_ knew he was a phony." Ron smirked remembering how infatuated she was with their so called Professor.

Hermione pretended she hadn't heard and plowed on with her explanation.

"The Weasley's, my dad and my-my… mum." She took a deep breath. "You have the Orders signatures, that's including… including..."

"Sirius."

"Yes Harry, I… look I wasn't sure if I should have it in here, and I'm sorry if this isn't what you-I just wanted to give you a choice." Hermione said defensively, as if expecting Harry to explode on her.

"Thank you Hermione… I want it to stay." Harry said with a slightly faltering voice, pulling her more tightly into his one arm embrace and flipping past the pages of signatures.

"Can I show you something Harry?" She asked gently. The wisp of anxiety in her voice made Harry shiver.

"Of course." He answered nervously.

She slid the scrapbook over to her lap and carefully flipped the pages somewhere near the middle.

"I know it's in here somewhere." She added. "Found it!"

Harry's eyes fell on a full page of familiar handwriting.

Harry, 

_Hermione's been pestering me to write you a letter for your scrapbook. Although the idea sounded rather ridiculous at the time, now that I'm writing it, for some reason it just feels right to be doing this. I don't quite know when she'll be ready to give you this scrapbook, but I have a feeling it'll be somewhere near the end of your seventh year since she's filling it with Hogwarts memories. _

_Firstly, I'd like to thank you once again for giving me the chance to be the godfather I wanted to be. I know I'm still not able to do much for you, being locked up in my dear mothers house is like prison all over again. I hope by the time you read this, I'll be free and you'll be living with me…somewhere quiet, somewhere peaceful. _

A tear splattered on a portion of his name, smudging it slightly.

_You've grown so much over the little time that I've known you. I know I've said this before, but you really are your father's son. What I hadn't said before is that you have your mother's heart, courage and strength. Your mother was the foundation to your father's success in life and it's a comfort knowing you have those pieces of her to help you through the heavy burdens you carry in life. I know it can't be easy Harry. Look to your friends, they'll always be there for you, and this I can guarantee; they've been through thick and thin with you, and without a doubt will continue to do so. _

_I've spoken to Hermione, and she has promised that no matter what I put in this letter, she will give it to you, especially if something should ever happen to me. I'll respect her right to give it to you on her own terms, as I gave her permission to read what I have written in the hopes that she may give this next portion of my letter some thought._

_I may be very wrong about this, and perhaps it's not even my place to be voicing my opinion on this matter, but I feel it's something I just can't overlook. I'm quite aware that you have your eyes set on Cho Chang the Ravenclaw seeker; she has a decent family history and is an athletic, attractive, fairly intelligent girl. However, you are overlooking something that I'm quite sure everyone else around you sees. There's a certain young lady that has been your friend since your first year, she hasn't been your friend for being Harry Potter the boy who lived, she's been your friend for being Harry, the bespectacled boy with green eyes and black hair. How many girls do you know that would risk the dangers of being your friend after they've had a taste of the day- to-day threat surrounding you? Are you catching my drift yet Harry? If you haven't caught on to who I'm hinting at, I'm talking about Hermione. _

_I'm hoping that maybe by the time you read this, you're already together and laughing at this ridiculous letter your godfather wrote you, but if your not with her, do try and give my words some thought. I haven't pried (and wont) to see what Hermione thinks of this idea; that will be something for the both of you to discover. _

_Now that I've gotten that off my chest, I wish to leave you with the knowledge that I'll always be with you, be it in person, be it in heart. I'm proud of you Harry James Potter and am honored to be a part of your life. Take care of yourself and those around you; don't forget who you are and what you fight for, and trust those who care for you most. _

_Love Sirius _

"He… he… I can't believe he wanted us together." Harry had managed to say after swallowing the hard lump in his throat.

Hermione nodded.

"When did he write this?" He questioned, seeking her dark eyes for answers.

She thought hard for a moment.

Ron watched her closely as if anticipating the answer just as much as Harry was.

"In our fifth year…sometime before Christmas."

Harry took a deep breath and ran a hand through his messy head of black hair. The compartment fell silent except for the clattering sounds of the train sliding across its tracks.

"Why didn't you show me this before?" He asked with a tint of anger.

Hermione's shoulders fell as if she was expecting this kind of reaction from him.

"I-I… I was… afraid… I had no idea Sirius was going to write something about me in his letter, if I had known what he was putting in the letter, I wouldn't have agreed to give it to you… its not that I didn't want you to have it, I was just afraid what would happen if you thought about… about us."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned further.

Ron pretended like he wasn't even in the compartment, he felt rightly out of place in the conversation.

"I mean, what if we became awkward with one another after you had read the letter? What if our friendship fell apart all because of a few words written on a piece of parchment?"

"I don't think that would happen."

"You don't?" Hermione raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"No I don't."

"Sorry mate, but Hermione's got a point. You'd run from the idea instead of thinking about it seriously." Ron said.

Harry thought about that for a moment.

"Yeah… I guess you're both right," He turned his attention to Hermione. "I'm just glad we're together now."

Hermione gave him a loving grin.

"Can I show you something else in here?" She questioned.

Harry nodded.

Hermione turned to a large photograph covering nearly the entire page.

"It's your mother and father, McGonagall gave this one to me." She explained.

Harry smiled as his father captured his mother unexpectedly in his arms and tilted her.

"My parents used to do that, they loved dancing together." Hermione recalled softly.

Harry nodded observing the handsome blue dress robes his farther wore and the stunning periwinkle gown her mother displayed. It reminded Harry of the dress Hermione wore to the Yule Ball.

"There's something I hadn't told you about the necklace I gave you Hermione." Harry said apprehensively.

"Hmm?" She asked running her fingers along the beautiful piece of jewelry surrounding her neck.

"It… it was my mothers."

Hermione held her breath.

"I meant to tell you right away, but we sort of," Harry looked to Ron knowing he was going to roll his eyes. "Got carried away with the moment."

Hermione laughed.

"Mmm, we sure did… but Harry, why would you give me something that I know means a lot to you?"

"Because… you're special, you mean everything to me, and I think my mum would want you to have it."

Hermione bunched her fingers around a fistful of Harry's robes and pulled him closer. She heard Ron moan and found herself pleased at making Ron squirm at their affection. It was only fair after all; she and Harry had to endure the same treatment from him and Luna.

She paused just before touching Harry's lips with her own, teasing him a little.

Harry apparently had other ideas; he pulled her up onto his lap and kissed her deeply.

"Bloody hell, why me?" Ron protested.

Harry felt Hermione grin slightly and kissed her deeper, she whimpered softly in reply.

"I would hate to disrupt a reminiscing colloquy, however, I do wish to speak to you three of the incident regarding the giant and the dementors."

Hermione jumped, Harry just caught her from falling off his lap. She scrambled to her seat reflecting about the same amount of embarrassment as Harry was.

Ron was, of course, snickering, clutching his stomach from the laughter threatening to erupt from within.

Dumbledore looked radiant with the widest smile Harry had ever seen him display.

"S-sorry sir." Harry managed to mumble.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Harry. Love is a beautiful and powerful magic, don't let anyone or anything divide you from the purest of human action. Alone you are strong, united you are stronger." Dumbledore stated wisely.

Harry nodded.

"You had wished to know what exactly is happening, I do hope you understand why I was not capable of giving you answers at that particular moment."

"Yes sir." Harry mumbled quietly.

Dumbledore looked from Ron, to Hermione and back to Harry before continuing.

"Hogsmeade was the closest village to Hogwarts. As you are already aware, it had been invaded and completely destroyed. The Dark Lord's effort wasn't so much an attack on the magical community, as it was a first attack on Hogwarts."

"Professor, don't some of the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself- Oh Ron will you stop acting so foolishly!-don't they know where Hogwarts is, I mean, they did attend it themselves didn't they?" Hermione questioned throwing Ron a disapproving scowl for flinching at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"I'd imagine locating Hogsmeade would not present a challenge. However, you must understand that once a student leaves, the protective and defensive spells and precautions will act against them… they are, after all, no longer students; therefore they are intruders unless they are under the invitation of the Headmaster. There are certain creatures that are unaffected by our barriers, no matter how powerful they may be." Dumbledore explained calmly.

"Giants!" Ron announced with comprehension.

"Yes, that is correct Mr. Weasley, also… dementors. They would not have known how to locate Hogwarts if they hadn't been used as a defense against Sirius Black."

"So that's why you didn't want them there!" Ron added.

"One of the many reasons." Dumbeldore answered.

"I just don't understand why they hadn't attacked sooner, Voldemort's been controlling them for quite some time now." Harry thought aloud.

"He's probably been waiting for everyone to calm down and let their guard drop." Hermione answered, her face screwed up in a calculating manner.

"That does seem like a fair prediction Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled, setting his penetrating blue eyes on Hermione's dark brown ones. His eyes twinkled for just a brief moment.

The Hogwarts Express screeched unpleasantly to a halt. Ron, Hermione and Harry jumped to their feet, wands at the ready.

"We couldn't be at Hogwarts already." Hermione announced in a whisper.

"You think it could be those dementors again?" Ron questioned shifting carefully over to the window.

Harry's eyes fell to Dumbledore who quietly sat in his seat, the soft smile still present and looking completely unfazed.

"Routine check." He said calmly.

Harry could have sworn he heard a chuckle in his voice.

"Maybe I should go and inform the others." Hermione stated proudly. "I mean, I'm Headgirl, and they should know not to worry."

"That is not necessary Miss Granger, Tonks and Felix will take care of it." Dumbledore said gently, while Hermione looked fairly disappointed. "I am pleased to see you do your job very well."

She blushed furiously.

A tall man Harry had once seen very briefly before an Order meeting, slid the door open halfway and poked his head in.

"Alright there Albus?" He questioned.

"Yes Teegan. Anything out of the ordinary?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Nope, seems be just aight, it does… Lupin's in with the other kids… Sir, I thought you'd be one of the inspectors, nobody told me you was gonna be on the train sir." The lanky man said.

Dumbledore's smile broadened.

"We had run into… a problem." He answered.

"Problem? What's happened Dumbledore?"

Lupin appeared at the door of the compartment, sliding it fully open.

"We seemed to have had a slight run in with a large group of dementors… Thankfully… Harry, Ron and Hermione made quite the effort at keeping them at bay." Dumbledore explained.

"Weren't Tonks and Felix suppose to be on the train to protect everyone on board and alert the Order?" Lupin questioned, a scowl creeping across his scarred face.

"They were present on the train Remus," Lupin looked confused. "One of our guards made the situation difficult… it seems, the giant called Grawp decided to have a word with Miss Granger." Dumbledore chuckled.

Hermione looked terribly embarrassed while Harry and Ron muffled their laughter into their school robes.

"Oh, very funny." She said with a dignified voice.

"Glad you think so Miss Granger." Dumbledore said again with a twinkle in his eye.

"I think we can move this train again there Dumbledore, we'll return to our stations 'round the school shall we?" Teegan questioned.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I will see to you all once the students are safely within the schools walls." He said looking from Teegan to Lupin.

"Right." Teegan grunted leaving Lupin in the compartment door.

"Are you alright there Harry?"

"Just fine Remus." Harry replied linking his hands with Hermione.

Lupin's chest puffed out and a broad grin filled his face, he looked rather proud of something.

"Good, good… we'll see you later then?"

Harry nodded.

"How're you feeling Remus?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, very well, your one heck of a witch if I may say so."

Hermione flushed.

"Thank you."

"You'll be a perfect healer no doubt."

Hermione turned an even deeper shade of red and an enormous grin spread across her soft face.

"I have to get back to my post though, take care all of you… Harry, stay out of trouble."

"Troubles our middle name." Ron stated.

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed as Lupin left the compartment .


	22. Chapter 22

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello fellow readers, I am glad to see that quite a number of you are still here to enjoy my fan fic, despite what's happened in HBP… I thank you all for your kind words and ongoing support through my journey of writing this fan fic. It's turning into a longer fan fic then I had anticipated, and so I leave you with another chapter, knowing that I am steadily working my way to the end…I do not think anyone shall complain that it's longer then I thought it would be right? LOL.. Take Care everyone and I really do love reading your reviews!

CHAPTER 22

Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast rather late that morning. He had been having some minor nightmares that seemed to have kept him up for a good portion of the entire night.

His eyes scanned the massive hall for his two best friends before spotting them both sitting near a corner at the front.

Ron sat talking intently to his girlfriend Luna, running his fingers through his smooth red hair; just as Harry had seen his father do in various pictures and during one of his pensieve adventures. He looked happier then Harry had ever seen him, laughing at whatever Luna was saying and playfully trying to tickle her when she was least expecting it. Harry couldn't help but grin at Ron's euphoria, Luna was a perfect match.

He looked to Hermione who yawned deeply while thumbing through one of her many heavy textbooks. She looked just as exhausted as Harry felt, as if she had been up all night studying, which, Harry thought, she probably was.

"Hey Harry, over here mate!" Ron called out after noticing Harry standing near the entrance of the hall.

Hermione looked up and gave him a delicate smile.

_If I could wake up everyday and see her look at me that way, I wouldn't ask for anything else in the world. _He thought returning the greeting, before walking towards his group of friends.

"Good morning." Hermione said before Harry's lips captured hers in a brief kiss.

He saw her cheeks glow rosy as heads turned to watch them more closely.

"Well good morning beautiful." He whispered softly, feeling particularly flirtatious.

Hermione fixed him with an expression that Harry would have liked to capture in his memory forever, maybe he should be like this more often, he thought holding back a chuckle.

" 'Morning Ron… Luna." He stated prying his gaze from Hermione's slightly widened eyes.

"Good morning to you too Harry." Luna answered looking as though someone had just dropped her in an unknown world and Harry was the only person who looked familiar.

"Sit down mate, food's getting cold." Ron said, pulling a large platter of toast over to Harry's empty plate.

Harry ate his breakfast filled with a feeling of satisfaction, before the three friends decided they better get to class.

Hermione curled her arm around Harry's and rested her head at the side of his shoulder as they walked ahead; leaving Ron behind a few paces to say his goodbye's to Luna in privacy.

"The art of room concealment is not one many can perform, or at least, perform correctly. It is a difficult, tedious form of transfiguration that involves a great deal of concentration and a fare imagination."

Harry felt a nudge on his right arm.

"What?" He asked Hermione quietly.

"You're not listening; this isn't something Dumbledore's taught you is it?" She muttered under her breath.

"No, of course not, it's not exactly going to be useful in a battle against Voldemort." Harry shot back.

"Leave him be Hermione." Ron added.

"You're not exactly listening either Ron, you need to pass your N.E.W.T's don't you?" She whispered acidly.

Ron shrugged.

"Fred and George are doing fine without them."

"Fred and George have a knack for business." She reminded him.

"I could work for them if I want to." Ron grinned, thinking he had Hermione cornered.

"Oh?... I thought you wanted to become an Auror?"

"Cut it out you two, or there'll be detention for the both of you!"

"Yes Professor." Hermione answered flipping the page of _The New Age of Transfiguration_, while Ron leaned back comfortably in his chair, relieved at the intervention.

Harry returned to allowing his mind to wander, though he did try and listen to the occasional instruction of Professor Latakin. He didn't think he had much of a chance living through his battle with Voldemort and becoming an Auror, but if he did, Hermione was probably right, something this important would be useful.

Harry glanced around the room.

There was an incredible shortage of students in his classes and during mealtimes at the Great Hall. The usually packed hallways were nearly empty and Harry knew the reason, but it still felt more then awkward. After the Death Eaters attack on Hogsmeade, a great number of parents decided to keep their children at home, just as Hermione's father had tried to do.

Harry's eyes fell on the table shared by Draco Malfoy and his close companion Pansy Parkinson.

Empty.

Just like in all of the other classes Harry shared with them, and they weren't present at the Great Hall for meals either. Not that Harry was entirely surprised; their family was involved with Death Eaters after all.

"Will you be giving our lesson a try Mr. Potter?" Professor Latakin questioned.

"Err, yes, well… I suppose." He answered watching Hermione cross her arms.

"Very good, let's see you try it then. Just close your eyes, imagine what you would like this room to look like, preferably a real place, wave your wand in steady swoops and gentle loops and it should just come to life."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to think of a room he could vividly picture in his mind. There were many, most of them from his dreams, and a few from real life occurrences. He doubted very much that it would be a good idea to re-create one of the many rooms from the Department of Mysteries, so he dug a little deeper for the next available thought.

"Come now Mr. Potter, do at least try."

Harry concentrated; he thought about small details, colors and smells. When he opened his eyes, he was quite disappointed and embarrassed to find the room hadn't changed at all.

"Well… that'll need more practice Mr. Potter… care to try then Mr. Weasley?"

Harry felt his heart sink. He hadn't _really _expected to do the spell properly, he hadn't been paying attention after all, not to mention that more then half the class did just as badly as he had; but foolishly, Harry did hope it would just come naturally, if only to see Hermione's arched eyebrow soften. _Her _room transfiguration spell was flawless.

Home.

Yes this was definitely home to Harry; he welcomed the familiar towering stone walls, the thousands of portraits covering each corner and chattering amongst one another. He welcomed the soggy grounds, dead, but soon to be covered in colorful life provided by the melting rays of spring. He welcomed the bony trees, which resembled twigs that were forced into the rich soil.

The sky darkened with each passing moment while the heavy clouds hovered just above the window; there would be a storm tonight.

Almost on cue, a rumble scattered through the heavens.

"I thought I might find you here."

He shook his head grinning; he knew she would come.

"Did you finish your Arithmancy essay?" He questioned.

Her shoes tapped against the cold floor.

"Nearly."

"Nearly?"

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mhmm, I missed you…I'll finish it later."

Harry exaggerated a gasp.

"Hermione Granger…leaving her homework until…later?"

She smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand.

"I am not _that _bad!"

"No, of course not." He chuckled, bringing her into his arms, and resting his chin gently on the top of her head, as they both faced the window.

The rumbling thunder signaled its presence.

A feeling of emptiness filled him, fear clumped near the base of his Adam's apple.

"Something's going to happen." He stated mindlessly.

It didn't feel like the words came out of his own mouth, they felt foreign.

She stiffened.

"What?" She questioned with noticeable fear.

"I…I don't know, I just… I feel it."

"Harry, nothing's going to happ,"

"No, you don't understand," He paused for a moment watching her frown. He didn't want to continue what he was saying, but felt he had to. "Voldemort…He's angry and… and anxious…he's making me feel…afraid," Harry hung his head. "and alone."

He felt a cold sweat wash over him like a bucket of ice water and he clamped the sides of his head with his hands, as if trying to squeeze it flat.

A shiver traveled up her spine, and suddenly she felt a wave of loneliness crash at the pit of her stomach, fear poisoned her veins, and a bitter laughter erupted in her head.

She clasped her hands over her ears.

Harry's eyes widened and he couldn't help but stare at Hermione's reaction. He forgot how deafening Voldemort's cackle echoed through him.

Hermione screamed, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground trembling on all fours.

The cold laughter stopped as suddenly as it began. The loneliness and empty emotions lifted; Harry found himself next to Hermione comforting her.

"Are… Are you alright?" He asked helplessly rubbing her back.

"Was that?" She questioned, disbelief etched in her tone.

"You, heard it? The… the laughter?"

She nodded.

"Voldemort." He said mindlessly.

"But…But how?"

"I don't know." He answered lifting Hermione to her feet, concern embedded in his bright emerald eyes.

"Has it…Has it always been like that?" She questioned sympathetically.

Harry hesitated for a moment before he nodded.

"This was the first time it's happened Hermione?" He asked.

"Yes… I wouldn't hide something like this from you." She answered.

"You shouldn't hide anything from me." He reminded her gently.

They stood together silent for a moment; the wind stirred the bare trees just outside and whistled loudly as it sneaked through a crack near the bare window.

"I think we should tell Dumbledore." Harry finally said.

"About what just happened?"

"Yes… he should know. Maybe he might even have an answer as to why it's happening." Harry stated.

Hermione looked away from Harry and bit her lower lip.

"You don't want to tell him, do you?" He asked.

"No… not particularly,"

"You've always said," Harry began.

"But we should see Dumbledore whether I like it or not." She finished.

"Right." Harry agreed. "That's what I was going to say."

She gave him a soft, loving smile. Resting her face against the side of Harry's neck, she etched into his arms again.

He felt the tension in his muscles relax; her cinnamon curls intoxicated him, giving him a sense of intense relief.

"Don't ever leave me." She whispered pressing her lips softly against his neck.

Her warm breath sent shivers down his spine.

"I don't want to." He replied feeling his voice falter. "But I don't know what's going to happen Hermione."

"Promise you'll come back to me, no matter what." She whispered again.

A loud crack followed by lightening illuminated Hermione's room momentarily.

"You know I can't do that." He answered holding her tighter in his arms; feeling the hot tears swimming across his eyes.

"I know." She breathed.

A tear escaped her dark chocolate eyes and touched Harry's skin.

"Don't cry." He murmured, bringing her as close to himself as he could.

She wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve.

"Maybe we should get some rest." He said softly, guiding her to the large bed.

"I…I don't think I could sleep." She stated weakly.

"I'll stay with you until you do then." He offered.

"I don't want you staying up on my account."

"It's only fair… you helped me through my nightmares, besides, I'll pull an all nighter with you any day." He grinned.

She gave him a brief smile in return.

"Well if you insist." She said hopefully.

"Oh, I do." He answered throwing himself down on "his" side of the bed.

"Well, I'll be back in a moment then, I'll just get changed."

"Alright, don't be too long, I might just fall asleep." He laughed.

She shook her head and disappeared to her bathroom.

After a while, Harry did start to feel himself begin to nod off, until he heard the distinct click of the bathroom lock and creek of the door.

Harry yawned and stretched himself on the comfortable bed.

"'Bout time." He stated, flipping over to face Hermione.

He felt his jaw drop; his bright eyes frantically searched her again from top to bottom.

Her soft curls tickled her bare shoulders, her dark eyes glistened as they met Harry's, while a delicate blush colored her cheekbones, and a shy grin played across her face. She wore a short, soft, satin nightdress that was in the lightest blue Harry had ever seen. It clung to her slender figure, outlining her body in such a way that made Harry tingle all over.

She made her way to the bed.

Kneeling before him she gently closed his mouth with two fingers, and kissed his lips.

"Oh Merlin." He murmured, sending the deep vibration of his voice through her.

"Mmm." She moaned kissing him with a deeper passion before pulling away gently.

She sat down in Harry's lap facing him. She playfully twirled a loose strand of his jet black hair around her index finger, before Harry leaned in for another soft kiss.

"Your beautiful… you're so beautiful."

"You always say that." She smiled feebly, running her finger along the line of his scar.

"Because you are… I'll never stop saying it." He said pathetically, hoping she understood how much he really did mean what he said.

Still straddling him, she cuddled up into his chest and gave a soft content sigh of relief. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine love to be like fairy tales, but here she was, living and breathing it from day to day. Of course, it wasn't always full of floating hearts, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Thunder rolled in the near distance followed by a strike of lightening; a heavy drizzle tapped against the glass window on the opposite side of her bedroom.

She felt Harry's fingers weave through her bushy hair, and her eyes steadily grew heavy.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

She didn't hear his silent confession. Her steady intake and outtake of breath revealed that she'd fallen into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

AUTHOR NOTE: So yes… it has taken forever to put this chapter up.. it's been a struggle of my own emotional turmoil, mixed with writers block and the length of this chapter sigh and the story just keeps getting longer as I find I need to wrap certain things up… here it is.. I hope you will enjoy, and I hope you all havn't given up on me! I told you I wouldn't stop writing this… it's just taken a while… a really long while! LOL.

CHAPTER 23

Harry awoke with his face covered by Hermione's bushy brown hair, with her head partially resting on his shoulder and partially against his toned chest. She had a leg thrown over his stomach while the other one was tangled between Harry's legs.

Gently, he brushed the loose strands from his face and peered at her sleeping features. Caressing her face with the pads of his fingers, he reminisced the time they had already been together, how wonderfully bliss life felt because he had her to wake up to every day, he had her to comfort, to hold, to love.

He kissed her parted lips and brushed a finger down her cheek, trialing down her neck and across her collar bone.

He felt her shiver as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey beautiful."

"Mmmm." She moaned, staring lovingly into his pool of emerald eyes.

"Like that good morning?" He questioned smiling softly.

"Best good morning ever." She grinned before pressing her lips against his.

He swept his hand down her back, straining against her in an effort to deepen the passionate kiss.

He felt her fingers trail down his side; he groaned at the feathery touch, causing her to gently clasp her nails into his bare skin.

"Mercy…" He pleaded, breaking their kiss and panting quite heavily.

Hermione grinned; a mischievous spark erupted within her dark eyes.

"Oh you think I'll let you off that easy?" She questioned raising an eyebrow and running a finger down his chest.

"H-Hermione, that's not fair." He protested, grasping her wrists, and pressing them gently against the mattress.

Her grin only spread wider.

Harry felt a foot sweep his right ankle and slowly trail his calf and upper thigh, before moving back down again.

He desperately tried to swallow the lump bunched in his throat to fill his lungs with oxygen once again.

She repeated the action to his other leg.

"You're positively evil, you know that?" He managed to state.

"It's a shame it took you that long to figure it out." She giggled with delight.

Still pressing her wrists to the mattress, he gently lowered himself to her and kissed her ever so slowly, ever so tenderly; feeling every crevasse of her warm, moist mouth, and tasting the breath they shared.

Breaking the kiss, he blew a soft breath against her neck where it tickled, making her squirm, and try and break free from his grasp.

"Hey, cut it out!" She squealed ready to kick her legs up, but Harry was too quick, he managed to hold her legs down with his own.

"Pay back time." He laughed poking her stomach.

"Ahhh, Harry no, your horrible!"

"Say mercy." He ordered tickling her further.

"No." She answered still squirming.

"Come on, say it and I'll stop." He laughed still tickling her and sending a wisp of breath against her neck.

"MERCY, MERCY!" She screamed in a fit of giggles.

Grinning, he gave up his tantalizing act.

"I can't imagine my life without you Hermione,"

"Harry,"

"Shh." He silenced her gently by pressing a finger to her swollen pink lips.

"I'll keep you safe, and we'll get through this together…I have so much to live for because of you."

He saw her eyes gleam as they glazed over with silent tears.

"But what if," She choked "What if,"

"No, there is no what if's Hermione, I wont let him take me, I wont let him win this…I need you to believe in me."

"Harry…Voldemort's the most powerful wizard in the world, not even Dumbledore can defeat him,"

"It doesn't matter how I'll defeat him, the point is I _will…_Just believe." Harry pleaded quietly.

"That's not what I was going to say." She gave him a weak smile, before continuing. "Not even Dumbledore can defeat Voldemort, but I trust you, I believe in you. I think together we can put him to rest once and for all."

"Together? Hermione you know,"

Now it was she who put her finger to his slightly chapped lips, shaking her head lightly.

He took to deeply staring into her luminous brown eyes, with a tenderness that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to prickle.

Mesmerized, his eyes took in her soul; binding it as one with his own through the power of a silent agreement of undying love.

He kissed her again; a chaste kiss.

But a kiss that held promise and devotion between their hearts.

"Lois Robertson was an outstanding woman, with great strength, courage, and perhaps quite a handful of luck. Being of African descent, she was often ridiculed and her ideas were discarded, she fought for witches rights for many years- Now, Miss Granger, perhaps you'll tell us what Lois also did?"

It was no secret that Hermione was Professor Kilmore's favorite pupil, he never tried to hide it, nor deny it in any way. He showered her with various dark magic defense gifts (which Hermione often ended up giving to Harry to use), and charmed her into blushing quite frequently with his constant reassuring praise.

Hermione straightened up in her chair next to Harry, a proud grin spread across her face, along with a pinch of shyness.

Harry frowned and clenched his hands into fists. He tried so very hard not to be jealous of the less-than-middle-aged professor, but sometimes he just couldn't help it.

"Lady Robertson, as she has been known to be called after her death, was a witch who dedicated herself to the muggle community. She was a hero not only for creating various muggle medicines for serious epidemics and diseases, but a hero for starting up proper healing facilities. She also was the inventor of quite a few of the most powerful healing spells." Hermione stated properly, as if she was reading straight from a book.

"I see you've been reading on Mrs. Robertson beyond the textbook." Professor Kilmore smiled.

"Ppfff, that's not dark magic!" A Slytherin smirked.

"Awh, but it used to be Mr. Mcormick. Healing was a banned practice, it was thought that a witch or wizard should never be healed from his or her battle wounds- it was a symbol of victory and loss."

"So, we're studying Healing spells then Professor?" Susan Bones asked with her hand raised.

Professor Kilmore chuckled.

"No, unfortunately not Miss Bones, for that, you'll be needing to attend a wizarding school for Healers…I just thought I'd bring it up, since quite a number of you seem to have chosen that career," He said calmly, staring deeply towards Hermione's direction. "I warn those who have chose it, that it is extremely difficult to be accepted, and even more difficult to pass your certification… though some," He grinned softly at Hermione. "I believe, will have no trouble."

Hermione's cheeks flushed; she quickly broke the eye contact by staring at the open book on the table.

It took every ounce of control for Harry not to lunge out of his chair and wrap his hands around his professor's neck. He had dreadful, unwelcome chills whenever that man looked at Hermione that way; it wasn't just the jealousy, it frightened him.

Hermione noticed Harry's pent up frustration, his protective posture, his angry face. Creasing her forehead, she tried to make eye-contact with Harry in order to silently question what was wrong. When that failed, she cupped her delicate hand on Harry's clenched fist, and rubbed her thumb against his knuckles.

"So what're we learning then?" Harry barked through gritted teeth.

"Patience Mr. Potter, though that is something you never had, is it?" He chuckled making his way up and down the isles of the classroom. "I think today, we'll do something most unpleasant."

"Hexes?" Ron asked with a tint of excitement.

"No Mr. Weasley, hexes, don't even compare to the…discomfort… of unforgivable curses, I think we'll play with the Cruciatus Curse."

"Play?" Neville squeaked.

"Mmm indeed…we'll make it a game. Students still standing at the end of this class, and ones that haven't stopped participating will have House Points awarded, and will receive one of my dark defense prizes." He stated offhandedly. "Wands out, lets begin."

"E-Excuse me sir...a-are we to cast the spell on one another?" Susan questioned, worry etched on her face.

"Well of course silly girl, its part of the learning process!" Professor Kilmore exclaimed.

Before Harry even really realized what was going on, he felt the unforgivable spell hit him from behind.

Crumpling to the ground like a sheet of discarded paper, he twitched helplessly.

"How does that feel Potter? That's for Draco's father!" Thomas Mcormick spat.

Harry regained his composure, he turned his focus from his pain, to his freedom, remembering Dumbledore's instructions.

"Aquamenti!" Harry shouted, causing a large burst of water to shoot from his wand and throw Thomas to the floor.

Mcormick retreated to the safety of the corner designated for those who choose to forfeit, muttering things under his breath.

"Well done Potter, you just may find yourself in the winners circle." Professor Kilmore praised while inspecting the remaining students carefully.

Some, Harry noticed, retreated to the safety wall without having even tried the unforgivable curse; most being those that had parents tortured by Voldemort and his followers.

Fighting off the curse was one thing, performing it on someone was another.

Harry recalled how he had retaliated and refused to use the curse when Dumbledore had been instructing him in private last year.

_"Come now Harry, I'm a powerful wizard, I can fight the curse off just as well, if not more effectively then yourself… you need to master the weapons that will be used against you. To understand them, is to use them to their most efficient manner." _

_"Can't I practice on something that's not living?" Harry asked desperately when Dumbledore placed a rather large spider on the table before him. _

_"I'm afraid not. You cannot cast this spell on something that you cannot torture…that is the purpose of the spell." _

_Harry sighed heavily and steadied his wand. _

_"Crucio!" _

_The spider gave a light twitch._

_"Pretend it's not feeling pain, try and think its feeling pleasure." Dumbledore said simply. _

_Harry took a deep breath._

_"Crucio!" _

_The spider flipped to its back shaking violently. _

_"Much better!" Dumbledore stated triumphantly. "Now, try the same on me." _

_"W-What? No!" Harry shouted throwing his wand to the table._

_"Would you prefer it to be Miss Granger, or Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked calmly._

_Harry just stared at the old man with the silvery long hair and beard. He didn't want to use the spell on neither of them._

_"Just keep in mind Harry, your friends haven't been subjected to the cruelty of this spell in a real life situation… I have. So is it safe to assume you've chosen me as your practice target?" _

_"I won't do it!" Harry shouted angrily._

_"Would you be more compliant if I was to fight back the spell and subject you to the same treatment?" _

_Harry thought about this for a moment. It did seem to be fair, and knowing Dumbledore's amazing skills it would be a challenge to perform the spell correctly on such a powerful wizard._

_Harry nodded in agreement. _

_"Good…we shall start dueling tomorrow, I think we've both had quite enough for today." Dumbledore dismissed the lesson with a grin. _

"Crucio!"

Harry felt his arms give a shudder as the spell passed through him. He turned around to see a flushed Susan Bones with her wand arm outstretched.

"Pretend I'm not feeling pain Susan." Harry instructed quietly.

"Huh?" She asked with a frown.

"It'll make your spell more powerful…its how I learned…from Dumbledore." He whispered back.

"Oh…thanks." She mumbled, looking at her feet.

"Come on, try again." Harry urged.

"You serious?" Susan questioned with disbelief.

Harry nodded.

"You want to become an Auror don't you?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered, a determination sweeping across her aerial features.

"Give it your best shot." Harry instructed.

"CRUCIO!"

Harry found himself on his back, shaking violently once again. His scar gave a burning throb he hadn't felt in a long time, and his bones felt as though they were going to be pulled from their sockets.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouted.

Susan's wand shot out of her hand.

"I'm sorry Harry." She said weakly, helping Harry to his feet.

"Don't apologize, you did well."

Susan made her way to the safety wall with a sheepish, shy grin on her face.

"Well, well, well… I did see this coming I must admit." Professor Kilmore announced.

Harry wondered what he meant exactly, but realized it the instant he noticed himself and Hermione as the only remaining students not standing in the safety corner.

"This should be an interesting test of luck against knowledge." Kilmore mused.

Hermione looked horrified.

"I-I can't fight Harry." She said softly.

"And why not Miss Granger?" The professor asked; disappointment etched in his tone of voice.

"I-I…We're together Professor…I can't." She stated, staring into Harry's emerald eyes.

"I won't do it either Professor." Harry added, throwing his wand to the floor with a clatter.

"No? … How about if I fail you if you refuse?" Kilmore questioned, a smug grin slithered across his handsome face.

"Then fail me Professor." Hermione stated calmly.

Harry took Hermione's hand in his and together they marched across the safety line.

"Cowardly Potter?…Afraid someone may have what it takes to take you down?" Kilmore teased. "And you Miss Granger… I did expect more from someone who idolizes the feminine rights Lady Robertson stood for…class dismissed."

They ambled to Potions class in complete silence, while Ron excitedly elaborated on his spell work.

"Did you see it? I sure gave Smith the left-right, I sure showed him, you saw it right Harry, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed.

"Ron," Harry tried.

"If only Malfoy was still at Hogwarts, it would surely have been amusing to try that spell on him, I would've showed him," Ron continued.

Hermione frowned angrily, putting herself in Ron's path and pushing his chest with her hand.

"Those are Unforgivable curses Ron Weasley! How can you talk about that class as though it was one of the most exciting ones you've ever had?" Hermione stated acidly.

"We were given permission to learn them Hermione." Ron said coolly.

"To know your enemy!" She shot back.

"Hermione's right Ron, the only time you ever use an Unforgivable curse is when no other self defense spell is capable of beating your opponent, and then your opponent had to have tried an Unforgivable spell on you first."

"Don't you think I know that Harry? What, do you think I'll go prancing up to the Death Eaters asking if I can join so that I can watch people squirm under the power of the Unforgivable Curses?" Ron questioned furiously, his ears scarlet with anger.

"I never said that Ron." Harry answered calmly.

"Nor did I," Added Hermione. "You just seemed slightly over excited to use Crucio on your own classmates, your friends, and if Malfoy was here, you'd use it as a revenge, doesn't that sound wrong to you?"

"Yeah…I guess…I'm sorry." Ron apologized sadly as they neared their Potions class.

"I don't like him." Harry said bitterly.

"He's just following Dumbledore's plans for this year's curriculum." Hermione said in defense. "Though, I'll admit, he was… odd…today."

"You only like him because you're his favorite." Ron chuckled.

"He's a good teacher." Hermione stated. "He knows Dark Arts better then anyone who's ever taught us this far, except maybe the fake Moody."

"Shouldn't that give us something to worry about?" Harry said calmly.

"Ha, you think Kilmore's a Death Eater?" Ron chuckled.

"What's so funny about that?" Harry asked.

"He's an old friend of the family's oldest son." Ron said simply.

"And that makes him innocent?" Harry questioned with a ridiculing laugh.

"Believe me, there's not a single Death Eater bone in Kilmore's body." Ron stated. "He can be scary, for sure, but he's not a Death Eater."

"What makes you so sure?" Harry pressed on.

"Just trust me, wont you?" Ron answered.

"Take your seats please, minimal chit chat, I'd like to introduce myself and get started as quickly as possible." The tall, handsome young man instructed as Hermione, Ron and Harry entered the classroom.

"Wow…who's he?" Hermione questioned, a slight flush to her cheeks was present as she took her seat next to Harry.

Harry scowled, he was really getting tired of dashing, bright teachers getting Hermione's attention continuously; Kilmore he was still somehow able to stand, but this guy was young and seemed to carry himself with a charm that Cedric possessed.

He glanced around the room. Just as he had suspected, every young girl watched his every move, sighing deeply.

"Great, just what we need, another Lockhart." Ron muttered.

Harry guessed Ron was most definitely thinking of Luna.

"Better keep a close eye on Hermione there." Ron said with a slight mockery of humor in his tone.

Harry grinned, not noticing Hermione had taken her attention off the new professor to watch him.

"I trust her Ron." He said simply.

"Well if that isn't the sweetest thing you said all day." Hermione grinned softly. "If we weren't in class, I'd kiss you."

"What does class have to do with a kiss?" Harry teased with a chuckle.

"Well, maybe your right." She said mysteriously, before planting her lips against Harry's.

She pulled back slowly, leaving him with a dumbfounded expression, and returning her attention to her notes and her potions textbook.

"Close your mouth Mr. Potter, Valentines Day isn't until February 14th. My name is Professor Thorton, I shall be filling in for Serverus Snape, who, as many of you may know, is now deceased, Merlin rest his soul. We shall begin where you have last left off, which is Chapter Twelve, page four hundred eleven, Physiognomic Potions. Please let's have a look at the twenty four hour ingredients, can anyone tell me what this potion does?"

As usual, Hermione's lone hand shot up into the air.

"Yes Miss?"

"Granger." She said happily.

"Awh, yes I've heard much about you, Professor Kilmore speaks very highly of you."

Hermione blushed heavily.

"Please, do tell us about the potion." Thorton instructed.

"The Physiognomic Potion is simply a self transfiguration solution, it allows you to change your appearance at will, like a metamorphmagus would, though it only allows you to change your appearance in the first ten minutes, then the potion works for twenty four hours unless a counter potion is taken."

"Yes very good Miss Granger, ten points for Gryffindor. It is important to note however, that this is not like a pollyjuice potion, you cannot turn into someone, you can only alter your characteristics such as hair color, eye color, make your ears bigger, your nose smaller, but you can most definitely look like someone completely different from yourself, any questions?"

The class sat respectably silent.

"Good, here are your instructions," He waved his thick wand at the blackboard, where a list of step-by-step instructions appeared. "Do try to finish quickly, I'll be coming around to answer questions and attempt to help out, my goal is to have my students be successful…let us begin."

Harry was surprised at how relaxed he felt at the new professors presence, it was as though this giant weight was lifted off his shoulder and he was free to do his work in peace.

_3 spider legs, mix counter clockwise four times, add a pinch of ground dragon tooth, stir once clockwise, add a pinch of powdered dragon tooth, _

It was a complex potion, but Harry felt at ease, he was able to follow his instructions and actually felt competitive. Casually, he glanced at Hermione; she looked rather perplexed in concentration and took note that the color of her potion was quite a different tint then his own.

"Hermione?" He whispered.

"Mmm?" She replied without looking away from her potion.

"Did you add a pinch of _ground_ dragon tooth, and then a pinch of _powdered_ dragon tooth?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I did!" She jumped in frustration. "Or did I?" She looked through her instructions again and then at the color of her potion, a deep hot blush swept over her face. "I think I added ground tooth twice."

"You did indeed Miss Granger." Professor Thorton said simply, hovering over her shoulder.

Hermione seemed to turn an even deeper shade of red at the voice of her new professor.

"Professor, I," She tried.

"Just tell me, what are you going to do to fix the problem?" Professor Thorton questioned kindly.

"What am I going to,"

"Use to turn your silvery pink potion into a metallic purple, like your friends here," Professor Thorton continued, indicating Harry's potion to Hermione.

"Well, I, I," Harry gave Hermione a deep reassuring grin. She felt herself taking a deep breath. "I would add two pinches of powdered dragon tooth to even it out, stir the liquid counterclockwise twice, clockwise once, then counterclockwise three more times before continuing the rest of my instructions."

"Good… continue." Professor Thorton said gently with a soft grin. "Smart girl…nice job Mr. Potter."

At the end of the class Harry filled his flask with his potion, put a stopper on it and wrote his name on the label with pride. He had done it, he had made the perfect potion all on his own, and it was a complicated one at that. All he needed this whole time was to relax and have just a slight bit of confidence in himself.

Harry liked Professor Thorton; looking around at the grins on many of the student's faces, the majority of his classmates would agree without hesitating.

Hermione took hers and Harry's potion to the front of the classroom, what a difference the absence of Malfoy made, he wasn't there to call her a Mudblood, he wasn't there to hex her, to make her feel like less of a human being. Maybe if she was lucky, she wouldn't ever have to lay eyes on that slimy ferret ever again.

Her eye's fell on Professor Thorton, she was going to really, really enjoy potions class for the remainder of their year. Professor Snape might have given his life to save hers and Harry's life, but that didn't mean she didn't hate him as a professor; Snape was cruel and made her feel insignificant, to him, she was like the fly on the window that needed to be squashed and she fought every Potions class to stay afloat.

Thorton was charming. His dark locks of hair reached his shoulders, he carried himself with ease, grace and strict posture, his face was prominent and manly, his dark brown eyes soft as her own, yet they held something within them that Hermione couldn't recognize. When he spoke he seemed noble-minded, his tone of voice calm, comforting and held a brisk edge of a foreign accent that had been diminished over time. For the first time, Hermione felt as though this teacher, this particular professor could offer her a lifetime of information on many subjects and topics, she felt challenged by his presence and knew she could not compete with this man when it came to knowledge; it was an exhilarating feeling that only came to Hermione when she was in the company of Albus Dumbledore.

Thorton eyed her briefly, giving her a warm smile.

"We're finished here for today, you may all go, your homework is to read the next chapter and write me an essay on a potion of interest, do try and give it some length and explanation as to why it interests you."

Harry threw his bookbag over his shoulder and tucked Hermione's things under his arm.

"May I see you for a moment Miss Granger, once everyone leaves?" Thorton asked kindly.

"Oh…uurrm, sure, Harry you go ahead, I'll catch up with you, see you later Ron, say hello to Luna for me." Hermione said feeling slightly hot around the collar of her shirt.

Ron said his goodbyes and practically hurled out of the classroom, while Harry lingered for a moment or two before reluctantly ambling off behind his red headed friend.

"What did you want to see me about Professor?" She questioned, hoping this was school related.

"I grew up in Spain." Thorton said, opening two bottles of butter beer.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I always get asked where I get my accent from." He smiled, his teeth were white and even, making his face all the more alluring.

"Oh," She laughed lightly. "Do you miss it?"

"At times yes, but I am glad of this job I've been offered, and to be Harry Potters potion professor…well, that is one I intend to tell my children and later my grandchildren." He chuckled offering one of the bottles of butter beer to Hermione.

"No thank you sir, I'm really not thirsty." She declined gently.

"Awh, but Miss Granger, this is a drink to a good cause, one I'm sure you'll feel the want to celebrate." He continued smiling knowingly.

"What exactly do you mean professor?" She questioned, a muddled expression taking over her gentle face.

"I am a man of many acquaintances, I am involved in many different organizations and activities around England, my specialty being within the Ministry and Wizarding Board of Education."

"I don't think I understand." She answered truthfully.

"My dear Miss Granger, I would like to present you with a full scholarship to any direction of education you so should choose, any school in the world including your accommodation needs and school supplies."

Hermione's jaw dropped, she began to feel light headed and steadied herself on the nearest desk.

"I suppose I should have asked you to sit down first." Thorton laughed kindly. "Can I assume you'll be accepting?"

"But that's… how… I mean… WOW!" Her eye's shone with ecstasy and bewilderment.

Professor Thorton carefully handed her the scholarship certificate along with a hand written note.

"Go on," He said. "Show your friends what you have achieved. You're given permission to visit Diagon Alley tonight with a few close friends. Just come to my office and you're welcome to use the Floo Network, but please, don't stay too long or I may be getting into trouble for it."

Hermione couldn't help but beam.

"Thank you Professor, thank you so much, this honestly, I can't describe what this means to me."

"You don't have to my dear, I already know."


	24. Chapter 24

AUTHOR NOTE: A big thank you to the few people that reviewed for this chapter.. it honestly meant a lot because it was a chapter I posted after having a major writers block, so it let me know there's people still interested in what I have to write o) THANK YOU! And thank you in advance to anyone who reviews in the future, it honestly is like fuel for me, so when that writers block hits it keeps me wanting to get over it so I can update again! I hope you enjoy… Michelle Moonshine, Hermione's scholarship is indeed for after Hogwarts, when she's going into a career direction, I can't wait to get starte don the sequel already!

CHAPTER 24

"HARRY , RON!"

Both boys jumped, scattering Wizard's Chess pieces to the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What's up Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously, sporting a worried expression.

"What'd Thorton want?" Ron questioned, looking rather angry.

"What're you two so uneasy about, relax, I, what I mean to say is…"

"Come on spit it out." Ron urged.

"Oh I can't believe it, I've been given a full scholarship to any school in the world, for anything I should want to take!" She beamed looking radiant and happier then Harry had seen her since her mother's death.

"That's wonderful," Harry smiled, embracing her tightly and twirling her around gently. "Congratulations!"

"Ha, they've had your name written on that scholarship the moment you set foot in Hogwarts." Ron laughed. "Hand her over Harry, my turn to congratulate her."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh loudly, she threw her arms around Ron and ruffled his hair playfully.

"My boys," she sighed contently. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be lost for sure." Ron concluded.

"Now I wouldn't quite go that far, I've saved your arse plenty of times." She decided, planting her hands firmly on her waist.

"She just, did she just say arse?" Ron questioned, his jaw dropping slightly.

"Give it a rest Ron, she curses too." Harry said, looking rather amused himself.

Hermione just shook her head, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Listen, we've been given permission to visit Diagon Alley to have some fun." She said holding up the note from Professor Thorton.

"You mean to celebrate." Harry corrected, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She blushed slightly.

"Yes well, call it as you like," she added in an embarrassed tone. "I thought you'd like to bring Luna along Ron?"

"Yeah, that'd be great! If that's okay with you Hermione, we can celebrate alone though, just us three."

Hermione shook her head.

"No, the more the merrier, besides, I haven't seen Luna for a while, it'll be nice to have her around again."

Ron looked more then surprised.

"You really mean that?" He questioned warily.

"Yes, I do." She replied simply with a warm smile.

Ron's ears went red and he broke into a joyful grin.

"Thanks Hermione." Ron added sheepishly.

"No, thank _you_," She continued. "You're the one who made me realize I shouldn't judge a person so quickly. Luna's really good, I wasn't fair to judge her as I did; she's smart… in her own way. She wouldn't be in Ravenclaw if she wasn't."

Ron looked as thought he had just been awarded the Quidditch Captain badge all over again.

Before they knew it, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna found themselves stepping through Professor Thorton's fireplace and into the hustle and bustle of the Leaky Cauldron.

"What are you kids doing here, aren't you suppose to be at school?" Tom questioned as groups of people stared at Harry, some whispering something to one another; Harry took no notice.

"We've got permission Tom, we're here to celebrate." He smiled warmly at Hermione.

"Oh? Celebrate what exactly?"

"Hermione's got a," Ron began.

"It's nothing Tom, they're being silly." Hermione stated shrugging it off, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"You're being impossible!" Ron frowned.

"Shh, Ron calm down, you see Tommy, Hermione here has snagged herself a Scuffizzle and a half."

Hermione couldn't help but burst out in laughter at the look on Tom's face as Luna tried to explain what exactly they were celebrating. Shaking her head lightly, still laughing, she curled her arm around Harry's and began leading him to an empty table near the crackling fireplace. She faintly heard Ron tell Tom what Luna meant, before the two of them joined Harry and herself at the table.

"He never seems to understand what I'm saying, odd fellow, he acts as thought I'm speaking a foreign language." Luna said draping her coat over the back of her chair, looking as dazed as ever.

"Couldn't imagine why." Hermione said sarcastically, giving Ron a reassuring grin.

"I like the way you talk _Love_good." Ron decided, casually sweeping an arm around Luna's shoulders.

"Do you _really _Ronnie? If I didn't know better I'd say you were flirting with me." Luna said casually. "Then again, when aren't you flirting with me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, looking rather ill. Harry smiled squeezing her hand under the table.

"I love you Looney."

"Love you more Ronald." Luna declared, teasing Ron with an affectionate Eskimo kiss.

"No, I love _you _more Lady Lovegood."

"Good lord." Hermione mumbled under her breath, wondering what in Merlin's name gave her the idea to bring Luna along.

Harry snorted, holding back a burst of laughter; Hermione gave him a disapproving glare.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but is there anything you'd like to drink?" A young girl, probably not much older then Hermione questioned, nervously sweeping her black hair from her eyes.

"A round of Butterbeer's on me for starters." Ron announced, tossing some coins into the center of the table.

The group sipped their butterbeers, laughing about one thing or another, recalling their years at Hogwarts and how they had met; Ron kept finding excuses to make a toast, including Hermione's scholarship in quite a number of them.

"How about a round on Fire Whiskey's on me?" Ron questioned merrily, signaling the girl over to the table.

"No the Fire Whiskey's on me." Harry added giving the young girl a galleon, before Ron could protest.

Luna lowered the newest issue of the Quibbler she was scanning and eyed both boys back and forth.

"The last round of butterbeer's were on you mate." Ron frowned slightly.

"Don't worry about it Ron, just enjoy yourself." Harry said clapping Ron on the shoulder.

Hermione looked at the glass of Fire Whiskey before her wearily.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked, throwing back his drink, reaching for the next.

"Oh…errr…nothing really." She said gently.

Luna gave her a sympathetic look; it was almost as though she felt guilty, Hermione wasn't really sure why.

She played with the full glass in front of her for a moment, before she pushed the glass away from herself.

"Ron, you mind if I take a walk with Hermione, we'll be back soon?" Harry asked eyeing Luna.

Luna gave him a nod of understanding.

"Sure mate, be back soon will yah?" Ron said with a slight slur to his voice.

Hermione grinned gratefully when Harry offered her an arm, and led her out into the softly lit streets.

Brilliant, ivory snowflakes blanketed the streets and shops of Diagon Alley; winter had yet to cast aside in order to make room for spring's pleasures.

Arm in arm, together they slowly strolled along the road like two silhouettes dancing beneath the moonlight; their cheeks brushed with red from the frosty chill in the air.

"Thanks Harry." She said softly.

He just smiled, holding her closer to offer her his warmth. Casually they'd glance through shop windows while others scurried around them in an attempt to accomplish last minute buys before the shops closed their doors for the night.

"It's incredible out here." She decided gazing up into the stars.

"Mmm." He agreed. "I never want to forget this."

"Yeah the sky is really clear, it's too bad we missed the sunset."

"No… I meant I never want to forget how beautiful you look." He said staring deeply into her dark eyes.

Her heart swelled, closing the space between them she lingered for his lips to touch hers, when suddenly a voice caught her attention; a small gasp escaped her lips as she startled.

Harry hadn't noticed as Hermione swung her head downwards, reaching into her robes for her wand.

"OUCH!"

"Shhh Harry quiet!" She spat under her breath dragging Harry to a dark corner between two shops.

"It's Kilmore, I wonder what he's doing here?" She continued, taking a quick glance towards Harry. "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

Harry's face was covered in blood; more seeped from his nose, down his lip and stained the white snow beneath their feet.

"I thought we bumped heads." She said again as Harry tilted his head back while pinching his nose. "Don't put your head back."

He gave her a painful glare.

"Well it's true...here," She said pointing her wand at his bleeding nose. "Amendo Sangrante Neus."

"It feels broken." He mumbled wiping the remaining blood from his face with the hem of his robes.

"I'm sorry Harry, I haven't looked at mending broken noses, though I imagine it would be similar to healing ribs, but I'd,"

"Wait, it is Kilmore, he's coming this way with…Thorton?"

"Oh no, I bet we've been out too late,"

"Hermione,"

"And he's looking for us,"

"What're they talking about?" Harry questioned ignoring Hermione's explanation and leading her closer to the two professors.

"You were right Kilmore, that Granger girl is indeed bright beyond her year, I was skeptical when you suggested her for a scholarship, but that diminished the moment she was capable of repairing her potion."

"She made a mistake?" Kilmore questioned curiously.

"Not at all, I'm lucky she believed she did."

"How did you manage that?"

"I just switched her flask of powdered dragon tooth with a flask I filled with ground dragon tooth, it ensured she added two doses of ground dragon tooth, instead of one of each. Then I simply just put back her flask of powdered dragon tooth when she was mixing."

"I knew it! I knew I wouldn't have made such a stupid mistake." Hermione hissed angrily into his ear.

He briefly stared at her with warning in his eyes.

"Sorry." She whispered back.

"You should have seen her in Defense against the Dark Arts," Kilmore mused. "She puts up an incredible fight, she and Potter were the only two remaining during my chaotic class on the Crucius Curse."

"Did they duel?" Thorton questioned.

"No…shame… it would have made an interesting experiment, I tried to force them into it, but they both refused."

"If they did, who do you think would win?" Thorton asked, almost pondering the thought himself.

"Ha, Potter's skilled, but Granger has attacks and defenses swarming through that smart little head of hers, she's two steps, if not three, ahead of her opponent. Potter is full of luck on the other hand, but it'd still put my money on Granger."

"Awh, yes, I'm not about to do any betting Kilmore, I have a feeling Granger would overthrow the Potter boy as well." Thorton smiled knowingly.

"So, you gave them permission to wander around here tonight?" Kilmore questioned with interest.

"Yes, I thought it would be a nice surprise, to celebrate Miss Granger's scholarship, why, is that a problem?"

"No, not at all, but don't you think it might not be safe for them here? I mean, after what happened to Hogsmeade, it could happen here any moment as well." Kilmore suggested looking about, as though danger might jump out at him.

"Nonsense," Thorton laughed. "Those kids need some freedom for a change, they can't possibly live life confined and driven to fear, it's their last year Kilmore, let them have some fun before they're forced to be adults."

"They already are."

Professor Thorton didn't say anything for a moment; he seemed to ponder the thought quite thoroughly.

"Maybe you're right, but they at least need the allusion of freedom." He said finally, patting Professor Kilmore on the shoulder and walking off down the street. "I'll see you later then."

"Yes, Goodnight Thorton."

Harry stared at Hermione; even in the dark of the corner they stood in, Harry could tell she was blushing quite furiously.

She cleared her throat.

"Well… urm… that was…weird." She concluded. "Let's go back to Luna and Ron shall we?" She whispered when Professor Kilmore slumped off out of view.

Harry didn't feel the want to argue, he didn't want to be in the cold any longer then he had to be; his hands were beginning to feel numb from the cold.

"Harry…" Hermione said, timidly bunching a bare hand into his robes.

He halted and waited for her to say what was on her mind; he was surprised to see her looking rather frightened.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well… you aren't… you're not angry?… I mean, at what they were talking about?"

"Angry?" Harry questioned looking surprised.

"Well, I mean, Defense Against the Dark Arts, it's what _you're _good at… not me."

Harry laughed, but it wasn't the happy cheerful chuckle he normally had, this one was filled with a feeling of failure.

"Harry don't," Hermione said firmly, tugging rather hastily at his robes. "You're being ridiculous, just because _they _think I'd win a duel, doesn't mean anything, you faced Voldemort, you stayed alive, you protected us… you lead the D.A.!"  
"And got my Godfather killed, and my stupidity could have cost your life and everyone else who tagged along too… and you heard them, everything I managed to do was through luck."

"Show's how little they know then." She said through teary eyes.

He stared at her coldly for a moment, wanting her tears to fall, wanting her to feel guilty even though she was completely innocent to the crime he was blaming her for.

A tear trickled down her red frozen cheek.

He felt his heart break, feeling sick to the stomach for making her cry. He made her cry for being a jealous idiot.

"I'm sorry." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't cry Hermione, please."

She sniffled, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. She felt thinner, more fragile, how did he not notice that the stress of everything that had happened was slowly taking its toll on her?

She sniffled again, slowly dragging her hand across her eyes in an effort to dry her tears.

Harry was reminded of the small girl with a tangle of bushy hair standing in a corner of Hagrid's hut and crying. He couldn't quite remember why she had been crying at the time, but her eyes were glossy and as each tear tickled the ground beneath her feet, his heart had sunk further down into his chest.

"I'm alright." She said finally, her voice faltering slightly.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"Your forgiven this time Harry, but you better watch it, I'm not going to be a push over just because I'm your girlfriend."

Harry looked frightened.

She laughed.

"Come on, let's go back to Ron and Luna, they're probably worried."

Harry nodded and glanced down at her delicate long fingers burning red from the cold.

"You're cold." He stated gently.

"I'll be fine after a butterbeer." She answered, stuffing one of her hands into her robes and wrapping the other into Harry's hand, throwing him a devilish grin.

Before Harry could ask what she was up to, she tugged at his hand and began pulling him through the snow as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Come on Harry, faster." She giggled.

Soon they were both falling over in the knee-deep snow tumbling and laughing at their clumsy actions.

When they finally arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron, they were drenched from head to toe, but still smiling.

"Sara, we'll need two butterbeer's here, my friends look rather frozen." Ron announced, apparently having learned the waitresses name.

"It's Seera." She said, more to Harry and Hermione than to Ron, who obviously already had too many.

"Thanks Seera." Harry said when she placed the two butterbeers on the table.

"Yes thank you, we're sure making you run around a lot this evening." Hermione added.

"No problem, it's my job." She shrugged giving them a sweet smile before walking off again.

Hermione wrapped her chilled hands around the warm amber liquid.

"Where'd you two go off to for so long?" Ron questioned.

"Ronald was certain you weren't coming back." Luna chimed, sipping a glass of what looked like green slime with bits of chopped cherries.

"I did not." Ron frowned.

"Did too." Luna persisted popping a handful of nuts into her mouth.

"Did not."

"Well alright then Ronald, if the Jumborn cries its pitiful melody, justice and truth may actually follow."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, her eyes widening slightly.

Harry leaned in next to her.

"Did you just understand a word of what she said?" He questioned in a whisper.

"There's no such thing as a Jumborn, and no I didn't." She whispered back. "Well, I _think _she was trying to tell Ron to be honest."

"Right… do you think Ron got that?" Harry asked her again.

"No, but it stopped the bickering." She concluded, realizing perhaps why Luna and Ron worked so well together. She took that last thought back, that wasn't fair, it might be one of the reasons why they worked so well together, but it had to be something more, it was just something she couldn't see herself.

After sitting around the table for another hour, the group decided it might be a good idea to head back to school, it was getting fairly late by now and Ron was in need of assistance to stand on his own two feet.

"I'll take Ron with me, you two go first." Harry instructed, motioning for Luna and Hermione to go ahead.

"Hogwarts, Professor Thorton's office." Hermione stated clearly before throwing the floo powder beneath her feet.

Luna followed.

"Ron mate, try and put just a little weight on your feet, you're kinda heavy." Harry said, half dragging Ron to the fireplace.

"If you just let go, I can walk on my own." Ron declared staggering alongside Harry.

Harry shook his head and managed to step into the fireplace with Ron. Taking a handful of floo powder, he wondered how this was exactly going to work, he thought it safer if he held on to Ron with his other hand just in case.

"Hogwarts, Professor Thorton's office." Harry repeated Hermione's precise direction, and threw the floo powder around himself and Ron.

Engulfed by green flames for a mere moment, Harry and Ron soon found themselves launching out from the fireplace and spinning madly. It was lucky Harry held onto Ron, because the floo powder didn't seem to be keeping Ron afloat like it was for Harry; he imagined it was because Ron didn't speak the directions.

Before Harry's stomach could retaliate from the intense vertigo, Harry found himself sliding from Professor Thorton's fireplace on his knees.

"Graceful landing." Hermione chuckled, Luna joined her.

"Oh very funny." Harry declared, dusting the soot from his now extremely filthy robes.

"Actually it is mate, I'm drunk and I still managed to get through on my own two feet." Ron announced, ungracefully making his way to Luna.

"Yeah well, I hate traveling through the Floo Network." Harry said cracking a smile. "Where's Thorton?"

"He must still be out in Diagon Alley, we hadn't see him when we came through either." Hermione stated with a fairly large yawn.

"Right well, let's head back up to our dormitories then, I think we're ready to hit the sack." Harry said.

"Good idea mate, I'm bushed." Ron agreed slinging an arm around Harry's neck.

"I thought you said you can walk Ron?" Harry asked with mockery in his tone.

"Yeah well, I guess it's not as easy as I thought."

"Luna maybe you should head back to your own dormitory, there's no use coming along to ours." Harry instructed.

"Will you be alright Ronald?" She asked, concern etched in her voice.

"Yes, I think I'll survive." Ron answered, sounding as though he was preparing to go to war.

Luna threw her arms around Ron, who was still using Harry for support, causing Harry to nearly stumble to the ground.

"Goodnight Ronald, I'll miss you." She declared, burying her face into Ron's shirt; she looked as though this was the last time she might see Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll miss your more." Ron grinned, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"No, I'll miss you more."

"Nah, uh, I'll miss,"

"You'll both miss each other more, alright, lets go to bed already!" Hermione instructed, frustration beginning to cloud her good mood.

She marched up to Luna and handed her a bit of parchment.

"That's the permission note Thorton gave me, use it if anyone happens to stop you, but try not to be seen, we don't want him getting in trouble."

"Thank you Hermione, but what about you three?" Luna questioned still staring dreamily at Ron.

"Don't worry about it, we're masters of sneaking around." Ron answered, giving Luna and quick, sloppy kiss. "Goodnight Loony."

"Goodnight everyone, sleep tight, don't let the Beezle's bite." Luna said, before drifting off away from the trio.

"There is no such thing as Beezle's, honestly, when will she ever listen to reason? I've tried to show her so many times that all these creatures, they're from silly stories."

Ron looked slightly hurt.

"Just because no one had proof they exist, doesn't mean they don't." He objected, as Harry threw the invisibility cloak over himself and Ron.

"Can we just get to sleep?" Harry questioned, hoping it would cease their bickering. "Come on Hermione, get under here."

"I don't need to."

"Hermione,"

"Harry, I'm Head Girl remember, I can walk these halls at any hour of the night. All Filch can do is scowl." She laughed lightly, leading the two boys out from Professor Thorton's office and towards the Gryffindor Common Room.


	25. Chapter 25

AUTHOR NOTE: Well here's Chapter 25, I like it, I feel it turned out quite well even though it's not action packed or anything… I'm glad I took some time to give Ginny some roundness to her character… If I was to re-edit this fan fic, that's definitely one thing I would like to do more of… Anyways, thank you again to my reviewers and I hope you continue to enjoy what I have to write… I'm getting more and more excited now!

CHAPTER 25

Harry lay in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory wide awake. He wanted to sleep, but no matter how many times he tossed and turned he just couldn't seem to feel comfortable and sleep wouldn't find him.

He sighed, wishing he had gone with Hermione to the Head Girls room where he knew he would have fallen asleep without a worry in the world with her wrapped in his arms.

Ron gave a particularly loud snore next to him; he wouldn't be feeling so hot in the morning after downing so many drinks last night in celebration of Hermione's scholarship.

Rolling over to his side, Harry decided to leave his bed for a little while. Maybe if he kept himself occupied somehow, he'd eventually feel the need to fall asleep.

He contemplated going to Hermione's room for a moment while he slipped his feet into his slippers and wrapped his bathrobe around his bare back, but the thought passed when he decided Hermione deserved some undisturbed rest and privacy.

He ambled down the spiral stone staircase into the common room where the hot embers in the fireplace still burned. He threw an extra log over the ashes and watched as it slowly began to crackle and smoke, before a small flame licked the bottom.

He rested his hands on the mantle for a moment, before he glanced at the table he, Hermione and Ron often used for homework; someone had left some parchment, quill and an ink bottle.

Not knowing why, he made his way over to the table and decided he felt like writing, but what exactly?

He stared at the blank parchment and lightly twirled the quill in his fingers; then he thought about the scrapbook Hermione had given him as a Christmas gift and how special it felt to read the letter from Sirius. He suddenly realized what he had wanted to do; he wanted to write a goodbye, just in case he never had a proper chance to say what he felt.

_Ron,_

_My best mate! My brother! We've been through so much together, I can't be more grateful that we met and became instant friends the day we both started our amazing adventure. You were always loyal, sticking up for me in tight situations, and never thinking twice about the danger we would face whenever I had one of my "saving people" moments. You and your wonderful family always welcomed me with open arms into your home and into your hearts, despite the risk it brought upon you all. Because I don't know what's going to happen to me, tell your mum and dad thank you from me, they're the best parents I could have ever asked for. Thank them for anything and everything they've ever done for me… as a token of my thanks, I leave with you a portion of my fortune in case of my death, and you'll always have my love. Take Care of yourselves, thank you again for everything, _

_Love Harry _

_P.S. … Ron… Take care of Hermione, protect her and comfort her for me. Please don't let her hurt the way she did when she lost her mum. I leave the other portion of my fortune to her, please make sure she gets it and continues to reach her dreams. _

Harry rubbed his eyes in an effort to try and hold his tears; he then reached for a fresh parchment.

_Hermione,_

_My best friend, my constant companion, my girlfriend, my other half… my soul mate. Why didn't we discover each other sooner? Well, I do know it was mostly because of my stubbornness to protect you, but I should have realized that our love would protect us together. Still, I can't let you fight the last battle, it's my curse and destiny…it's my prophecy and my responsibility, I hope in some way you'll understand this. _

_You're beautiful, so incredibly beautiful… inside and out. My idea of eternal life would be to hold you in my arms, burry my face in your soft brown bushy hair, and listen to so little as your breathing and so much as your words of wisdom. _

_If I should not come out of the final battle as the victor, don't mourn my death, celebrate the life I have given the people who are living in fear, move on with your life, become successful and find love. Dumbledore once said to me that death is but the next great adventure… know that I'll be with my mum, dad, and Sirius… know that I'll be waiting for you._

_ I know it's easy to say not to mourn a death, but promise you'll try. _

_I love you Hermione… I love you so much it hurts. I want to whisper these words to you, but I'm afraid what they may mean. I'm afraid if I say them out loud, I won't have a chance to come back and say them again._

_I Love You Hermione_

_Your Harry _

Harry stared at the two parchments for a moment, trying to breathe normally. His ribs felt as though they were being gripped by a vice, and the lump in his throat doubled in size when he re-read what he had written.

He wiped the few stranded tears away hastily with his sleeve, carefully folded each letter and placed them in two separate envelopes; one with Hermione's name neatly written on the front, and one with Ron's.

Carefully placing the letters in his robe, Harry retrieved the Marauders Map and his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Lines of ink spilled across the parchment and began to reveal who was where.

Harry glanced at the staircase leading back towards the boy's dormitory, wondering if he should summon his invisibility cloak. The coast looked clear from the Gryffindor Common Room to the Entrance Doors. Aberforth's dot was motionless in the Headmasters office, unlike Dumbledore who always seemed to pace during the night, Filch was in the Slytherin wing with Mrs. Norris, Peeve's dot was next to Trewlaney's near the ladder to her classroom, (which had to mean he was either taunting the professor or causing some form of mayhem) and Hermione's dot was in the Head Girl's room.

"Accio Invisibility Cloak." He called quietly, deciding it might be useful just in case.

Throwing it over himself, he marched past the Common Room and out the portrait hole where the Fat Lady grumbled with displeasure; surely fuming with being awaken twice that night already.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, before making his way quickly through the castle; he wasn't ready to sleep yet, he needed some time to clear his mind from the task he had just completed.

Pushing forcefully at the entrance door to the school, he allowed them to creak open just enough for Harry to squeeze through.

Freedom.

He pulled the Invisibility Cloak off and slung it around his left arm. Taking a deep breath of the cool night air, he let it out slowly, causing a stream of fog to trail from his open mouth.

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to stand in the cold air for long in nothing but his pajama pants, bathrobe and slippers; but he didn't care, it felt good to feel numb.

Hagrid's cabin stood in the distance; still, cold, empty, and lifeless.

He wondered how his possessions would look if he was to die; he didn't have much though, so maybe it wouldn't be like looking at Hagrid's cabin or setting foot in Grimmauld Place.

Shaking from the cold, he pulled his bathrobe tighter against himself and stumbled towards the cabin.

"Harry, Harry what're you doing?"

He was hearing things; who in god's name would be outside at this hour, he was, but who else was just as crazy?

"Harry!"

This time he heard her loud and clear.

He turned around slightly.

"Go back to sleep." He ordered.

She didn't move.

"Ginny, its cold, go back inside."

She brushed her straight strands of red hair from her freckled face as the wind lashed them against her skin.

They stood for a moment, just staring down one another.

Ginny tightened her night robe firmly around her petite waist and jogged up to him.

"I'm coming with you." She said stubbornly.

Harry frowned.

"You don't even know where I'm going."

"To Hagrid's Hut." She answered confidently, taking the lead.

They trudged through the snowy slush in silence; all that was heard was the crunching of their footsteps.

"Why are you following me?" He asked; this time with a gentler tone.

"I figured you might need some company." She answered shrugging.

"Well I don't."

She stopped abruptly.

Harry had hurt her; his heart gave a little throb as a feeling of guilt swept over him.

"But if you'd like to come along… I don't mind." He lied.

Her paled face brightened and she began to walk again.

Harry though it strange that she didn't seem to question why he was going to Hagrid's; it almost felt like she knew he didn't even seem to know the answer himself.

"I'm always here for you, you know?" Ginny said timidly.

"I know Gin." He answered, quickening his pace as they neared the hut.

"I want to be an Auror too." She announced while Harry pointed his wand at Hagrid's door. "You don't think Professor Pigott lives here?"

"No, it's been empty since… since,"

"Last year." Ginny finished for him, not wanting to say 'Since Hagrid's death' either.

"Yeah…Alohamora."

The door clicked open and they both stepped inside.

The interior of Hagrid's hut felt no warmer than the bitter outdoors.

Ginny brushed her hands up and down her arms, before she made her way to the enormous fireplace.

"Think we could light a fire?" She questioned throwing in a log from a stack of firewood.

"Good idea." Harry said, striding over to assist her.

"Incendio." Ginny chanted, before Harry could even raise his wand.

He sometimes forgot she wasn't a little girl anymore. Smiling, he bent down near the crackling flames beside her and warmed his cold hands.

"I'm sorry I was such an idiot when we met." She said softly, avoiding his eyes.

"What? … Oh, don't worry about it Ginny."

"I would have been a good friend to you Harry."

"You _are _my friend." He answered, looking rather surprised.

She sighed sadly.

"No… I'm just Ron's little sister, aren't I?"

"Well, there's no doubting that, but you're also my friend, you were there for me last year and the year before that." He answered straightening up.

She followed his example; a small smile came over her balmy lips.

Harry's eyes lingered on Ginny's for a moment, before he took to exploring Hagrid's home with interest.

"He was an interesting fellow wasn't he?" Ginny asked picking up a book on Potted Creatures and then backing away quickly from a set of pots near the bookcase.

"Don't worry Gin, I don't think they're alive anymore, they haven't been watered for ages."

She laughed uncomfortably as if only half believing it.

"Yes, Hagrid sure had some crazy ideas, but he was good, he was my friend."

She nodded in agreement.

Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets awkwardly and continued gazing around.

"What happened to Fang?" Ginny questioned nervously, moving in closer to Harry.

He moved back slightly and wondered why she didn't know, but guessed that she just hadn't asked Ron and nobody really wanted to talk about Hagrid's death.

"With Madame Maxime." He answered simply, remembering the loveable Boarhound. "She wanted to take care of him for Hagrid, Fang likes her, so I suppose he won't miss Hagrid as much."

Ginny nodded again, her eyes welling with tears; she threw her arms around Harry, catching him completely by surprise with his arms at his sides.

He stood there awkwardly, feeling rather trapped as Ron's sister wept into his bathrobe.

"Err.. you…err, okay… Ginny?" He questioned.

She hiccoughed, pressing her teary face further into his bathrobe, touching her tear filled cheek into his bare chest underneath.

Sighing, he gently pulled his arms loose from her tight grip and wrapped them around her in an effort to comfort her and hopefully stop her crying; why did he have this horrible effect on women?

"What's wrong?" He persisted, making sure to sound empathetic.

Just then, the door to Hagrid's hut creaked open and a wand pointed out from the crack directly at Ginny and Harry.

"Don't move." A voice instructed. "I'll hex you to oblivion!" It demanded harshly before the door opened completely.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Hermione, you scared me!" Harry announced releasing Ginny and clutching his chest.

She stared at him and Ginny; both her eyebrows raised high in surprise, before lowering into an uncertain scowl.

"What're you two doing here?" She demanded staring hard at Ginny.

"Well… see…it's the weirdest thing." Harry's face reddened as he realized the ridiculousness of the explanation he was about to give. "I, I…. I honestly don't know."

"You don't know?" Hermione repeated, raising her eyebrow dangerously.

"I couldn't sleep," Harry continued. "So I decided I'd come down for some fresh air before I gave it another try, then when I got outside I felt like coming here, I just… I miss Hagrid." He confessed feeling slightly foolish.

"And you?" She rounded on Ginny. "You couldn't sleep either?"

"Well, to be honest, I decided to make an early start, I hadn't finished my homework last night so I thought I'd finish it in the morning, but then I saw the Portrait Door shut, and I went to go and find out who it was, and what they were doing." Ginny explained crossing her arms, not bothering to wipe her tears away. "I found Harry outside and then I tagged along to Hagrid's."

Hermione stared into Harry's dark green eyes, as if she was trying to read truth from them. She closed her eyes and held them shut for a moment before she let out a sigh.

"It's so strange being back in here." She said softly.

"Yeah, kind of haunting isn't it?" Harry asked, wondering what had made her so upset.

"So what're you doing out here?" Ginny asked as thought it were a casual conversation.

"I saw the smoke from the fire and came to see what was happening in here." Hermione answered.

"But I looked at the map, it looked like you were sleeping." Harry commented.

She didn't answer for a moment, peering deeply once again into his eyes as though he had said something wrong.

"Yes, well I _was _sleeping."

"You had a nightmare?" He questioned again, as Ginny watched them speaking back and forth.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably from her left foot to her right.

"It's no big deal." She answered, not quite meeting Harry's eyes. "I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed by everything that's been happening."

Harry waited for her to elaborate, but she didn't seem to want to go into anymore detail.

"Maybe we should go back to the school?" Ginny suggested after a period of silence.

Harry shrugged, while Hermione nodded in agreement to Ginny's proposal.

"Say Ginny, what were you so upset about when I came in here?" Hermione asked as she shot a spell from her wand to extinguish the fire.

Harry watched Ginny closely, wondering the same thing.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Ginny replied, opening the door and stepping back into the cold.

They began to trudge back towards the school, when Harry thought it would be a good idea to have a look at the Marauders Map to see how clear the path to the dormitory was.

"Since we're all up now, and school will be starting in a few hours, do you think we could sit around in the Common Room?" Ginny suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Harry decided, watching Mrs. Norris' dot scoot past Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Hermione didn't say anything; she seemed to be studying Ginny's avid reaction to Harry's agreement.

"Think you could have a look over my homework Hermione?" Ginny asked, kicking her leg in an effort to shake off the snow that caked around the cuff of her pants.

Hermione hesitated.

Harry thought this odd as she was usually more than eager to help someone with schoolwork.

"Yeah, I guess so." She finally answered.

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny smiled. "Have you two had that new potions professor- Harry, Hermione! Are you two alright?"

Harry griped his forehead, his scar was searing quite painfully despite the spell Aberforth had placed on it.

Hermione was on her knees, clutching her temples with the palms of her hands.

"Make is stop!" She pleaded "Please, just make it stop!"

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Ginny questioned frantically looking rather frightened.

"I…don't…know, but…it's happened…before." Harry managed to mumble as the pain slowly worsened; he felt himself drop to his knees.

Hermione now lay crumpled on the ground, shaking slightly as beads of sweat trickled from her forehead.

"I have to get you both out of here, you need help!" Ginny decided, aiming her wand at Hermione.

"Petrificus Totalus, Mobilicorpus."

Ginny did the same for Harry before she marched across the remaining grounds, through the entrance doors, and up to the hospital wing; both Harry and Hermione's bodies drifting slowly behind her.


	26. Chapter 26

AUTHORS NOTE: First of all… thank you all for your wonderful reviews, as always big grin hee hee… Here's the next chapter, I think it ends kind of oddly but I really couldn't see it ending any other way no matter how much I played with it lol… I think you'll find chapter 27 a little more action packed (I hope so anyway, as it's in the plan but I have to let this fic carry me where it'll take me) so there's a little bit of a cliffie "spoiler" lol… I hope you all enjoy and as always I really enjoy reading your wonderful comments o)

CHAPTER 26

Harry stood in the entrance hall of a large ancient looking manor. The wooden floors creaked with each uneasy step he took, the air was dry and smelled like fresh sawdust, and the sound of an old grandfather clock's ticking echoed throughout the house.

"Hello?" Harry called.

There was no reply. The manor seemed completely deserted, but something made Harry feel uneasy, something screamed inside of him that there was someone here that shouldn't be. Harry removed his wand from his robes and cautiously glided up the magnificent staircase.

On the upper floor of the manor was a long hallway with several doors. They were all closed. Harry assumed they all lead to rooms, but something made Harry's heart drift to his throat. Perhaps it was the emptiness the house portrayed, or perhaps it was that all the doors to each room were closed and he felt helplessly trapped.

Harry put his left hand on one of the cold handles of the many doors. With his right hand he gripped his wand firmly, ready to shout a spell in case of an attack. Taking a deep breath he pushed the first door open.

Empty.

Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead on one of his sleeves, and opened the door to the left of the one he had just examined.

Empty.

He was starting to gain more confidence now; he was starting to believe he was just being paranoid for no reason. Harry opened the door to the next room.

Empty; except, something caught his attention in the small room, what was it doing here? Next to the neatly made bed stood a magnificent mirror, it wasn't just any mirror; it was the mirror of Erised. Harry strolled over to the grand mirror and recognized the inscription engraved around the rim.

'_Erised stra ehro oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' _

He stood before the mirror. He saw himself and his entire family around him, but something was missing, something didn't feel like this picture was complete. Harry's heart gave a jolt when he saw someone new come into the picture, he knew who it was, he recognized that grin immediately. Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry's reflection and gave his cheek a brisk kiss. His reflection grinned.

Harry heard a noise coming from within the manor.

"Who's there?" He demanded as he rushed out into the long hallway.

There was only one door Harry hadn't yet opened; there was one door that remained closed. Harry put his hand on the cold metal knob and turned it.

Locked.

A dark, cold voice escaped from the room with the closed door. The low hiss made Harry's insides toss and his lightening shaped scar burned painfully. ""Potter…Potter… I've been waiting for you Potter." He hissed in a singsong manner.

"What do you want Voldemort!" Harry called through the door.

"Give me your soul and I'll give you," Harry heard a scream of pain, it was Hermione. "The girl."

"LEAVE HER ALONE, LET HER GO!" Harry yelled pounding on the door with his fists.

"HARRY NO, JUST GO!" He heard Hermione scream out before her mouth was muffled, presumably by Voldemort's slimy hand.

Harry aimed his wand at the locked door.

"Bombardium!" He shouted, causing the wooden door to burst into slivers.

Voldemort cackled, as if amused by Harry's actions.

"Do you surrender then Potter?" The Dark Lord questioned, holding Hermione against him with his wand pressed deeply against Hermione's throat.

She shook her head vigorously.

"Yes." He answered in defeat; dropping his wand and watching it clatter against the hardwood floor.

Voldemort summoned Harry's wand without muttering a word, then, with the most malicious grin he could muster he clearly, and ever so slowly spoke the words: "Avada Kedavra."

"He's awake, Madam Pomfrey, he's awake!"

He heard a shuffle of footsteps as he desperately fought to adjust to the Hospital Wing's bright light, and gasped for air.

"Mr. Potter, can you hear me?"

Harry groaned in response.

"You think that's a yes Madam Pomfrey?"

"Potter?"

"Yeah…I hear you." He mumbled, reaching out in search of his glasses.

He felt someone place them on his nose, making Ginny Weasley and Poppy Pomfrey come into focus.

"Thanks Ginny."

"No problem." She said gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Harry, your nose is bleeding."

"Oh dear, that's a heavy nosebleed!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, reaching for her wand.

"Don't worry its normal." Harry stated, pressing the tissue Ginny handed him to the flowing blood; it nearly stained completely in the moment he put it against his nose.

"Normal?" Madam Pomfrey's eye's widened in bewilderment.

"Yeah, it happens after a really bad… eerr,"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Well…a… nightmare." He answered feeling his face grow slightly warm with embarrassment.

He suddenly realized that he had been with Hermione.

"Hermione, where's Hermione!" He panicked, trying to lunge from his bed.

"Take it easy Potter."

"You don't understand she's,"

"She's doing okay Harry, she still hasn't come out of it, but she should, just like you have." Ginny explained gently, pushing Harry back up against his fluffy pillows.

"Where is she?" He asked desperately, somehow feeling as though this was all his fault.

"Just a few beds down, I drew the curtains around her bed so she would get some peace, she needs some rest." Madam Pomfrey explained.

Harry stared at the bed surrounded by the white curtain, and wished he could just hold Hermione until her eyes would flutter open; he wondered if she was fighting a nightmare just as he had been.

He rubbed his face with a hand and then ran it through his hair, which was in quite a desperate need of a haircut by now.

"I need to speak with Albus Dumbledore." Harry demanded.

"That's not possible Potter, he's on urgent business." Madam Pomfrey said gently, before walking off to check on Hermione.

"Where? What's happened?" Harry questioned fixing Ginny with a puzzled look.

Ginny drew out the Daily Prophet from a pocket within her robes.

"More muggle attacks Harry, the ministry's having a hell of a time trying to cover up the mass killings." Ginny answered sadly.

Harry's eyes scanned back and forth over the print, ignoring the moving pictures.

"Five communities have been attacked, every single muggle within the communities was found dead." Ginny continued quietly.

Harry threw the Daily Prophet aside feeling sick to the stomach.

_When will my time come? When will I be ready to take him down? What if I'll never be ready?_

"Harry?"

He felt Ginny's hand rest on his shoulder.

"How many Auror's died?" He asked feeling his voice falter.

"Another group of young trainee's, four fully qualified wizards, and two fully qualified witches."

"Anyone from the Order?"

Ginny's eyes fell to her shoes.

"Yes," She answered reluctantly. "Felix."

Harry closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the pillow. He tried not to blame himself for everything that had happened, but he couldn't help it. Guilt swept through him and he felt like the hand that murdered all those innocent people.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked cautiously.

Harry nodded even though he meant to shake his head.

"Listen Gin, go and do what you need to do, I'll be fine." He said gently.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll come back later with Ron and Luna." She said with a small smile.

"Sure, and bring Hermione her homework, when she wakes up she'll be in fits for missing classes in her last year."

Ginny laughed, assuring Harry she'd do her best.

"See you later Gin."

She nodded making her way out of the Hospital Wing; she stole a last glance at Harry before retreating out the door.

Harry shifted in the hospital bed, glancing around thoroughly for Poppy Pomfrey; She was nowhere in sight

Kicking the white sheets aside, he swung his legs off the side of the bed and winced slightly at the unpleasant chill of the floor beneath his bare feet.

Ever so quietly, he pattered over to the curtain surrounding Hermione's bed and disappeared behind it.

Hermione had been placed to lie on her back with her arms at her sides, and over her covers. Her chest moved up and down to the same pattern as Harry's calm breaths, her eyes were lightly closed, and her lips were slightly puckered forming an adorable pout.

He sat down gently beside her and took her left hand in his right; thumbing circles near her knuckles.

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll figure this out, for now, you just rest."

He brushed a few bushy strands of hair from her face and softly kissed her forehead.

She cracked her dark eyes open a smidge, frowning from the brightness of the room.

"What if I'm not sleepy anymore?" She questioned in a raspy voice.

Harry gave her a lopsided grin before carefully pressing his lips to hers.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I think so." She hesitated for a moment. "I, I heard everything that Ginny said, about the deaths…"

Harry sighed heavily.

"So many lives lost, and, and it's all my,"

"No Harry, you are not blaming this on yourself." She said rather sternly.

"It's what I do Hermione, it's my bloody prophecy and what am I doing about it? Hiding in a school while innocent lives are lost in an effort to draw me out."

"You're getting prepared, your not hiding out." She said each word as though it pained her to speak her thoughts.

"I know, you're right," He finally said after a long moment of silence between them. "I'm just… I'm just _so angry_!" He yelled through gritted teeth, slamming a fist into the mattress.

She watched him fight tears briefly, before putting her delicate hand on his shoulder.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on in here?"

Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains open from around Hermione's bed, scowling at both students.

"You most certainly are _not _my only two patients, I cannot tolerate such outbursts!"

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey." Harry and Hermione apologized in unison.

"You, Mr. Potter are supposed to be in bed young man!" She scolded shooing Harry back to his bed.

"Miss Granger, how do you feel?"

"Alright, I have a little bit of a headache." She confessed, pressing her fingers to her temples.

"I don't doubt you would with all that racket Mr. Potter's created."

Hermione rolled her eyes, while Harry tried to swallow the thick lump that formed instantly in his throat.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"That's quite alright, but please, no more yelling, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded as Madam Pomfrey watched Hermione take her potion. She then scurried off to her office.

"These potions are wretched; couldn't they make them taste more pleasant?" Hermione complained making a face to display her disgust.

"What'd she give you?"

"I don't know, but I don' think it was a sleeping potion, I don't feel," Hermione yawned. "sleepy."

"Oh yeah, you look wide awake." Harry sniggered.

Hermione creased her forehead, opening her mouth to respond, but in that moment, she fell back into a deep sleep.

Harry chuckled in amusement; it was a sleeping potion after all.

Shaking his head he crawled out of bed and snuggled up next to her; his girlfriend, his other half, his soul mate.

Hermione awoke feeling a warm body press against her back; she didn't have to look to know it was Harry. He wasn't sleeping; his fingers drew circular motions on her stomach relaxing her further. For a while, she didn't give him any sign that she too was awake, she just enjoyed the silence between them and his need to hold her close.

"Harry?" She whispered softly.

"Mmm?"

"What do you think it all means?"

He knew what she was talking about, it was exactly what he had been thinking of himself.

"You mean your sudden connection with Voldemort?"

"I don't think it's a connection with Voldemort Harry, I think… well,"

"Go on." He urged gently.

She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I think it's a connection with you."

His fingers stopped drawing circles on her stomach.

"What?" He questioned.

"Just think about it, when…when it happens, I hear… I hear your mum, and it always happens at the same time that it's happening to you."

"Why would Voldemort want us to have a connection?"

"Maybe he doesn't; it's possible he doesn't even know about it." Hermione answered slowly.

Luna wandered into the hospital wing, gazing about at the white walls and student sized beds as though she had never set foot there before. Eventually her enormous blue eyes fell on the couple cuddled together on one of the many beds. Watching the two briefly, she seemed to fall into a further daze with her head slightly tilted to one side and her arms comfortably before her, holding a large bouquet of weeds upside down.

"Hello Luna." Hermione said, eyeing the strange, yet thoughtful bouquet.

Harry stirred behind her; she guessed he couldn't quite see over her bushy head of hair.

Luna didn't reply. Instead, she marched to Hermione's bedside table and took a hold of a vase full of roses.

"How are you both?" She questioned emptying the fresh red roses and replacing them with her bundle of weeds.

"Great." Harry chuckled.

Hermione seemed torn between telling Luna off for throwing her roses away, and thanking her for being thoughtful. She settled on giving Luna a smile that turned out looking more like a grimace.

"They're pretty aren't they?" Luna questioned happily.

Harry gave a snort behind her which caused him to receive a jab in the chest courtesy of Hermione's elbow.

"Err…well, thank you." She mumbled awkwardly in reply. "Where's Ron?"

"Ronald and Ginny had Quidditch practice." Luna said simply.

"Thanks for coming to see us yourself Luna." Harry said genuinely.

"Oh, it's no bother," She said calmly. "but I also came to tell you that Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office."

Hermione sat upright so suddenly she felt her eyes blacking out.

"Professor Dumbledore?" She gasped.

"Yes." Luna answered simply.

Both Harry and Hermione lunged out of bed, grabbing their wands hastily from their bedside tables.

"Before I forget." Luna announced over the noisy clatter. "You might need the password."

But neither Harry, nor Hermione seemed to have heard the young blond Ravenclaw as they sped from the hospital wing towards the stone gargoyles guarding Professor Dumbledore's office.

"What's the password?" Hermione questioned nearly out of breath, resisting the urge to lean her weight on one of the gargoyles guarding the headmasters office.

"Err, no idea, I mean, Aberforth could have chosen any password."

"Mmm, clearly he wouldn't have used the same one as Dumbledore, I mean, Albus Dumbledore."

"No, I don't think so, but we could try." Harry decided. "Fudge flies, acid pops, chocolate frogs, sherbet lemon, lemon drop,"

"Harry, its no use, we'll have to find another way in!"

Hermione opened her mouth to suggest possibly summoning Harry's Firebolt and flying up to the window, when the stone gargoyles leap aside, revealing the moving staircase.

"Or that works." She frowned, eyeing the gargoyles suspiciously.

"You don't think they,"

"I have no idea, anything's possible in this school." Hermione said with a laugh.

Harry took her by the hand and lead her past the stone gargoyles and onto the moving staircase.

"Scared?" He asked, seeing her shiver slightly.

"A little, I mean, of what we may find."

He nodded in agreement.

They reached the door where Harry knocked firmly on the closed door. They waited patiently, and waited, and waited some more.

Harry reached to knock again when the door creaked open slightly to reveal two icy blue eyes, a large straight nose and a frown from the old man.

"Err, hello sir, we were told Professor Dumbledore wished to see us?" Harry said, half wishing he could just slip away from Aberforth's grumpy look.

"Oh, yes, do come in." Aberforth said firmly, opening the door wide enough for Harry and Hermione to slip through sideways.

Dumbledore's office looked the same as it always had except it smelled a bit like goats, Fauks wasn't on his perch and the Professor was no where to be seen.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione questioned without making eye contact with Aberforth.

"Right here." He answered, pointing at himself.

"No sir, we mean Albus Dumbledore." Harry explained.

Aberforth's grumpy face broke into what might have been a smile.

"I asked Miss Lovegood to send for you both to see me. I see she has chosen to call me Professor Dumbledore which had you both confused."

"Sorry sir." Hermione apologized feeling herself blush rather heavily.

"No need, no need, my brother's heart rests in this school, and I am more than proud to see that even when he is not present, his spirit within these walls is impressively strong."

"What did you want to see us about…err… Sir?" Harry asked wanting to get to the point, feeling his adrenaline drain when learning that Dumbledore would not be helping them solve the strange incident mystery.

"Do you wish to speak of what had happened that caused the both of you to end up in the hospital wing?" Aberforth questioned, eyeing both students carefully.

They looked at one another.

Hermione seemed torn between telling someone and not discussing it with anyone but Harry and Albus Dumbledore.

Harry on the other hand wanted answers, and if those answers could be provided by Aberforth, so be it; but he was going to leave this in Hermione's hands, it was now her choice to make, not his.

"Well," She looked to Harry for his opinion on the matter, but he had set a straight face, avoiding her eyes in an effort to allow her to make her own decision which normally didn't work as she was able to see right through him. "No Sir, it was nothing." This time, however, it seemed to have worked.

"Very well," Aberforth said gently. "if you ever wish to talk, you may visit me at any hour… my password is goat's milk."

"Goat's milk?" Harry asked, not really expecting a reply.

"Yes," He nodded. "It's my favorite."

Both Harry and Hermione tried not to wear a look of confusion and disgust.

"I bid you both a good evening, you may leave the hospital wing if you both feel your strengths have returned." Aberforth said again, ushering them to the door.

They said their farewells to the new headmaster and decided they would retreat to the great hall for dinner before retiring for the night.

Harry chose not to ask Hermione about her decision regarding the incident the previous night. They had, after all, already discussed the matter amongst themselves, and truthfully there really was nothing else to say about it.

They joined Ron and Ginny at the Gryffindor table who were discussing Quidditch practice.

"You both alright then?" Ron asked clapping Harry roughly on the shoulder with one hand and giving Hermione a one armed embrace with the other.

"Yeah, we're here aren't we?" Harry laughed.

"We went up to see you after practice, but you weren't there." Ginny explained, her focus on Harry.

"We went to see the headmaster." Hermione stated rather acidly.

"Oh, what'd he want to see you about?" Ron asked curiously.

"Nothing important." Hermione answered, hoping Harry wouldn't clue them in. "What did we miss in class?" She asked hoping to change the subject.

"Nothing really, don't worry, you're already ahead Hermione." Ron laughed.

Hermione, of course, doubted this very much, especially when it came to Potions class.

"Did Madam Pomfrey know what happened to you both last night?" Ginny asked, again directing her question at Harry.

"No, she didn't." He answered truthfully. "But there's always weird things happening to me."

"Yeah, that's for sure." Ron decided, pulling the platter of chicken closer to his plate.

"So, when's the next Quidditch game?" Hermione asked, not really interested in the topic of choice, but hoping to steer their thoughts elsewhere.

"Next Saturday, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, if we can beat them we'll have no trouble beating Slytherin in the next game." Ron said happily, though the look of triumph was replaced by a look of worry when he eyed the Ravenclaw table; no doubt worried that the game may cause tension between himself and Luna.

"Nearly half the Sytherin team is brand new, they needed to recruit new team members after so many dropped out of school after the attack on Hogsmead." Ginny elaborated.

"So you're assuming they won't be any good?" Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Safe bet, yeah." Ron answered with a grin.

"Kind of seems like a gamble to me." Hermione decided offhandedly.

"Come off it Hermione, you don't know Quidditch." Ron said, shaking his head as though he were explaining the game to a two year old.

Hermione felt rather hurt. She may have not been up there with the team on a broomstick, but she had been diligently watching Quidditch games since Harry began playing the game. It was just like her to treat even Quidditch as a learning experience, she soon had a vast idea of what worked for the team and what didn't, which tactic worked best against each house team, and where the team's flaws were. She tried several times to give Ron subtle hints on what she had learned over the years, but he had always dismissed her as someone who hadn't a clue about the sport. She had not persisted in trying to make Ron see what she knew, because he was the Quidditch Captain and if he failed to see how useful she could be, it was his loss. She was willing to bet her life's fortune that Harry would have listened to her, perhaps not initially, but eventually he would understand that she _did _know what she was talking about.

"She has a point Ron." She felt warmth within her at the sound of Harry's voice coming to her defense. "Just because they're new recruits doesn't mean they won't be good at the game, Marco Hess isn't a stupid Captain; he'll take the ones that play Quidditch at home on his team."

"That's true, I hadn't thought if that." Ginny answered. "And of course, they come from pure blood families so it'll be much easier to recruit team members who know how Quidditch works for the team."

"Exactly." Harry agreed giving Hermione a lopsided grin.


	27. Chapter 27

AUTHORS NOTE: And the story continues grins This chapter was just so long I realized that it was actually better if I split it into two, so that is what I did and I bring forth Chapter 27. Now I have a half completed Chapter 28 with a well detailed plan on what exactly is going to happen grins even further I do hope you'll all enjoy Chapter 27 and 28… Now I can truly say I am beginning to REALLY (this time for real) feel the ending drawing up and I am getting SOoO excited! Okay, I won't hold you up any further… enjoy and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I truly do love reading each and every one!

CHAPTER 27

Harry's mind didn't often wander during Professor Kilmore's lectures, Defense Against The Darks Arts was what he was best at, and a class he needed to pay attention in when he thought about the Prophecy he would, without a doubt, have to face one day. But today, Harry hadn't been able to quite focus on any of his studies; something felt off and he couldn't put his finger on it.

His mind trailed to the Daily Prophet article he had read during his Care of Magical Creatures lecture with Professor Pigott. They had been discussing Hippogriffs and he and Hermione knew all about them from personal experience with Buckbeak, so they both took to pretending to listen intently while sifting through the articles in the wizarding newspaper. Hermione, of course, still managed to pay half attention to Professor Pigott the entire time. There were four muggle murders the previous day and one non-muggle murder that killed Mr. Roger Bleakens; a Squib. That article, however, had not made the front page and wasn't what Harry and Hermione discussed in murmurs. According to the Daily Prophet, a dragon had escaped from Romania where Ron's brother Charlie handled them. Apparently, this sort of thing had happened before thirty years ago, when a female Yellow Bellied Brazilian Hatchet managed to break free from her shackles. They found her a month later when a muggle farmer reported an enormous monster with wings eating his livestock.

"Yes Miss Granger, would you care to elaborate?" He heard the Professor faintly question Hermione, who was scribbling furiously at her parchment next to him with her hand raised.

"As is known, the Imperius Curse is an Unforgivable Curse that has been used throughout history by dark wizards, witches, and more recently, Voldemort," Students shuddered at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. "and his followers. The spell word Imperio, originated in Latin Europe from the word Imperare, meaning 'to order' or 'to command', and the spells victims submit to a feeling of release from responsibility for the price of one's free will."

"Yes, very good, thank you Miss Granger. I've been informed that an imposter Alastor Moody had inflicted this curse on you during your fourth year, is this correct?" Kilmore questioned, rubbing his thumb and index finger across his shaggy, not yet grey, beard.

"Yes sir." Harry answered rather lazily.

"And you, boy, fought the effects of that curse?" Kilmore asked with interest.

"Yes sir." Harry answered again.

"Very well, please find yourselves a partner, and you Mr. Potter will be working with me."

Harry sighed, not at all surprised and expecting this kind of outcome. He glanced at Hermione; her shoulders seemed to have slumped as she looked around for someone to be her partner. They really had become each others only constant companions, and now he realized just how lost Hermione looked without him beside her.

"Hey," He said catching her attention, she spun around, slightly creasing her forehead. "Show 'em what you're made of."

She grinned, letting a silent laugh come out in a huff.

"I will."

"Good." He added before making his way to the front where Professor Kilmore waited for him.

"Ready to begin then boy?"

Harry nodded pointing his wand; ready to strike, repel, or fight the curse.

"Imperio!" The Professor chanted

"Dissinsortia." Harry countered calmly, causing the unforgivable curse to decompose before having the chance to reach Harry.

"Oh, yes, wonderful rebound spell." Kilmore said looking thrilled and amused. "Imperio!" he chanted again, obviously hoping to catch Harry off guard.

Harry dodged the spell and shot a quick disarming spell at his professor, who effectively deflected it, and once again sent the Imperius curse on Harry who froze the spell and shot a second freezing charm at the Professor.

"Incendio Impetus!" A ball of flame shot from Kilmore's wand and melted Harry's freezing charm to a drop of water. "Imperio!"

"Impervius Miro!" Harry countered, causing the spell to hit an invisible wall just before Harry and deflecting the spell to the ground.

"Imperio!"

This time, Harry wasn't so lucky at defending himself. By now the entire class was watching the duel very carefully in awe, except Hermione who stood frozen; her knuckles turning white from the tight grip she had on her wand.

"Submit to me boy, feel the troubles of being the boy who lived ease from your shoulders, now drop your wand."

'_Drop my wand? Yes, it feels so heavy I my hand, I don't need it,' _Harry thought feeling his wand begin to lightly slip from his grasp '_but is this not my only defense? No, I don't think I will drop my wand.' _ And he gripped it more firmly in his hand.

"Do you defy me?" Kilmore questioned.

Harry didn't have the strength to nod; instead, he just stared back at his professor.

"Your opponent will not allow you to fight the Imperius curse, you understand, he'll do something like this…Crucio!"

"Harry No!" He heard Hermione cry.

Harry dropped to his back, twitching in uncontrollable spasms as though thousands of volts of electricity poisoned his nervous system. He had never felt such pain before, as normally he had been able to fight the curse when dueling with Dumbledore; but Dumbledore had never forced Harry to endure two Unforgivable Curses at one time, it was just too much to handle.

"Expelliarmus!"

The Professors wand shot from his grasp, breaking the torturous connection Kilmore had on Harry.

Harry lay crumpled, panting and wiping the sweat and tears from his face with shaking hands.

It was Hermione of course, she ran to him right away, her wand still pointed warningly at Kilmore.

"Harry, are you alright?" She questioned pulling him gently into the sitting position and resting him against herself.

"Yeah." He muttered. "I'm just… really…exhausted."

"You fought well boy, but you need to learn to deflect both spells at once." Kilmore stated with a smile, reaching into his robes.

"Don't!" Hermione warned, breathing heavily, her body shaking with intense rage.

"If you'll allow me Miss Granger, it's a potion for Mr. Potter's strengths to regenerate instantly." Kilmore said calmly with his hands raised in surrender.

"And how can I trust you?" She spat.

"Your friend Ron trusts me, does he not?" Kilmore questioned with a shrug.

"And what does that have to do with _me _trusting _you_?" She shot back.

"Listen, my wand is there," He pointed across the room where Hermione had shot his wand from the professor's hand with the disarming spell. "I'll reach into my robes and show you a small flask filled with an odd green liquid, you may then decide if it is safe to give to Mr. Potter." Kilmore stated.

"Who made it?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

"Well… I did."

"Isn't Professor Thorton our Potions teacher?"

"I need not ask your Potions professor for this favor, I'm quite capable of making it myself."

"Show it to me." She ordered, eyeing Harry who seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness in her arms.

Slowly, Professor Kilmore reached into his robes and showed Hermione the tiny flask that held the pale bile green potion within it. He motioned for one of the students nearest him to take it and give it to Hermione.

She accepted the flask and inspected its color and viscosity by carefully turning it upside down and right side up. Then, she opened it and wafted the smell towards her nose with her wand hand, careful to act quickly if the professor should make any funny movement.

"The Innervative Potion." She said quietly, more to herself than to anyone around her.

"Yes, that's quite right my dear." Kilmore said excitedly.

"It's properly made Harry, I'm going to give this to you okay?" She asked gently.

Harry moaned and opened his mouth just enough to pour the liquid down his throat.

For a moment, nothing happened and Hermione feared she had made a huge mistake, but then Harry's eyes seemed to open wide, his body gave a heavy shudder and the pale, exhausted look vanished from his face.

"Harry?"

"Alright there Hermione?" He questioned with a lopsided grin.

She gave him a small smile and nodded back, before turning her gaze on Kilmore who looked more than pleased with himself.

"YOU!" She said jumping to her feet. "You…insolent imbecile! You could have _killed _him!"

Kilmore chuckled.

"Nonsense, the boy was in need of a proper lecture."

"Lecture, you call that a bloody lecture?" She spat acidly, dangerously approaching her professor with her wand extended.

Kilmore didn't even flinch, instead, his grin seemed to spread wider.

"Eat slugs!" She chanted, hitting the professor square in the chest.

Professor Kilmore's face turned a sort of dark mustard yellow, his cheeks puffed out and he let out an enormous belch followed by a slime covered slug.

The DADA students burst into laughter as their Professor ran from the room, stumbling on desks and belching slugs on his way out.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot she had been standing in while most of the students clapped her on the back in congratulation.

"I hexed a teacher." She murmured deliriously.

"Yeah, you sure did 'Mione, you did a bloody good job of that!" Seamus laughed.

She suddenly felt herself smiling.

"Well, class dismissed then I suppose." She chuckled, helping Harry to his feet.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon, the only way to get rid of that hex is to wait it out." Harry said, remembering how Ron had meant to use that spell once on Draco Malfoy, instead it backfired and Ron had to sit it out at Hagrids. "Good one."

"Think we should go to Charms early?" She asked Harry, watching their classmates disappear from the classroom in one large hoard.

"Hermione," he said with a frown. "We have at least an hour before Charms now."

"I know, but,"

"Let's take a walk out to the lake." Harry decided, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine, you'll see… oh, and Hermione."

She looked up into his bright emerald eyes.

"Thank you." He said softly.

She felt her heart skip a beat. In that moment, it was all worth it, she need not feel guilty for attacking a professor; she knew it was definitely the right thing to do.

"You're welcome." She whispered breathlessly.

In the past week, the weather had been abnormally warm enough to melt the remaining snow and dry the grass leaving it looking dead, but at least it was dry enough to sit on. Harry and Hermione had made their way across the grounds to the tree by the lake where they often did their homework. Harry lay down on his back with an arm propped beneath his head and Hermione followed though instead, she used Harry's stomach as a pillow.

The wind was strong, yet thankfully warm enough that they need not bundle up to stay outdoors for a longer period of time; though Hermione kept having to push her hair from her face while it blew in every direction.

"How're you feeling?" She asked after some quiet reflection.

She felt Harry shrug.

"Fine." He replied offhandedly.

"He shouldn't have done that, it wasn't right. Stay away from him Harry, he could be dangerous."

"He was just doing his job Hermione."

"Inflicting Unforgivable Curses on students to that extent can't be right."

"Dumbledore's done it, in his private lectures with me." Harry reminded.

"I'll bet he's never put you under two Unforgivable Curses at once." She whispered, shifting her position slightly to rest her dark eyes on Harry's green ones.

"No, he hasn't." Harry admitted. "But, if Dumbledore wasn't so busy he would."

Hermione continued to look doubtful.

"I don't trust Professor Kilmore Harry, he wasn't like this last year, he wasn't like this earlier in the year, something just doesn't feel right."

Harry had to agree with something not feeling right about the day, but he was quite sure it wasn't anything to do with Professor Kilmore.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger?" A feminine voice called across the field. Harry recognized the tall, thin form of Professor Latakin their Head of House and Transfiguration Professor.

"I'm here." Hermione answered obviously recognizing the professor as well and rising to her feet with a look of worry etched on her soft face.

Professor Latakin held her explanation until she had reached Hermione, she looked thoroughly displeased about something.

"Did you, or did you not hex your Professor Miss Granger?" The Professor questioned.

Hermione's mouth fell open and closed a few times before she managed to form a feeble "yes" in response.

"That is truly unacceptable! One of my top pupils, the Head Girl! What in the name of Albus Dumbledore were you thinking?"

Hermione bowed her head in shame.

"Hermione stopped the Professor from further torturing me with two Unforgivable Curses Professor." Harry stated calmly.

"Were you not involved in a lectured duel Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Ma'am but,"

"Then Professor Kilmore had every right to carry on his teachings." Latakin declared strictly.

"That's outrageous!" Hermione stated furiously, without realizing how much she had truly raised her voice. "So if Harry was being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse and ended up in St. Mungo's because he lost his mind to the pain, it would be okay because it was a classroom activity?"

"Watch your tone Miss Granger, I am your Head of House but won't hesitate to take a large portion of points from this house," Professor Latakin warned. "From what I clearly understand, Mr. Potter wasn't being subjected to the curse for a long period of time before you acted… you're disarming spell, Miss Granger, would have been quite enough mind you."

Hermione's frown deepened.

"You have a detention with Professor Kilmore at the end of your lessons, you are to see him in your Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom and bring your wand." Latakin instructed sharply, before abruptly turning on her heels and leaving both students with malicious anger boiling within them.

Charms class went by quickly, Harry did well with his disguising charm, while Hermione couldn't quite concentrate and shot orange sparks from her wand that caused students running for cover because the sparks burned when they came in contact with skin. Professor Flitwick was shocked beyond words that Hermione was incapable of mastering the charm, but Harry knew that it wasn't because she couldn't perform the spell; she was just panicking about her detention with Professor Kilmore.

Classes drew to a close with Potions class with Professor Thorton. Thankfully Hermione had been partnered up with Harry, and together they managed to keep each others focus on the task before them, rather than the detention ahead.

Harry bottled the temporary animagus potion just as classes were being dismissed. Hermione's eyes clouded over and she looked as though she was being sentenced to a hanging.

He walked silently with her towards Kilmore's classroom.

"You don't think," She mumbled. "That he's going to… to…expel me, do you?"

Harry now understood her anxiety more than ever; he thought about this for a moment before answering.

"No, I don't think so Hermione, I've done worse and I'm still here."

"But that was under Dumbledore's orders to keep you here." She said almost inaudibly.

Harry felt shame, knowing she was probably right. If Dumbledore wasn't headmaster and if Harry wasn't "The-Boy-Who-Lived" he most likely would have been thrown out of Hogwarts long ago, or worse, he might have even ended up in Azkaban for breaking Wizarding Laws.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean it like that." She apologized softly.

He gave her a small smile to show he didn't blame her.

"What do you think he'll make me do?" Hermione wondered, trying hard to choke back the lump in her throat.

"Relax, I don't think it'll be anything horrible. I mean, Professor Kilmore isn't Umbridge after all, though I think I'd still rather take Umbridges detentions over Professor Lockhart's."

Hermione stopped walking and stared at Harry, who couldn't help but burst out laughing at her scrutinizing glare.

"What?" He shrugged. "Its true, I helped him answer fan mail for hours, and he kept me longer than I was suppose to stay."

Hermione rolled her eyes, mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'boys' under her breath before slumping off in the direction of the DADA classroom.

He gave Hermione a peck near her lips and a quick embrace, wishing her luck as they stood before the closed classroom door.

"You'll be alright… just be careful." Harry said reassuringly. "And I'll be close by, so if you need anything, just yell, or send your patronus out to get me."

She nodded, embraced him again, and with a sigh she knocked on the door which stood slightly ajar.

There was no response. Hermione shrugged and peered inside.

"He's not here." She announced to Harry in a loud whisper.

"You best wait inside; he's probably just running late."

She nodded and disappeared behind the door of the classroom.

Harry dug his hands in his robe pockets where he loosely held his wand for protection. If Kilmore was indeed trouble, it wouldn't be good news for Harry to be near his classroom showing signs of waiting for Hermione; then the professor would take greater precautions about making his actions unnoticed. With that thought, Harry hid behind a particularly large statue of a headless horseman on his rearing steed, and waited.

His legs were becoming numb from crouching when he heard footsteps growing closer, except, it sounded as though there were more than a pair of them; and Harry was right.

"The boy's quite strong Thorton, I tried to see how he would hold off two Unforgivables at once, but he couldn't do it."

"He will, was that not his first trial at such a task?"

"It was, but I just expected him to shrug it off, he evaded the killing curse Thorton, he slipped from Voldemort's grasp like a grain of rice so many times, with minimal wounds."

Thorton chuckled.

"I'd hardly say minimal wounds Kilmore."

"He hasn't been admitted to St. Mungo's in all those years."

"That is true," Thorton agreed. "But he was also in the care of Albus Dumbledore after all."

Professor Kilmore nodded in agreement, as though accepting Thorton's word as the last on that matter.

"What did the Granger girl hex you with?"

Professor Kilmore hesitated.

"Eat slugs." He growled with a throaty laugh.

Thorton chuckled.

"Bet she's never done that before… hex a teacher?"

"You're right, I checked her records; clean as a whistle." Kilmore answered. "Her life revolves around that Potter boy… If I were her, I'd stay away from him, he's trouble for her."

"Kilmore… its young love," Thorton chuckled, clapping Kilmore roughly on the shoulder. "Don't you remember what it was like when you met Bonnie?"

"Don't remind me of her Thorton, that didn't work out."

They both stopped just outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"The point is, don't be too hard on the girl." Thorton stated.

"I'll try not to be." Kilmore agreed. "So you won't be evoking her scholarship?"

"Heavens no, Hermione deserves that scholarship more than anyone in this school."

Kilmore nodded.

"I best get to my detention Thorton, I'm already late."

"Then I bid you goodbye and good night." Thorton stated with a slight bow of his head.

"Same to you." Kilmore said watching Thorton stroll away proudly, and then he too disappeared behind the classroom door.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Hermione sat in one of the desks in the front row waiting for her detention to begin. She glanced at the time; Professor Kilmore was very late, or perhaps, not coming at all.

Her wishful thinking vanished almost as quickly as it had lingered in her mind with the sound of a door opening and closing.

"I apologize I'm late Miss Granger."

She didn't reply, instead she sat upright and concentrated on not allowing her head to bow in submission to his authority.

Kilmore made his way to the front of his classroom, summoned a stool to gracefully glide across the room and sat down just in front of where Hermione sat.

"You're quite the very good friend Miss Granger."

She resisted the urge to express that Harry was more than just a friend to her; much more in fact.

"I didn't want this detention for you…Hermione… but I can't possibly allow my students to see I allow for such, oh how should I phrase this exactly?…disrespect." Kilmore continued. "The oddity of having my most prized pupil in detention is quite shocking, I didn't even know what sort of retribution I should concoct." His eyes rested on Hermione's and he gave her a sly grin. "But I think I thought of something."

The hairs on the back of Hermione's neck prickled with fearful anticipation; she relaxed slightly with the reminder that Harry was just outside the door.

"Don't be nervous Granger, we're going to have a little duel, just you and I."

"And what if I refuse," She questioned as calmly as possible. "professor?"

"Refuse?" Kilmore laughed, throwing his arms in the air and rocking the stool back and forth on its uneven legs. "I dare say, you're not given a choice."

Hermione knew very well what he meant by that, he was holding that expulsion threat directly over her head.

"I'm not afraid of your threats." She stated in a proud, yet acidic tone.

Kilmore grinned in amusement.

"Feisty aren't we?" He chortled with a grin. "The wizarding world isn't too kind to young witches who don't complete their schooling."

She wouldn't let him win; this was a verbal battle, a battle of the wits

_'or wits and disgusting perverts…' _She thought bitterly.

"I could leave the wizarding world and become a doctor."

"Awh, yes, a muggle healer. I'm sure they'd be welcoming you right back to their school with open arms." He said sarcastically. "What year were you in when you came to Hogwarts Miss Granger?"

Hermione frowned heavily; he had a point.

"I learn quickly professor; I could find a simple job in Diagon Alley." She countered.

"Yes, I'm sure you could, but wouldn't it be a shame not to pursue the career of your dreams?"

"I don't need a successful career to be happy Professor." She stated truthfully.

"No of course not Miss Granger," Kilmore chuckled. "And that is because you have the Potter boy, am I right?"

Hermione didn't answer, but agreement was written all over her face.

"For your sake Miss Granger, may Harry Potter always be with you, through your entire life on this earth."

Hermione wasn't quite sure how to respond to Kilmore's statement. Was he giving her a blessing, or a death sentence? She decided on giving Kilmore a slow nod.

The Professor pulled out a pocket watch from his inner robe pocket.

"My, my… look at the time, it seems to wither away right before our very eyes." He said with a shake of his head. "Let us forget our little duel then Miss Granger, and call this moment the end of your detention."

"Thank you sir." She said firmly, yet again refusing to show how intimidated she felt by Kilmore's presence.

"You may go now."

Hermione rose from her seat, relief began to exert in her stride as she quietly shuffled towards the door; towards freedom.

"Legilimens!"

Memories started to float before her eyes, she tried desperately to stop what was happening, but failed.

"Never turn your back on an opponent Granger." Kilmore chortled.

_She was eight; Marcus Reed had pulled her by the hair to the boy's bathroom, and was going to shove her head into the toilette bowl. She closed her eyes and gave a yelp of defeat when she suddenly vanished from his grasp and reappeared near the sinks before running away. _

_It was freezing, the wind was whipping in every direction and the rain pelted at her from the stands where she focused on Harry playing Quidditch. She gasped nervously each time a bludger came close to striking Harry, but he managed to dodge each one. Before she knew what was happening Harry was plummeting to the ground, she held her breath without realizing it, and all she could do was put her hands to her mouth and pray for a miracle._

_She was alone with Viktor; he stared into her dark eyes with his own identical pair and inched closer, running his fingers up her bare arm in a sensual manner. She turned her head at the last moment. She left Krum looking crushed; she should have somehow told him that her heart lay elsewhere. _

_A feeling of intense need came over her. Without thinking, she kissed Harry on the cheek._

Hermione didn't have the strength to plea with the professor to cease robbing her of personal memories, she fought to stand on her own two feet and strained against the blackness that clouded her eyes; she couldn't take much more of this, she would pass out.

_She was on an enormous battlefield dueling Bellatrix Lestrange in an effort to reach Harry who was fighting intensely with Voldemort; Ron lay lifeless a few feet away. It was a dream she had experienced on several accounts over the last year and a half, and knew exactly where it was headed._

"No!" She cried through her tears as Voldemort had cast the killing curse, draining the life from Harry's intense green eyes.

The door to the classroom burst to shreds of wooden splinters and she saw Harry standing in the doorway just as she lost consciousness.

She felt warmth rapidly spread through her; her head felt heavy, her thoughts were clouded and she couldn't see when she opened her eyes.

The distinct smell of potions and disinfectant made it clear she was in the hospital wing.

"Goodness gracious, can't you both give me a break for Merlin's sake?"

And Madam Pomfrey's voice confirmed it.

She moaned as she propped herself up on one arm.

"What happened, where's Harry?" She asked groggily as her vision began to return.

"I was hoping you, Miss Granger, would be able to tell me the same thing… Mr. Potter dropped you off here saying he couldn't explain and ran off. The nerve, he woke up poor Penelope who's been having a dreadful case of the mumbling measles."

"I have to go." She muttered, beginning to slide herself off the hospital bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Poppy announced firmly with her wand pointed at Hermione. "I shan't hesitate to use it Miss Granger." She warned motioning for Hermione to lie back down on the bed.

"Madam Pomfrey you don't understand,"

"I, dear girl, understand perfectly well. You need your rest and that's that; maybe it'll teach you to stay out of trouble." Poppy stated, looking slightly frustrated.

Hermione rolled her eyes and allowed herself to plop back into her stack of pillows.

Looking pleased Madam Pomfrey began to scurry away from Hermione's bedside when simultaneously, the large Hospital Wing windows burst into pelting shards of glass.

Hermione leapt from her bed and brought Madam Pomfrey to the floor with a heavy thud and sheltered her face with an arm.

"Sorry." She mumbled painfully as she cautiously rolled off the school nurse. "Where's my wand?" She questioned almost inaudibly while carefully brushing bits of glass from her bushy hair.

"Bedside cabinet." Madam Pomfrey answered looking perfectly petrified with what had just occurred.

Hermione crawled back to her bedside table and carefully peered over the top of the bed to see if anyone was present to shoot spells at her.

The wind ruffled the white curtains in the near distance.

Her eyes scanned back and forth looking for any sign of an intruder, but no one was there. Carefully, she reached her hand into the bedside cabinet drawer and grasped her wand, before ducking back behind the side of the hospital bed.

"Stay down Madam Pomfrey." She whispered.

"Is there someone there?" Poppy squeaked in fright.

Hermione put her finger to her lips to silence the nurse.

Harry trudged with a heavy heart from the hospital wing towards the headmaster's office. He wouldn't have left Hermione alone if he hadn't been sure that she would be back to her normal self given some rest; he wouldn't have left her at all if it wasn't for having to deal with Professor Kilmore.

Harry couldn't explain how he had heard Hermione's cry for help. Kilmore had obviously placed a silencing charm around the classroom walls as the sound hadn't come from the door he diligently watched; her cry had come from within him.

He ambled down the stairs passing a few students who were probably on their way to their dormitories from the Great Hall; they stared at his torn robes and whispered among one another. Harry ignored them, his stomach suddenly remembering that he hadn't had dinner.

After dealing with Kilmore, he would go visit the kitchens and bring some food up for Hermione and himself, he decided.

His focus went back to the task at hand, which was to inform Aberforth of the event that took place. At this very moment, Professor Kilmore was locked in his Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom, unconscious and tied down with a binding spell. It had taken Harry quite some time to take the Professor down without using any seriously damaging spells; he was furious with Kilmore, but he didn't want to hurt him. What Harry found odd was that Kilmore hadn't resorted to Unforgivable Curses during their battle, which was why Harry chose not to use spells that would inflict harm to the Professor. The whole situation didn't seem to add up, unless of course, Kilmore really wasn't looking to rid the world of Harry Potter, maybe Kilmore wanted to murder Hermione… but why?

He reached the last step and lengthened his stride down the Entrance Hall.

_BOOM_

Harry leapt back, doubling over with his hands on his face to shield it from the grey chalky cloud that surrounded him. Coughing, he covered his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his robe in an effort to catch a breath of cleaner air, realizing that part of the roof must have caved in from above. The sound of screaming students piling out of the Great Hall ceased his eyes from looking at the damage. He held his breath in shock when a massive wind erupted from the familiar dining hall and split into three twisters that hit the ground with an earth shaking thud.

"Close those doors!" Harry yelled at the frightened students that remained closest to the Great Hall, throwing himself to the ground as a chair whipped past him.

The Hogwarts students piled their strength into closing the two doors to the Great Hall; the hinges creaked with the sound of bending metal as Colin Creevey locked the doors shut.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked

"What happened here Harry?" Parvarti questioned nervously, pointing to the pile of rubble near Harry.

"I don't know, but I want everyone to head down to the dungeons. Seventh and sixth years take charge to get everyone to safety." Harry ordered in a serious and bold tone.

No one dared to question twice, and slowly the large hoard of people began to pile down into the dungeons with sixth and seventh year students giving commands every so often.

Harry clenched his wand firmly in his grasp and made way for the entrance doors, he was quite sure he was hearing heavy footfalls on the roof above and needed to get a better look.

_BOOM_

Another cloud of gray filled the Entrance Hall, but this time Harry pushed it away with a quick wind charm before looking up, somehow knowing that there would be a huge gaping hole just above him.

Shrill shrieks filled his ears from the students that had not yet made it to safety.

Harry's eyes met the face of a dragon. It roared in fierce anger, flashing its set of razor sharp teeth and flicking its dark snakelike tongue past his smoking nostrils.

He swallowed, feeling his rather dry bundle of spit trail sharply down his throat as though he had swallowed a handful of nails. Then, he slowly began to back away keeping constant eye contact with the beast. This was, without a doubt, the same dragon Harry had read about in the Daily Prophet with Hermione, and those eyes somehow looked shockingly familiar.

The sound of a chain rattled in the lower half of the dragon's neck where Harry was unable to see as the hole in the castles ceiling was not big enough to accompany the wider half of the dragon's neck.

The dragon let out a low grumble; its bulging orange eyes widened and flashed over with an intense rage. Without thinking, Harry dove as far away from the dragon's head as he possibly could while a stream of flame erupted from the dragon's mouth; burning the entrance door to a crisp. Harry rolled back and forth furiously on the floor to put out the small fire burning the back of his robes where it had caught the burst of flame.

Another rattle of chains and the dragon slowly withdrew its head from the enormous gap in the ceiling, its orange eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before it disappeared.

"Norbert?" Harry whispered, hardly believing that he had just encountered the former pet of Hagrid's.

Harry didn't have time to wonder what was happening, or how it had happened; Dementors flooded in through the gap where the entrance doors had once stood.

A young girl stood petrified; rooted to the spot she stood in, only her jaw trembled when the Dementor hovered just before her.

Harry pulled himself to his knees, staining the cold floor beneath them in a pool of blood. He pointed his wand and summoned his happy memories.

"Expecto Patronum!" He chanted in a mad fury just as the Dementor pulled down his hood to take the girls soul.

His powerful stag Patronus stabbed the Dementor with its magnificent set of antlers, driving it back a few feet before another smoky form joined in to help his stag.

Harry nearly gasped when he found the entire entrance hall covered in the most dazzling array of white light. Tears streamed to the rim of his eyes as he witnessed students, mostly members of the DA, following his lead in an effort to drive the soul sucking creatures away.

Neville's Hare Patronus threw itself fearlessly at any Dementor in its zigzagging path, Ginny's seal guarded the students incapable of protecting themselves, Parvarti's blackbird circled and attacked from above.

Harry pushed himself up from his knees and motioned for everyone to attempt to drive the Dementors from the entrance hall to the outdoors. He wasn't sure how much longer they could cling to their happy thoughts and summon the energy to stay conscious, and he definitely didn't know how he was going to drive all these Dementors away from Hogwarts; he wished he had Dumbledore's skill, or at least the Professor's help.

The night air was brisk; an owl's call could be heard from the near distance accompanied by a strange set of audible footfalls across the dead grass.

Harry's stag seemed to grow brighter under the light of the full moon. Together the group of students slowly marched across the grounds pushing the deathly creatures back with their shield of fading guardians.

The slow yet scattered footfalls grew louder and Harry dared take a look in the direction they were coming from. Though the moon's light was bright enough to illuminate most of the grounds, the enormous figure seemed to blend with the darkness; Harry could only just make out the edge of the Forbidden Forest in the far distance.

"What is it?" He heard Neville call to his left.

"I don't know, it's something huge!" He called over the battlefield noise.

"Harry!" It was Ginny's cry coming somewhere from behind him. "Harry, Death Eaters!"

"Fuck!" Harry swore aloud.

His eyes scanned in the direction Ginny was pointing and fell on Bellatrix Lestrange disarming Collin Creevey.

Before Harry could even make the slightest reaction, his eyes watched a green sliver of light shoot from Bella's wand and hit Collin near the throat. He watched in an eerie slow motion as the young man collapsed to the soft soil in a heap. Running towards Collin as fast as he could, Bellatrix Lestrange's laughter hung in the air and echoed through his mind.

He dodged a few spells aimed his way but didn't slow his stride.

Harry fell next to Collin and held the young man's torso in his arms.

"Collin! Collin wake up!" He shouted while shaking him frantically; only succeeding to bob the young man's head back and forth.

Harry felt his eyes sting from withholding tears as he looked into Collin's haunted pale blue eyes.

He placed Collin's limp body back into the muddy grass and put his left hand on the young man's chest, hoping against all possibilities that maybe he would feel the boy's heartbeat against his palm. It wouldn't happen, he was definitely dead.

"I'm sorry Collin… this wasn't your battle to fight." With those words he brushed his thumb and middle finger over the young man's face; shutting Collin Creevey's eyes to the world forever.

Harry stood to his feet once more, an image of what had just occurred flashed before his eyes; though, instead of Collin, he couldn't help but see Hermione in his place… he had to find her.

And Ron.

He raced towards the castle with a pang of guilt rising like bile in his throat at the thought of his selfishness; there were so many lives at stake all around him and all he could truly care about was the safety of his two best friends.

Knocking a Death Eater to the ground and avoiding being hit by another, he wondered if his reasoning was at all normal; either way, he hated himself for it.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Some innocent girl Harry didn't know hit the ground near his escape route.

She didn't have brown bushy hair.

He pushed back the terrified look in her grey eyes and ran on; he could see Norbert thrashing his tail around on a part of the castles rooftop in an attempt to keep Grawp at bay; who was succeeding in driving most of the Dementors away.

The giant swatted continuously at the Dragon with his massive hands, but wasn't nearly nimble enough to avoid a powerful blow to the face by the Dragon's whipping tail.

Grawp howled in agony, grasping his bleeding face with his sausage-like fingers; this gave Norbert the opportunity to blow an enormous gust of fire towards the huge dark figure Harry hadn't been able to identify earlier. As it blazed into a ball of fire, screeching in fits of pain, Harry recognized the dark figure as Arigog; the massive spider that was also one of Hagrid's pets.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry almost managed to hold on to his wand, but it slipped from his grasp in the last moment.

"Revenge Potter… its wonderful isn't it? It's so sweet it's making me sick!"

He couldn't see her face, but her voice seemed distantly familiar; only her feminine eyes could be seen through the slits of her Death Eater mask.

He stumbled backwards, pretending to cower from her rage in an effort to reach his wand that lay somewhere in the unkempt grass.

"Don't know who I am do you Potter?"

Harry shook his head slightly.

"Perhaps I should refresh your memory," She barked deliriously, swinging her long twig-like wand in a taunting manner. "You killed my husband!"

"Sorry, that doesn't refresh my memory, since you know, I didn't kill anyone!"

"Giving me lip are you?"

"No, actually, I just have no idea what you're on about." Harry answered with cheek in his tone.

He shifted slightly further from the Death Eater before him and felt the tip of his wand against his index finger.

"I want you to know you died in the hands of a Malfoy, you took my husband's life, and you ruined my son's future," She pointed her wand in the direction of Harry's heart and took a breath; she was going to kill him. "Avada,"

"NARCISSA!" A male voice hollered just as she uttered the first portion of the killing curse. "Follow your orders; the boy is the Dark Lords battle!"

"Incarcerous!"

Ropes shot from Harry's wand which he had managed to get a hold of while Narcissa's attention was focused on the other Death Eater.

"Impervius!" Narcissa countered causing the ropes to repel.

"Cissy!"

"Leave me be Flint, I won't kill him… I just want to play." She hissed.

Flint nodded and left to inflict further destruction upon Hogwarts, its students, and professors.

Harry clenched his jaw waiting for the inevitable attack, wondering if he shouldn't strike first; but no, he wouldn't stoop to her level.

"Levicurpus!" She spat.

Harry had been expecting her to use the Cruciatus Curse and found himself unprepared to use the counter curse for her attack. Dangling upside down, he struggled to detangle himself from his robes which obscured his vision.

Narcissa's icy laugh permeated the clouding material before him; her laughter was crisp with hate and if it wasn't for her fear of Voldemort, he didn't have a doubt that she would even hesitate about taking his life.

Harry steadied his wiggling attempts as the blood rapidly rushed to his head.

"Liberacorpus!"

He curled his head towards his chest praying that his head first fall wouldn't break his neck.

It didn't.

Instead he hit the ground on his back and felt the wind rush from his lungs.

"That wasn't very clever of you, was it Potter?" She chortled while Harry gasped for a breath; he had fallen a fair distance. "Crucio!"

Harry's body twitched with the torment of the Unforgivable Curse; the pain from his lungs now forgotten. Luckily, he had been exposed to this form of training for so long, and the fact that Narcissa was hardly comparable to Dumbledore's strength, made the intensity of the curse somehow bearable.

"Incarcerous!" He croaked trying the binding spell once more; his hand slightly inaccurate and shaky.

Harry's attack was rapid and accurate despite the tremor of his hand; unfortunately Narcissa was quicker producing an invisible shield which caused the ropes to snake to the ground before her.

Harry remembered Dumbledore using the same spell during their private duels.

Scowling, he had decided he had quite enough of this silly game; he had to find his friends and here he was wasting precious time.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

His lip twitched at the corners of his mouth with private satisfaction when Narcissa dropped to the ground with a heavy thud.

He was about to run onward when a flick of fiery red hair caught his attention and his head darted to the right.

Covered in cuts and bruises, her teeth clenched in concentration, her hair no longer sleek and perfect, Ginny struggled to fight off four Dementors all by herself from a group of cowering students.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The stag leapt from his wand once again to aid Ginny's fading seal. To Harry's great surprise, it was such a powerful summon that the Dementors retreated into the depths of the night.

"Thanks Harry." She mouthed weakly.

"Get out of here Ginny, go home!" He said rather harshly without intending for it to be quite so rude.

"You can't make me, I'm here to help." She replied stubbornly.

"Ginny,"

"No Harry, this isn't just your battle, they attacked us all!"

"I…I just. I don't want you to get hurt." He said feeling fearful for her life.

She gave him a weak smile.

"I'll be careful."

He nodded knowing there wasn't any way he could persuade Ginny Weasley from what she had her mind set on.

"Harry," She paused to make sure she had his attention. "I'm needed out here, but… but I don't know where Ron,"

"I'll find him Ginny."

She nodded rubbing streaming tears from her dirt covered face.

"And Harry,"

"Yeah?" He asked, flicking her salty tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Be careful too."

"I will."

AUTHORS NOTE: I hoped you guys enjoyed! WOAH what a rush this chapter was to write, I had a lot of fun though some area's were slightly worthy of a writers block; thankfully they didn't last long! Thanks, as always, for all the reviews and I'll do my best to get you guys chapter 29 as soon as possible! Take Care o) Happy Holidays!


	29. Chapter 29

AUTHORS NOTE: I know, I know its been a long wait… but…. As always I haven't stopped writing this fan fic and I present you with the next chapter o) I do hope you'll enjoy it, as I've been really taking my time with it (as you all have probably noticed! lol) Take Care

CHAPTER 29

An icy chill of death permeated the room as the white curtain continued to dance against the soft breeze. A shiver trailed down Hermione's side as she sensed the presence of Death Eaters from afar.

Her breathing quickened and she desperately pivoted in every direction when she thought she felt something brush up against the side of her arm, yet nothing was there; nothing she could see anyway.

Madam Pomfrey burst into silent tears of fear, Hermione wished to comfort the school nurse but knew she couldn't afford to let her guard down; not even for a mere moment.

A potion filled flask from a nearby table stand flew towards her as though it was hurled by some invisible force; Hermione didn't have time to move, but it just missed her and cracked against the ground releasing a puff of gray smoke.

A chorus of laughter followed from every direction; she was surrounded and she didn't even know who, or what she was facing.

"Helpless filthy girl, we shall have our fun with her, yes, and then she will face her death with the others we've killed… You'll never know the faces of your assailants little Mudblood."

The voice was scratchy as though someone was dragging their fingernails across an empty chalkboard; she felt her insides toss with every word spoken.

"We can tell the filthy girl one thing Naamah, we are proud to work in the name of the Dark Lord."

"Your pride will fall when you lose this war!" Hermione shouted without knowing what she was going to say.

"Naamah, she thinks we'll lose. Foolish Mudblood, the Dark Lord shall prevail and no longer shall we be contained in darkness. We'll be free to roam the earth as we please."

Laughter, and before Hermione knew what was happening, she found herself flat on her back on the floor… more laughter.

She gritted her teeth and pulled herself to her feet rather coolly; she brushed her robes and tried to look unabashed.

"Fearless…"

"She isn't fearless Zephaar, it's all but a mask, look in her eyes."

Hermione deliberately closed her eyes so the watching figures couldn't obey the commanding voice. She could feel their rising anger, and though she knew it wasn't a good idea to stir their annoyance, she couldn't help it.

"Forget this nonsense all of you, let us be done with this area of the castle, burn her…_KILL_ HER!"

Thirty red and blue balls of flame erupted out of nowhere and hovered in midair throughout the entire hospital wing before surrounding Hermione and Madam Pomfrey.

The flames were so close together that they looked like a single ring of blazing fire; so near that Hermione felt the tiny hairs on her paled face begin to sear from the heat.

There was nothing to do but hope for a quick death; but she wouldn't give up that easily, her heart craved life more then reason could withhold her useless attempts. She needed to stay alive if only to make sure Harry was safe.

Then, she remembered… How could she have been so stupid? How had she not thought of it sooner, in all the history books she had read over the years about Muggle's attempting to burn witches at the stake…The flame freezing charm.

"_Ventinesco!" _

The ring of flames encircling her flickered to an icy blue if only for a moment, before returning to its red hot state; further nearing its victims.

"Futile attempt mortal Mudblood." Were the last string of scratchy words she heard before feeling the flames lick her exposed skin, and the smell of burning flesh began to intoxicate her senses.

So this was it; this is how she was going to die….burning…. burning until all that would remained of her would be gray ashes.

Hermione closed her muddy eyes at the painful sensation of her pupils beginning to shrivel from the agonizing heat and heard herself beginning to scream from the excruciating pain of slowly roasting to death.

She felt a cold grip around her arms, but she didn't dare open her eyes; she was afraid that she was imagining things, or perhaps, maybe this is what they meant by feeling 'the touch of death upon you'; she felt her body lift from the ground, and then no longer did she feel the burning pain.

Hermione opened her eyes and tried to see what exactly was going on, but she found that whatever was holding her was also invisible; all she could hear were the curses of her previous captives and what sounded like wings beating frantically in an effort to hold her weight. Her savior spun her around to face the ring of fire that now separated back into balls of flame.

She felt her skin crawl for a brief moment with what felt like betrayal; what if her savior was a part of this attack and was just further playing games with her weakened mind?

No, she wouldn't let this happen, this was her chance to flee.

Squirming frantically from the invisible grasp, she tried to free an arm in an effort to use her wand.

"Stay still mortal one, for I cannot hold our weight well." The voice whispered in her ear.

"Let go!"

"You wish death upon yourself?" It asked seriously.

She didn't have time to answer as the balls of flame shot towards her again. Hermione didn't feel the burning sting against her skin; her captor had dropped her to the cold ground. She rolled herself under a bed mindlessly, hissing in protest as her fleshy sores scraped against the rough flooring.

Carefully, Hermione peered upwards from beneath her hiding place; she couldn't see what was happening, but she clearly heard her saviors roar of agony.

"Saving mortal blood with free will Orias?"

"What's it to you Naamah?"

"TRAITOR! …. A traitor to your own kind!"

"And what if I am?"

"Then you're banished from our world Orias!"

"I don't need your world!"

"Not now you don't, but when your master dies you'll come crawling back!"

"I'll find my place among the Wizarding world."

"You're a fool to believe it Orias, the Dark Lord shall grant us freedom and you'll be condemned to the underworld…alone forever in darkness!"

Blinding light filled the room; all Hermione could do was throw her arms over her head and lay plastered, stomach down to the stone floor.

She let out a muffled scream as the bed she used as her shelter was thrown across the room somewhere; but she continued to lay still as her cloak whipped frantically from the intensity of wicked gusts of wind that erupted from the battle of invisible beings.

Then, as though nothing had happened, it stopped.

All was quiet, all was still; except for the dancing white curtain where the window had shattered.

The floor beneath her shook as though a rapid earthquake had swept through the castle.

_Harry._

She lifted herself to her knees with shaking arms, frantically scanning the perimeter for her missing wand.

"You won't find it." A calm eerie voice echoed against the reverberating stone walls.

She'd heard that voice before as a whisper in her ear minutes ago.

"What do you want?" She questioned coldly.

"Only to help, young Mistress…You need not fear me Mistress, I am an ally in this war."

"I'm not of authority to decide your part against Voldemort. Furthermore, I don't trust you."

"Mistress, you're school is under attack from the dark forces at this very moment."

Hermione felt a shiver trail around the side of her neck and down her spine; she'd suspected as much, but she didn't want to believe it.

"How can I trust you?" She questioned further.

"Firstly, I am a creature denied the freedom to express anything but the truth, I am bound to it by magic. Secondly, dear Mistress, you may wish to take but a quick glance at the grounds below to see for yourself the validity of my words."

She hesitated.

The ground beneath her feet rattled again and she had to steady herself to keep from falling over.

The creature ignored the clatter.

"I see you continue to distrust me. Very well, I shall reveal my original self to you young mistress… but know that I am a creature of the dark underworld, and to do so is not in my nature."

She nodded trying to distinguish the exact location of the voice.

She felt herself gasp when the creature appeared; feeling slightly foolish that she had been speaking too far to the left of him.

The creature had the face of a boy, yet the torso of a man and wore nothing but a black loincloth held by a fancy gold belt. His feet and hands were webbed with small sharp claws on each toe and long claw-like fingers for hands. The creature hovered above the ground, supported by two velvety black wings that resembled that of a bat. His silver hair was brushed behind his pointy ears; it looked unnaturally smooth as it flowed like liquid and nearly covered his sapphire eyes which contained no trace of a pupil.

"What," She held her tongue, realizing her question of what exactly he was would be most inappropriate and instead asked, "What's your name?"

The creature landed on the ground on all fours, flicked its slender tail and bowed his head.

"Orias at your service young Mistress."

Hermione felt herself flinch at being addressed like some sort of royalty.

"And I know your curiosity seeks to know what I am… I am what is known to man as a Demon."

Only when he spoke his name did Hermione notice his vampire fangs and sharp rows of pointed teeth. It was like looking at the mouth of a hungry shark.

She stared at Orias in awe; her knowledge of Demon's wasn't extensive.

"I mean you no harm; I was summoned to be your guardian. I defended you against opponent demons that could have killed you if I hadn't intervened, do you trust me now?"

She didn't answer the Demon. Instead, she carefully walked the distance to the flowing white curtains and peered at the ground below.

Her heart raced and a sick bile taste crowded her mouth at the sight awaiting her; hundreds, maybe even thousands of bodies lay scattered across the field between the school and the Forbidden Forest, was Harry among them? How did she not hear their cries of pain sooner?

"You said someone summoned you to guard me, who exactly did it?" She questioned not taking her eyes off the battle below.

"I can't say Mistress, I am sworn to secrecy of my Master's identity and anything else he wishes not to disclose."

"Can you write it?" She didn't think so, but it was worth a try.

The Demon confirmed her speculation with a shake of his head.

"Even if I could find a way… I wouldn't." The Demon's sapphire sphere's bore into her own dark eyes. "I owe my Master my life; to show my gratitude I gave my Master my word that I would serve him to the end of his life without the single need for a summoning ritual."

From what Hermione knew, such a dedication to witches or wizards was unheard of from the Demon creatures… could she trust him? No, the real question really was did she have a choice?

"Listen, this school is under attack, I could take care of myself, go and help the others down there." She pointed at the battlefield below, disgusted with how much time she had wasted with the Demon creature.

Orias grinned showing his row of pearl razors.

"That's very selfless of you young Mistress, but I don't take orders from you, now come along; let's get you out of here."

"What about,"

"She's diseased Mistress."

Her forehead creased in sorrow when her eyes fell on the crumpled form of Madam Pomfrey.

"Are…are you sure?" She murmured, taking a step towards the nurse.

The Demon stopped her with a stretch of his arm.

"There is nothing you can do for her, now come, before we encounter further danger."

"Can't we just fly out of here?" She questioned gazing at the Demons folded wings.

Orias stretched his right wing to reveal gaping holes punctured through the thin black membrane. He re-folded them, and without breaking his stride, made his way to the door of the Hospital Wing.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, wondering if there was any spell that would easily mend the Demons wounds.

He looked back impatiently over his shoulder at her before she followed his lead.


	30. Chapter 30

AUTHORS NOTE: Yes I'm still alive! I'll just say I partly blame JK for my delay in writing, she's definitely killed a part of that burning passion I had for the Harry/Hermione relationship and as much as I pretend that book 6 never happened, it's still there somewhere in my mind… the other part of my delay had much to do with me just not being able to construct this chapter in a way I wanted to.. It's been written, re-written and scrapped so many times… It still looked much better in my head then it does here on "paper" but… here it is and as I promised I haven't given up on writing this fic (nor the sequel, I'd have to say I've done more thinking about my sequel then anything else in the last long while so that doesn't help ha ha) a BIG special thanx to my friend Justin who totally pushed me back into writing this fic o)

CHAPTER 30

Harry licked the surface of his cracked lips, tasting blood from an open cut somewhere in the middle. He stood just before the very structure that had changed his life forever; it had pulled him away from the rotten lifestyle he was leading under the Dursley's roof, he had so many great friends, a loyal best friend, an incredible girlfriend, he learned the truth about his parents, and was blessed with the gift of magic. Of course, everything wasn't a positive change; Harry was forced to live the life of a fugitive. He was a marked man with the most powerful and evil wizard hot on his tail since the day he set foot through those doors. It had been worth it, he had been lucky, escaping each encounter with minor physical injuries, and sometimes he fancied the idea of being that fugitive forever; until now.

If he got out of this battle alive, he was ready to end this cat and mouse game once and for all; he was ready to take his chances and see which name destiny had embedded as victorious.

He turned from the castle scanning the grounds for any trace of his friends, his only guide being certain characteristics that stood out among the sea of Hogwarts uniforms.

"HERMIIIOOONNNEEE" He called desperately at the top of his voice, wishing with everything he had to hear her say 'Over here Harry'

"Over here mate!"

It wasn't Hermione, but he found himself filled with relief anyway.

"Ron!"

He ran toward a generous sized mob, stumbling a few times on the uneven gravel path.

"What are you all," He began asking out of breath before his gaze fell on the eight legged beast still aflame but stunned and held in its immobile position by almost repetitive incantations.

"He's dangerous; we had to do something about it, he kept trampling anything in his path,"

"And set Kingsley on fire." Luna added. Even among the madness she managed to look dazed and unusually calm. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's… I don't know."

"You mean, you haven't seen her since,"

"No, I left her in the hospital wing before it all happened."

"Hospital wing?"

"Long story and we really don't have time for it."

"Seen Gin?"

"Yeah,"

"Is she,"

"She was fine when I last saw her; you know I couldn't stop her Ron, when she sets her,"

"mind to something she doesn't give up… I know." Ron finished averting his eyes from Harry's to have a good look at his nearly deteriorated shoes.

"She'll be alright Ron, she's a fighter."

"That's what I'm afraid of." He finished sadly.

"Luna, you said Kingsley was here?" Harry questioned with a slight frown.

"Yeah, he's on Death Eater cleanup I think."

"Are all the Aurors here then?"

"Yes, but they just arrived a while ago, some fled when they saw the battle, some are… well, you know."

Harry gave a grave nod of understanding, but was glad that there were experienced wizards among the students, yet angered by the cowards and by Dumbledore's continuous delay.

Listen, take Luna, find Ginny and whomever else you can find, and get the hell out of here!"

"Harry,"

"No Ron!" He grabbed Ron by the shoulders and shook him rather firmly. "Go…"

Screaming…

It came from all around them as Aragog broke free from his captive state. With one movement of two of his enormous legs he crushed half a dozen innocent people, their motionless forms set ablaze from the spiders burning body, filling the air with an unbearable stench.

"Run, follow Ron and Luna, they'll take you to safety!" Harry shouted over the shrieks of fear.

"Harry I… I just want to say,"

"No goodbye's Ron, I'm coming back, _we're _coming back."

"Where do I,"

"The Burrow, your mum'll know what to do." He gave Ron a shove towards Ginny's general direction.

He watched for a moment as Ron broke into a run with a trail of people relying on him and Luna to take them to safety. He wished to make sure they all got out safely but he now had a very urgent matter to attend to.

Harry carefully aimed a stunning spell at the spider's underside hoping that it would be a place of weakness, unfortunately, one wizard would not be enough to hold Aragog in place, and all other spells would likely prove useless against the strong beast.

He wondered how he could possibly defeat Voldemort if he couldn't even stand a chance against a blazing giant spider; he pushed the thought from his head, he mustn't think about that, he needed to find Hermione, bring her to the Burrow where she could be safe; just like he had promised.

Luckily for Harry the problem of Aragog seemed to solve itself; the spider screeched a horrendous cry of death and flipped on its back rattling the ground where Harry stood. Its legs curled inwards towards its body and crumpled to a heap of ash.

Hermione made her way through short and long corridors and down a series of familiar stairs just a pace of two behind the demon. She couldn't help but gawk at the portraits on either side of her; the witches and wizards within were panicking, some had completely disappeared from their portraits.

"My master has great interest in someone like you." He said without looking back at her.

"And why is that?" She questioned with a slight smirk finding the remark quite humorous.

"You possess a great deal of self discipline and an acute intelligence apparently."

"Apparently?"

"Yes, I have yet to make my own judgment about you."

"Fair enough." She said tugging at the tie around her neck which seemed to strangle her slightly. "Did you defeat those other demons?"

"No, we're not easily killed Mistress…I did however, banish them back to the underworld with pentacle amulets my master supplied me in case of danger. They cannot be summoned for at least another three million years."

"Three million years!"

"A very short period of time for us demons."

"AHA, A deed for a noble knight as it comes across mine path, a young maiden is in need of my protection, stand aside demon, let her free or the tip of mine sword will find its place within your darkened heart!"

The demon refused to break his stride for the knight on the fat pony.

"What are you doing here Sir Cadogan?" Hermione asked annoyed while the knight continued to keep his pace near the demon by entering the abandoned portraits.

"All these mangy cur's fled the fight, not I! I alone stand fight against these intruders that break my home and endanger the lives of young maidens…I warn you once more demon, mine sword is silver, stand aside and let me take this fair lady to safety!"

"Be your sword silver knight, you're nothing but a portrait, save your voice for I intend only to help the girl." Orias finally answered, hoping without a doubt, to silence Sir Cadogan.

"Demon, you expect someone of my intelligence to be fooled by your witless con, on guard you scurvy knave!" The knight made a stumbled dismount from his portly pony following his words of threat and pointed his sword towards Orias.

"Oh shut up will you!" Hermione said acidly while making a slight advance towards the knights current chosen portrait.

"The lady speaks such fowl words, never in my day!" Sir Cadogan fanned himself dramatically. "I leave you both, and never shall you receive good deeds from this noble knight!"

Hermione shook her head and lengthened her stride to get as far away from Sir Cadogan as quickly as possible.

She spotted the demon waiting for her before the landing where the revolving staircase would normally meet the floor.

"Don't worry, the staircases change every so often, we just have to wait a few minutes and we should be able to get to the floor just below." She said matter-of-factly before reaching the demons side.

"Unfortunately, you're mistaken Mistress, there are no stairs to move." Orias answered slowly.

"What do you," She paused right at the edge where the staircase would normally meet the landing and peered below.

No longer were there any moving staircases besides a few leading to the first few floors. The sound of an empty echo drifted through the castle and all that was seen was a tremendous fall to the first floor where rubble and dust covered the entrance hall.

"Great… this is just bloody perfect!"

"This is what you were hoping for Mistress?" Orias questioned widening his sapphire eyes in surprise.

She almost laughed at the look on the demons face; remembering the mess they were currently in managed to quickly fade the little humor she managed to find.

"I was being sarcastic Orias."

"I'm not sure I understand Mistress."

Hermione shook her head, "Oh never mind."

"So absolutely no way you can even glide us down there?"

"Not unless you're capable of withstanding the impact equivalent to a rock's strength Mistress."

"Can you glide alone?"

"It's quite possible."

"Then you should go ahead, you've already done enough for me and I can't thank you enough."

"I have my orders."

"Look, forget orders, you have the right to be a free creature, make your own choices,"

"Danger approaches."

"What exactly do you," But at that moment she heard it; an earth shattering pounding coming from somewhere above that seemed to move closer and closer. With each thundering thump followed what seemed like a tsunami of bricks, dust, cement and marble that edged dangerously close.

Instinctively she pushed the demon as far away from the nearest blow to the ceiling as possible.

Harry watched in frozen horror as Grawp punctured the school's roof with his fists like a pencil through paper. The Giant seemed to have had enough pent up anger from chasing Norbert back and forth across the castle roof and had settled on aggressively swatting the dragon in an effort of crushing him once and for all. The dragon moved swiftly from corner to corner scuttling from danger with little effort and blowing fire with every chance that was available; in turn stray blasts of flame began several small fires accompanying the massive damage.

He couldn't think straight anymore, he felt just about ready to give up, scream to the heavens to take him already and free the people from their suffering; where was he even to begin bringing order and conducting his search?

As though in answer to his internal anxieties, the Giant made one last mighty effort to crush its victim into the school's roof; Norbert was running out of room to successfully escape each strike of the Giants fist and used his powerful wings of flight to take off into the night sky.

Though the dragon was now effectively out of the Giants reach, Grawp continued to swat the air; jumping and grunting in frustration as Norbert hovered just above his thick burnt sausage fingers.

Norbert let out a piercing screech; Harry once again heard the rattle of chains.

"No Grawp, DON'T!"

"Hagger home, protect Hagger home." Grawp grunted in response to Harry's frantic orders.

And before Harry could mutter another word, the Giant yanked at the chains linked to Norbert's tawny feet and started spinning the dragon.

At first the spins were slow and with each trip around the Giants head Norbert had let out another screech of intense distaste.

"Alright Grawp, you let him have it, now bring him over here and tie him down will you?" Harry haggled as he cautiously approached the Giant.

"Grawp have fun, Grawp protect Hagger home."

As the dragon began to spin faster and faster the metal cuffs around Norbert's feet loosened and before anyone knew what had happened, Grawp was left with a pair of empty cuffs spinning around his head.

Norbert's body crashed to the roof, slid across what was left of the surface, burst through towers, and nestled in the clutch of the Whomping Willow.

He turned his head; he couldn't watch the already limp dragon's agony.

"Harry!"

His head jerked back so frantically that his neck cracked in response to his abrupt movement; his eyes scanned back and forth from the direction he had heard the call. And then he saw her, dangling from a ledge where the Giant made several punctures to the structure of the castle.

"Hold on Hermione!"

"Hurry!"

His mind felt heavy as though thinking was too much for him to handle, his thoughts were clouded and the only things that seemed to float to the surface was a plan he wasn't quite satisfied with; it didn't matter, he had little time, he had to act with what he had.

"Accio Firebolt!"

"Harry…I can't… hold on much… longer."

He couldn't answer he needed to focus.

She let out a yelp as one of her hands lost grip with the ledge; Harry's heart jumped to his throat, then he caught sight of his broom racing towards him at top speed.

Hastily mounting his broom, his ears rung; he barely even heard Hermione's scream as she began to plummet to the ground.

Harry pushed himself flat against the Firebolt and pushed it faster then he had ever dared to fly it. Slicing through the air he finally came into contact with a body, at that moment he had forgotten the strength of speed and she tore right through his short lived grip.

He cursed and flattened himself to the broom once again and plummeted down after her; she was falling much faster then the speed at which he was able to travel.

"Come on, come on, faster, faster…"

He inched closer and closer towards her, so close that her flapping robes tickled his face; she stretched her fingers out towards his outstretched arm but she was still out of reach.

"Fuck, come on!"

Then his fingers touched hers, then he was able to lock his hand with hers, then his arm curled around her torso and pulled her as close to him as possible.

She was breathing heavily and clung to his arm desperately; he tried to pull up but only managed to begin to slow the broom's plunge.

Harry tried again, with all his strength, but again the action only slowed their decent.

"Terracoxium!"

They hit the ground, Harry felt him broom snap somewhere beneath him; their landing had been a soft one.

"Pillows?" Hermione asked blowing a white feather from her face.

"Why what would you have done?" He asked still out of breath yet with some frustration.

She only turned her head in his direction and gave him a look that seemed to say 'I'm grateful for what you did, so I won't criticize"

Harry got to his feet with much effort; the fall though cushioned had still been quite painful, thankfully nothing seemed broken. He helped Hermione to her feet. She nestled her face into what was left of his shirt, a tear trailed down her cheek; he couldn't tell if it was of joy or sadness, perhaps both.

"We have to find Ron… and Luna… and Ginny… and,"

"Shh, they should be at The Burrow." He answered holding her closer.

"Orias…"

"What?"

"I have to find Orias, he saved me, he,"

"Wait, what?... who's Orias?"

"He's a… a demon actually."

Harry frowned heavily, he definitely didn't know much about demons but they didn't sound like they could be creatures that were trustworthy.

"His wings were punctured when he was fighting a group of other demons."

"Sound's like he's quite capable of helping himself."

"It doesn't matter Harry, he helped me."

"How do you know he wasn't helping himself, or his master for that matter?"

She didn't answer, but continued to look displeased.

"Come on Hermione, it isn't safe here, we have to get out, before Voldemort shows up."

"That's right; he's not here is he?" She asked more to herself then to Harry. "Strange don't you think?"

"He's mad, nothing he does anymore is logical."

"He's definitely mad, but what would be the point of doing all this and not being a part of it, especially knowing you'd be here, and Dumbledore's not…"

"Harry, Hermione!"

It was Lupin; he half ran half limped his way to them both and embraced them both so tightly Harry couldn't take a breath until Lupin had let go of him.

"I'm sorry, Molly wouldn't let me go, everyone kept holding me back, I had to escape to get over here and help…"

"It's okay, we're alright." Hermione answered gently.

"Dumbledore he's- Muggles- their cities, they don't have magic he,"

All these young people needed him; he, Harry needed him… and then he understood his anger, he wasn't angry that Dumbledore was helping people, their homes, their communities, he was angry because he had begun to rely too heavily on the protection of his previous Headmaster; that perhaps this time it had been Harry's turn to protect Dumbledore's students… how he had failed.

"Harry…"

He felt her hand gently press against his shoulder blade.

"Is there anyone left to help Remus?" Harry questioned feeling slightly awkward for calling Lupin by his first name; yet somehow it seemed to fit, for Harry was now older, not by age but by experience.

"No Harry, let's get to the Burrow, you both need rest and medical attention, there's many who are helping out around here."

"Professor, we want to be a part of this, there's still students that may need our help." Hermione persisted.

Lupin shook his head in disagreement.

They felt like children then, being told that they cannot have that certain toy in the department store. He lead them both away from the castle and to an old tire that without a doubt served as a portkey.

Harry glanced back at the grounds one more time where he could see witches and wizards approach the mass of immobile body's scattering the field of death; few seemed to have any movement and if they did they were definitely badly injured.

"Lupin, help find my friend Orias, he's a demon, has punctured wings, he helped me… he saved my life." Hermione inquired quietly to Remus, perhaps hoping Harry wasn't listening.

Remus gave a curt nod in reply and motioned for the couple to take the portkey.


End file.
